El pasado es historia
by stardeldestino15
Summary: Secuela. Segunda parte de El pasado esta olvidado para mí. Historia contada desde el pasado. Durante los últimos años Kory, al no ver a sus antiguos amigos, hizo cosas terribles, crímenes, asesinatos. Cosas las cuales no quiere contar con su regreso a Jump City. Tratara de ocultar su pasado oscuro. Sucesos que la encadenaran a su desastroso futuro para pagar su crímenes.
1. Capítulo 1

**EL PASADO EN HISTORIA**

Secuela de El pasado está olvidado para mí. Puede leer la historia buscando en mi perfil.

 **Capítulo 1: En el pasado**

Desde entonces pasaron tres años, en los cuales sucedieron muchas cosas, todo iba mejor que antes, la relación de Dick y Kory se fortaleció más hasta el punto que formalizaron su relación, debido a que Dick era un poco reservado en sus cosas con los demás. Aun no conforme con lo mal que dejaron el programa decidieron volver a la Torre Titan no antes de haber disfrutado el hermoso país, fueron convencidos por Kory a pesar de que estaban muy cansados de haber viajado por todos los países solo para encontrarla. Tratar de recuperar los 5 años perdidos con la pelirroja lo fue todo.

Punto de vista de Kory

Tres preciados años han pasado, estoy junto a Dick después de una noche… acaricio su suave cabello negro y juego con mis dedos. El sigue plácidamente dormido, es un buen día… bueno como sea. Aún sigo pensando en lo sucedido desde entonces… desde que Tara se fue. Desde la decisión que tome incluyendo regresar a la torre, volver a estar con Dick… tomarme el tiempo para pensar las cosas. Necesite mucho tiempo, más del necesario.

Flash Back

-Bien me largo, quédense con su maldita felicidad de haber encontrado a su querida mentirosa- refuto Tara-

-¿Cuál rayos es tu problema?- pregunto Kory enojada

-¿Cómo que cual? Ni si quiera eso sabes- respondió- Siempre has tenido una vida perfecta y no puedo creer que te perdonen por esa gran mentira y a mi tan solo me boten, como si no valiera nada- dijo ella mirándola con desprecio-

-Bueno al menos no fui yo quien entro a la torre de los titanes a robar un anillo para convertirme en alguien que no soy, querer arruinar la vida de otros y mentir, claro además de querer estar completamente enamorada de Dick, para después casarse y en vista de ello lograr la fama que siempre quisiste para que al final vayas por tu propio lado. Deberías entender que es un equipo como el que pensé que éramos- dijo dándole la espalda-

-Bueno me iré entonces ya que a nadie le importo- dijo ella cogiendo sus cosas- a seguir mi miserable vida-

-Aun es tuya si la quieres-

-¿Qué cosa?, yo no quiero nada de ti- pregunto Tara

-La beca… si todavía la quieres es tuya, no creo poder tomarla… no importa si no querías aceptar por estar los demás-

-¿Dé que se supone que están hablando?- pregunto Víctor- escuchando detrás de la puerta a escondidas-

-Me iré - dijo bajando por las escaleras- No era necesario que me siguieras hasta afuera, siempre tan amable, espero no verte pronto hasta que tome mi venganza. Estos no eran mis únicos planes que quede claro- siguió bajando con sus maletas bajo por las escaleras hasta que Kory ya no pudo verla- Demostraré a todos que puedo yo sola, sin ayudas de un grupo de súper héroes tontos…-

En la habitación

-Bueno pudo haber sido peor, ahora lo único que necesitamos es nuestra querida Starfire- agrego Dick-

-Ya no me llamen por ese… nombre. Ahora soy Kory Anders- dijo ella mirando al piso para evitar miradas-

-Como quieras Starfire- dijo Dick dándole un beso en la mejilla y viendo su cara de odio- ¿Estoy muerto verdad?-

-Si…- dijo ella con rareza- no había usado ese nombre en mucho tiempo, para ser exactos 5 años.-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Garfield

-Es horrible cambiar mi carácter y forma de hablar cuando he sido fría y sarcástica todos estos años- respondió bostezando-

-Vamos son cosas que cambiaran con el tiempo- dijo Rachel

-Si, como usar otro tipo de ropa más colorida- dijo Karen

-¿Algún problema con mi atuendo?- pregunto levantando la ceja con una mirada retadora-

-No solo que te ves mejor con el color de tu traje- respondió Karen tímidamente-

-Nadie te cuestiona…-

-Te entendemos- respondieron con miedo todos-

-Bien…- estaba ardiendo por dentro y todos lo notaron- Lo intentaré…- murmuró- intentare cambiar solo por ustedes, claro que no… no están fácil perdonar pero, ustedes lo han hecho…- pensó la pelirroja mirando al inmenso vació y temor que sentía de volver con ellos.-

Fin del Flash Back

Hasta ahora no eh cambiado mucho, es gracioso porque a veces peleo con Karen, somos las mejores amigas. En sus inimaginables sueños de ella. Tantas cosas han pasado. Desde que Garfield y Rachel se casaron, hasta que Víctor y Karen están de luna de miel. ¿Y yo? Despertando junto al amor de vida. A pesar de todo no ha cambiado en nada, prometió dejar de ser frio y sigue igual. A veces me pregunto si tome la decisión correcta o si tan solo debí desmentir a Tara… desde ese momento en que regrese con ellos las cosas fueron un infierno en la torre. Todo fue bien al momento en que llegamos, mi habitación estaba como la recordaba era como en los viejos tiempos, luego de instalarme al salir organizaron una hermosa cena de bienvenida. Perdimos la noción del tiempo contando historias de lo cada uno hizo cuando nos separamos.

Flash Back

-Rachel y yo nos fuimos a Inglaterra y después fuimos recorriendo muchos más países, tenemos muchas fotos- dijo mostrándolas-

-Si fue hermoso, conocimos las maravillas del mundo, las culturas, personas. Muchas aventuras pasamos juntos- dijo agarrándole la mano-

-Recuerdas cuando nos descubrieron en medio de eso, detrás de unas cataratas- dijo riendo Garfield y recibió un golpe por parte de ella-

-Vaya viven la vida muy loca no- dije escuchando atentamente sorprendida por el cambio radical de Rachel quien lo hubiese imaginado-

-Claro, para que más vivir si no es como nosotros queremos- respondió Gar-

-Bueno nosotros como recuerdas nos quedamos unos años en la torre, cuando te fuiste, te buscamos pero no estabas. Días después encontramos la nota en tu habitación, lo que sí es un poco raro es que no te llevaste nada así que pensamos que volverías, no le dijimos nada a los otros, tampoco teníamos como contactarnos con ellos, un inmensa preocupación inundo la torre. Éramos nosotros dos, de vez en cuando pateábamos traseros con chispitas- dijo Karen poniendo su mano sobre la pierna de Víctor-

-Es cierto, vivimos en la torre un poco más, pero no era genial estar solos los dos en tan grande lugar…- Víctor

-Entonces nos fuimos, dejamos el lugar con todos los recuerdos vividos… no fue fácil, seguimos en la ciudad ya que no pudimos dejarla. Tiempo después me llamaste, ni idea como conseguiste mi número pero me alegro que llamaras.- dijo Karen

-Bueno no fue tan difícil después de todo- afirmo la pelirroja-

-¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste?- pregunto Dick

-Pues… nada importante- respondió Kory

-Para nosotros si lo es- dijo Rachel con total seriedad-

-Bueno, este… eh… que estaba completamente bien y que la volvería a llamar- dijo nerviosa e intimidada- No importa cuánto cambio Rachel seguía siendo escalofriante-

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto Karen

-Aggg… está bien que estaba sola en mi soledad, y que aún lo extrañaba pero lo odiaba y que me puse a patear traseros en donde estaba ya que había mucho crimen- dijo con voz de drama- obviamente no podía decirle donde estaba, prometí comunicarme después. Lo hice pero el tiempo pasó y deje de hacerlo. No volví a saber nada… Siento no haberme comunicado- dijo viendo hacía otro lado-

-No te preocupes, ahora te tenemos aquí y volvimos a formar equipo- dijo la trigueña muy contenta.

-No estoy preocupada- dijo fríamente- y sobre eso…-

-Deja de ser fría para eso tenemos a Robin- agrego Víctor

-Ok… aún estoy practicando… creo- dijo riendo- y bien amigo Dick que fue de tu vida-

-¿Amigo?- pregunto mirándola raro-

-Obvio- dijo ella bostezando-

-Pensé que…-

-ah… no me has pedido nada- dijo ella mirándose la que miraba a otro lado-

-Qué especial te has vuelto- dijo molesto él- cuenta tu… las damas primero-

-No primero tú- cruzo los brazos-

-Bien- suspiro- aparte de fría mandona…- murmuro

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Kory mirándolo con todo el odio y desprecio-

-No, nada- dijo haciendo el tonto y tosiendo ocasionalmente- Pues volví con Batman y peleamos contra el mal en ciudad gótica, luego me aburrí y me volví independiente, algunos años después me reencontré con Víctor quien me contó todo, yo pensé que te estaban cuidando pero jamás me comunique con ellos. Deje todo para regresar y buscarte en ese entonces habían pasado casi 4 años. Me contacte con Gar y Rachel… ellos tampoco lo sabían, entonces idee el plan. Arreglamos la torre mientras te buscábamos por todos lados. Y al fin te encontramos-

-¿Y por qué me buscaron? No valía la pena la verdad, debieron aburrirse y…- todos la miraron raro- Olviden lo que dije, yo me entiendo- dijo cruzando los brazos otra vez-

-Pues no es que lo piensas, te extrañábamos y queríamos volver a verte- dijo Dick- ¿No crees que valió la pena?-

-No tengo que responder esa pregunta- dijo ella mirando hacia una mesa cerca a la ventana de vidrio (La mayor parte de la torre tenía ese vidrio) levantándose rápidamente- Esa foto- dijo acercándose- Es tan…-

-¿Maravillosa?- preguntaron todos-

-No… es tan vieja…- dijo poniendo la mano en la cara- Era… era tan solo una niña tonta que se refugió en la tierra… sin saber nada, diciendo siempre tonterías y niñerías- tomo la foto- y la dejo en su lugar al revés- Buenos tiem…

-Starfire ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Garfield- ¿Sabes que nos afecta a todos verdad? Porque aunque no lo creas nos sentimos lo suficiente mal como para oír tus palabras- dijo el un poco molesto-

Y bien aquí empezó todo el problema sobre mi actitud y las cosas que considero empezaron hacer de mi vida cuadritos. Escuchen atentamente. Una larga historia…

-No tienen que escucharme, no se los he pedido- dijo mirándolos fijamente. Volteo rápidamente una de las ventanas estaba abierta, podía sentir el aire viniendo hacía ella, hace mucho que volaba solo esa vez cuando fue en su busca para decirles las intenciones de Tara… Esa vez tenía mucho miedo de que por poco la descubriera- Lo extraño…- murmuro y cerró los ojos.

Podía sentir la brisa, oler el agua salda del mar... Era uno de los momentos más hermoso de mi vida. Deseo volar en lo más alto posible y sentir la fuerza del aire. Me fui acercando más hasta tocar la ventana. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por alguien.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Dick acercando a mí- Llevas unos minutos sin decir nada en lo absoluto-

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?...- no me mires así es un poco intimidante- dijo Kory y retrocedió lentamente-

-Quiero saber qué piensas- dijo él y le agarro las manos-

-Ah… pues… que… me da ganas de irme por esta ventana mientras duermen- dijo cortando el momento y separando sus manos- Disculpen ¿En que estábamos?- dije son un pequeña risa en el rostro-

-Pues te toca contar la parte de tu historia-

-Aja- dijo mirándolo- Pero Dick aún no termina de contar sobre si… ¿Tiene algo que decir por todas las Korys?- puso su mano en su mentón como pensando-

-Está bien, bien si, fuimos a cada lugar en el que había una, trabamos de relacionarnos con ellas. Era muy raro, algunas se parecían otras no, hemos conocido muchas chicas pero nadie como tu…- dijo el petirrojo-

-¿Y cómo es eso de que había unas que se arrepentían y al final querían ser Starfire?- Pregunto Kory sin mostrar interés-

-La verdad era confuso, después de que les confesábamos quienes éramos actuaban diferente y trataban de mentirnos- respondo Garfield-

-Por eso pensaron que estaba mintiendo ¿Verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Exacto- respondió Rachel

-¿Y el plan incluía besar a todas las pelirrojas que encontraras?- dijo ella mirando a Dick con frialdad-

-No mires así, queríamos encontrarte…- respondió el petirrojo-

-Te toca- dijeron en coro-

-Vaya ustedes se coordinan ¿No?- dijo sorprendida- Bueno no hay mucho que contar… pero empezaré-

(…)

Les conté todo lo que me paso… cuando me fui deje todo atrás, mis amigos, mi familia, y mis cosas lo único que me lleve fueron algunos recuerdos como el vestido que use cuando fui a buscar a Robin, el comunicador y claro está que mi uniforme , a pesar de que dejo de quedarme pues crecí. Me pasaron tantas cosas, fui a otra ciudad habían tantos crímenes a diario y asesinos seriales… Tuve que hacer lo que debía hacer patearles el trasero, pero no como una heroína, ya no lo era… Recuerdo que caí perfectamente en los brazos de un asesino serial, le gustaba atraer mujeres para luego raptarlas, a las vírgenes las traficaba y a las demás las usaba para sus juegos sádicos. Le gustaba torturarlas y dejarlas sufrir con heridas graves hasta la muerte. Disfrutaba de eso… sin embargo fui yo quien le dio un gran castigo. Días después fue honesta con ellos y les hable sobre eso. Mi vida no fue tan interesante sin ellos, solo conocí personas e hice nuevos amigos, viví sola y fui la rara en su momento. Ellos me escucharon y la noche fue tan larga como para contar todas nuestras vidas.

Ahora la respuesta de porque fue un maldito infierno. Después de esa cena y las conversaciones decidí que era hora de dormir, estaba agotada por el trajín. Me levante lentamente.

-Bueno queridos amigos tengo demasiado sueño- bostece- Buenas noches a todos- me despedí-

-Espera me pregunto si ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- pregunto el pelinegro un poco nervioso

-Tranquilo fortachón ¿No crees que vas rápido?- le di un pequeño golpe en el pecho- No gracias, estoy bien en mi hermosa habitación rosa con vomito de arcoíris por todos lados-

-Bueno, entonces duerme con Rachel-

-No seguro que tendrá cosas que hacer con Garfield- En serio hay algún problema o que- dije un poco molesta- me gusta la soledad y privacidad ¿De acuerdo?-

-Pero…-

-que…- reclamé y vi sus caras de preocupación- Pueden dormir tranquilos no me pienso ir. Al menos no por ahora… Buenas noches- dije y rápidamente subí las escaleras.

-¿A qué se refiere que por ahora?- pregunto Víctor

-No lo sé, pero no la dejaremos ir esta vez- dijo Dick dirigiéndose a su habitación-

Afuera de la habitación de Kory

Toc- Toc

-¿Quién rayos es?- pregunte

-Soy yo- respondió Dick- Te traje el postre…-

-Pasa- dije, estaba terminando de ponerme mi pijama y él se quedó con la boca abierta al verme- Te comieron la lengua tus pelirrojas por lo visto-

-No es que…-

-No veo el postre- dije cepillándome el cabello

-Cierra los ojos-

-¿para?-

-Solo hazlo- dijo e inmediatamente los cerré-

Sentí sus labios suaves y carnosos los cuales me besaban apasionadamente. Sus manos pasaron de mi rostro a mi cintura y a las partes de mi cuerpo. Sentí que debía pararlo pero mi cuerpo pensaba otra cosa. Esa noche dormimos juntos, podía sentir su calor al abrazarme y a la vez un temor que me envolvió… temor a que yo me fuera… y jamás volviera a verme.

Esa noche Dick tuvo pesadillas, se despertó en algún momento y durmió en mis brazos. Yo no podía dormir, algo no me tenía tranquila. Sé que él no me contó la historia completa se le notaba en los ojos… el escondía alto. Con el insomnio decidí ir a la azotea, no tenía frio ni hambre, observe las estrellas fijamente y me puse a pensar en todo lo que paso, en mi planeta natal, Robin, mis amigos, mi actitud. Camine de un lado a otro pensando, la madrugada paso rápidamente y sin darme cuenta ya había amanecido. Ahora si tenía mucho sueño, regresaría a los sus acogedores brazos, regrese y baje por el ascensor, no había nadie. Fui hacia la cocina y prepare cereal con leche fresca, paso el tiempo y ya era la hora de que todos despertaran, hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido ir a verlos a sus habitación. Rato después escuche voces afuera, así que pensé que tal vez habían ido a vencer algún villano lo que era muy raro puesto que no escuche ninguna alarma. Salí con mi desayuno en las manos.

Escuche que estaban buscando a alguien y que seguro huyo y bla bla bla. Cuando llegue todos estaban volteados viendo la pantalla con el mapa de la ciudad, me acerque lentamente y…

-¿A quién buscan?- pregunto y comí un bocado- Todos voltearon con su cara de sorpresa-

-¿Tengo algo en el rostro o qué?- pregunte molesta-

-¿Dónde rayos estabas?- grito Dick- ¿Acaso sabes cuándo tiempo llevamos buscándote?- pregunto el acercándose y me agarro de los hombros-

-¿Y por qué o qué?- pregunte y comí otro bocado-

-Nos tenías muy preocupados- dijo Karen dándome un abrazo-

-Alto, específicamente cuanto tiempo me llevan buscando…- dije

-Toda la madrugada, pensamos que te habías ido- dijo fríamente Rachel

-¿En pijama? Lo dudo- dije haciendo una mueca-

-Me hubieras avisado o despertado- dijo Dick dándome un fuerte abrazo y un beso de buenos días-

-Bueno cuéntanos donde estabas, merecemos una explicación- me reclamo Víctor aún se sentía mi hermano mayor, cosa que quería cambiar-

-Bueno no se les ocurrió por casualidad ¿Ir arriba? O estuvieron como tontos buscando por todos lados- dije cruzando los brazos y dándoles la espalda-

-No lo vuelvas hacer- dijo Garfield- o al menos avisa para poder dormir tranquilos-

-Esperen ¿están molestos solo porque use mi libertad para ir a tomar aire a la azotea y ver las malditas estrellas?- dije moviendo mis manos de un lado a otro- Según se soy libre de andar por donde quiera ir, no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie para hacer lo que quiera y tampoco tienen que cuidarme según sé ¿Verdad?-

-Nos pides que no nos preocupemos, eso es demasiado- dijo Karen- Eres nuestra amiga-

-deje mi cereal en la mesa más cerca- "Amiga"- dije haciendo mis dedos como comillas-

-¿Cuál es mi hobby preferido?- pregunte

-Pues salir a divertirte- respondió Karen

-No, ni si quiera estar cerca. ¿Cuál es mi color preferido?- pregunte a Garfield-

-¿El lila?- respondió-

-Es el negro, Vieron no saben nada de mí y tampoco creo saber de ustedes, espero no me pidan que les diga a donde vaya porque si no, no creo que funcione- dije agarrándome la cabeza- Me dan dolor de cabeza- Porque si soy una invitada díganmelo ¿No? Si fuera Asi pediría permiso para todo- Estoy tan furiosa…- murmure-

-Bueno sonaría mejor, no tendríamos que preguntarte…- dijo Garfield- Ok no diré nada…-

-Solo te pido, no te pedimos por favor nos digas en donde estas, a donde vas solo eso ¿Puedes hacerlo?- pregunto Dick acercándose a mí-

-Estas muy cerca- sentí mis mejillas arder- Esta bien… pero no prometo nada- dije mirando hacia otro lado- Que buena forma de arruinar el maldito día-

-Mucho maldices- dijo Rachel

-Sí, sí, y si me disculpa estaré en mi habitación haciendo quien sabe que entonces me voy- dije moviendo la mano. De repente mi celular vibro- ¿Y ahora quién es?- murmuré- Veo que nadie puede dejarme en paz- me dirigí hacia las escaleras para contestar en mi cuarto-

-Contesta aquí- ordeno el petirrojo- Claro si no tienes nada que ocultar-

(El celular sigue vibrando)

-Bien- dije aceptando su atrevimiento- ¿Hola?- pregunte- si soy Fi… Si habla ella… ¿Cómo has estado?... si, perfectamente… si justo estoy en otra ciudad- dije mirándolos, estaban en silencio a ver si lograban escuchar la conversación- Es en serio- exclame de emoción con una sonrisa gigante- Claro si… es genial… obviamente… yo igual… estoy… en una salida de estudios con unos compañeros y tú… veo que te va genial no… si puede ser, perfecto, hasta entonces- dije contenta- Y se me borro la sonrisa cuando los vi a ellos- Permiso-

-¿Con quién rayos te veras?- pregunto Dick celoso-

-Nada de tu incumbencia pero gracias por preguntar- dije y casi corriendo subí por las escaleras-

-Me da mala espina…- dijo Dick

-A todos creo yo, oculta algo, lo note por cómo nos miró y sonrió con la llamada- dijo Rachel

-Y a ustedes que les interesa- pensé mientras los observaba a escondidas- No vine a ser una prisionera-

Fin del Flash Back

Tal vez piensen que exagere un poco al decir infierno pero eso no fue todo, tantas cosas tales como seguirme a todas partes, no podía ni tener un momento a solas en mi habitación pues o venía Karen para hacer un dia de Spa o Rachel para meditar y supuestamente controlar mi mala aura o finalmente era Dick quien no me dejaba sola para nada. Apenas pude convencerlo de que me deje ir sola a mi baño en mi habitación, oh rayos la decisión más difícil que tomo según el claro está. Me sentía sofocada… en solo una semana… mi maldita tranquilidad y paz interior desapareció. Aun había algo importante y tal vez una decisión de muerte que tomar… como rayos podía decirles que me iba a encontrar con un chico en horas de la noche… si podía llamarse noche claro está, era un viejo amigo, el único y fiel amigo que no me traiciono jamás. Lo conocí una noche en medio del peligro… pero como decirle a Dick Grayson que es… su peor archienemigo… bueno a decir verdad uno de ellos… no sé si las cosas no salieron bien con ellos, pero según me conto… no se llevan… los lazos están mas separados en años luz. Solo había un nombre: Jason Todd. Como llegue a relacionarme con él simplemente como ya mencione anteriormente me salvo. Mis poderes fallaron en la noche fría y más lluviosa del año. Perseguí a un ladrón, habían robado información valiosa del accionista que busco mi ayuda, no eran normales. Puedo decir que fue difícil trabajar sola y que tal vez si él no hubiera aparecido esa noche hubiera muerto.

-Flash Back-

-¡Te ordeno rendirte!- exclamó la pelirroja tomando aire. Estaba agotada después de perseguirlo por toda la ciudad, terminaron lejos en los suburbios.-

Ambos estaban cansados, apenas y podían ver la figura uno del otro en medio de la oscuridad no se podía notar la luz de la luna o de las estrellas. Era considerada la noche más oscura y miserable de todos los tiempos.

-Y supongo que para quien trabajas no te lo dijo no- respondió el chico rubio de ojos celestes. Tenía una esbelta figura, media al menos 1.80. Era el típico chico guapo a los que todas caían rendidas sus pies y el cual tenía un ego gigantesco.

-¿Decirme que? ¿Qué eres un maldito ladrón? Eso lo sé perfectamente jadeó la pelirroja-

-No, lo que hay dentro de esto- dijo mostrando el USB- es lo que buscas verdad-

-Sí- corrió ágilmente hacia él golpeándolo, lo aturdió con sus poderes hasta dejarlo en el piso inconsciente después de varias patadas y golpes- Gracias, eres fuerte pero puedo ver como las penumbras están en tu alma- se dirigió a él a verificar si estaba débil y sin movimiento alguno pateándolo- Y lo logre- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, se agacho aun con un fuerte dolor en su espalda, él la hirió cuando le planto un cuchillo en la espalda. Lo importante era que seguía con vida para terminar el trabajo, abrió la mano del muchacho y cogió la memoria, noto que en la otra mano estaba dentro de su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón que llevaba esa noche. Inmediatamente saco la mano y encontró el seguro de una granada. Lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, era consciente de lo que iba a suceder. No había tiempo. Un gran sonido resoplo, no sintió dolor alguno. Estaba aturdida por el fuerte sonido.

-Tal vez estoy muerta- pensó- cuando abra los ojos todo habrá acabado. Adiós amigos-

Grata fue la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en brazos de un joven de cabello color café oscuro cubierto de heridas y sangre. Calló al hacia abajo, no pudo resistir más, recibió el ataque por ella. Ella se acercó y toco su rostro sacando los cabellos que tapaban sus hermosos ojos azules que aún seguían abiertos levemente. Le había salvado la vida y único que podía hacer era devolverle el favor. Desde ese momento sus caminos se entrelazaron formando una alianza jamás imaginada. Él tenía oscuros secretos que ella escucho atentamente cuando el despertó días después. Lo cuido y protegió de personas que lo estaban buscando. Cuando es se curó totalmente decidió que era hora de irse. Tenía mucho trabajo retrasado que hacer no es que la culpara pero esa noche algo le sucedió y no fue solo un impulso de salvar a una damisela en peligro fue tal vez por algo más.

-¿Debes irte?- pregunto ella jugando con su cabello-

-Lamentablemente sí- dijo fríamente él- Gracias por haberme cuidado en estos días considerando que fue tu culpa en parte- dijo el peli oscuro- Lo siento, no soy bueno agradeciendo, ni tampoco disculpándome eso lo abras notado-

-Gracias a ti, por haberme salvado es muy poco lo que pude hacer por ti- dijo ella- ¿Y después a dónde iras?- pregunto curiosa-

Era totalmente raro, jamás hubiera imaginado entablar una conversación con una chica así, no era su tipo, pero había algo en ella lo atraía completamente, podía sentir el odio y rencor que desprendía alrededor de ella, era una persona tierna pero fría a la vez, podía notar el sufrimiento y rencor en sus ojos verdes, odio a quien sabe qué o quién.

-No puedo decírselo a nadie- afirmo Jason Todd- si se enteraran que alguien conoce mi paradero o el lugar a donde iré podría ponerte en peligro-

-No creo que nadie este escuchando- dijo la pelirroja queriéndolo convencer- ¿Así te siga a donde vayas?- preguntó

-No sé a qué quieres llegar con eso-

-Vamos no tengo nada que hacer, estoy huyendo de mi pasado para jamás volver, estaría bien buscar un nuevo rumbo y creo que ha llegado la oportunidad- dijo ella acercándose-

-No creo que quieras ayudarme-

-Claro que sí- dijo ella molesta y cruzando los brazos-

-Veo en ti mucha pureza y no creo que seas capaz de hacer lo que yo-

-Mmm… pero… ¿estas admitiendo que si seria de ayuda verdad?- dijo ella

-Algo así- respondió el- supongo-

-Bien- dijo ella- que nuestros caminos se crucen desde ahora y te prometo mi lealtad por haber salvado mi vida, te seguiré a donde tu vayas y ayudaré en lo que pueda ¿Hecho?- dijo la pelirroja ofreciendo su mano-

-Hecho- dijo él estrechando su mano-

-¿Y me puedes enseñar a ser más ruda?- dijo ella golpeándolo con su codo-

-Como quieras-

-¿Tengo que llamarte jefe o algo por el estilo?-

-No te excedas- dijo el riendo- te enseñare todo lo sé, mi nueva y querida aliada- Y vamos guarda tus todo lo necesario, tienes cinco minutos- ordeno él- ni uno más-

-Te lo tomas muy enserio ¿No?- pregunto ella viendo como el salía afuera- ¡No te vayas a ir!- gritó-

-No prometo nada- respondió el desde afuera-

Formar un dúo no había sido su plan, pero era como si ella le estuviera pidiendo a gritos que la salvara de su pasado, tenía lo que le faltaba a él, el tiempo del mundo, podía ser buena idea utilizarla para sus fines y enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Todo a su beneficio o al menos eso creía… Se preguntaría siempre por que la salvo justo a ella y en de donde le parecía familiar.

-Fin de Flash Back-

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de la semana de El pasado está olvidado para mí, puede leer la historia buscando en mi perfil. Gracias por leer y esta historia aún no acaba. Esperen el próximo capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**El pasado es historia**

 **Capítulo 2:**

En el pasado

(Jueves 8:00 am.)

Punto de vista de Kory

Otro dia en la torre de los titanes, lástima que ya no soy más parte de este equipo. Dick me ha dicho que tome en cuenta volver a ser parte de este equipo que lucha contra el mal. Hoy le diré que decidí, no merezco en absoluto volver a ser un joven titán, ya no más después de tantos años, entiendo que para ellos es la ilusión haber vuelto hace un año y volver a reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos. También me siento así pero es diferente ya somos unos mocosos puedo decir aparte de haber sido un poco inmadura en aquel tiempo, aparte de inocente, ingenua, tonta, lo sé me desprecio a mí misma. Los demás me han dicho que no lo haga les dije que sí pero no puedo evitarlo es mi pan de cada día. Me siento extraña viviendo aquí, al ver sus rostros felices como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Como si no me hubieran lastimado y dejado sola. Cuando se fueron y se olvidaron de mí… como si nada hubiera pasado exactamente eso. Pero uno no puede evitar pensar el sufrimiento que tuve durante tantos años, el llorar todas las noches hasta quedarme dormida porque me dejo sola con el corazón roto. La intriga que sentía por dentro y esas malditas ganas de buscarlo y decirle que aún seguía siendo de él solo de él… el tiempo paso me olvide de Robin, reprimí todos los sentimientos no los necesitaba, tantas cosas me han pasado aproximadamente en cinco años, cosas que iré recordando poco a poco…

Es momento de ir a desayunar, escogí ponerme algo fresco, unos shorts de color azul claro con flores en un bolsillo y una blusa que deja al descubierto mis hombros color celeste, un collar con un cuarzo colgando y mi cabello suelto como siempre me sentía libre como nunca con mi cabello suelto por todos lados. Finalmente aquí estoy. Todos están desayunando el más silencioso es Dick está molesto porque no le quise contar la llamada que recibí. No es como si quisiera decírselo, hice cosas muy malas pero si me preguntan no me arrepiento de nada, los mejores momentos de mi vida con adrenalina, aventura y todo lo demás. Aquí vamos otra vez…

Fin del punto de vista

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días- dijeron todos en coro-

Kory se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse el mismo desayuno de siempre. Cereal, leche, fruta y miel. Luego se sentó y acomodo en la mesa. El momento del desayuno parecía eterno. Al fin alguien decidió hablar.

-Y bien Kory que pensaste acerca de ser parte de los jóvenes titanes otra vez- dijo Víctor-

-Todavía lo estoy pensando- respondió la pelirroja mirando el recipiente que contenía su desayuno-

-Te estas tardando un poco- dijo Garfield-

-Lo sé- respondió- desde ese momento se quedaron todos en silencio-

Cuando Kory termino su desayuno se quedó un momento pensando en la nada, cerrando los ojos y en lo que podía estar realmente haciendo en un dia tan caluroso que recién había empezado, como ir por un batido, o en el supermercado comprando el desayuno para la semana incluyendo a Tara. Tara hace mucho que no había pensado en ella. Corto sus pensamientos lo último que quería seria recordarla. Se puso sus manos en la cabeza en pensar si podía cambiar ese dia… en el fondo le dolía que Dick estuviera distante. Necesitaba irse inmediatamente y pasar tiempo sola cosa que no podía al estar en la Torre.

-Hoy saldré un momento, ya saben- dijo Kory yendo a dejar su plato al fregadero-

-¿A dónde iras si se puede saber?- pregunto Dick al decidir hablar-

-Necesito ir a comprar algunos cosas- dijo la pelirroja apareciendo de nuevo-

-Vic y Karen te los pueden comprar solo dale la lista y ellos- interrumpido por ella-

-Gracias, pero prefiero ir a comprar mis objetos personales yo misma, así que nos vemos- dijo a punto de escapar-

-Bien yo también debo ir a comprar algo te acompañare- dijo Dick parándose-

-Bueno ve por tu lado-

-Ya hemos hablado de esto-

-Se supone que sí, dijiste que me darías mi espacio- dijo apoyándose en la pared-

-Bueno ¿no puedes comprarlos luego? Podemos ir en la tarde después de ir al cine- dijo el pelinegro-

-¿En serio? No has querido salir desde entonces conmigo ¿Por qué ahora?- pregunto ella-

-Ya hemos hablado de eso también-

-Lo hemos hecho, tú lo has dicho. Y quedamos en que me ibas a dar mi espacio otra vez con lo mismo-

-También en que todo lo íbamos hablar- dijo seriamente el- Es como si me ignoraras-

-¿No puedes solo dejarte llevar y dejar de planear todo? Eso es muy aburrido- dijo molesta-

-Igual te dije que te acompañare a donde vayas-

-Disculpa en serio pero yo no quiero tu compañía, me voy nos vemos más tarde, llamare si almuerzo afuera, si ceno fuera y si se me ocurre salir todo el dia por que se me da la gana ¿Ok? Porque al parecer debo avisar, ya te avise y me voy y fin-

-No me obligues a seguirte- dijo él molesto-

-Dick, cálmate ella puede ir y hacer sus cosas, dale privacidad ella solo quiere eso deberíamos respetarlo- agrego Rachel

-Vamos viejo, ni yo controlo así a mí Rachel- dijo Garfield-

-Tiene razón, cálmate Dick, lleva aquí varios días tú también te aburres y te vas a quien sabe dónde- dijo Víctor-

-Considera también que no son pareja, además sería una relación toxica ¿No?- comento Karen-

-Está bien has lo que quieras, como yo también lo que hare- dijo fríamente Dick saliendo de la escena-

-Bien- dijo Kory saliendo en la misma dirección a la salida-

-¿Esto se va a poner malo verdad?- pregunto Garfield-

-Dick debe entender que hay momentos en que es mejor dejarla sola, no es por nada pero todos notamos su miedo a perderla de nuevo-

-Es la verdad, Kory se siente aun incomoda con nosotros…-

-No es la misma, ni si quiera vuelve con sus costumbres extraterrestres-

-Nosotros también debemos entender que cambio uno no puede ser el mismo por siempre- agrego Rachel- Cada quien necesita su espacio y eso lo debe entender Dick y Kory puede hacer lo que desee, puede quedarse o irse no podemos obligarla a nada-

-Pero Dick no entiende la está presionando mucho- dijo Víctor-

-Debería empezar a hacerlo- dijo la peli violeta

(En supermercado)

No necesito niñeras, suficiente tengo con que me siga a todas partes, ¿Quién se cree que es? Necesito mi espacio me siento abrumada por su presencia, ni si quiera trata de cambiar desde que volvimos a la torre ha sido el frio y más aburrido de siempre, a la mierda sus promesas jamás las cumple… bien estoy buscando algunos snacks y mis bebidas favoritas. Deben estar por aquí en esta sección… junto a ese muchacho… él… un viejo amigo…

-Hola ha pasado tiempo…- dijo el misterioso muchacho.

Llevaba una sudadera negra y lentes oscuros, sus cabellos cubrían gran parte de su rostro.

-No el suficiente- dijo la pelirroja cogiendo una bebida de frutos rojos- Ve al grano no quiero que nos vean juntos. Habla ahora o calla para siempre-

-Él hablo, abrió su maldita boca, nos encontraran, le dio información de nuestros paraderos. Me buscan están buscando debemos fingir nuestra muerte pero eres la siguiente a la que buscaran Kory, deberías irte… tienen información de ti te vieron con un grupo de héroes que volvió a unirse ¿Tienes algo que decirme al respecto? No hables podrían estar escuchándonos justo ahora. Solo te digo que deberías irte. Podemos ir juntos necesitamos hacerlo ¿Me entiendes? No hay otra opción… nos aniquilaran uno por uno… búscame. Empieza por borrar toda la información de donde estabas, no fue difícil encontrarte. Deberías borrar toda información que quedo de ti, tiene el control de todo… te ayudare solo si me ayudas también, deberías elegir esta- dijo ofreciéndole una bebida- Me iré ten cuidado justo ahora podríamos ser observados… hasta entonces Fire…-

Ella solo cogido la bebida, tenía pegado un pequeño un papel con un número telefónico. En primer lugar como podría contarles a sus amigos su oscuro pasado… no podía decírselos… eh aquí la razón por la cual no quería ser un joven titán jamás había hecho muchas cosas malas mucho después de no haber sabido nada de ellos, si se los decía la odiarían… no quería decepcionarlos. Los quería pero no estaba en sus planes volver a reencontrarse con ellos, eran parte de pasado y una cosa se había prometido a ella misma. Su pasado fue historia cuando Dick el dejo y sus amigos poco a poco también lo hicieron. Cuando se quedó sola sin un lugar a donde ir ni su propio planeta natal por motivos que no quería recordar. Solo podía dar una maldita excusa para huir, lo que no quería era ponerlos en peligro a sus amigos… tengo que ser fuerte pensaba inundada de muchos pensamientos.

De vuelta en la torre. 14:15 pm

Voces y ruidos se escuchaban en el comedor, Kory dio pasos lentos para que no la escucharan. Se acercó ágilmente al lugar donde al parecer estaban todos, escucho una voz femenina que no sabía de quien era. Torpemente hizo caer un pequeño jarrón al piso logrando agarrarlo en el último instante.

-¿Kory?- dijo Víctor- ¿Eres tú?- pregunto-

-Sí, lo lamento tropecé y todo la cosa- dijo ella tímidamente-

-Pensamos que ya no vendrías a almorzar- dijo Garfield-

-Sí, siento no avisar pero se me hizo tarde- dijo ella mirando a una rubia la cual era familiar- Barbará- pensó

-Llegas en un buen momento Barbará acaba de llegar a visitarnos- dijo Karen-

-Lo note- dijo desinteresadamente-

-En si vine a ver a Dick, por algo muy importante y hola Kory- dijo amigablemente-

-Hola- dijo fríamente la pelirroja-

-¿Siempre eres así verdad?- pregunto la rubia-

-Trato de no ser hipócrita- dijo ella con una sonrisa retadora-

-Bueno Dickcito al menos lo intente- dijo Bárbara-

-Me debes 5 dólares- le dijo Garfield a Víctor-

-Y vuestra mentirosa habla de hipocresía- dijo ella al ver como Kory ponía los ojos en blanco- Odiamos las mentirosas ¿No mi adorable Dick?- dijo cogiendo el brazo de él-

-Claro que sí, no lo soporto- dijo él besándole la mano- lo bueno es que no eres como otras- dijo el pelinegro-

Kory rio un poco- Creo que no eres el único que no soporta mentirías. Iré a mi habitación si no les importa- dijo a punto de irse de la incómoda escena.

-Lo único que sabes es huir de tus problemas- dijo Bárbara-

Kory sentía que algo malo estaba pasando. ¿Tal vez? Ellos sabían… habían descubierto quien era en realidad… sintió escalofríos y a su cuerpo temblar.

-No tengo idea de que hablas-

-Vamos, veo que no te dijeron que no guardaron bien tu secreto verdad. Todos incluyendo Dick sabían que estabas mintiendo- dijo Bárbara soltando una bomba-

-¡Qué!- dijo sorprendida y con la boca abierta-

-¿No lo sabias? Uy perdón… creí- dijo haciéndose la inocente- pero eres una mentirosa y todos aquí presentes lo sabemos-

-Espera, has venido aquí a hacer una visita o a destruirme- agrego molesta-

-Bárbara se quedara por un tiempo te guste o no. De ustedes me voy haciendo amigas por ahora. Esta aquí por una misión, si no te sientes cómoda puedes irte. Sabes bien la salida…- dijo fríamente-

-Lo pensaré-

-Por cierto la estaremos probando para ver si es capaz de ser un joven titán- dijo Karen-

-Como aun no tomas una decisión y necesitamos un nuevo integrante en nuestro equipo pensamos que… ya sabes- dijo Víctor

-Pero considera que aún falta tu respuesta ¿Lo terminaste de pensar?- pregunto Garfield-

-Chicos que les dije sobre no presionarla- menciono Rachel dándose un golpe en la cabeza-

-Vamos, todos sabemos la respuesta. No aceptara. Apuesto que, esta celosa por lo de Bárbara que alguien más ocupe tu lugar- dijo Dick molesto-

-Está bien, lo pensé y la respuesta es clara. No. No es necesario pensarlo, se la respuesta desde hace mucho y no quiero jamás volver a ser parte de ese equipo. Que quede claro Dick, no estoy celosa. Esta no me llega ni alcanza a los talones y me vale la mismísima mierda si ella será su nuevo miembro. No me interesa-

-Bueno, debo hablar contigo a solas- dijo el agarrándola del brazo y llevándola afuera-

-Suéltame- se esforzó por zafarse. La llevo hacia el living. -Qué diablos quieres Dick- dijo molesta-

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo de suma importancia-

-No sabes que regalarle a Bárbara, dale cualquier joya se nota que cualquier cosa le gustara-

-No es eso, solo necesito decirte que lo nuestro y la reconciliación ni la salidas van más. Creo que hemos llegado al punto en el no hay solución de lo nuestro-

-Entiendo. Me estás diciendo que todo lo que me dijiste en Londres fue una maldita mentira verdad-

-Kory yo…-

-No digas nada no me interesa, tienes algo de razón. Me deje llevar aquella vez… estaba confundida con mis sentimientos. Creí al menos por unos segundos que todo volvería a ser como ante pero me equivoque. No hay problema Richard no tenemos por qué darnos explicaciones ni reclamos. Si es todo lo que tenías que decirme deseo ir a comer algo- dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose hacia la cocina-.

-Oh ahí están ¿De que estaban hablando?- pregunto Karen-

-Nada importante- respondió la pelirroja-

-¿Dick?- pregunto la rubia-

-Es como ella ha dicho- dijo el volviéndose a su lugar-

-Ya se acabó el suspenso, por ello terminemos de comer amigos- dijo Garfield-

El silencio parecía eterno. La rubia coqueteaba con el petirrojo esto producía una sensación rara que no sentía hace mucho… celos tal vez, trato de descifrarlo cuando recordó que debía dar esa gran mentira… excusa en realidad. Si Dick ya no quería volver con ella y tampoco iba a volver con ellos a ese "equipo" solo debía irse para siempre todos lo notaron no fue como pensaron.

-Necesito decirles algo-

-Otras de tus mentiras seguro Kory- se burló a carcajadas Barbará.

-¿Qué sucede Kory?- pregunto Rachel una de sus mejores amigas hasta ahora a pesar del tiempo-

-Cuéntanos, puedes confiar en nosotros- agrego Víctor

-Creo que jamás- dijo la rubia para molestarla otra vez con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-Kory…- dijo Karen

-Ve al grano- dijo Dick

-Desde que la conocimos siempre empieza con mentiras- refuto la rubia con ganas de destruirla sentía un gran odio hacia ella-

-Cállate estúpida- dijo la pelirroja tirándole el plato de comida encima de toda su ropa-

-¿Qué diablos te pasa loca?- pregunto enojada- toda mi ropa idiota, eres una perra- dijo yendo hacia el baño- Pagaras por esto-

-La ropa de rameras no es cara según sé-

-La experiencia querida-

-Se los diré al anochecer es mejor que ella no este antes de que se me ocurra tirarla por la azotea-

(8:00 pm)

-Bien, continuare con lo que quiero decir- dijo al ver sus miradas de preocupación. Todos menos de Dick-

-¿Y bien?- dijo él quien estaba con una Tablet en las manos-

-Ocurrió algo, debo irme y no espero que me detengan ni nada, solo que lo entiendan- dijo ella nerviosa-

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos

-Tan pronto te vas-

-No otra vez Kory, por favor-

-En que estás pensando-

Dick se quedó por un momento sorprendido, era todo lo contrario a lo que había querido. No deseaba por nada que se fuera su amada. Que estaba diciendo, prácticamente la deshecho cuando le dijo que no estaba interesado en ella. No quería que se fuera. No después de prometerle tantas cosas.

-No te creo nada Kory, es una excusa, estas nerviosa, tu respiración de acelero y te están temblando las piernas. Estas mintiendo así que dinos la verdad-

-Está bien, en serio pero ya no aguanto ni un segundo más estar con ustedes ni contigo Dick. No es lo mismo debo irme estar sola, relajarme por un rato me vendría bien volver a mi libertad y no sentirme atada a estar aquí por mentirosa. Sé que les mentí y si la tonta rubia no me hubiera dicho que ustedes ya sabían la verdad y que a quien sabia el maldito secreto te lo conto no sé si hubiera sido diferente. Y esto es lo quiero, deseo irme… sola y seguir con mi vida. No espero que lo entiendan. Solo deben dejarme ir. Qué diferencia hay…- dijo soltando al fin la noticia. Vio sus caras de confusión, odio, rencor, estabas molestos por algo, murmuraron entre ellos palabras que no logro escuchar. La observaron durante unos segundos hasta que…

-Bien- dijo Dick aplaudiendo- casi creo toda tu actuación, siempre has sido buena mintiendo desde que nos separamos- dijo el-

-¡Qué!- dijo ella- ¿De qué trata todo eso? Ya les dije que me iré no necesitan saber más- dijo cruzando los brazos-

-Nosotros necesitamos saber más Kory- dijo seriamente causándole escalofríos- esto fue enviado anoche a todos entre ellos la policía, el FBI, la Interpol, superhéroes en todos el mundo, y la información se filtró con villanos, criminales, asesinos y organizaciones secretas que quieren capturarte. Así que exigimos una explicación y no más mentiras Kory- dijo el petirrojo mirándola con un inmenso odio y furia-

-No tengo idea de que hablas- dijo ella dándole la espalda. Buscaba alguna forma de escape por si acaso-

-Lo sabes más que nadie- dijo él-

-…-

-Que lo vean tus propios ojos- extendió la Tablet hacia ella-

Con miedo ella se acercó y cogió la Tablet. Cuando se dispuso a leer finalmente su corazón de estremeció en ese momento, sabía lo que significaba… la información en ese moderno artefacto decía:

Criminal buscada por miles de crímenes cometidos, unos de sus cómplices fueron capturados, se busca a esa criminal por haber robado información con gran poder y haber cometido asesinatos sin fin. Cualquiera que logre capturarla viva o muerta recibirá un gran recompensa. Criminal peligrosa puede tener más contactos que contengan la misma información, se pagaran millones por cada uno de ellos e inmunidad de por vida para criminales y/o asesinos. Apresúrense y quien logre recibirá la gratitud de los dioses. Los sepultados no pueden volver a la vida.

Al terminar de leer eso Kory se quedó sin palabras con un gran nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo podría explicarles y menos contarles su pasado oscuro?

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

**El pasado es historia**

 **Capítulo 3:**

En el capítulo anterior…

La búsqueda criminal por millas de crímenes cometidos, algunos de sus cómplices fueron capturados, se busca un delito por haber robado información con gran poder y haber cometido asesinatos sin fin. Cualquiera que haya sido capturada viva o muerta, se dará una gran recompensa. Criminal peligroso puede tener más contactos que el contenido de la misma información, en su página web. Apresúrense y quien logre dar la gratitud de los dioses. Los sepultados no pueden volver a la vida.

Al terminar de leer eso Kory se quedó sin palabras con un gran nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo podría explicarles y menos contarles su pasado oscuro?

...

-No tengo idea de que es esto- dijo devolviéndole la tableta- Si es una broma que ha realizado un buen logro asustarme- dijo riendo- Ya en serio, dejéme de ver, así como sus caras mostraban confusión y enojo. La pelirroja dio unos pasos hacia la ventana más cerca como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿Se va a quedar solo mirándome como si fuera una asesina y criminal? Vamos, diga algo, no me parece gracioso- dijo ella estaba cerca de la ventana lista para huir-

-Raven- dijo Dick e inmediatamente cerro la ventana, los dedos de Kory casi son aplastados pero logro esquivar la ventana-

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? - pregunto, se tranquilizó, respiro. Sabía muy bien que actuaba nerviosa, tan solo un poco se notaba y no dudaba en capturarla. Control de la respiración, el tema de todo el cuerpo y la reconstitución. Hablaremos ¿Qué pasa? ... yo… -

-Cállate por favor, sabemos todos con quien estamos tratando, no más mentiras Kory, lo que sabemos todo- dijo Dick furioso- ¿Cuándo pensamos en decir que eres una asquerosa criminal? ¿Por qué no? ¿Querés volver a ser una joven titán? - pregunto molesto-

-No sé, de que hablas- dijo tímidamente-… .-

-Claro que lo sabes- dijo Víctor-

-Perfectamente diría yo- dijo la peli violeta seriamente-

-La decepción Kory… - menciono Karen-

-Confié en ti, confiamos en ti, y nos pagas ¡Así! - grito- Tú- dijo acercándose a ella y señalándola- Kory Anders pagara por todos los crímenes y… - Se quedó en silencio un momento. Él no lo podría creer aún- Te llevaremos con quienes buscan y… al menos merecer una explicación- dijo furioso- ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? Que ... ¡Podíamos vivir con nosotros, felices y sonrientes, con una asesina! - dijo la palabra no deseaba decir, le dolía por dentro- Exigimos una explicación Kory- dijo agarrándola de los hombros y restregándola de un lado a otro- Estamos esperando -

-Yo ... -respondió nerviosamente- Es cierto- dijo aceptando la culpa- pero no intente ocultárselos, se contó en el momento correcto. Si bien no se imaginaba ni una vez fuera de otra forma no se planea- dijo mirando fijamente- De verdad lo siento, pero no he visto tantas cosas durante los últimos cinco años que ... no espero que lo entiendan- le dio la espalda- respecto a lo de entregarme me mataran, es simple-

-¿Solo puedes decir lo siento? Vaya Kory ha cambiado mucho- dijo decepcionado-

-Cambie para olvidarme de las cosas que me sucedieron: del frío chico que me dejo, mis amigos también lo hicieron ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para uno? No pude ir a Tamaran… están siendo esclavizados por una fuerza que se me escapa de las manos. hacer… quizás, pensé, si me dedico a realizar algo diferente… todo cambio en una noche fría… - silencio unos segundos- No es lo que está pensando- dijo riendo un poco-

-¿Entonces qué diablos es Kory? ¿Solo eso? ¿Cómo explicas lo de asesinar?

-¡Yo no soy una asesina! - refuto enojada- Si, eh hecho cosas malas, pero yo no me encargo del trabajo sucio para que esté alguien más-

-Sabemos de quien hablas- dijo Barbará entrando- Bueno, lo sabrán ahora, busque la información que me pediste Dickcito- dijo dándole un papel- El muchacho que se muestra en el video, en la base de datos no existe. No hay rastros de él. Supongo que su querida amiga podrá decirnos quien es- cruzo los brazos la rubia- ¿Verdad? -

-No tengo intenciones de decirte nada a ti ni a nadie, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, ¿Por qué no vas a verte con el musculo de ojos caramelo? - pregunto provocándola-

-¡What! Como sabes eso- dijo empujándola. La pelirroja cayó al piso.

-¿Es lo único que tienes? -

-Si quieres más- dijo a punto de patear su estómago.

Kory uso la fuerza de sus piernas para hacerla caer al piso. Agarro de los cabellos y la fuerza con ella. La rubia le dio varios golpes en el cuerpo hasta ahorcarla. Kory mordió su mano haciendo que Bárbara restregara de dolor, se encuentre y agarro a la rubia tirándola hacia el otro extremo.

-Esto a terminando- dijo Kory victoriosa tenía sus cabellos rojos por toda la cara- ¿En que estábamos? - pregunto- Verdad, ahora que recuerdo que voy a entregar mi muerte-

-¡Huh! Eso fue genial Kory- dijo Garfield gritando de la emoción- Sí que sigues siendo fuerte, pensamos que ya estabas oxidada a carcajadas-

-Cállate idiota ¿De qué lado estas? - dijo Rachel molesta-

-Del tuyo amor… - dijo con miedo-

-Gracias Garf, al menos hay alguien que me aprecia aquí-

-Todos lo hacemos Kory- dijo Víctor-

Me refiero a lo que tomo por el lado amable, dijo creída, Cosa que otros no hacen, En fin termina lo que ha comenzado, Dick, dijo fríamente, miré con desprecio y odio, todo lo que he acumulado de un momento a otro

Dick apretó la mandíbula. A Kory no le importaba en absoluto ser descubierta, las funciones totalmente fresca y relajada. Cosa que no se pone muy feliz al petirrojo.

-Vamos ¿Te quedaste callado? Que hermoso. Si ya terminaste de regañarme puedo ir- dijo buscando formas de escape sin que los demás pudiera notarlo-

-Yo no haría eso- dijo el negando con la cabeza- cerramos todas las salidas, no tienes a donde ir- dijo acercándose lentamente a ella.

-Fascinante, me tienen ¿Algo más? - pregunto retrocediendo ni bien Dick se le acercaba-

-Mañana habrá un juicio, te pediré que no faltes, pero no creo que sea necesario-

-Deberías ponerte algo más… formal- dijo Karen- te prestare algo de ropa si deseas-

-No lo necesito. Gracias- dijo molesta por dentro. Cuantas veces le había dicho a Karen que no se ha encontrado con ella-

-¿Puedo preguntar por que el juicio? -

-Serás juzgado por tus crímenes, tienes derecho a un abogado- dijo Rachel-

La pelirroja quien estaba siendo juzgada por todos sus "amigos" comenzó a leer los ojos en blanco.

-Qué cosas tan graciosas dices- dijo cruzando los brazos- en primer lugar lugar donde rayos conseguirán un pinche abogado en estas horas, segundo no tengo derecho un abogado si bien recuerdas no soy humano, el hecho de haber vivido aquí por años no me da El derecho a ser una ciudadana de bien o de mal diría yo. En tercer lugar, estaba caminando por todo el lugar tratando de buscar una salida, sin embargo, si me juzgan recibiría muchos años de cárcel o hasta perpetua… - dijo pensando- Bien creo que iré a mi sentencia de muerte. No hay otra opción ¿Verdad?

Estaba decepcionada, su conciencia estaba manchada. Si ella no había sido asesinado, nunca le había creído pero, ¿qué? Sabía perfectamente los riesgos de la consulta volver a ver una heroína otra vez. Lo deseaba en realidad en su interior, intuyo que era la decisión correcta. La tenían. Recibía sus miradas de desprecio, no era un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad.

-Ya terminaron- dijo fríamente evitando el contacto visual-

-… - hubo un silencio eterno-

-Bien, si van a esposarme háganlo ya- dijo bostezando-

Dick se acercó lentamente, murmuraban a su espalda de aquella chica que una vez fue inocente. Empezó con la muñeca derecha sus dedos rozaron su muñeca. Kory pudo sentir al menos por última vez la suavidad de sus manos en las de ella. Prosiguió con la derecha. Podía sentir que apretaba, pero no había pasado nada, pero también había problemas para hacerlo. Se siente un poco nostálgica, con su entrenamiento con Jason Todd el solía esposarla y dejarlo en lugares donde aprender a vivir sin alimento y en las peores circunstancias.

-¿Te aprietan? - pregunto Víctor- tiene un estado callado por un buen rato, si te duelen Dick puede ajustarlas un poco… - debe preocuparse-

-No es eso, es la costumbre- dijo moviendo las muñecas para notar su incomodidad- Ya puedes soltarme- separar las manos del pelinegro- Solía esposarme como parte de mi entrenamiento en los últimos años-

Ella ... estaba compartiendo cosas con sus antiguos amigos ...

-Si es que intentas utilizar tus poderes las esposas transmitirán una fuerte frecuencia de electricidad. No te atrevas a hacerlo. Un humano normal no podría soportarlo- dijo Grayson ignorándola por completo-

-Menos mal que mi parte extraterrestre aún no se va por completo- menciono la pelirroja nostálgicamente- ¿Debo saber alguna otra cosa? - pregunto curiosa-

-No…-

-Sí, mañana en la mañana en tu habitación para ponerte presentable- dijo Karen emocionada-

-Lamento informático que debo dormir en tu habitación- dijo Rachel-

-Los sistemas de seguridad están en la perfección, obviamente yo mismo los diseñe. No creo que puedas escapar por hoy… te dejaremos en paz. Puedes ir a descansar Kory ...

-Bueno, adiós… - murmuro dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras-

-Oye espera ... - dijo Dick-

-¿Qué sucede ahora? - giro en su rostro hacia él y se detuvo en los escalones-

-Te conseguimos un abogado para el juicio, una primera hora de mañana, habla sobre todo lo que tienes que decir y testificar. Lo que sí es posible para reducir su sentencia. Así debas hacer trabajo comunitario o trabajar para el gobierno. Te ayudaremos aunque no te lo merezcas. Deberías pensar esta noche sobre todas las cosas que ha realizado un reflexionar sobre lo que decidiste comenzar. Hasta mañana Kory-

Sus palabras le dolieron… se fue sin decir nada. Estaba furiosa, molesta, decepcionada y sola. Sintió ganas de gritar y desahogarse con cualquier cosa que cruzara su camino.

Grito con todas las fuerzas y con todo el aire que tenía. Sus gritos se escucharon hasta donde se encontraron sus amigos a quien traiciono y mancho. Podía sentir la torre por los golpes.

-Así romperá la torre… - dijo Gar riendo-

-Te parece gracioso esto- dijo Rachel molesta- Kory podría ir a la cárcel-

-Y mucho peor recibir cadena perpetua… - dijo preocupada Karen-

-¿Y qué es el plan Dick? - pregunto Víctor-

La única forma de reducir sus crímenes es sobre lo que hablamos ...

-No creo que acepte en lo absoluto- la peli violeta-

-Deberá hacerlo si no desea que podríamos en la cárcel- dijo fríamente- Lo hará-

-No estaría tan seguro- dijo Víctor-

-No creo que te hagas caso, ella ya no te veas como líder. Con lo que puedo notar es que odio recibir órdenes y más con tu complejo obsesivo… -

-Como dije lo haré, todo a lo largo de su tiempo- froto el cabello torpemente- respecto a lo de obsesivo ... ya no estoy interesado en ella por cierto ... ha cambiado y no hay nada que hacer. ir olvidándolo-

-Y empezamos otra vez… - dijo Garfield-

-¿Cuántas veces más Dick? - pregunto Víctor un poco molesto- Aunque no parezca la lastimas-

-Es definitivo, mis sentimientos no cambiaran- respondió fríamente-

-Pobre Kory, cuantas veces más que deben romper el corazón- pregunto Karen-

-No tengo- Kory volvió a la escena llena de tensión- ¿Algo que debo saber? -

-No por ahora-

-Bien… - suspiro-

-¿Se te olvido algo? - pregunto Dick mirándola fijamente-

-Sí, no puedo ir al baño ... como puedo ir de adelante para atrás ... no se puede- dijo mortificada-

-Bueno, tendrás que aprender a manejar la situación, no deberíamos quitarte las esposas. Sin embargo ... ¿No creo que te atrevas a escapar? - pregunto-

-Frente a cinco lo dudo- busca en la situación, quedándome quieta y en silencio unos momentos- Bien, volveré a la habitación, permiso- dijo yéndose otra vez-

-Te la sacare si no haces otras de tus palabras y acabas para destruir la torre. Y por supuesto no intentas huir-

-¿Tengo otra opción? - pregunto por los ojos en blanco-

-No me pongas esos ojos- dijo Dick molesto- las tienes que sacar tu misma- dijo-

-Bien… cosa fácil dijo retinando-

-Ya quiero ver- dijo él-

-Todos en realidad-

-No estoy aquí para darles clases-

Hábilmente levanto sus manos con las esposas y el cabello pelirrojo cogió una hora, abrió con sus labios y rompió el círculo ovalado de una de las puntas de esta, con una mano para darle una forma con la ayuda de las esposas en forma de El medio y lo introdujo en los orificios de las cerraduras. Resulta difícil al principio.

-Listo- dijo terminando con la otra mano y dejando caer las esposas en el piso- Ya puedo ir al baño en la paz.

-Veo que no intente usar sus poderes, sabía que puede recibir órdenes de nuevo-

-Disculpa, ¿me diste órdenes? Perfectamente era obvio que no podía zafarme sin ayuda de horquillas ni nada. Ustedes lo sabían-

-Exacto- respondió Víctor-

-Queremos saber qué es lo que eres capaz, parte de esa influencia en la decisión de mañana-

-Yo no ... -respondió Gar-

-No tengo idea de lo que están planeando pero la respuesta es un rotundo no- cruzo sus brazos- Algo me da mala espina- pensamos

-No sabemos de qué hablas- dieron inocentemente todos-

-Bien, mejor… - dijo negando con la cabeza. Corrió rápidamente hacia las escaleras de nuevo

-No destruyas la torre-

-No por ahora- dijo dándoles una sonrisa-

-¡Por qué tan feliz! -

-Desde mañana espero volver a verlos nunca, el pasado es historia y nada cambiara. Ni un corazón roto ni las heridas que están enterradas en lo más profundo de la oscuridad. Hasta mañana chicos-

-Soy el único a cual le dio escalofríos… - dijo el rubio con una manta en el cuerpo-

-¿De dónde rayos rayos? - pregunto Rachel-

-Algunas cosas no cambian- habían riendo todos-

...

-Y bien señorita Kory Anders empezare con las preguntas fáciles, ¿A cuántas personas ha asesinado sin piedad? -

-Dije que yo no soy quien asesina- dijo serenamente-

-Admite que es cómplice. ¿Cierto? -

-Obposición, trata de sacar conclusiones fuera de lugar a mi cliente-

-Reformulo señoría, que rol cumple Anders en todo esta situación- pregunto-

-Yo ... -dijo mirando a sus amigos ... Hasta ahora no iba a ir bien, no tenía forma de demostrar su inocencia y lo que sí lo era claramente- Yo ... era quien se acercaba a las víctimas, me relacionaba con ella, obtenía información, archivos, puntos Debiles y lugares que frecuentaban… -

-¿Y se siente bien al ser el cómplice en más de 100 casos de asesinato a sangre fría?

-No tuve elección, huía de mi pasado. Que no podía hacer ... -

-Buscar un trabajo por ejemplo- todos los presentes empezaron a burlarse-

-Silencio- dijo el juez- Ya termino su cuestionario- pregunto

-Solo falta dos últimas preguntas para terminar, lo que podría definir su condición-

Kory acepto su destino, no había a donde ir o huir, no estaba él ... nadie ... con quien llorar. Todo con Dick, comenzó a tener salidas con Bárbara desde que se realizó. Ambos ignoraban por completo una era Kory como si no existiera. A pesar de ello, la verdad es que me ayudaron por el cariño oculto hacia a ella…

-Kory, responde la pregunta-

-¿Qué? - estaba totalmente en sus pensamientos-

-Repetiré de nuevo, esa relación guarda con el chico Junior, lo único que pudimos obtener es su nombre, toda la información crucial no fue encontrada. Tiene algo que contar al respecto tal vez ...

-Es su mayor cualidad es uno de los mejores hackers de la historia-

-No estamos aquí para elogiar, al gran acuerdo el juez seriamente-

-¿Qué papel desempeñaba el? - pregunto-

-Obtenía el dinero de todos los asesinatos-

-Por ultimo- dijo el abogado caminando lentamente, que ponía nerviosa a Kory- ¿Hasta ahora nadie ha confesado quien es el que mueve los hilos? ¿Verdad? Que la respuesta sea precisa

-No tengo idea- respondió-

-Evadiendo respuestas no creo que tengas ni las mínimas posibilidades de la biblioteca de la sentencia. Eso es toda señoría, agradezco la participación-

-Bien, los jueces tomaran la decisión, se da un receso de 10 minutos y se dicta la sentencia de Kory Anders y Junior X-

-En el descanso Kory bebió demasiada agua-

¿Por qué? Todos deben ser notados como la situación. Iba a pudrirse en la cárcel, eso era lo que deseaba ... podría sacar provecho de las situaciones nunca volver a verlos ...

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? Vamos siempre hay otra opción- dijo Dick furioso- como pueden sentenciarla sin pruebas-

-Lamentablemente son las suficientes. Todavía podemos que aceptes tu plan, debemos tener esperanzas-

-Dejen hablar de su maldito plan secreto como si no estuviera presente- mencionó Kory estaba devastada y cansada. Se había pasado toda la mañana en la situación absurda.

Punto de vista de Kory

Porque esa es la verdad. Espera… estoy ardiendo por dentro, ni si me importa lo que quiero hacer en su vida. Jamás volveremos. Ni lo piense ... necesito saber que es ese plan secreto ... me parece raro ...

Fin de punto de vista

Minutos después…

-Se levanta sesión, continuemos en donde nos quedamos. Los jueces han tenido una decisión tomada, Procedan por favor-

-Bien, hemos tomado una decisión, como no hay pruebas que demuestren la inocencia de la acusación y la información de sus cómplices, declare culpable a Kory Anders, y su castigo por la ley es 40 años en la prisión-

-Mierda- dieron en voz alta a Kory-

-Favor de obtenerse a comentarios soeces-

-Prosiguiendo ... recibimos una propuesta por parte de "Los jóvenes titanes" Ellos encontraron que la acusada Kory Anders está dispuesta a trabajar en misiones secretas para el gobierno y el estado. Puede obtener información sobre cómo hacerlo. Con sus años de servicios también se reducirá la pena de los años de condena. Si usted no tiene una oportunidad en algún momento puede retirarse, la acusación se derivará a otro grupo de personas para poder proseguir con el cometido. En caso contrario culminará sus años de prisión normalmente. Si la justicia recibe una parte de los miembros de los jóvenes titaneses. Esa es la decisión tomada

-Kory Anders queda en libertad hasta que puedas culminar de pagar tu condena, puede retirarse. Se cierra sesión-

La pelirroja no pudo creer las palabras del jurado y el juez. Su cuerpo helaba y tenía toda la piel de gallina. Sus piernas apenas se mantienen estables. Estaba furiosa, todo lo que deseo se cumplió pero al contrario, resulto difícil de asimilar. No quería verlos nunca en la vida y tenía que hacer por muchos años ... en el pecho, tenía la dificultad para respirar, su cuerpo le pesaba. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y su cuerpo en los brazos de Dick quien estaba para ella en los momentos más críticos de su vida por así decirlo.


	4. Capítulo 4

El pasado es historia

Capítulo 4:

Luego del juicio y el veredicto del paradero de Kory todos regresaron en el auto T excepto Dick y Bárbara, juntos iban en la moto de su líder. Kory no dijo nada en todo el recorrido, estaba confundida y decepcionada pero, no de ellos si no por ella. Iba en los asientos de atrás junto a la ventana mirando la ciudad, su vieja ciudad. Empezó a recordar cómo el destino los cruzó… la vez en juntos lucharon como equipo por primera vez, en ese mismo momento el auto recorría las calles cerca de la pizzería. El lugar donde hizo contacto labial con Dick… odiaba admitirlo pero aquel equipo juvenil de entonces lo fue todo para ella y jamás pensó que Robin se convertiría de nada en todo, eran felices sin embargo todo acabo cuando la abandonaron. Su sonrisa de apago y la alegría que una vez sintió se enterró en lo profundo de la oscuridad donde nadie pueda encontrarla. Aun recordaba cuando conoció a Tara, tiempo después decidieron llevar una vida tranquila y normal… dos años después de que se conocieron empezaron a estudiar en la universidad y llevaron su amistad al máximo… le parecía tan familiar. A todos les parecía familiar pero… no recordaban si la habían conocido antes en el pasado. Todo se acerca lentamente… a su destino.

-Vamos Kory, te has quedado callada todo este tiempo… en serio ¿No dirás nada?- pregunto Gar

-…-

-Te contaré uno de mis mejores chistes- dijo alegremente-

Ella lo observo con desprecio no quería nada de él ni mucho menos de ellos.

-Ok…- dijo confundido- Ya nadie aprecia mis chistes hoy en día-

-¿Puedes parar aquí? Necesito comprar algo- dijo Kory decidiendo hablar-

-Bueno… ve con Garfield y amístense- sugirió Víctor

-Como desees-

El moreno se estaciono cerca a unas tiendas en medio de toda una cuadra. No estaba seguro si dejarla ir después de que se enteró que debía pasar aproximadamente toda su vida cerca de ellos…

-No demoren mucho-

-Ok- dijo Kory entrando a una tienda de licores-

-Por qué me da mala espina…- dijo Garfield siguiéndola-

-Víctor- dijo Dick a través de una transmisión- ¿Por qué pararon?- preguntó él-

-Kory fue a comprar algunas cosas- respondió con la tranquilidad del mundo-

-Supongo que la estarán vigilando bien-

-Por supuesto, pero debes considerar que no somos sus niñeras- dijo molesto- Al menos creo que después de tiempo sentaré cabeza y tendré hijos… familia-

-Hasta que decidamos seguir juntos podemos estar bien por ahora- dijo Dick cortando la transmisión-

-¿Y se puede saber con quién tendrás hijos?- pregunto Karen molesta-

-Contigo por supuesto- respondió sintiendo escalofríos Víctor-

-Ya están pensando en el futuro- menciono la peli violeta-

-Vamos… ¿Crees que estaremos juntos por siempre? Si nos veremos pero a vivir juntos no lo creo- dijo el moreno- Cuando tengas hijos con Garfield supongo que se mudaran a un lugar mejor-

-¿Hijos?- dijo tosiendo- No me gustan los niños y Garfield no se puede cuidar ni al mismo. Es una genial idea- dijo sarcásticamente-

-Ya volvimos- Garfield entro al auto junto Rachel- Me arden las orejas… por que será…-

Kory sostenía una bolsa de papel crema en sus brazos, llevaba gafas de sol negras muy rudas por cierto y se sentó otra vez.

-¿Qué compraste?- preguntó Víctor-

-Cosas- respondió fríamente ella-

-Cosas…- murmuró Gar

-Los lentes de quedarían mejor si fueran dorados- sugirió Karen-

-Empezamos otra vez querida. No sabía que eras mi estilista personal-

-Pues desde ahora lo seré- a la trigueña le brillaban los ojos- Seré quien te fabrique tus trajes- dijo chillando de la emoción-

-Recuérdenme porque sigo aquí con ustedes-

-Por tus crímenes-

-Ah… verdad-

-Llegaremos pronto será mejor que esperes a escuchar las reglas…-

Cuando llegaron a la torre titan Dick y Barbará estaban coqueteando en el living muy cerca, la desgraciada rompe relaciones le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando vio llegar a la pelirroja, a la vez dio un fuerte abrazo al pelinegro.

-¿Me vas a extrañar Dick?- preguntó triste-

-Por supuesto- respondió el dándole un beso en la frente-

-Creo que interrumpimos algo-

-Vamos chicos es lo común en dos personas que se aman… ya lo debieron haber notado hace mucho con sus respectivas parejas. Excepto tu Kory- dijo rodeándola- Estas sola por lo que veo, tampoco creo que alguien quiera estar contigo…- dijo riendo- ¿Y para qué diablos necesitas esas gafas? Intentas acaso ocultar tu vergüenza… Dick no creo que ella deba estar así… seguro piensa escaparse, nadie la reconocería con esas gafas-

-Quítatelas- mandó Dick-

-No deseo- lo reto-

-Como quieras- se acercó rápidamente hacia ella y le saco las gafas oscuras. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se encontraban cerrados- ¿Algo que nos ocultas?- preguntó curioso-

-No por ahora-

-Entonces abre los ojos- exigió-

Ella le hizo caso y bajo la mirada, no quería que la vieran. Si tan solo fuera invisible… pensó por un momento que le estaba haciendo caso a todo lo que le ordenaban. No quería contárselos pero era mala idea de que supieran que el vínculo con su ex planeta natal estaba en riesgo y en ese caso podría hasta dejar de ser tamaraneana. Recordar que su planeta fue destruido hace 4 años le rompía el corazón. Todos sus seres queridos habían fallecido… el tan solo recordar le estremecía su felicidad. No sabía si confiar en ellos en algo tan importante, sin embargo sería mejor si se enterasen pues podría poner en peligro todas las misiones otorgadas a ella… estaba débil y sin nadie en el mundo. Solo un grupo de ex amigos los cuales la odiaban y seguirían con sus vidas, era solo una piedra en el camino que estorbaba para seguir viviendo.

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos negros? ¿Otra vez usando lentes de contacto?- dijo posando su mano en su frente-

-Deberías dejar esas cosas Kory- dijo Rachel-

-Se los dije- Bárbara se sentía bien por dentro-

-No tengo puestos lentes de contacto… escuchen atentamente lo que voy a decir…- dijo mirando a todos por algunos segundos. Se quedaron en silencio para que prosiguiera- Estoy perdiendo el vínculo con Tamaran. No creo que lo sepan pero fue destruido hace cuatro años por lo que no tuve a donde ir-

-¡Qué!- exclamó Garfield con la boca abierta-

-Déjala terminar idiota- (ya saben quién dijo eso)

-A veces cuando un planeta es destruido todos sus habitantes pierden la esencia. Los que sobrevivieron o no estaban allí pueden seguir viviendo sin embargo poco a poco nuestro poder se debilita… ya no existe ningún habitante aparte de mí al menos eso creo- dijo dando pasos lentamente- Soy lo único que queda, si mi poder prevalecería Tamaran podría volver a ser como antes claro está sin nadie en él, es algo difícil de explicar… revivir el planeta requiere un gran sacrifico. Estoy perdiendo mi fuerza y a la vez lentamente mis poderes. Cuando no resista más desapareceré igual que todos sin embargo y de lo contrario podré seguir viviendo aún con algún motivo por el cual vivir. En serio no espero que lo entiendan pero pronto seré solo algo común y corriente que se ira a Canadá- dijo riendo-

-¿Desde cuando llevas así?- pregunto Karen tirándose encima de ella apachurrándola fuertemente-

-No hace mucho- dijo pensando distraídamente- Tiempo después de que fue destruido- agrego fríamente-

-¿Por eso no te hemos visto usar tus poderes muy seguido?- preguntó Rachel-

-Bingo- dijo la pelirroja-

-No creo que te vuelvas corriente no lo serás, eres tú- dijo Dick reconfortándola-

-¿Terminaste tu drama? Estábamos despidiéndonos, tengo que volver y resolver misiones libremente cosa que tú no puedes hacer- dijo con una sonrisa malévola-

-¿Bien cuáles eran esas reglas que dijeron?- preguntó ignorando por completo a la rubia-

-No me ignores- dijo Barbará empujándola, Kory cayó en el piso-

-Eso me dolió idiota- dijo haciendo movimientos para sentir sus brazos de nuevo. Seguía recostada abajo sin poder levantarse aun intentándolo- Genial…- murmuro-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Víctor- Deja el orgullo de lado- dijo preocupado- A nadie le importa si tratas de ser fría con nosotros… de todos modos sigues siendo adorable… pero siniestra- dijo ofreciéndole una mano-

-No, gracias- dijo levantándose inmediatamente-

-Y veo que dejarás el orgullo- mencionó sarcásticamente-

-No es orgullo, es dignidad- dijo acercándose a la bolsa de papel que trajo en los brazos-

-Bueno como sea si no deseas nuestra ayuda no te la daremos, por consiguiente hoy nuestra querida Bárbara debe irse otra vez…-

-¿Otra vez?- pensó Kory- ¿Cuántas veces más ha venido?- de la bolsa saco una botella sin que nadie la viera. Se acercó al fregadero y con un cuchillo saco la cerradura de una botella de Vodka- Delicioso- mencionó tomando sorbos y más sorbos de alcohol. Nadie le prestaba atención y siguió-

-Vuelve pronto-

-Te extrañaremos-

-Esperaré nuestra tarde de spa-

-Nos volveremos a ver pronto- dijo el pelinegro dándole un beso-

Desde cuando se habían vuelto tan amigos… solo falta que ella haya ayudado a encontrarla y mucho peor ayudar a reparar la torre…

-¿Kory también me extrañaras?- preguntó la rubia y todos voltearon a ver a Kory quien estaba bebiendo de la botella casi a la mitad-

-¿Qué rayos?- preguntó Dick confundido- tú…-

-Si te extrañare un carajo- dijo alzando la botella- Que brindaré por ti- dijo tomando más. Se notaba que estaba borracha, no podía ni mantenerse de pie y se apoyaba de su alrededor- Bueno la verdad no te extrañare- dijo riendo y luego estaba a punto de llorar- eres una maldita pero no importa- dijo riendo- igual te extrañare- rió a carcajadas-

-¿De dónde rayos sacaste esa botella de alcohol?- preguntó Dick acercándose a ella lentamente-

-Fui a comprar a mis únicas amigas… el vodka es tan delicioso-

-No deberías tomarlo tan rápido- dijo Garfield-

-Bestia…- dijo la peli violeta furiosa- ¡¿Por qué rayos dejaste que comprará alcohol?!- preguntó enojada- Ibas con ella… se suponía que debías vigilarla-

-Si… pero me contó que solo bebe cuando está muy preocupada, no tengo idea que es, sin embargo, también me contó que ahogando sus penas puede contar sus problemas fácilmente. Así que dije… ¿Por qué no?- dijo riendo-

-Idiota…- murmuró molesta-. ¿Cuántas veces debía repetirle que se tomara las cosas en serio?

-Muy mal bestia- dijo Víctor-

-Me dijiste que me reconciliara con ella- dijo señalándolo-

-No que le permitieras comprar alcohol- dijo golpeándose la cabeza- A quien le confió estas cosas-

-Pero…-

-Cállate Garfield, no ayudas- dijo Rachel furiosa-

-Yo no recuerdo que sea tolerante al alcohol…- dijo Karen preocupada-

-Mucho menos recuerdo que beba alcohol- dijo Dick- ¿Ya estarás contento?- empezó a regañar a Garfield quien puso su carita de inocente-

-Vamos chicos… yo que culpa tengo- dijo dando una risa nerviosa-

-Toda… que vamos a hacer con Kory Borracha-

-No estoy borracha- dijo haciendo maniobras para llegar hasta ellos- Estoy en mi completo juicio- dijo muy feliz-

-Dame esa botella- ordeno Dick queriéndole quitar la bebida-

-¡No!- dijo ella molesta- Es solo mía consíguete la tuya- dijo sacándole la lengua como una niñita- Roba Vodkas-

-Bien, termina de beber en tu habitación- señalo el camino de las escaleras-

-¿Y las estúpidas reglas?- preguntó-

-Te las diré más tarde- cruzó los brazos- Mientras tanto date un baño y arréglate para la cena de despedida de Bárbara-

-No prometo ir. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer- dijo pensando- Mas importantes…- mencionó mirando con desprecio a Bárbara-

-Víctor activa el sistema de seguridad-

-Lo hice al llegar- dijo contento abrazando a Karen-

-Espero no intentes escapar- el pelinegro se acercó a Kory, estaban a unos centímetros cara a cara-

-Un sistema de seguridad no es tan difícil para tu información- dijo ella seriamente- Siento decirte esto Víctor pero revise los sistemas y se ve muy fácil de hackear. Te estas oxidando- se acercó a él y le dio un golpe con su codo- Sin ofender claro está-

-Gracias Kory- dijo con una sonrisa forzada- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de tecnología?- pregunto curioso. Lo dejo en ridículo…-

-Junior me enseño, es el mejor de toda esta generación- respondió con una gran sonrisa y bebiendo otro sorbo más- No sé si hay alguien que se le compare- dijo bebiendo más-

-¡uh! Eso dolió- dijo riendo el rubio-

-Estamos en el momento de sinceridad por lo visto, ¿Algo más?- pregunto Dick-

-Sí- afirmo acercándose- Eres un amargado y frío. No tienes sentimientos- dijo contando con sus dedos- Aparte de mentiroso y juga…- se detuvo por un momento- Sabes perfectamente todo lo demás. No tengo tantos dedos-

-Yo también quiero- agrego Gar levantando la mano emocionado-

-Eres odioso… siempre tienes algo que decir que nos saca de quicio. Rachel ni idea como lo aguantas…- dijo riendo- Y Karen no me olvido de ti… mal gusto para vestirte en serio…- por último arrasó con la botella de vodka- Adiós- les dijo a todos-

-¿Desde cuando tienes una adicción al alcohol?- preguntó preocupado Dick- En serio nos importas pero deberías dejar esos malos hábitos. Serás una heroína de nuevo y no creo que sea la mejor forma de volver a ser un Joven titan. Y si deseas seguir con nosotros libremente olvídate de eso… creo que no soy el único que está preocupado-

-Ha…- murmuro- Bebo desde hace cinco años. ¿Te suena?- preguntó- Bebo a cualquier hora, lo estuve evitando por ustedes pero ya no tiene caso. Perfectamente sabía que me darían este sermón es que en serio ya déjenme en paz-

-¿Dickcito no íbamos a salir?- preguntó la rubia cogiéndolo del brazo-

-Ahora tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos- dijo descortésmente-

-¡Dick!- prefieres prestarle atención a esta- dijo con odio y rencor-

-Oye tengo nombre y es… Fire… ¿Cómo diablos me llamo?- se preguntó tambaleándose de un lado a otro-

Barbará estaba furiosa por dentro pero sabía que si desquitaba con todos, su verdadera naturaleza, Dick y los demás la mandarían a volar. Ella estaba ganando la atención de todos. Quería que no tuviera ni las más mínimas posibilidades con su hombre…

Punto de Vista de Kory

Hasta ahora mi actuación esta perfecta… no puedo creer que no se den cuenta. Es una buena forma de decir la verdad. Río por dentro. Quien logro llamar y ser el centro de atención damas y caballeros soy yo. Que se ha creído Dick para tratarme así. Yo no soy la segunda opción. Volví aquí con un cometido que claro nadie sabe, sabrán o entenderán, de ahora en adelante todo será horrible. Les haré la vida cuadritos tal como la pasaré junto a ellos… espero acaben con su discurso de que debo dejar el alcohol y ser amigable. Jason me debe muchas… espero cumpla su promesa pronto… espero me libere de esta cárcel junto a ellos… estoy triste… debí haberme quedado en mi ciudad. Resistiré por tan solo unos meses… hasta que el cumpla su promesa. Desde aquel entonces debo idear mi plan maestro. Escapes, dinero, lugares a donde ir… como dejarlos… si todo sale mal deberé cumplir mi cometido… espero acabe pronto. Deseo irme lejos. Le doy un año para que mis poderes desaparezcan por completo y desaparecer. Nuestros caminos de juntaron sin pensarlo… tenía tantos planes solo aceptaré la realidad y porque nuestros caminos se juntaron de nuevo.

Fin de punto de vista

Seis Meses después…

Punto de vista de Kory

Ha sido un día muy cansado… después de atrapar a un par de criminales todo fue genial. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que desee no volver a verlos jamás a ellos… sin embargo ya no siento lo mismo.

Recapitularé lo que paso en estos últimos meses. Bárbara no ha vuelto por aquí en algún tiempo, días después mi primera misión fue asignada, la cumplí a la perfección. He atrapado a demasiados criminales y en esa lista figura uno de mis preciados antiguos amigos… al final confesé la verdad sobre quien era él…

-Flash Back-

Todos estaban presentes en una gran oficina hecha de cristal.

-¿Nos puedes decir la verdad por favor?- preguntó Dick- Debes confiar en nosotros- dijo él levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a ella- ¿Puedes?- preguntó-

-No es fácil de decir…- respondió la pelirroja evitando el contacto visual. A pesar el tiempo Dick Grayson la ponía nerviosa- Es algo imperdonable… después de que lo cuente me odiaras para siempre- Se paró y dio pasos por todos lados. Estaba nerviosa su respiración era agitada y no podía dejar de mostrar su nerviosismo con sus manos-

-¿Yo te odiaré?- preguntó Dick curioso- Vamos Kory estos meses no han sido suficientes para lograr ganar tu confianza-

-Que me ría con ustedes no quieres decir que confió en ustedes-

-Pero admites de que hacemos reír- dijo Garfield-

-Si claro- dijo riendo- En sus sueños-

-Solo dilo, no importa quien sea. No te odiaremos Kory- dijo Rachel con toda sinceridad-

-Díselo a Dick- dijo cruzando los brazos-

-Está bien, lo prometo- dijo el aceptando al fin- Solo hazlo-

-Jason Todd- dijo soltando tremenda bomba en medio de la discusión-

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Al escuchar ese nombre Dick ardía por dentro.

-De todas las personas que hay en el mundo ¿Lo elegiste a él? Que estabas pensando Kory… sabes lo mucho que me enoja, es una persona despreciable sin sentimientos. Es una asquerosa y sucia mierda- dijo el pelinegro muy furioso-

-¿Dónde quedo lo de no enfadarse?- pregunto ella-

-Ok- respondió Dick, estaba herido por dentro de solo pensar que ella estuvo por años con él. Su peor enemigo-

-¿Cómo terminaste con él Kory?- preguntó Víctor-

-Me salvo la vida, y fue el único amigo que tuve en ese momento para que lo se sepan. Él me enseño todo lo que sé. Y fue mucho mejor que otros- dio una mirada de desprecio a todos-

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Al menos sabias que es mi peor enemigo?- pregunto Dick tranquilizándose-

-Jamás me contaste sobre él. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Me lo contó tiempo después. Al menos alguien que confía en mí y me lo dijo todo- mencionó molesta- Y basta no quiero saber nada sobre esto, querían respuestas y se las di-

-Fin del Flash Back-

Desde entonces algo en Dick cambio, empezó a tratarme completamente diferente lo cual no tome en cuenta. Estaba tan acostumbrada a recibir esos tratos que me importaba ya. El equipo de Dick empezó a evitarme… día a día… en el desayuno, almuerzo y toda situación. Sé que él tuvo algo que ver. Sinceramente dejo de importarme. Llego un momento en el cual no soporte y explote haciéndome daño.

Una noche mientras luchábamos, ellos estaban molestos por razones desconocidas, me dejaron pelear sola. Sabían que estaba perdiendo mis poderes por lo cual evitaba usarlos. Sin embargo no era impedimento para capturar villanos. Quería su atención pero nadie me la dio… mientras hacía movimientos para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo observe que ellos estaban riendo sin tan solo mirar mi pelea. Fue algo idiota…

-Flash Back-

-Parece que alguien está asustada- dijo el villano golpeándola en el vientre-

-Cállate- dijo ella- No sabes nada-

-Pero se perfectamente que haces el trabajo sucio. ¿No estas cansada de recibir órdenes? Eh escuchado de ti. Eres inspiración para todos nosotros los malos. Lamentablemente estas en su equipo. Pudiste hacer grandes cosas pero dejas que te utilicen en contra de tu voluntad-

-Menos charla y más acción- dijo Dick a través de un micrófono en el oído-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo- respondió ella. Él la ignoro.

-Te propondré algo que nos beneficiara a ambos- dijo el torciéndole el brazo- Puedes huir con nosotros- dijo susurrándole cerca al oído-

-¿Y qué lograría con eso?- preguntó golpeando su pierna haciendo que caiga al suelo-

-Todo. Algo mejor que estar con un grupo de superhéroes idiotas-

-No necesito eso…- refutó molesta-

-¿Por qué tienes que hacerles caso Fire? Eras una de las mejores y ahora solo eres una prisionera. Dejadme ir y os devolveré el favor cuando estés en prisión- la cogió del mentón, estaban cara a cara- Vamos, no hay nada que perder frente a personas que te tratan mal. Estoy seguro que no te están prestando atención ahora-

La pelirroja volteo a pesar de saber que era verdad, la trataban mal desde su última confesión, evitaban hablar con ella. Tenía razón… solo hacía el trabajo sucio. Era buena en eso y en ser invisible y solitaria para todos. Tomo la decisión que creyó correcta. Rápidamente destruyo el micrófono en su oído.

-Hazlo- susurró ofreciéndole un cuchillo afilado- Estoy segura que no me prestan atención-

-Te debo una Fire… haz tomado la decisión correcta-

-Ya eh escuchado eso tantas veces- dijo rindiéndose hacia él- Difícil de creer-

Inmediatamente sintió como era clavada por aquel objeto insignificante. Un golpe se escuchó a lo lejos. Cuando se fijaron sus ojos la vieron inconsciente desangrándose.

La llevaron en brazos hasta la enfermería en la Torre donde Víctor con ayuda de Karen trataron sus heridas.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó seriamente Dick-

-No fue lastimado ningún órgano, ha perdido mucha sangre… necesita descansar y no hacer esfuerzo físico por un buen tiempo hasta recuperarse-

-Por qué se le habrá ocurrido esa idea tan estúpida. Esta demasiado grande como para discernir entre lo bueno y lo malo. Y mucho más para cuidarse a sí misma-

-No sabemos qué sucedió no te alteres- dijo Rachel tranquilizándolo-

-Vamos señor frío todos sabemos porque actuó así. La tratas mal aunque prometiste que no te enfadarías- Garfield grito- Kory me cae muy bien y a pesar de sus actos sigue siendo nuestra amiga-

-Habla por ti mismo-

-Lo prometiste. Le debes una disculpa- agregó Garfield defendiendo a su amiga-

-No debería importarte- mencionó fríamente-

-Creo que me importa tanto como a todos nosotros-

-Es mejor que la dejemos, no puedo saber cuándo despertara-

Días después…

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Kory abriendo los ojos lentamente- Me duele todo mi cuerpo…- se levantó de un solo golpe-Siento que me voy a caer…- se paró despacio sintiéndolo dolor cerca de su vientre- ¿Qué diablos me paso?- dijo recordando lo de ayer- Ayer ese idiota me acuchillo muy fuerte- dijo tocando la venda sobre su herida- Gracias… Víctor-

Se dirigió hacia la cocina ya que tenía mucha hambre, más de lo normal. Cuando entro por el ascensor vio a Rachel durmiendo en los brazos de Garfield ambos dormían plácidamente. Siguió su camino. Karen dormía sobre la mesa del comedor, no quería molestarla por lo que cogió lo primero que encontró para desayunar. Con la comida en brazos camino en puntas hacia su habitación para no despertar a nadie. Paso cerca de la habitación del moreno. Estaba descansando en un cómodo asiento. Estaban demasiados cansados quizás por algo que no sabía o sucedió. Él único que le faltaba saber si estaba bien era Dick… seguro estaría haciendo su itinerario o buscando información de villanos, típico.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta…

-¿Dick?- preguntó- ¿Puedo pasar?- no había respuesta alguna- Bueno como no dices nada entraré y conste que avise…- susurró-

Se encontraba recostado en su escritorio, sus cabellos cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro.

-Aún sigues siendo hermoso durmiendo- susurró- Por lo visto, se encuentran muy cansados la pregunta es ¿Por qué?- se acercó poco a poco y quito algunos cabellos.

Fue entonces cuando el abrió sus preciosos ojos azules. Quedo anonadado por unos instantes. Ella sentía sus mejillas arder gracias a que no había mucha luz Dick no lo pudo notar. Él la agarro fuerte y le dio un fuerte abrazo pudo oler su delicioso aroma… desde hace mucho que no pudo acercarse a ella, abrazarla, besarla.

-Perdón Kory, me alegro de que estés bien. Nos preocupaste mucho. Sé que te eh tratado mal y que te prometí que no iba a enfadarme. Pareciera que jamás cumpliera mis promesas…- dijo riendo-

-Dick yo…-

-No hables- dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios- No debí haberte tratado… nadie se merece ese… perdóname Kory- dijo abrazándola otra vez-

-Me quitaras el aire…- susurró- No te separes de mí- pensó. Deseaba que jamás dejará de sentir esa protección y calor…

En medio de la oscuridad él le dio un beso apasionadamente… ella no estaba segura si era lo correcto recibirlo después de todo lo sucedido… y como la había lastimado. Esa vez sin decir nada Kory se separó de él y corrió hacia su habitación inundándose en sus pensamientos…

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 5

**El pasado es historia**

 **Capítulo 5:**

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Karen cogiéndole las manos-

-Dije que si hace un momento-

-¿Te duele la herida?- pregunto Garfield-

-No mucho…- susurro-

-¿Te duele la cabeza?- pregunto Rachel-

-No-

-¿Segura que no quieres que te revise?- pregunto Víctor-

-Estoy perfectamente bien, ya dejen las estúpidas preguntas para después y alguien dígame porque rayos están tan preocupados-

-¿Por qué? Por ti obviamente nos tienes preocupados desde que no despertarse- respondió Dick-

-Solo fue un noche…- Kory evito el contacto visual con el líder del grupo-

-¿Una noche?- pregunto Víctor sorprendido-

-Sí, es lo que siento que dormí. ¿Qué dia es hoy?-

-Llevas aproximadamente dormida por tres semanas. ¿Cómo no esperas que estemos preocupados? Te cuidamos todo este tiempo, por eso estamos cansados como lo ves-

-¡Qué!- gritó Kory- Sentía como si fue ayer…- murmuro- Siento haberlos molestado y hacerles perder su tiempo…- dijo avergonzada y tapándose el rostro-

-Está bien Kory nosotros tenemos la culpa, en parte tuve algo que ver discúlpame…- dijo Dick sinceramente-

-¿Tu estas bien?- pregunto Kory-

-¿Yo?- pregunto con curiosidad- Sí… ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto confundido-

-Jamás te disculpas- dijo parándose de su asiento- ¿No tienes fiebre?- pregunto acercándose y tocándole la frente y las mejillas- ¿Es porque no has dormido?- pregunto-

-Estoy bien, perfectamente- respondió sonrojado- No es nada, tal vez es solo cansancio- dijo mirando hacia otro lado ya que ella se encontraba muy cerca- Me pregunto lo mismo de ti ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto tocándole la frente-

-Perfectamente- respondió cruzando los brazos-

-Déjame comprobarlo- dijo él acercándose más- Cierra los ojos-

-Bien- dijo la pelirroja aceptando que se estaba preocupando por ella- ¿No me iras a poner ninguna inyección verdad? Esas cosas puntiagudas me dan escalofríos- otra vez había compartido una cosa de ella sin pensarlo-

-Solo abre un poco tus labios- ella le hizo caso e inmediatamente le puso un termómetro en la lengua- Listo- dijo sacándolo-

-¿Qué era eso?- pregunto observando atentamente- Es un termómetro digital ¿verdad?-

-Sí- afirmo Dick- Como lo suponía sigues estando con fiebre desde los últimos días. No te ha bajado la temperatura. Podría significar que tienes una infección en tu herida-

-Si eso no sucederá. Me siento bien…- dijo sintiendo un dolor en su abdomen gimiendo de dolor-

-Se nota lo suficiente- déjame revisarte- dijo Víctor jalándola para que se siente de nuevo-

-Oye no…- susurro- estoy perfectamente bien-

-Vamos es por tu seguridad, ahora levanta un poco tu ropa- ordeno-

-No…- dijo negando con la cabeza- No quiero- cruzo sus brazos-

-¿Por qué? Te dije que soy muy bueno en esto- dijo orgullosamente-

-No es eso… solo que me incomoda que Dick y Garfield estén aquí…-

-Si supieras que estuvimos presentes todas las veces que te curo Vic- dijo burlonamente Garfield-

-Fuera- dijo molesta Kory señalando la salida-

-Vamos no es para que te molestes- dijo el riendo-

-¡Ahora!- exclamo y se dio cuenta que Dick estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro- Para todos los demás es igual. Pueden ir saliendo-

-Bien, esperaremos afuera, no te alteres, recuerda meditar- menciono Rachel aconsejándola-

-Sí, lo hare cuando se larguen-

-Y volvimos con la Kory especial- susurro Dick retirándose-

-¿Podemos continuar?- pregunto Víctor asustado-

-Sí, como quieras- respondió Kory mostrando la parte de su piel con la venda puesta- Me pregunto que se supone que debes verificar-

-Nada en especial. Solo necesito ver cómo se va curando tu herida- dijo sacando las vendas- Tuviste mucha suerte diría, la apuñalada no toco ningún órgano vital por suerte. Sin embargo me pregunto porque siendo tan fuerte no pudiste evitar el ataque. Eso nos preguntamos todos Kory, deberías pensar bien lo que vas a responder- Lo que sigue te dolerá un poco- menciono poniéndose guantes quirúrgicos, empezó a tocar las partes externas de la herida-

-Mierda, eso dolió Víctor- dijo queriendo apartar su mano de ella- Ya es suficiente- dijo aguantando el dolor-

-Espera un poco más- prosiguió después de un momento se apartó lentamente- Listo viste que no dolió- dijo preparando unas vendas con medicamentos y cosas que Kory no sabía para que eran-

-Para nada dolió- dijo irónicamente-

-Bien, los tejidos se van reconstruyendo rápidamente como espere. Debo desinfectar la herida con este antiséptico. Solo dolerá un instante-

Un grito se escuchó en toda la torre.

-Eso me dolió hasta el carajo- dijo aguantando el dolor por dentro-

-Era más fácil cuando estabas dormida. Si deseas te puedo sedar cuando te revise y desinfecte-

-Ni lo pienses-

-Era una sugerencia-

-Muy mala por cierto- afirmo ella-

-Acabe, puedes irte. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo el moreno sacándose los guantes y tirándolos al tacho de basura junto con la venda y residuos usados-

-Ya era hora-

Kory se paró lentamente y abrió la puerta viendo las caras sorprendidas de ellos. Los ignoro por completo y siguió su camino hacia lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Dick fuera a decirles a todos que Kory había despertado. No besarlo… comer obviamente, tenía mucha hambre en sí. Después de ser alimentada solo por suero tenía un gran apetito.

-Tenemos que hablar- ordeno el pelinegro-

-Si después- discutió Kory-

-No creo que tengas algo más importante que hacer- dijo la peli violeta-

-Sí, comer- rápidamente se escapó y dirigió a la cocina a comer cualquier cosa- Mierda…- susurró- Me duele mucho la herida que ni puedo correr-

-No podrás evitar esta charla Kory- dijo Bee volando hacia ella-

-Puedo, hasta que termine de comer-

-Buen escape- dijo Dick sentándose- Hablaremos mientras meriendas algo-

-¿Sobre qué quieren hablar? Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes- dijo haciéndose un emparedado-

-Sobre esa noche rayos- exclamo Dick- ¿Qué sucedió? Te perdí de vista un segundo y de pronto estabas tirara desangrándote. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?-

-Fue algo estúpido, me distraje- dijo molesta- Me sentí algo mal…-

-¿Tanto así para que te dejes lastimar?- pregunto Víctor entrando a la escena-

-Nos preocupaste- dijo Rachel-

-Me sorprende que lo notaran. Estaban distraídos haciendo quien sabe que- dijo dando una mordida a su emparedado-

-Yo si te estaba viendo Kory- dijo Garfield tristemente-

-Vamos que importa, dije que sentía que se preocuparan por mí, pero no debieron hacerlo. No merezco caridad de nadie ni mucho menos la deseo-

-¿Qué debíamos hacer?- pregunto Dick- ¿Ver cómo morías?- dijo furioso-

-¡Sí!- respondió alzando el tono de voz- Después de todo que importa quien hace el trabajo sucio no. Estoy tan cansada de recibir órdenes. Eh intentado hacerles caso en todo, pero no puedo. No nací para estar de prisionera- dijo levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la ventana pudiendo ver su reflejo en el- ¿Qué vergas es esto?- pregunto viendo lo que llevaba puesto-

-Está bien Kory, sentimos que no te guste que esto pero, deberías dejar las malas palabras para otra ocasión, trataremos de cambiar para que te puedas sentir más a gusto. Sé que te hemos tratado mal y en parte es mi culpa. Influí en las decisiones de todos aquí presentes. Pero jamás te lastimaría me entiendes… ya me disculpe varias veces y lo hare cuantas veces sea necesario- dijo Dick aceptando la culpa-

-¿Quién fue el hijo de puta de eligió esto?-

-Tú misma elegiste eso al cometer tus crímenes y elegir un mal camino- respondió con sinceridad Rachel- Si eso es a lo que te referías-

-Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a quien elegido esta estúpida ropa- dijo viendo su reflejo- ¡Es horrible!- dijo dando muecas de odio- ¡Karen!- exclamo fuertemente-

-Pensé que como no dijiste nada… te gusto… además de estuve vistiendo así en estas semanas de cuidado-

-¿Qué tu qué?- exclamo mareándose-

-Tranquila somos mujeres y…- dijo con miedo pero fue interrumpida-

-Me vale que seamos mujeres- dijo furiosa- Odio el rosa Karen y lo sabes muy bien-

Ella vestía un pijama de unicornio. Tenía puesto un suéter color rosa vivo con pompones de colores con un unicornio en el medio. Y unos pantalones largos de flores. Estaba sin zapatos ya que cuando los vio decidió no usarlos ni ahora ni jamás.

-Tranquila te puse tu ropa deportiva de bajo para que cuando despertaras no te sintieras incomoda…- susurro temerosa Karen…- Pensé que te gustaría, ese conjunto le encanta a Víctor y agradece que no te preste mi otra ropa interior de animalitos tiernos- dijo con un brillo en los ojos-

-Donde quedo mi dignidad- dijo tapándose el rostro sonrojado- Parezco un pompón gigante y rosa-

Todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-No es para reírse de mi desgracia chicos- susurro indignada-

-Pues para nosotros si lo es- dijo Garfield casi llorando- Vale la pena-

Todos volvieron a reír de nuevo hasta llegar al punto de dolerles sus estómagos. Hasta ella misma sabía que era bueno reírse de vez en cuando.

Sabía que preocupo a todos, cosa que le sorprendió. Después de tiempo reían juntos y pasaban momentos felices sin preocupaciones. Esperaba que la herida sanara pronto para poder continuar con sus misiones. En hora buena en los últimos días no había muchos criminales y villanos atacando Jump City… al menos por ahora.

Hace tres semanas…

En las afueras de la ciudad dos jóvenes discutían en medio de la oscuridad sin poder verse del todo.

-¿Por qué diablos estas aquí?- pregunto desafiante Jason Todd en un posición de ataque-

-Tengo noticias… encontré a Fire- respondió rápidamente, sabía que el odiaba alargar las cosas-

-No eres el primero- dijo él agarrándole del cuello- ¿Qué se supone que debe ser interesante?-

-Me salvo de ir a prisión, le prometí devolverle el favor y aquí estoy-

-Interesante, continua- dijo soltándolo-

-Esta con un grupo de héroes… escuche que ellos la capturaron… ya sabes muchos años de prisión, escuche que fue la pelea más épica por parte de Fire, en contra de su voluntad sirve al país para poder reducir sus años de cárcel. Lo importante es que está cansada de ellos, por algo me salvo. Se hace llamar Kory y el grupo que la tiene prisionera son…-

-Los jóvenes titanes. Pensé que se habían separados-

-Los rumores cuentan que los conoció en Londres. Se dice que eran viejos amigos pero nadie conoce sus identidades reales. Desde entonces firmo su sentencia de muerte. ¿Qué puedo hacer para unirme a la causa justa?- pregunto interesado-

-Llama a los otros, aquellos jueces recibirán una visita algo repentina- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, entre la oscuridad desapareció sin dejar rastro-

En la torre.

Punto de vista de Kory

Estoy dándome un baño caliente, después de tiempo según ellos. Siento como si fuese ayer cuando me deje apuñalar por él… no fue algo estúpido lo use a beneficio. Es la señal para que él actué rápidamente y cumpla su promesa, rayos sabíamos perfectamente los riesgos de que algún dia nos descubrieran, pensé que duraría más… sin embargo fue tan poco de lo que espere al volver aquí. ¿Por qué tuve que recordar nuestro estúpido pasado? Es y será y una idiotez por siempre hasta que termine esto con ellos… hasta que decidan que es el final para mí y cumplir mis años en prisión, no tengo excusas que decir. Hice cosas tan malas sacando mi lado perverso, aquellos momentos me hicieron sentir liberada de todos mis problemas… cambie radicalmente. Deje de ser la chica tonta y tranquila de antes, la oscuridad me hizo sentir viva. Mucho más de lo que era en los Jóvenes Titanes a pesar de todo lo sucedido no puedo creer como fui tan valiente para cometer crímenes, ayudar en asesinatos pero no para confesar quien era cuando pude hacerlo, no podría saber si es que ellos me hubieran entendido, podría preguntar pero desde que lo supieron sé que sus opiniones respecto a mí cambiaron. Solo espero irme y jamás volver a verlos… jamás. Mi celular vibra por lo visto estoy recibiendo mensajes, tengo mis sospechas de que sepan todo lo que converso y hago por medio de este. No es como si confiaran de la noche a la mañana para devolverme mi celular y mi habitación, tal vez me vigilan pero no hay forma de saberlo. No lo sabré a menos que investigue, supongo que en este fin de semana libre podría ir a revisarlo o si no comprar otro sin embargo debo ser cuidadosa, a veces siento que me siguen, todos sabemos quiénes son. No hay problema trato de no llamar mucho la atención y mi mejor faceta es desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Mi celular sigue recibiendo mensajes desconocidos prefiero no tomarlo en cuenta. No me apetece saber que ellos leen o escuchan todo. Termine mi relajante baño lista para cambiarme, debo vendar está herida, no quiero pedírselo a Víctor no quiero ser una molestia para nadie.

Fin de punto de vista

Toc, Toc

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Kory detrás de la puerta-

-La cena esta lista- dijo Garfield-

-Aun debo decidir si ir o no a la boca del lobo- dijo Kory abriendo la puerta con una toalla en la cabeza-

-La cena estará deliciosa como siempre- dijo animado- Deberías ir… al menos nos lo merecemos como muestra de agradecimiento por cuidarte-

-Y tú… ¿No dormiste bien?- pregunto preocupada la pelirroja-

-Todos diría yo, me dieron la tarea de ver tus signos vitales, latidos, respiración ya sabes- dijo el rascándose torpemente la cabeza- Así que ¿Bajaras a cenar?- pregunto el rubio-

-Por supuesto- respondió- Vamos ahora mismo ¿Los otros ya están ahí?- pregunto mientras bajaban por las escaleras-

-Sí- afirmo- te estábamos esperando pero como no bajabas me mandaron a buscarte- dijo riendo-

-Ya veo- dijo confundida-

-Solo vamos muero de hambre, Víctor hizo muchas cosas deliciosas- dijo feliz- Ya quiero probar todo hasta hay postre- dijo muy contento-

-Muero de ganas- dijo irónicamente-

Ambos llegaron juntos, la cena estaba servida. Todos hicieron silencio cuando Kory llego se quedó un momento en la entrada confundida por todo recostándose en el marco de la entrada. Todos empezaron a observarla confundidos no podía saber si cenaría con ellos pero al menos significo algo que hubiera decidido bajar. Después de unos segundos Kory camino lentamente hacia ellos y tomo el asiento a lado de Dick. Todos estaban con sus respectivas parejas, era algo incómodo para Kory el pensar que fuera como si estuvieran emparejados pero a él no le importo en absoluto.

-Me alegra que bajaras- dijo Víctor-

-Al menos la princesa tiene modales- dijo Dick burlonamente-

-¿Princesa?- pregunto molesta Kory- No soy una princesa Dick- dijo seriamente- De donde sacas esas tonterías- agrego molesta- Si lo dices porque no me gusta cenar con ustedes es diferente- dijo poniendo el brazo en la mesa y apoyando su cara con su mano-

-Y se fueron los modales- dijo Víctor-

-¿Cuándo empiezan a cenar?- pregunto interesada estaba hambrienta por dentro- ¿Después de amargarse entre ustedes o qué?-

-Eso fue muy buena Kory- dijo riendo Garfield escupiendo su bebida al reírse-

-Gracias- dijo Kory dando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-

-Íbamos a empezar pero, te estabas esperando querida amiga- dijo Karen emocionada-

-Dick fue quien insistió en esperarte- dijo Rachel-

-No es cierto- refuto Dick mirando hacia otro lado-

-Rachel jamás dice mentiras- menciono Garfield defendiendo a su novia-

-¿Jamás?- pregunto la pelirroja curiosa- ¿Soportas a Garfield?- pregunto Kory debidamente-

-Solo un poco- respondió fríamente- No creo que alguien más como yo tenga paciencia para soportarlo-

-Tenías razón jamás miente- dijo Kory a carcajadas-

-Creo que ahora sería buen momento de empezar a cenar- dijo Gar avergonzado-

-Empecemos- dijo Víctor-

-Gracias por la comida- dijeron todos en coro y empezaron a cenar-

-¿Por qué hay tanta comida? Están de apetito hoy- pregunto Kory-

-Es por tu recuperación Kory- dijo Karen- ¡Porque estas de vuelta!- dijo súper contenta- Creo que es hora de brindar- dijo levantando una copa de champagne- Por nuestra buena amiga-

-Y muy divertida por cierto- menciono Garfield-

-Valiente- dijo la peli violeta-

-Fuerte- dijo el moreno-

-Y sobre todo por valer la pena Kory- dijo Dick levantando su copa- Brindemos- le ofreció una copa- Con precaución- dijo retrocediendo la copa-

-Sí, como sea- dijo Kory aceptando- Hicieron esto por mí- dijo muy aturdida- Es… algo…- estaba pensando que decir y mirándolos fijamente, estaban preocupados porque todo sea perfecto para ella- Grandioso- dijo muy feliz y sonriente, no debieron pero se los agradezco…- susurro tímidamente- Gracias- suspiro- Entonces brindemos- dijo pensando en que les había fallado al dejar escapar al villano lo que hizo que se sintiera mal-

Todos levantaron e hicieron chocar sus copas haciendo el brindis.

-¿Por qué yo estoy bebiendo champagne y ustedes whisky?- pregunto Kory molesta-

-Les dije que se iba a dar cuenta, me debes 10 dólares Víctor- expreso Garfield terminando su bebida-

-Porque tienes problemas con el alcohol y te embriagas muy rápido- dijo Dick- Ni lo pienses- dijo Dick al ver como Kory miraba su bebida- ¿Quieres un poco?- pregunto él bebiendo de la copa-

-No y además no tengo problemas por el alcohol para que lo sepas- manifestó molesta Kory mirando hacia otro lado-

-La otra vez te embriagaste muy rápido al tomarte una botella de Vodka en unos segundos-

-Sí, pero la verdad tome algo en aquella mañana fue por eso- agrego evitando hablar por completo de eso-

-La respuesta es no- dijo el peli negro-

-Yo no dije nada-

-Tus pensamientos llegaron hasta aquí. ¿Quieres que te de la confianza de beber frente a nosotros sin demostrar que tienes una adicción?- dijo mirándola fijamente-

-No tengo una adicción- dijo comiendo un bocado de la cena- Y podría beber y dejarlo cuando quiera-

-¿Con voluntad?- pregunto Víctor-

-Diablos ¿Qué creen que soy?- dijo cruzando los brazos- No tengo problemas con el alcohol y punto. Y claro que puedo parar con voluntad propia hasta cuando me lo digan- se atrevió a decir eso-

-Bien, demuéstralo- ordeno Dick-

-¿Me está retando joven seriedad?- pregunto con una mirada desafiante y el asintió-

-Esto no es buena idea chicos…- susurro Karen-

-Si puedes estar consciente y coherente en todo lo que termina la cena no diré nada, podrás hacerlo cuando deseas y confiare en ti de nuevo- dijo Dick-

-Puedes decir que no o tal vez sí. No tienes que demostrar nada- dijo Rachel- Pensé que iba a ser una cena en tranquilidad no para demostrar cosas-

-Acepto- afirmo Kory decidida- ¿Alguna condición más?-

-Podría ser que mantengas una conversación con todos nosotros así podremos notar si realmente no te afecto con tus respuestas- sugirió Víctor-

-Me parece bien, también podrías responder preguntas- agrego Karen totalmente emocionada-

-Estoy lista- dijo desafiante-

Dick hizo una señal y minutos después Víctor y Garfield vinieron con botellas de Whisky, ron y vodka.

-¿Es suficiente? ¿Con cuál quieres empezar?- pregunto Dick-

-Vodka- sugirió la pelirroja.

Las bebidas alcohólicas se sirvieron a todos los presentes mientras terminaban de cenar. Kory sabía todos los trucos para no quedar totalmente ebria. No tomo importancia y empezó con el primer trago.

-No causo nada- dijo dejando el vaso vacío-

-Por ahora- dijo Dick sirviéndole más cada vez que terminaba.

-Sigo perfectamente- dijo comiendo y a la vez tomando más sorbos de alcohol después de algunos tragos-

-Creo que podemos empezar con la plática amical- ordeno Dick-

-Pregunten lo que deseen saber, soy un libro abierto- dijo tomando cada vez más- Excepto cosas relacionadas a Jason obviamente-

-Bien… ¿Cómo lo conociste?- pregunto Dick- dijiste que te salvo la vida pero desde entonces solo has dicho lo mismo. Me refiero a las circunstancias-

-A medía de una noche fría en los suburbios en otra ciudad lejos estaba tratando de capturar a alguien que robo información valiosa, cuando logre detenerlo tenía una granada en su bolsillo… iba a morir pero él llego y me cubrió entre sus brazos quedando totalmente herido… si él no hubiera estado esa noche… yo estaría muerta sin embargo agradecería que no lo hubiera encontrado esa noche-

-¿Qué paso después?- pregunto Víctor interesado

Todos escuchaban atentamente pues era la primera vez que Kory era sincera y contaba la verdad sobre tu pasado oscuro, nadie decía nada solo la escuchaban a regañadientes a aquella pelirroja que destilaba tanto odio.

-Esa noche lo lleve a una casa abandonada, trate sus heridas con lo poco que sabía. Días después de que se sanara totalmente estaba listo para irse, rogué para que me dejara ir con él- dijo riendo- Él es misterioso, suele ser frio para divertido, tenía una grandiosa forma de pensar. Tenía solución para todo… era genial en ese entonces. Nos fuimos juntos… desde entonces me fui algo como su aprendiz en ese momento…-

Después de cada respuesta tomaba un vaso para ahogarse en sus pensamientos.

-Ustedes no entendieron que no quería hablar sobre eso pero aun así siguen preguntando, dejen de hacerlo es todo lo que les puedo contar no hay más-

-Gracias por contarlo Kory, sé que es difícil para ti darnos es confianza pero te lo agradecemos- dijo Dick agarrándola de la mano pero ella lo soltó inmediatamente-

-No es nada- dijo nerviosa- ¿Algo más que quieran saber?- pregunto-

-¿Por qué eres fría? Pareciera que no tienes sentimientos- pregunto Rachel-

-Mira quien lo dice, el tiempo me cambio, que esperaban. Algunas personas cambian con el tiempo yo cambie por ejemplo y me gusta ser así más que paz y amor. No soy la misma, sé que los he tratado mal y fríamente y que pareciera que… y que no tengo sentimientos pero, así soy ahora y si vamos a vivir juntos al menos por un tiempo sería bueno que tuvieran la idea que la Starfire que conocieron ya no está y no tengo planes de volver a ser la misma. La vida no me ha tratado bien hasta ahora diría yo. Aprendan a vivir con eso como yo- expreso reflexionando acerca de ella-

-Parece que lo estas logrando- dijo Dick aplaudiendo- Hasta ahora vas bien-

-Yo deseo preguntar- dijo Víctor-

-Adelante-

-¿Por qué tratas de alejarnos de ti? Eh notado que no dejas que nos acerquemos. Yo intento entenderte pero no puedo si es que no me dejas acercarme a ti-

-En parte es mi culpa, desde que estuve con Jason me aleje de las personas. Tuve amistades pero te diré que todos los amigos que tuve alrededor trataron de matarme, fueron a prisión o están muertos en el olvido. Me quedaron malas experiencias relacionándome con personas y dándoles confianza. Por eso no entablo ninguna relación amical con ustedes, sin embargo estoy hablando con ustedes aquí por obligación debería ser suficiente- respondió Kory- Pásame el Whisky- dijo sirviéndose-

-¡Yo!- dijo Gar levantando la mano- ¿Has conocido a alguien más gracioso que yo?- pregunto curioso-

-Creo que no… eh conocido a alguien tan idiota como tú siente único en tu especie- dijo riendo-

-Kory yo quiero hacerte una pregunta… pero creo que es un tema delicado…- dijo Karen diciendo hablar-

-Solo suéltalo-

-Estos días mientras te cambiaba pude notar… Rachel y yo notamos que tenías heridas en la espalda… como una apuñalada y cicatrices de cortes. Si no te importa decirlo quisiera preguntar cómo fue que te las hiciste si no es inoportuno- susurro-

La pelirroja se puso fría y con los ojos abiertos, sus palabras le habían dolido por completo. Trago saliva y…

-El chico que tenía la granada me apuñalo mientras luchábamos- agrego tomando aire- Una vez intente manejar una moto y me rompí el brazo- respondió

-Así que te hiciste las cicatrices de la espalda en ese accidente de moto- menciono Dick haciendo que sus palabras le dolieran, sabía que esa no era la verdad-

-Sí- susurro bebiendo más- Es todo por hoy- dijo levantándose del asiento- Gracias por la cena- camino lentamente y se recostó otra vez en el marco de la salida- No quise mentirles-

-¡Que!- exclamaron todos en coro-

-Alguien me las hizo como recordatorio de que aún hay dolor- agrego tristemente- Mañana es fin de semana libre ¿verdad?- pregunto

Nadie respondió aun su pregunta estaban anonadados con la respuesta de ella.

-Como sea este fin de semana iré a hacer algunas cosas como arreglar mi celular y necesito ir de compras ya se acerca la primavera y luego el verano no tengo nada que usar para esta temporada. Y si tendré cuidado. Mañana no desayunare con ustedes creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy… espero lo entiendan pero después de contar todo esto… yo…- se fue-.

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo 6

El pasado es historia

Capítulo 6:

A la mañana siguiente Kory se levantó temprano después de la larga charla de ayer con sus compañeros. Casi nunca desayunaba con ellos pues era molesto tener que responder preguntas en cada momento. Lo único que hacía era tomar algo del refrigerador e irse a su habitación, esa mañana sabía que sería bueno irse temprano así ellos no le mandarían a realizar tareas para mantenerla ocupada. Decidió vestirte frescamente en el primer dia de primavera, llevaba puesto unos shorts celestes y una blusa de tirantes con mangas que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros color melón. Corrió aun con dolor hacia la cocina y grata fue la sorpresa al encontrar a todos desayunando temprano.

-Buenos días Kory, llegas justo a tiempo para el desayuno- dijo Víctor quien se encontraba preparando panqueques-

-Vamos viejo apúrate tengo hambre- exclamo Gar-

-Podrías hacerte tu desayuno tú mismo si tan solo aprendieras a cocinar, Víctor no estará toda la vida para prepararte tus alimentos- agrego Rachel fríamente tomando te de hierbas-

-Si pero cuando eso acabe tú me cocinaras como buena esposa- respondió Garfield haciendo escupir a Rachel-

-Problemas en el paraíso queridos amigos- dijo Kory acercándose al refrigerador-

-Buenos días- dijeron Dick y Karen-

-Buenos días a todos- dijo jugo de naranja y una manzana-

-¿No desayunaras con nosotros Kory?- pregunto Víctor- Prepare panqueques y huevos revueltos para variar- dijo sirviendo uno por uno-

-Gracias pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy- dijo terminando su jugo-

-Pensé que como despertarte temprano ibas a desayunar con nosotros-

-Saben que no me gustan los interrogatorios en la mañana- dijo mordiendo su manzana- Debo hacer muchas cosas las cuales quiero terminar ya-

-¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunto el pelinegro-

-Debo ir a revisar mi celular ha estado fallando últimamente… y también… comprar algunas cosas como ropa y eso, posiblemente me compre un nuevo celular…- susurró lo último-

-¿Con que dinero?- pregunto Víctor-

-La verdad me atraparon pensaba robarlo- dijo riendo- Mis tarjetas fueron descongeladas ¿recuerdas?-

-Bueno supongo que tus millones no se acabaran tan pronto- dijo fríamente- Considerando de donde habrás sacado ese dinero no deseo preguntar más-

-Algún día-

-¿Algún día nos contaras los oscuros secretos que ocultas?- pregunto Rachel-

-Mi vida fue una mierda y listo es todo lo que necesitan saber- dijo molesta- debo irme justo ahora, tal vez vuelva mañana- dijo bromeando y vio la cara de enojo de Dick- Vamos dijeron que tenía el fin de semana libre así que no veo problema en irme. Claramente volvería o al menos eso sería lo que quisiera que crean, en fin Adiós- dijo caminando a la salida-

-Espera Kory- la detuvo Karen-

-¿Qué?- pregunto-

-Te hice un regalo- dijo ofreciéndole un collar- No tuve tiempo de envolverlo-

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto observando el collar-

-Veo que no te gusta…- dijo decepcionada-

-Este hermoso pero, sigo preguntándome ¿Qué es? Un planeta tal vez-

-Es Tamaran Kory- respondió-

-¿Tamaran? ¿Dónde queda ese planeta? ¿En otra galaxia?- pregunto curiosa-

-Tu eres de Tamaran Kory- dijo Rachel acercándose a ella- ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto agarrándole el brazo sintiendo una mala vibra-

-Tratan de decir que vengo de otro planeta y por lo tanto soy una extraterrestre- dijo riendo- Es muy gracioso pero poco creíble. Si fuera de otro planeta perfectamente lo recordaría- dijo poniéndose a pensar en donde escucho Tamaran-

-Esto se está poniendo raro, Kory ¿En verdad no lo recuerdas?- pregunto Dick preocupado-

-Que debería recordar que soy de… Tamaran…- dijo confundida inundando sus pensamientos con la palabra Tamaran- Esperen… soy de Tamaran verdad…- que tonta soy- dijo sintiéndose mareada-

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Dick agarrándola en sus brazos y quitando mechones de su cara, estaba sudando-

-Me siento bien- dijo separándose de él- solo me siento confundida- se apartó de todos hacia la salida- debo irme ahora- dijo confundida pero paro un segundo para tomar aire- La próxima vez que lo olvide…- susurró aterrorizada- No me lo recuerden-

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron todos anonadados-

-Pronto lo olvidare por completo y no lo recordare es mejor olvidarme de Tamaran para siempre si no me darán más dolor no poder recordarla. No estoy en condiciones de pedir nada pero eso es lo único que deseo… jamás recordar quien fui alguna vez- dijo huyendo rápidamente-

En un lugar no muy lejos de la ciudad Kory caminaba apreciando todo a su alrededor, los comerciantes, la gente caminando de un lado a otro, los niños felices.

-Creo que es por aquí- exclamo acercándose a un chico y tocándole el hombro- Hola José ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto sonriente-

-No estoy haciendo nada ilegal Kory- respondió el muchacho nervioso-

-No eh venido a eso- dijo riendo- Aún no-

-Bueno yo todavía no cometo ningún delito. ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto mientras arreglaba un artefacto muy pequeño-

-¿Son rastreadores? No recuerdo que tan pequeños eran-

-Todo cambió desde que te fuiste la tecnología avanza sin ti, los construyo un tal Cyborg es uno de tus amigos, lo deberás saber sin embargo su creación se filtró en las manos equivocadas. Estoy intentando componerlo es algo difícil cuando no sé qué funciona. Son tan pequeños que nadie se daría cuenta- dijo con un destornillador en la mano-

-Es asombroso- dijo viendo fijamente lo que él hacia- Y debo aclarar que no son mis amigos solo son… los que me tienen prisionera hasta pagar mis delitos-

-Yo no te veo prisionera- exclamo José- Ve al grano, no te gusta alargar las cosas-

-Bien, deseo que revises mi celular… creo que alguien me sigue. No tengo idea de quien- dijo y se puso a pensar sabía la respuesta perfectamente-

-Bien dámelo- ordeno sacando un organizador con muchos artefactos-

Desarmo el celular detenidamente observando cualquier aspecto por insignificante que sea. Unos minutos después con unas pinzas diminutas desprendió un pequeño rastreador.

-Aquí esta- dijo observando detenidamente mostrándoselo- Eso es todo- deberías tener cuidado probablemente lleves algún otro contigo. Incluyendo algún micrófono- dijo armando de nuevo el móvil-

-Creo que compraré otro celular. Ya sabes, te lo mandaré después para que bloquees. Gracias-

-Cuando quieras preciosa- dijo guiñándole el ojo- Vuelve pronto y no prometo nada sobre estar cometiendo un delito-

…

La pelirroja se pasó toda la tarde buscando un nuevo celular, probándose ropa y accesorios. Llego el anochecer y aún deambulaba por las calles llenas de oscuridad. No tenía miedo, no desde que conoció a Jason, él fue la razón de seguir, se enamoró completamente de Jason, sin embargo el no buscaba ningún romance ni mucho menos estaba preparado para sentar cabeza y dejar de ser un asesino solo para tener una vida normal. Pero no pensó que tal vez ella jamás le pediría que dejara de ser lo que más deseaba y enorgullecía.

-No le pediría jamás a alguien que deje de hacer lo que ama con todo su ser… eso es algo que él no entendió… y jamás lo hará- susurraba la pelirroja en el lugar más alto en donde podría apreciar la ciudad desde lejos.

Podía ver la ciudad en movimiento, el cielo estrellado y a lo lejos una siniestra nube gris gigantesca que cubriría toda su ciudad. Se recostó un momento contando las estrellas, sentía el viento correr hacia ella.

-Son infinitas si las contamos, el amor que siento es más grande que todas multiplicadas una por una- dio un suspiro profundo- Promesas a la basura- susurro cerrando los ojos-

(En la torre T)

-Víctor tienes el informe completo- ordeno Dick recostado en el sofá-

-Claro, Kory fue en la mañana a un mercado chino muy frecuentado, las cámaras muestran que estuvo con un joven técnico, hay buenas y malas noticias ¿Qué deseas escuchar de nuevo?- dijo mostrando en la pantalla imágenes de Kory-

-Las malas-

-La mala noticia es que encontró el rastreador en su móvil. La buena es que el rastreador en el collar que le regalo Karen está intacto, sigue en la ciudad por el centro en las tiendas comerciales, es raro hasta ahora no se ha movido de donde está, no muestra movimientos ni actividad reciente, lo único que sé es que entro a una tienda de moda desde entonces desapareció…-

-Revisa las cámaras de seguridad, quiero ver todos los registros de todas las cámaras que nos permitan saber su ubicación, ahora-

-Ok señor mandón, espera un momento- dijo buscándola- Aquí esta… podemos verlos nosotros mismos-

En la imagen podrían apreciar a la pelirroja con un hermoso atuendo lila de flores y un sombreo veraniego, después salió del probador y desapareció-

-Probablemente olvido el collar…-

-Es mucha coincidencia, si encontró el rastreador podría sospechar que la estábamos observando…-

-¿Qué pasa ustedes no duermen?- pregunto Garfield acomodándose en el sofá-

-Estamos rastreando a Kory desapareció totalmente-

-Vamos viejo- dijo bostezando- Fuiste claro cuando le dijiste que tenía todo el fin de semana libre igual que nosotros y te la pasas buscando en lugar de encerrarte en tu habitación a ordenar por orden alfabético todos los criminales capturados, no es típico de ti-

-Me preocupa que pueda escapar-

-Si hasta ahora no lo ha hecho ¿Por qué hoy?- pregunto Rachel entrando a la escena-

-Tal vez quiere ganarse nuestra confianza y después huir- agrego Karen acercándose y dándole un abrazo por la espalda a su amor- Bebe ¿Ya iras a la cama? Te estuve esperando son casi las 12…-

-Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es nuestro Líder- dijo tosiendo- Anda a la cama, iré lo más rápido que pueda- le dio un tierno beso y vio como ella se iba- ¿En que estábamos?-

-Encuéntrala no debería ir tan lejos, al menos no usando sus poderes. Rachel trata de hacer contacto con ella y Garfield lo mismo-

-Tengo sueño- dijo Gar cerrando los ojos- Parece que alguien está preocupado-

-En lo absoluto, solo hago mi trabajo bien-

-Pues pareces obsesionado Dick, deberías tomar más tiempo para ti, ella sabe perfectamente las consecuencias si decide irse o escapar- agrego la peli violeta-

-Pensé que estabas con Bárbara, no hemos tenido visitas de ella por un tiempo-

-Me alivia- dijo Karen entrando- Amor te sigo esperando no puedo dormir sin ti- dijo bostezando-

-Tranquila amor, vamos a la cama- dijo dándole un beso en su frente-

-¡Sí!- exclamo muy feliz- le dio un fuerte abrazo-

-Me dejas sin aire- dijo tocándole el rostro- Vamos a dormir- dijo cargándola en los brazos-

-Contigo siempre- sus rostros estaban cerca, se dirigieron hacia la puerta-

-Buenas noches- dijeron ambos dándose un último beso-

En ese instante Kory entro por el ascensor haciendo un gesto de asco.

-Muestren sus actos de amor en otro lado, odio ver a las parejas dándose muestras de amor- dijo caminando hacia el living- ¿No es muy tarde para ustedes estar despiertos a esta hora? Después de todos parecen unos abuelitos durmiendo- menciono sentándose en el sillón- ¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto-

-En primer creo que soy mayor que tú para que me estén tratando de esa manera- dijo Dick molesto- Sin embargo no quiere decir que siendo tu mayor sea un abuelito- dijo acercándose a ella lentamente-

-Si no pareciera que tuvieras la edad mental y juicio para tu edad, pareces un señor amargado y serio- dijo cruzando los brazos sin hacer contacto visual, odiaba mirarlo a los ojos, él la intimidaba-

-Llegas tarde- dijo molesto-

-Disculpa pero tú, mi hada madrina por no lo visto no me dijo que debía llegar antes de la media noche, no hubo esos términos. Claramente dijiste fin de semana "Libre"- refuto haciendo comillas con sus dedos- Sin condiciones-

-Deberías avisar- dijo Víctor poniendo la mano en la cabeza-

-Sin condiciones-

-Si bien recuerdo eres un miembro de… yo soy tu Líder así que puedo retirar tu fin de semana libre si así lo deseo-

-Miembro de qué diablos… en términos exactos soy su prisionera, disculpa pero yo no te veo como un líder porque no soy parte de ese equipo, solo soy una piedra en el camino- exclamo furiosa-

-Bueno, bienvenida a los Jóvenes Titanes-

-¡Que verga Dick!- exclamo furiosa- No puedes simplemente tomar esa decisión por mí-

-Si puede Kory y deberías calmarte-

-Me niego, no gano nada con ello-

-Bueno te dejare pedir algo a cambio- agrego- Lo que quieras-

-Eso no cambia las cosas Dick- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, estos brotaban fuego-

-Me sorprende que me mires a los ojos ya pensaba que te intimidaba- suspiro- Dilo antes de que cambie de idea-

La pelirroja le ofreció su mano la cual estaba cerrada en un puño-

-Le pedirá que sea su esposa- pensó en voz alta el rubio-

Rachel lo miro con una cada de seriedad y él se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto recibiendo lo que Kory tenía en las manos-

-No más rastreadores- dijo dándole la espalda- No quiero que me sigan, o busquen donde estoy-

-No creo poder cumplir esa petición- No después de darte esto y confiar en ti- dijo ofreciéndole el comunicador de los titanes-

-¿Para qué es eso?- pregunto mirando el comunicador de cerca-

-Si vas a volver a ser un joven titán lo necesitaras, estoy confiando… estamos confiando en ti así que seré bondadoso y pide otra cosa-

-Demasiado bondadoso diría yo…- Puedo llegar o no llegar cuando yo quiera en el fin de semana libre- dio un gran suspiro- Es decir sin toque de queda-

-Hecho- dijo ofreciéndole el comunicador- ¿Lo aceptaras?-

Dudosa y pensando en las responsabilidades que debía asumir serian muchas y el nuevo comienzo de volver a formar parte de ese equipo… de su equipo, sabía perfectamente que todo no sería como antes y que iba a ser difícil ganar la confianza de todos de nuevo. En el fondo se sentía bien que todo volviera a ser como antes, antes de todo lo sucedido en su miserable vida. Con el temor retorciéndose en todo el cuerpo cogió rápidamente el comunicador en sus manos.

-¡Bienvenida!- dijeron todos emocionados y felices-

-Ni se emocionen- dijo algo alegre- esto no significa nada- se dirigió hacia la salida-

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Víctor-

-A tomar aire fresco fue un día muy largo- suspiro- Y sí volveré… tal vez mañana no prometo nada- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro sin que ellos pudieran verla-

Al día siguiente… domingo 8 am.

-Buenos días a todos- exclamo Garfield estirándose- ¿Dónde está nuestra adorable Kory?- pregunto-

-Supongo que seguirá durmiendo- respondió Víctor preparando el desayuno junto con Karen-

-Esperemos que vuelva, sin embargo no queremos que se sienta controlada- menciono Rachel-

-Buenos días preciosa- dijo el rubio dándole un beso-

-No- dijo Rachel haciéndose la difícil-

-¿Estas bien Dick?- te veo preocupado- dijo riendo Karen-

-No es nada, son las cosas que nos han sucedido, cuando ella volvió con nosotros, luego de enterarnos de sus crímenes, y ahora con la noticia de que volvió a ser un joven titán-

-Pareciera que fue todo de un solo golpe- respondió Víctor-

-Exactamente sucedió- agrego Rachel- Sin embargo no me deja de preocupar el hecho de que ella no esté, no quería alarmarlos pero no se encuentra en su habitación-

-¡Qué!- exclamaron todos sorprendidos-

-Posiblemente fue a correr… o a tomar aire-

-Es demasiado aire fresco- dijo Dick preguntándose donde podría estar-

-Siempre preocupados cada mañana chicos ¿No tuvieron una buena noche o…?- dijo Kory entrando por la ventana volando, recostándose en ella-

Toda su ropa estaba sucia y algo rota, la sangre corría debajo de su vientre, la herida se le habría abierto, su respiración era agitada.

-¿Qué carajos de paso?- pregunto Dick-

-Y… ¿Por qué estabas volando?- pregunto Garfield-

-¿Esto?- pregunto- No es nada…- dijo riendo nerviosamente- Y vine volando por que no aguante caminar más…- dijo recordando lo que había sucedido- Estoy cansada así que iré a mi habitación pero, antes…- agrego acercándose a la mesa lentamente con dolor en el rostro- Conseguí información sobre ese cerdo inmundo que tanto estábamos buscando- tiro fotos y papeles sobre el comedor- Preparen su dinero, el viernes realizara un subasta. Averigüe todos los objetos que en realidad serán subastados esa noche son armas peligrosas…- dijo gimiendo de dolor, presiono la herida para evitar que siguiera sangrando- Eso es todo…- susurro dirigiéndose hacia la salida-

-¿No entiendes lo que significa ser un equipo?- pregunto Dick fríamente-

-Obvio, pero la que hace el trabajo sucio ¿No era yo?- pregunto-

-Esa no es una pregunta relevante, lo que importa es como descubriste donde estaban y cómo fue que estas totalmente herida- dijo seriamente Rachel preocupada-

-Vamos no es nada- dijo gimiendo de dolor otra vez- Estoy bien…- susurro sabiendo que ellos tenían razón-

-Víctor revísala- ordeno el pelinegro revisando las fotos e información-

-Siéntate aquí Kory- menciono Karen moviendo una silla hacia ella- Te ayudare- dijo rompiendo parte de su ropa-

-Vamos no soy tan inútil como para no poder hacer eso- dijo sacándose la camiseta- Llevaba puesto un bralette, tenía pequeños rasguños por todo el cuerpo, se hizo un moño en la cabeza para poder dejar al descubierto las heridas en su espalda- Les dije que estoy bien-

-Yo no dije que fueras inútil Kory- dijo Karen limpiándole las heridas-

-Eso me dolió- dijo aguantando el dolor-

-Tienes suerte de que los daños en tu herida no son graves, solo se rompió la sutura seguro por haber luchado o hacer esfuerzo físico- dijo Víctor limpiando la herida- Me pregunto qué abras estado haciendo para quedar tan herida, has tenido suerte- termino de vendarla-

-Eh escuchado varias veces esta conversación y tus regaños-

-¿Nos dirás que sucedió?- pregunto Garfield-

-Solo fui a tomar aire fresco- susurro molesta-

-Lo dudo, es demasiado para quedar tan herida- dijo Dick observándola- ¿Tus poderes fallaron otra vez?- pregunto- Te he dicho varias veces que no deberías volar con tu descontrol-

-Les dije que no es nada, ni si quiera sé porque te preocupas me sorprende que te importe-

-Nos importa a todos, ahora eres parte del equipo- agrego Víctor-

-Aún estoy asimilado eso- dijo confundida- No es relevante…- vio sus rostros de preocupación- Bien, estaba por la ciudad y…- dijo recordando-

Flash Back

-No puedes entrar preciosa- dijo el staff impidiendo el paso a la pelirroja-

-¿Seguro que no?- pregunto moviendo su cabello de un lado a otro mordiéndose el labio- Podemos arreglarlo- dijo rodeando su musculo cuerpo en sus brazos-

-Bien supongo que cuando salgas mi turno habrá acabado- le abrió el paso sacando el listón rojo de la entrada-

-Gracias guapo- le guiño el ojo, entro rápidamente- Idiotas, así son todos- se dirigió hacia la barra- Un whisky con poco hielo por favor-

-Por supuesto bella dama- el barman preparo su pedido y le guiño el ojo- Le dejo un pequeño papel con un número telefónico-

-Hombres…- susurro dirigiéndose hacia las mesas de apuestas- Yo lo conozco… él es… el cerdo que estaba buscando.

Abrió un archivo en su móvil… menores de edad secuestradas, encontradas violadas y descuartizadas…

-No es personal…- se acercó lentamente a él- acariciándole la espalda abrazándole y susurrándole al oído- Hola primor-

-¿Quién diablos eres?- pregunto molesto-

-¿No me recuerdas?- pregunto triste, aparentaba estar borracha-

El hizo una señal y uno de sus hombres la llevo hacia una habitación oscura.

-¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Mr. Kindlet me está esperando ahí?- dijo mareada-

-Espera aquí- dijo dejándola en la oscuridad, el seguro de la puerta sonó-

-Esta vez no…- susurro sacando unos clips de su bolso abriendo las puertas siguientes-

Camino sin seguridad en saber dónde estaba, apenas la luz de luna entraba por los orificios del lugar en que caminaba apresurada- Oficina de… Mr. Kindlet- forzó la cerradura de la puerta con una navaja, cerró sin hacer ningún ruido, lo único que podía escuchar era su respiración agitada-

Empezó a revisar los archivadores, encontró carpetas con nombres de víctimas, fotos en las que eran asesinadas, hasta cintas de video donde seguramente fueron ultrajadas. Recogió toda la información que pudo. Lista para huir de la escena vio un papel tirado en el piso de mármol, lo recogió, decía lo siguiente…

-Gran Subasta…- susurro- Cosas de millonarios- guardo el papel en su bolsillo, abrió una ventana lista para saltar-

El seguro de la puerta sonó, alguien intentaba forzar la puerta, a golpes. Inmediatamente Kory salió por la ventana volando, era raro para ella pues no solía volar, se elevó lo más alto que pudo. Con mucha velocidad siguió durante varios minutos hasta que se cansó, no pudo evitar caer, la gravedad la llevaba hacia el suelo.

Fin del flash Back

-Y como les dije diez jóvenes me siguieron y peleamos, fue de locos. Por suerte logre escapar…- dijo terminando de contar la historia-

-Jamás hubiera imaginado que en tu estado podrías pelear con tantos villanos Kory, es increíble ya entiendo por qué estás tan herida- exclamo sorprendido Garfield-

-Si… fue horrible pensé que caería- recordó como despertó inconsciente sin recordar nada- No es mucho… espero-

-No harás ninguna misión hasta que te recuperes- ordeno el pelinegro-

-¡Que! ¿Cuándo lo decidiste?- pregunto cruzando los brazos-

-Si bien recuerdo soy tu líder y si quieres ir el viernes a la subasta te recomiendo, no te ordeno te recuperes primero-

Ella se quedó en silencio molesta.

-Bueno iré a dormir- dijo tranquila- Donde rayos puedo encontrar a alguien que me cure…- susurro, se sentía algo mareada-

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Víctor-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto asustada- ¿Quiénes son?- retrocedió lentamente-

-Como que quienes somos Kory, tus amigos obviamente- dijo Garfield- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto acercándose-

-No te me acerques- cogió un cuchillo de la mesa- No te me acerques o… tendré que usar este cuchillo- dijo nerviosa- Yo no los conozco-

De repente su cabello se volvió color negro, seguido de sus ojos.

-Ella no recuerda nada, puedo sentirlo- dijo Rachel- Es mejor dejar que se calme esta alterada-

-Que se calme… parece una loca queriéndome plantar ese cuchillo- exclamo Garfield-

-Cuidado con lo que dices rubio- dijo acercándose a la salida- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto-

-Es grave no recuerda ni si quiera donde está. Tiene amnesia-

-Pensé que solo olvidaría lo de su planeta no a nosotros- dijo Dick-

-Viejo si pierde la memoria en cualquier momento será difícil encontrarla, no quiero ni imaginármela en la noche con un arma entre las manos…-

-Gar no ayudas- dijo Rachel molesta-

-Respondan donde estoy- dijo levantando el afilado cuchillo- ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?-

-Vamos tranquila, no te haremos daño como para que nos amenaces con eso- dijo Víctor-

-Rachel quítale eso- ordeno Dick-

El cuchillo fue rodeado con el poder oscuro de Rachel elevándose.

-¡Que rayos fue eso!- exclamo sorprendida- Son…- susurro asustada-

-Somos héroes- agrego Dick acercándose a ella quien retrocedía con cada paso- No tienes nada que temer, estas aquí para ayudarte ¿No lo recuerdas? Viviste esta mañana para resolver tu caso- dijo Dick convenciéndola- Siéntate por favor- dijo rodeándole con su brazo-

-En serio son héroes…-

-Sí, de los mejores. Soy Karen- dijo ofreciéndole la mano-

-Soy… ni idea solo sé que estoy aquí…-

-Te los presentare, ellos son Rachel, Víctor y Garfield- dijo señalándolos- Y yo soy Dick-

-¿El líder del grupo verdad?- pregunto mirando hacia todos lados-

Si… ¿cómo lo supiste?- pregunto con la duda-

-Intuición femenina ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto acercándose a la ventana- Es una increíble vista- dijo fascinada-

-Bienvenida a Jump City- dijo Dick-

-Gracias…- los observo detenidamente- ¿Tengo amnesia?- pregunto-

-Creo que si…- respondió Rachel-

-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto preocupada- ¿Por qué siento que los conozco de algún lado?-

-Justo hace unos minutos desde que me amenazaste- dijo Garfield asustado-

-No recuerdo nada… me duele la cabeza. ¿Tienen algún espejo?- pregunto-

-Sí- afirmo Dick- El baño esta por allá- le señalo un lugar- Podría explicarme alguien como sucedió esto, esperaba que perdiera los recuerdos de Tamaran pero no de nosotros. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Debemos esperar a ver si se le pasa como aquella vez- respondió Rachel-

-Cómo podremos saber si es temporal o será para siempre así- dijo Víctor-

-Podríamos hacer algo que no le guste u odie, podría funcionar-

-Sabes no sé qué es más raro si Kory perdiendo la memoria o tu teniendo ideas- dijo Víctor a carcajadas-

-No es gracioso- dijo molesto Gar-

-Podría funcionar, pero ¿Qué es lo que le molesta a Kory?- pregunto Karen-

-Que Dick la bese sin permiso- respondió Garfield-

-Dos ideas en minutos eso es nuevo bestia. Bien Dick cuando vuelva deberás besarla apasionadamente- agrego Víctor-

-No hare eso- cruzo los brazos-

-Es la única forma de que recupere la memoria- agrego Rachel- A menos que quieras que se quede así, quien sabe si le volverá a pasar a menudo en cualquier lugar, debemos tratarla-

-Bueno si se queda así al menos no me daría tantos problemas-

-¿De qué problemas están hablando?- pregunto Kory entrando-

-De nada- dijeron todos nerviosos-

-Ve…- ordeno Víctor-

-Necesito decirte algo- dijo acercándose a ella-

-¿Qué es?- pregunto yendo hacia él-

Dick se acercó a su rostro, le cogió su rostro y la beso por unos segundos. Ella sin poder hacer nada sintió doler su cabeza. Recordando quien era en realidad. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y Dick empezó a rodearle su cintura. Recuerdos venían lentamente hacia ella.

-¡Suéltame!- ordeno Kory empujándolo- ¡Qué diablos crees que haces!- exclamo enojada-

-Sí- afirmo el pelinegro- volvió-

-¿Cómo que volví?- pregunto con el rostro sonrojado-

-¿No recuerdas nada?- pregunto Víctor queriéndola examinar pero ella se negó-

-¿Qué debería recordar? Como este idiota termino besándome- dijo limpiándose sus labios-

-Les dije que era mala idea, ellos insistieron Perdiste la memoria, no lo hice por otra cosa Kory así que no te ilusiones- respondió Dick-

-¿Perdí la memoria?- pregunto la pelirroja desmoronándose en el piso-

-¡Kory!- exclamaron todos-

Todos estaban a punto de ayudarla a levantarse.

-Alto- ordeno fríamente- No den un paso más- dijo agachando la cabeza.

Dio un grito cuando noto que su cabello era oscuro.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?- pregunto- Se supone que yo… debo desaparecer…- dijo asustada-

-¿Desaparecer? Dijiste que solo perderías tus poderes- agrego Rachel preocupada-

-¿Creyeron que es tan fácil?- pregunto riendo- Esto es insignificante. Así que déjenme en paz…- se levantó lentamente y limpio su ropa. Camino hacia la salida, camino hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-Tamaran… que inicien los preparativos para tu regreso…- susurro entendiendo las consecuencias.


	7. Capítulo 7

El pasado es historia

Capítulo 7:

Los días siguientes Kory se la pasó encerrada en su habitación, no dejaba entrar a nadie. Garfield se encargó de saber cómo estaba. Solo describió que lloraba en todo momento, caminaba de un lado a otro susurrando palabras que no entendía. Llego el día viernes, esperaban que Kory saliera de su habitación… después de todo fue su idea atrapar al criminal ese mismo día. Una de sus amigas le dejo un vestido afuera de su habitación después de tocar la puerta por muchos minutos. Los titanes se encargaron de cumplir las misiones a diario sin objeción alguna.

Muy lejos de la ciudad de Jump City Jason Todd estaba vestido elegantemente ajustándose la corbata.

-Jefe-

-¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no vengas a mi guarida secreta? Si sigues viniendo al igual que los otros ya no es tan secreta. Tendré que buscar otra gracias a ti-

-Lo siento señor, tengo noticias-

-Ven- ordeno e inmediatamente se acercó y arrodillo frente a él-

-Sus órdenes fueron cumplidas. Todos los jueces fueron amenazados para justificar a favor. Sera exonerada de todos sus crímenes por faltas de pruebas y precipitación de medidas preventivas. El nuevo veredicto será dictado mañana por la mañana. Es un hecho-

-Genial, lo único que le queda será huir de los jóvenes titanes. No creo que sea difícil para ella-

-Señor ¿Qué hacemos con las familias de los jueces?-

-Mátalos a todos, que sea un accidente por los grandes cielos. Incluyan a todos, sin testigos y sin dejar rastro. Ellos tendrán un largo viaje a la infierno- respondió listo para salir-

-¿A dónde va tan elegante?- pregunto-

-Tengo una subasta esta noche. Por cierto el dinero está en esa maleta- dijo señalando un maletín negro- Buen trabajo, nos iremos después de que Kory regrese a mis brazos y destruyamos esta ciudad-

-Su máscara- recogió su antifaz y se lo ofreció-

-Inicia los preparativos- ordeno subiendo a uno de sus vehículos, su Lamborghini. Desapareció a toda velocidad.

En la torre titán: 7:30 pm

-Vamos Garfield alístate- ordeno Víctor poniéndose el saco-

-No me gusta ponerme estas cosas ¿No puedo apoyar desde afuera?-

-Bueno si quieres que Rachel este sola rodeada de millonarios…- dijo Víctor para molestarlo-

-Vamos niños, dejen de discutir y terminen rápido- dijo Karen acomodándole la corbata a su novio. Llevaba puesto un vestido color amarillo manga cero, con su cabello recogido para un costado.

Rachel entro con un vestido negro con un corte que dejaba al descubierto una de sus piernas. Sus hombros estaban rodeados de encaje. Llevaba el cabello suelto.

-Rachel- exclamo Garfield con la boca abierta- Si definitivamente me pondré ese estúpido traje ahora- dijo agarrándola de la cintura-

-¿Están listos?- pregunto Dick entrando-

-5 minutos- respondió Garfield saliendo hacia su habitación-

-¿No vendrá?- pregunto Karen-

-Creo que todos sabemos que es imposible convencerla. No hay nada que hacer- respondió Victo-

-Pero lleva encerrada en su habitación días, como puedo saber si está bien, no deja que nadie entre. No come nada de lo que le mandamos- dijo preocupada-

-No hay nada que hacer- respondió Víctor-

Dick solo los escuchaba sin decir nada por el momento.

-Bien, este es el plan- el líder del grupo se acercó a ellos- Somos socios. Rachel y Garfield serán los accionistas mayoritarios. Víctor y Karen son socios también. Yo soy el hermano de Rachel y ella no toma decisiones sin antes consultarme. Así tendremos contacto con él y todos los involucrados en esto-

-Sí… se nota que son hermanos por ser fríos- dijo Garfield riendo- ¿Qué tal me veo amada y presentes?- le guiño el ojo a Rachel-

-Te ves bien pero eso no te quita lo inmaduro- menciono la peli violeta apretándole la corbata-

-No puedo respirar- exclamo él-

-Perdón- dijo soltándolo-

-Aire- suspiro el rubio- Sabes que me gustas dominante- dijo el rodeándole en sus brazos. Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco-

-Bien debemos irnos, no se olviden sus antifaces y estas son las llaves de los autos. Cuiden de mis autos chicos- dudo dándoles las llaves-

-No te preocupes lo cuidare como a mi habitación- respondió Garfield- Más bien dile a Víctor- dijo golpeando a este con el codo-

-Todos sabemos que lo decía por ti viejo- expreso Víctor- Yo se cuidar mis cosas, deberíamos irnos se nos hará tarde- dijo viendo su reloj-

-Todos saben que hacer, no olviden sus antifaces. Vámonos- agrego Dick teniendo problemas para anudar su corbata-

-Esperen- dijo Kory entrando al living- ¿No pensaron irse sin mi verdad?- pregunto y todos se quedaron sorprendidos admirando su belleza-

Lucía un elegante vestido de cola de sirena color fucsia con escote profundo, su espalda estaba descubierta. Su larga cabellera roja estaba suelta.

-¿Por qué se quedan callados? ¿Me veo mal?- pregunto acomodándose el cabello, bajo las escaleras- De verdad… ¿Se iban sin mí?- cruzo los brazos molesta-

-¡Kory!- exclamo Karen emocionada- Te ves hermosa. Ese vestido es grandioso- dijo dándole un abrazo-

-¿Por qué el abrazo?- pregunto tímidamente-

-No te hemos visto en días, de verdad preguntas- dijo Karen feliz- Estas realmente grandiosa-

-Gracias…-susurro- Intente probarme el tuyo pero me queda un poco grande…- dijo recordando como estuvo encerrada en su habitación días-

-Me alegro de verte Kory- dijo Víctor apoyando su mano sobre su cabeza-

-Te extrañamos mucho- dijo Garfield-

-Desearía decir lo mismo, tenía la esperanza de no verlos- dijo sarcásticamente y todos pusieron sus caras de decepción- No se lo tomen tan en serio… quise decir que los extrañe solo que no es fácil decírselos. No es que pueda pedir esa confianza…-

-La tienes Kory, ¿Somos amigos verdad?- pregunto Rachel-

-Con diferentes intereses- respondió la pelirroja- En otras palabras sí. Bueno no deberíamos irnos en lugar de esto- dijo caminando hacia afuera-

-Espera- dijo Dick agarrándole la mano- Tu cabello es rojo otra vez-

-Que gran observación- puso sus ojos en blanco-

-¿Cómo volvió a ser rojo?- pregunto Víctor curioso-

-No lo sé, desperté una mañana así eso es todo- respondió- ¿Podemos irnos ya?-

-Espera tu papel es el siguiente, serás mi esposa- dijo incomodo- Solo es una actuación claro está- dijo al ver que todos la miraban pícaramente-

-Sí, porque ni en tus sueños…- susurro para molestarlo- Bueno esposo, no puedes ir con eso desordenado- se acercó a él y empezó anudarle la corbata-

-Para tu información todas quisieran casarse conmigo- respondió-

-Menos mal que no estoy en la lista de todas. ¿Esta apretado?- pregunto-

-Sí, perfecto… gracias- ella estaba muy cerca de él poniéndolo nervioso-

-¿Y cuál sería tu tipo de pareja ideal?- pregunto Karen interesada- Me pregunto si has tenido pareja-

-Aquí vamos otra vez por tu curiosidad de saber más sobre mi vida- dijo riendo- Seria valiente, fuerte, alto, atento, muy atlético…-

-Creo que describes a Dick, podrían estar juntos- dijo Garfield-

-Que muestre sus sentimientos, que no sea frio, que sea amoroso, diga siempre la verdad y más que todo que no sea un mujeriego y que cumpla sus promesas. Definitivamente no creo que sea Dick-

-Diablos Kory eso le debe haber dolido- dijo Víctor riendo a carcajadas junto con Garfield-

-Si me preguntaras a mí antes de apuñalarme en la espalda chicos, elegiría a una persona que sepa lo que está bien y mal, buena en todo y jamás estaría con alguien que sea una criminal-

-Aguafiestas- dijo Kory saliendo-

-Tenías que abrir la boca Dick- dijo Karen decepcionada siguiendo a Kory- Te espero afuera bebe-

Todos los demás siguieron a las chicas, Garfield, Rachel al igual que Karen y Víctor iban en sus respectivos vehículos.

-Debes ir con Dick, Kory- le dijo Víctor a la pelirroja-

-¿No puedo tomar un taxi?- pregunto molesta- El señor arrogancia no es muy amigable que digamos-

-Si te hace sentir incomoda puedes ir luego con nosotros- menciono Karen- Mientras tanto inténtalo-

-Grandiosa idea, ir con ese idiota me alivia tanto-

-Vamos Kory anímate se nos hará tarde, después de todo eres su esposa pensarían que pelearon. ¡Dick Víctor y yo avanzaremos!- exclamo Gar arrancando el vehículo-

Dick hizo sonar el claxon varias veces.

-Ya voy, que caballero al abrirme la puerta- susurro molesta-

-Debemos ir de prisa- fue lo último que él dijo mientras conducía-

Minutos después…

-Veo que te gusta el silencio- menciono Kory- ¿No tienes música?- pregunto rompiendo el hielo-

-Me gusta mantener la atención en la autopista. Puedes prender la radio ahí- respondió señalando-

-Bueno gracias…- susurro nerviosa- Estaban los dos solos, con las luces apagadas-

La canción "Something big" sonaba. (Poner canción).

-Algo grande, siento que está ocurriendo, fuera de mi control, empujando, tirando, y me está atrapando, lo siento en mis huesos, como diciendo... oh- la pelirroja seguía la letra de la canción-

-¿Te gusta este tipo de música?- pregunto-

-Sí- afirmo- me hace sentir libre- dijo feliz-

-Bueno a mí me da dolor de cabeza- menciono fríamente-

-¿Entonces que te gusta?- pregunto curiosa mirándolo detenidamente-

-Algo más tranquilo- respondió fríamente-

-Me sorprende que al menos escuches música- dijo riendo- Dick lo siento no quise decir nada al describir mi tipo de hombre ideal-

-El que debería disculparme soy yo… no quería hacerte molestar, me deje llevar por el enojo-

-Está bien te disculpo- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?-

-¿Tengo opción de negarme?-

-Si deseas…-

-Hazlo…- sugirió Kory nerviosa-

-Supongo que has encontrado al hombre que tanto dices, así que él y tu… ¿Estuvieron juntos? Y te dio todas las cosas que pides para estar con alguien…-

-Ok… Dick te estás pasando de la raya- Jason y yo… estuvimos juntos por años. Pasamos tantos momentos y fue cuando empecé a cometer inmensos crímenes desde el comienzo. Pasaron tantas cosas que no vienen al caso mencionar, pero llego un momento en que nos dimos cuenta que no éramos el uno para el otro. Yo quería más… ni si quiera éramos novios, solo sabíamos que estábamos juntos por cosas que nos unían. Sin embargo… él se fue. No tengo idea de sus motivos. Ni mucho menos pregunte… tiempo después volvió era otro… quería volver conmigo pero, fui yo quien me aleje de él. Deje mi pasado atrás quise empezar de nuevo, una vida nueva. Sin embargo se les ocurrió volver a ser este equipo después. Es tan difícil mirarlos como mis viejos amigos, después de que prácticamente me abandonaron… todos lo hicieron y querer arreglar las cosas después de 5 años… no venía al caso-

-Quería arreglar las cosas contigo-

-Lo hiciste bien, además de que jugaste con mis sentimientos y luego otra vez me abandonaste sin tener al menos un poco de sinceridad- dijo furiosa- Al menos pensaste como me sentí… cuando te enteraste quien era en realidad, sacaron mi pasado por todos lados, me trataste como una mierda Dick. Ni si quiera puedes mirarme a los ojos y ser sincero conmigo. Decirme lo que realmente sientes-

El freno el vehículo de inmediato.

\- ¡diablos Dick pudimos haber muerto!- exclamo asustada- primero me preguntas mis problemas amorosas y ahora no tengo idea de que te pasa-

Dick la abrazo y agarro del rostro. Le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto sonrojada, el no pudo notarlo estaban en la oscuridad, lo que más le preocupaba era que pudiera pasar-

-Quisiera besarte en los labios pero no puedo-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto nerviosa-

-Dos razones, no quiero que me des otro golpe y segundo aún estoy con Bárbara-

-Ok… sí, no es justo que estés besando otras personas estando con tu novia- dijo fríamente-

-No entiendes… dije aún- expreso estirando los brazos, no sabía cómo hacerle entender-

-Aún…- susurro pensando-

Dick la rodeo con sus brazos y le susurro muy cerca.

-Te quiero…-

-¡Espera! No deberías jugar conmigo-

-No estoy jugando contigo, eh sido un ciego. Te quiero a ti, te estuve tratando mal todo este tiempo porque estoy enamorado de ti…- susurro besándole y mordiéndole el cuello-

-¿Cómo puedo saber si es verdad?- susurro respirando rápido. Amaba cuando la besaba. Sentir esas sensaciones-

-Solo confía en mí, el amor es así- dijo separándose de Kory- Te molesta tal vez que te bese…-

-Me parece o me estás diciendo lo que sientes…- susurro emocionada-

-Sí, por ti- la beso apasionadamente. Terminaron separándose por aire- Debemos irnos. Se preguntaran porque demoramos tanto. Pronto cambiare por ambos- condujo todo el camino-

Ambos llegaron a la gran noche. Dick abrió la puerta y escolto a Kory hacia la fiesta. Cada uno tenía audífonos para comunicarse.

-Todos a sus posiciones- ordeno Dick-

-Ya puedes soltarme- dijo la pelirroja nerviosa por dentro-

-No quiero que te roben, ni con la mirada-

-Bueno yo no deseo estar cerca de ti, debería camuflarme-

-Recuerda que eres mi esposa-

-Ahora soy la prometida de Dick, cambio y fuera- dijo Kory a través del micrófono y escapando de él-

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora Dick? Otras de tus promesas falsas- dijo Víctor-

-Concéntrese, hablaremos después si así lo decido- dijo Dick-

-Qué alivio, pensé que jamás me dejaría ir- Kory dio un suspiro-

-¿Está pérdida preciosa damisela?- pregunto un señor viejo con barba, alrededor de 40 años-

-No, gracias estoy esperando a mi prometido- respondió- Disculpe debo ir a buscarlo-

-Kory no es buena idea buscar señores codiciados en este momento- menciono Dick- Puedes dejarlo y concentrarte, busca al Mr. Kindlet -

-Tú… como sabes que…- dijo ella buscándolo entre la multitud, noto que el pelinegro no le quitaba la vista de encima- No estoy haciendo nada malo- suspiro, y empezó a buscar entre la gente de alcurnia- No está aquí, iré a buscar a otro…- miro a un muchacho misterioso, llevaba un antifaz que cubría gran parte de su rostro, desapareció entre la oscuridad- él…- susurró, sus latidos eran acelerados-

-¿Quién? ¿Dijiste algo Kory?- pregunto Garfield-

-No es nada, olvídenlo- dijo huyendo de la multitud hacia un gran jardín-

-Creo que Kory no se siente bien, creo que fue a tomar aire- afirmo Karen- ¿Debería dejarla ir?- pregunto-

-Sí, cariño vamos por unas bebidas- agrego Víctor agarrándola de la cintura-

Kory se adentró en un gigantesco laberinto en medio de tan hermoso esplendor, luces brotaban alrededor de los árboles y arbustos. Siguió una sombra que corría rápidamente. Cuando se cansó, respiro profundo hasta que el misterioso joven vino hacia ella. Se arrodillo frente a ella, quito la máscara, le dio un beso en la muñeca. Sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche…

-Kory, responde- dijo Dick- La subasta va a comenzar. ¿Dónde se metió?- tenía un tono de preocupación-

-Puede que esté en el tocador, iré a buscarla- Rachel fue a encontrarla. Miro por las grandes ventanas de plata, lo único que iluminaba la noche era la luz de luna, tenía un mal presentimiento-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto sin entender, con un inmenso temor-

-Eh venido por ti- se levantó y con cada paso que daba para alcanzarla ella retrocedía-

-Pensé que fui un error para ti, Jason-

-Kory- le ofreció su mano en compasión-

-No, terminaste con lo nuestro hace mucho tiempo- respondió, sus ojos estaban a punto de brotar lágrimas de dolor- No tengo idea que deseas, pero deberías irte de aquí, eres presa fácil para ellos-

-Ni en sus sueños querida- dijo el atrapándola con sus brazos- ¿Acaso ya no me amas?- pregunto robándole un ósculo-

-Fuiste claro cuando me dijiste, no… demostraste que no estabas para algo serio, me dejaste sola sin decir ninguna palabra después de todo lo que pasamos- respondió con lágrimas en los ojos-

-¿Qué debía hacer? Querías cambiarme y yo no podía…- fue cortado por ella-

-Jamás pedí que cambiaras por mí ni por nadie- estas palabras le causaban sufrimiento- Deberías irte, estoy en una misión- respondió soltándose-

-Oh, escuche que eres la prisionera de los jóvenes titanes-

-No hay mucha diferencia entre estar contigo o con ellos- dijo fríamente-

-Siempre fuiste libre-

-Lo viví hasta cuando me abandonaste… me dejaste ir- lo empujó hacia un lado- No puedo ir contigo ahora, estoy pagando por tus crímenes-

-Ya me encargo de eso. Eres un pajarillo libre para irte conmigo o lo contrario. A menos que prefieras irte con tus nuevos amigos- se tocó su barbilla- O más bien con Dick… mi archienemigo… mis hombres te vieron con las varias veces- menciono molesto-

-Solo trataba de simpatizar con todos para poder ganarme la confianza de todos y poder huir en el momento correcto-

-Típico de ti primor- dijo olfateando un mecho de sus cabellos rojos- Siempre anticipas las cosas y tienes un plan para todo y todos-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-Sí lo es- afirmo-

-¿Qué hiciste? Que has hecho para decir que soy libre…- pensó en todas las posibilidades- Tú…-

-Mañana volverá tu libertad así como tú a mis brazos. Estoy seguro que es lo que más deseas-

-No sabes nada de mí…- dijo furiosa-

-Lo sé todo, eres romántica, te gusta la soledad y huiste de tu pasado. Aún recuerdo cuando pedías cada noche que te entrenara para olvidar tus problemas u olvidar a las personas que te abandonaron, no me contaste la historia completa aún espero-

-No necesitas saber más y ni si quieras has empezado a describirme. Quiero saber que has hecho o tendré que terminar lo que comencé- lo amenazo-

-Bueno… hice una pequeña visita a cada uno de los jueces, después de liberarte irán a una fiesta para celebrar tu libertad- tenía un arma afilada detrás de su cintura- ¿Vendrás conmigo?- ella negó con la cabeza- Podemos hacerlo a mi modo o al tuyo- dijo en posición desafiante- ¿Estas lista?- pregunto-

-Más que eso- dijo sacando rompiendo su vestido y sacando una navaja de su pierna-

-Pones ardiente a cualquiera- expreso lanzándose hacia ella-

-Ese es tu problema, no querías ser solo para mí y así terminamos. No soy algo que puedas compartir. Y menos charla y más acción no hemos venido aquí solo a conversar-

-Claro que no- dijo con una mirada desafiante- Vine por más que eso- dijo queriéndole dar un golpe en la pierna pero ella lo esquivo-

-Eres buena esquivando pero nunca dando buenos golpes- la empujo e hizo caer al piso-

Se retorcía de dolor.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama- se levantó y le dio un golpe en el estómago-

-No veo ninguna por aquí- rompió más la abertura de su vestido dejando al descubierto gran parte de su pierna- Linda ropa interior-

-Cállate idiota y concéntrate- rompió los botones de su camisa uno por uno-

-¿Tan pronto desvistiéndome? En cambio siempre dejo lo mejor para el final-

-Deja de insinuar eso- le agarro de su cuello y atrajo hacia sus labios-

-¿La encontraron? Esto ya empezó hace tiempo- dijo el pelinegro-

-No está por ningún lado-

-No la encontré en el tocador-

-Víctor, Karen busquen al señor Kindlet y hablen de negocios. Garfield ve a las partes inferiores y averigua información. Rachel busquemos a Kory por los alrededores. No debe estar lejos-

-Entendido- respondieron todos a las órdenes de su líder-

Afuera de la gran mansión.

-No está por ningún lugar. Es posible que…- susurro Rachel-

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Dick muy interesado-

-Pregunte por todos lados, la vieron yendo hacia el laberinto en medio del inmenso jardín-

-¿Qué tiene de interesante?-

-La vieron con un hombre misterioso- respondió, Dick apretó la mandíbula- Vamos, debemos encontrarla-

-Oigan estoy teniendo problemas para entrar- afirmo Gar- Es difícil con tantos códigos-

-Solo hazlo- ordeno el líder-

-Este plan se está yendo al carajo- agrego Víctor- ¡Gar sal de ahí! unos hombres subieran en segundos-

-Estoy buscando el baño- confundido Garfield bajo las escaleras para evadir a los guardaespaldas-

-Alto ahí- lo detuvieron y analizaron-

-Nombre-

-Es una vergüenza que me traten así, soy amigo del dueño de esta mansión- respondió siguiendo su camino y perdiéndolos- Uf, estuvo cerca. Es difícil acceder- comunico a sus compañeros-

-El señor Kindlet no estará presente esta noche, los guardias nos están observando, deberíamos abortar la misión-

-Captado, inicien retirada inmediata-

Los tres jóvenes huyeron de la mansión en sus respectivos vehículos. Esperaban a los demás.

En el jardín.

-Te noto agitada. No debe ser mucho para ti- dijo irónicamente-

Kory estaba con el vestido destrozado y despeinada. Escucho pasos cerca.

-Es hora de irme, esa es la señal- expreso Todd estirando sus extremidades- Sera para otra ocasión- robándole un beso desapareció entre la oscuridad dejando nada más que su antifaz-

Solo se quedó inmóvil tocándose los labios, instantes después aparecieron Rachel y Dick.

-Espero tengas una explicación- cubrió a Kory con su abrigo-

-Debemos irnos, no es seguro aquí-

Rachel los envolvió entre sus sombras, aparecieron en un portal cerca a los otros. Kory se encontraba anonadada, sin decir nada en lo absoluto. Regresaron a la base.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Karen haciéndole una coleta a Kory-

Tenía leves rasguños y sus nudillos heridos.

-Parce que ha visto un muerto- dijo con humor el rubio-

-Reacciona- Dick quiso darle un beso en sus labios, ella lo evito tocándose los suyos recordando a Jason-

-Deberíamos dejarla dormir, no se ve bien… la vestiré- menciono Karen preocupada ayudándola a levantarse-

Todos intentaron que reaccione sin embargo ella solo se quedó en silencio. Un nombre cruzaba por sus pensamientos, Jason. Karen la vistió y dejo descansar en su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban esperando por ella en el desayuno. Entro rápidamente y fue directo al refrigerador. Todos estaban en silencio. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo de fresa y preparo tostadas con queso. Recibía miradas sintiéndose incomoda. Buscaba la manera de dejar de recibir miradas.

-Siéntate Víctor preparo tocino con huevos- ordeno Dick-

-Gracias, pero con esto es suficiente- dijo mostrando su desayuno en sus manos-

-No fue una pregunta debemos hablar- afirmo Dick seriamente extendiendo el asiento-

-Bien- con miedo tomo asiento, revisaba algunas cosas en su celular-

-Come, te estábamos esperando- fue lo último que dijo-

Incomoda la pelirroja empezó por comenzar, quería retirarse lo antes posible. El desayuno estaba asqueroso. El tocino y huevos mal cocidos. El jugo de naranja demasiado sin una pizca de azúcar. La estaban castigando por algo, con algunas muecas de desagrado logro terminar.

-Gracias- se levantó y dejo los platos sucios en el fregadero- Puedo saber por qué diablos me están mirando de esa repugnante manera- se atrevió a preguntar-

-Tenemos buenas noticias para ti- Dick respondió con un tono atrevido-

-Bien…-

-Felicitaciones fuiste exonerada de todos tus crímenes por faltas de pruebas-

-¡En serio!- exclamo feliz- ¡Sí!- noto sus rostros de confusión- Les sucede algo…- dijo confundida-

-Estamos felices por ti- Karen tiro papeles en el comedor-

-Gracias…- susurro acomplejada revisando el papeleo- En libertad por falta de pruebas…-

-Exacto, nos alegramos por ti- menciono Víctor con un tono de desprecio-

-¡Basta!- exclamo confundida- Dejen de mirarme así- dijo furiosa- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Los jueces que justificaron a favor de ti estaban en un vuelo con sus familias de vacaciones ¿Te suena?- pregunto Dick ella negó- Tiro un periódico en sus pies-

Ella recogió el periódico: "Fatal accidente por los cielos" trece jueces murieron en explosión en avión camino a Turquía. Ningún sobreviviente encontrado. Después de leer esto se quedó con la boca abierta sorprendida sin palabras.

-Estarás feliz, puedes irte cuando desees. A menos que tengas algo que confesar… o al menos decirnos la verdad después de tantas mentiras- con un tono furioso Dick la miro con odio-

Otra vez estaba involucrada.

-No sé de qué hablas…- suspiro- yo…-

-Eres sospechosa de homicidio Kory- agrego Rachel-

-Si no quieres más problemas vete antes de involucrarnos a todos- dijo Víctor decepcionado-

-Ustedes creen que yo lo planee. ¿Verdad?-

-Quien más… que tú. Todo está en tu contra, no realizaste misiones por días. Eres sospechosa, por lo tanto a nosotros nos consideran cómplices desde ahora. ¿Pensaste al menos que tus acciones nos involucrarían a todos?- pregunto Garfield seriamente-

-Tienes tu libertad, deberías irte. Tienes todo lo que querías- las palabras de Dick le dolían-

-¡Qué diablos hiciste Jason!- grito furiosa la pelirroja y luego se tapó la boca-

-Veo que todo salió como lo planearon ustedes. Estaba en tus planes dejarnos mal- expreso Dick- ¿Al menos pensaste como quedaríamos nosotros?-

-No fui yo, se los juro- agrego esperando que le creyeran-

-No importa lo que digas, no te creeremos jamás. Vete y por favor devuelve el comunicador- el pelinegro extendió la mano evitando mirarla-

-No lo tengo conmigo está arriba. Iré por mis cosas… y te lo entregare-

-Estaré esperando, no huiré a ningún lado como otros-

Kory movió las piernas lo más rápido que pudo, se apresuró, guardo todas sus pertenencias. Dejo afuera de la habitación de Karen el collar que le regalo de Tamaran y bajo para enfrentarlos. Se tomó su tiempo para pensar en los problemas que les ocasiono desde que volvió con ellos. Sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo por traicionar y mentir a sus amigos que recupero arduamente. Decidida bajo las escaleras para contarles la verdad. Todos lucían felices, hasta que ella entró para devolver el comunicador. Su alma se rompió en mis pedazos al verlos contentos y con sonrisas sobre ella.

Dejo el comunicador en la mesa de mármol, con la cabeza agachada. Sin decir una palabra les dio la espalda y salió. No pudo ser tan valiente como tantas veces que se sintió bien al cometer los crímenes con dolor dentro de su corazón. Quería ser escuchada a gritos no obstante ellos no la escucharían. Sin mirar atrás dejo aquellos meses de alegría, problemas y amistad.

Continuará…


	8. Capítulo 8

El pasado es historia

Capítulo 8:

Semanas después. Torre Titán

Otro día normal en el mundo de los jóvenes héroes. Desde la nefasta salida de Kory, no les podía ir peor. Lo de siempre villanos, robos, asaltos y crímenes. Su dosis diaria de heroísmo, no erotismo no, al menos no para Garfield y Rachel. El equipo estaba reunido celebrando la llegada de la rubia, siempre hacia comentarios de mal gusto y odio respecto la traición de Kory. Era difícil para todos escuchar su nombre. Después de pasar por juicios, los dejaron en paz por un bueno tiempo a pesar de tener que testificar o ir a la citas con sus abogados. El líder prohibió hablar sobre ella, mencionarla o escuchar noticias sin embargo, resulto difícil para todos, estaba siempre en las noticias y periódicos.

-No sé si estamos reunidos para celebrar mi regreso o estoy en un funeral. Hasta los funerales son más alegres que esto. Pensé que me pediste que volviera porque me extrañabas Richard- Bárbara empezó la conversación. Toco la mano de Dick-

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, no estoy de humor como para amargarme el día- el pelinegro tiro los cubiertos en la mesa- Termine, gracias- se levantó de su asiento-

-Espera… ¿Saldremos hoy?- pregunto ansiosa-

-No creo…- respondió fríamente-

-Lo prometiste-

-Ya escuche eso muchas veces- apretó la mandíbula-

-Sí, también yo. Gracias- molesta salió antes que él hacia su habitación-

-Empezamos el dia mal- expreso Garfield-

-Siempre es así, no te ilusiones- agrego Rachel-

-¿No hay noticias nuevas?- pregunto el líder del grupo-

-Hasta en el almuerzo eres un mandón deberías relajarte viejo- dijo Gar cosa que enfado a Dick-

-Yo elijo mis prioridades-

-Sí, pues no parece. Estar encerrado en tu habitación ordenando por orden alfabético y por patrones a tus criminales no es sano para ti. Mucho menos el panel con pistas- Víctor intentaba hacerlo caer en razón- Deberías ir y divertirte olvidarte de tus problemas. Ha sido un dia tranquilo, estaremos bien sin ti-

-Gracias por la preocupación, pero no deseo tengo cosas que hacer- dijo con un tono desafiante-

-No es una pregunta Dick- dijo Rachel causándole escalofríos-

-Silencio por favor- exclamo Karen molesta y con los ojos llorosos-

-¿Otra vez llorando amor?- Víctor le dio un abrazo-

-No puedo creer que estén como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si jamás hubiera estado aquí-

-Ella es parte del pasado, quedamos en que no la mencionaríamos, por lo visto no lo entendiste- exclamo Dick enfadado-

-No le hables en ese tono a mi novia- Víctor defendió a Karen-

-Sí, como deseas ya termine aquí- estaba listo para retirarse-

-Huir de tus problemas no te ayudara en nada, sé que estas herido. Rayos Dick puedo sentirlo y lo sabes. Deberías tomarlo de una forma más madura y dejar de desquitarte con nosotros incluyendo a Bárbara-

-¿Cuántas veces escuche esto?- pregunto confundido-

-Tengo noticias sobre ella- dijo Karen-

El corazón del pelinegro latió fuertemente. A la vez quería saber de ella pero al mismo tiempo le hacía daño.

-Debe ser lo mismo de siempre, esta con Jason cometen crímenes juntos como una pareja feliz destrozan ciudades-

-Escuche que volvió a Jump City- dijo Karen bajando la mirada-

-Solo espero que no se meta con nuestra ciudad- agrego Garfield preocupado-

(La alarma sonó).

-Es nuestra señal, vámonos- ordeno Dick listo para salir-

Fueron envueltos y transportados en las sombras de Rachel gracias a que creo un portal hacia el lugar. Estaba totalmente destrozado por afuera. Policías heridos e inconscientes por todos lados.

-¡Que empieza la fiesta!- exclamo Garfield contento- Al fin algo de acción en toda la semana- estiro sus músculos listo para correr- Ya quiero patearles el trasero-

-Espera- Dick lo detuvo- Ve por arriba, no es por ser aguafiestas pero siempre malogras nuestras entradas sorpresa. Ve encuentra otra forma de entrar, los emboscaremos por afuera con una distracción. Víctor busca las cámaras de seguridad y cierra las puertas. Karen trata de sacar a las personas heridas sin que te vean, Rachel te necesito conmigo los distraeré y desarmaras a los que puedas, tendremos cuidado con los rehenes. No sabemos que nos espera. Todos a sus puestos. Todos listo, entraremos en 1, 2, 3…-

Una silueta femenina podía ser observada desde lo más alto con un francotirador. Observo a cada uno de los titanes hasta observar por varios segundos el rostro del hombre que extrañaba con locura.

-Tenemos compañía, a las once- susurro Dick- Karen encargarte de quien sea que este arriba-

Ella le hizo caso, se elevó hacia la chica, tenía un cuerpo esbelto. Llevaba puesto un traje de cuero que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen y brazos, también lentes oscuros y una gorra que ocultaba su cabello. La trigueña lista para atacarla por detrás se lanzó hacia ella tirándola hacia los autos. Con sus armas en forma de "B" le arrojo descargas eléctricas, presa fácil.

La chica se levantó de encima del auto. Se sacó la gorra y tiro sus lentes que estaban destrozados. Todos se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos. Era nadie más que… Kory.

Era la primera vez que se encontraban después de casi dos meses de todo lo que se dijeron y no dijeron sin decirse adiós. Su herida debajo de su abdomen era aún visible. Saco un una arma pequeña.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Dick fríamente-

-Me pregunto lo mismo- lo apunto con el arma sin saber que él no era su objetivo-

-No es buena idea que me apuntes con eso- dijo cogiendo el arma- No frente a nosotros los héroes de Jump City- trataba de mantenerse firme ante la situación aunque deseaba ir a ella y abrazarla-

-No veo ningún héroe por aquí- respondió buscando por todos lados- No son mi objetivo, ¿Debería seguir mi camino?- pregunto caminando entre ellos sin temor alguno- O talvez perderán su tiempo…-

-¿Estas cometiendo crímenes Kory? No deberías después de estar en libertad….- dijo Karen preocupada por ella-

-En primer lugar no tienes derecho a dirigirte a mí- se acercó lentamente a ella- En segundo lugar no somos amigas para que me hables en ese tono de preocupación y por ultimo deberían irse por que la fiesta ya termino. Llegan tarde, la fiesta está por finalizar-

-Supongo que eras la invitada de honor- dijo Víctor- ¿Planeaste robar este lugar?-

-No planee nada, solo pasaba por aquí y…- con su francotirador apunto rápidamente a un hombre en la parte superior y le disparo en el muslo, cayó al estacionamiento- Ya me iba-

-Eres valiente para dispararle y matar a alguien en frente de nosotros. Considerando que podríamos atrapare ahora mismo y ser nuestra prisionera otra vez- afirmo Dick retándola-

-No está muerto, un disparo en la pierna no mata a nadie- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- Como dije solo pasaba por aquí y no esperaba encontrarle con un grupo de niños tontos haciéndose los héroes- Si ya acabaste, adiós- se iba alejando de ellos pero, él la agarró del brazo-

-¿Qué carajos haces? Se te van a escapar tus criminales- dijo molesta-

-Atrape uno, con eso es suficiente- respondió atrapándola entre sus brazos- Y capture al líder del grupo por lo visto-

-Déjame en paz, me da asco que hagas eso. Considerando que no es el proceso que hacen normalmente para atrapar a alguien-

-No pensé que sintieras eso la noche de la subasta cuando me pediste que te besara- menciono Dick haciéndole recordar para hacerla sentir incomoda. La apretaba cada vez más fuerte-

-Eso no fue nada- dijo soltándose de él haciéndolo caer al piso- Esa noche después de perseguir a Jason en el laberinto nos besamos, él si es alguien que sabe manejar a una mujer, no como otros que lo único que te dejan sentir es su frialdad. Hasta el prende a cualquier en una pelea. Algo que tienen en común, jamás cumplen sus promesas- logro soltarse- Deberían apresurarse, en quince segundos varias personas saldrán por detrás, y están perdiendo el tiempo esperando que salgan por afuera, vamos son más inteligentes-

-Sea o no el caso, debería preguntar si tienes permiso para portar esa arma- pregunto Dick intrigado, sentía un nudo en la garganta-

-Pierdes tu tiempo- siguió su camino por las salidas inferiores-

Dick solo la siguió y detuvo de un tirón. La pelirroja huyo de él otra vez y subió por unas escaleras hacia la parte superior. Los criminales salieron en segundos por la bodega en compartimientos secretos por donde se hacían transacciones de dinero. Kory cogió su francotirador y empezó a apuntar a cada uno de ellos. Todos cayeron inconscientes en el suelo inmediatamente.

-Qué diablos fue eso… creo que intentaba detener a nuestros criminales- agrego Víctor-

-Considerando que acabo con ellos en segundos- dijo Garfield impresionado con la boca abierta-

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?- pregunto Dick yendo tras ella-

-El trabajo de ustedes por lo visto, alto Dick no deseo hacerte daño- Kory lo detuvo- Sabias que estas pequeñas tranquilizadores te dejan inconsciente en segundos- dijo mostrándosela- son geniales- dijo cargando su francotirador- Creo que termine aquí. Debo irme-

-No iras a ningún lado- ordeno Dick cogiéndola del brazo-

-Odio los estorbos ¿Alguien tiene idea de que hago con ellos?- pregunto- Me deshago de estos- lo apunto con el francotirador y disparo en el brazo- el cayo inconsciente plácidamente dormido- Bueno me gusto la charla- Bajo por las escaleras y saco un aparto electrónico, estaba pasando dinero a diferentes cuentas bancarias-

-¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto Víctor cargándolo en sus brazos-

-No puedo creerlo- Karen empezó a tomarle sus signos vitales- Esta dormido-

-Genial Kory ¿Dónde rayos conseguiste esos tranquilizadores? Son la onda- exclamo Garfield sorprendido- Deberías compartir algunos seria genial atacar a los criminales con eso. Víctor deberías fabricarlos- dijo emocionado-

-¿Puedo preguntar de qué lado estas? Me parece que la elogias antes que darte cuenta en tu enorme cabeza que dejo hirió a Dick- agrego Rachel queriendo que entre en razón-

-Vamos Rachel creo que no soy el único que piensa que tiene buena tecnología ¿Verdad chicos?- pregunto- ¿Chicos? Gracias por su atención-

-No le hice un gran daño, solo dormirá por algunas horas. Puede haber efectos secundarios, denle mucha agua y cuidado con el dolor de cabeza- respondió Kory terminando lo que estaba haciendo- Bien, termine todo así que debo irme a menos que alguien más quiera abrir la boca además de dormir igual que Dick. Y gracias Garfield al menos alguien aprecia mi arte- dijo riendo- Adiós, espero no verlos pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto- salió corriendo y desapareció-

-Deben admitir que ella es genial- dijo contento Gar-

-Idiota- Rachel le dio un golpe en la cabeza-

-¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto el rubio-

-Solo cállate- dijeron todos en coro-

En un bar en las afueras de Jump City, 7 pm.

Kory estaba esperando a alguien no deseaba ver pero, no podía negarse. Estaba ansiosa y molesta a la vez. No había tenido noticias de esa persona por un buen tiempo, desde que le juro venganza. Deseaba saber que planes venían con Tara Markov y su regreso, prometió venganza como saber si cumpliría sus palabras. Estaba más que sola, ya había perdido mucho. A los jóvenes titanes, Dick y todos sus amigos. Lo único que le quedaba eran sus millones y Jason el dinero no lo era todo.

-¿Le sirvo lo de siempre señorita?- pregunto el Barman quien estaba limpiando las copas-

-Sí, estaría bien…- respondió- mientras espero a…- susurro pensativa- Si vendrá…- miro su reloj iban a ser las 6:30. Observo alrededor, el lugar no estaría tan lleno tan temprano. Miro hacia la entrada muchas veces-

El lugar era oscuro, iluminado por la poca luz que entraba desde fuera y alguna que otra iluminación leve cerca de la barra. Era mayormente frecuentado por ladrones, asesinos o personas buscando quien les haga favores.

Una rubia entro buscando por todos lados o su vieja amiga. Se acercó lentamente a ella, se veía decidida, con una mirada de odio hacia todos.

-Kory, me alegra verte. Dudaba si vendrías- Tara se sentó alado de ella. Un tequila- ordeno- ¿No estas alegre de ver a tu amiga?- pregunto-

-Según recuerdo dejaste muy claro las cosas- respondió- Algo contenta es diferente si no muestro mis sentimientos, no puedo hacer nada. No lo tomes personal- dijo fríamente-

-Así que esta es la Kory de la que todos hablan, la verdadera tú. Escuche muchas historias- agrego bebiendo- ¿Qué se siente entrar al club? Escuche que los titanes te metieron a la cárcel y tuvieron prisionera… no pude ni creer que pudieran hacer eso… considerando que eres, eras su amiga ¿Qué se siente? No pensé que tus amigos te hicieran eso… considerando que fuiste parte del ese estúpido equipo en el pasado-

-No me conociste del todo, hasta ahora no sabes quién soy. Todos cometemos errores no fui la excepción- respondió ásperamente. Y ya no me importan los titanes lo único que puedo sentir es odio hacia todos ellos y nada me hará cambiar de opinión-

-Te botaron como yo… que pena cuanto lo siento-

-¿Podrías ir al grano? No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo y sé que no vienes solo por ver viejas amigas- dijo la pelirroja-

-Ok, quería proponerte algo… los titanes nos hirieron a nosotras ¿No? Es hora de hacerles pagar por todas las cosas que nos hicieron. Podríamos ser un gran equipo ya sabes destruir la ciudad, volvernos las villanas más temibles y peligrosas de esta ciudad. Sería genial- expreso emocionada-

-¿Qué ganas con ello?- pregunto-

-La cima del éxito. Solo me interesa destruirlos y dominar el mundo- respondió con una mirada de odio- Recuerdas que planeamos hacer grandes cosas, juntas-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare?- pregunto seriamente Kory-

-Ellos te han hecho mucho daño, es hora de hacerles pagar por todo el sufrimiento, momento de que el mal gobierne el planeta y mucho más-

-¿El planeta? ¿Desde cuando eres optimista?- dijo riendo- ¿Cuál es tu plan?- pregunto-

-Te lo diré, pero primero deberás aceptar, solo piénsalo nosotras seriamos las más grandes y ricas de la historia. Quizás alguien pueda persuadirte- menciono Tara levantando una ceja- Él es bueno con su poder de persuasión-

-¿Conociste a Jason?- pregunto Kory algo sorprendida-

-Sí… es un hombre fuerte y guapo- dijo con un brillo en los ojos- Pero tranquila no te quitare lo que es tuyo a pesar de que me quitaste mi mayor sueño. Pero… ¿Sin rencores?- le ofreció su mano-

Kory le dio un apretón de manos.

-Sin rencores-

-Bien, te daré tiempo para que lo pienses. No tienes que aceptar ahora mismo. Podríamos ir a divertirnos primero y ver si te gusta la acción. Se siente bien hacer el mal por mi lado me siento poderosa. Si me disculpas debo irme tengo otros planes. Este es mi número- le dio una tarjeta con un número telefónico- Es solo para negocios, ya sabes querida. Manda mis saludos a Jason e invítalo para la próxima vez. Adiós- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue-

-Adiós- agrego Kory analizando la situación- Y ese fue el beso de hipocresía- susurro- Su mirada refleja odio… no creo que sea sin rencores lo pude notar. No es la misma tiene odio en su corazón. ¿De qué diablos hablaras Kory? Tú también eres malévola… debería irme, deseo saber más acerca de cómo se conocieron Jason y Tara. Pero primero lo primero debo encontrar a Jason, siempre me deja de lado. Ni crea que iré a él. Debo hacerle pensar que él es quien me está buscando- dejo un billete en el mostrador y se retiró para pensar en la situación.

¿Quería realmente hacerles esto a todos? La historia, su ciudad, sus amigos. Era algo que aún no tenía respuesta.

(En la torre titán)

-¿No creen que ya durmió mucho?- pregunto Garfield observando a Dick quien estaba plácidamente dormido-

-Lo siento pero no tengo idea de cómo funcionan estos tranquilizadores, no logro descifrarlo. Es algo complicado- respondió Víctor analizando el artefacto- Karen ten preparado las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y el agua-

-No puedo creer que nos haya hecho esto- exclamo Karen triste y decepcionada-

-Dick se lo busco ella no estaba haciendo nada fuera de los normal. Nos ayudó a capturar a los criminales-

-Y también hurto el dinero que ellos estaban intentando robar desde el primer momento- agrego Rachel- Esto es serio deberías pensar bien las cosas y dejar de ser idiota-

-Dick tiene la culpa, él la boto como un sucio criminal- agrego Garfield-

-Lamentablemente es lo que es…- expreso Karen decepcionada- Considerando que ya no somos sus amigos… y nos odia-

-Amor no te preocupes solo está algo resentida, si nos odiara de verdad no nos hubiera dicho que hacer cuando despierte Dick- dijo Víctor reconfortándola-

-Está despertando- exclamo Rachel quien estaba a su costado-

-¿Qué diablos me paso?- pregunto Dick levantándose lentamente- Me duele la cabeza… es acaso resaca, parece que me di una embriagada de días- se tocó la cabeza-

-Bebe esto, debes tomar mucha agua, estas pastillas aliviaran tu dolor de cabeza- dijo Víctor ofreciéndole pastillas y descansar-

-Estoy bien, puede alguien decirme que pasó… no recuerdo nada en absoluto-

-Kory te hizo esto…- respondió Karen-

-¿Kory?- pregunto sorprendido- ahora recuerdo…-

-Sí Dick fue genial- exclamo Garfield emocionado y vio sus caras de decepción-

-No es genial deberíamos atraparla en lugar de esto- dijo levantándose-

-¡No!- todos lo detuvieron-

-Debes descansar-

-Recuperar fuerzas-

-Dormir un poco más-

-Comer algo…-

-¿Esperan que me quede aquí mientras ella anda suelta cometiendo sus crímenes?- pregunto molesto- No les estoy preguntando iré a buscarla-

-Iremos contigo no tienes que hacerlo solo y mucho menos en esas condiciones- agrego Víctor-

Kory llego a su departamento, se mudó hace dos meses, dejo las llaves en la entrada sobre una mesa, había un florero con girasoles marchitos. Se dirigió hacia su habitación y tiro su casaca en su cama, reviso su armario y se puso algo cómodo. Su celular tenía 2 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje.

-¿Y ahora quien carajos es?- pregunto abriendo el refrigerador- Espero no sea...- susurro- Jason- bostezo- y el mensaje es de Tara... me volveré loca con sus planes para dominar el mundo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer...- se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y preparo unos emparedados, se sentó tranquilamente en el comedor-

Vio en la pantalla de su celular el número de Jason la opción de llamar pero decidió dejarlo de lado por un momento. Había desaparecido hace una semana sin comunicarle algo o hablar con ella. Era lo siempre, desde que dejo la torre de los titanes Kory se mudó a una de sus propiedades para tener una vida tranquila lejos de todos. Jason la busco y se reencontraron, él fue muy claro la quería sin embargo era difícil para el expresar lo que sentía.

Flash Back

-¿Que deseas Jason?- pregunto Kory retrocediendo para alejarse de él- la pregunta es cómo me encontraste-

-Es fácil rastrearte es como si quisieras que te encontrara- la acorralo en sus brazos- Se lo que quiero y eres tú, somos el uno para el otro, ambos hemos pasado por heridas similares- la beso apasionadamente pero ella le mordió el labio-

-Pensé que no quieres nada serio, no estaré siempre para ti esperándote, no quiero estar esperando algo que jamás pasará-

-No me gusta aferrarme a algo y mucho menos lo romántico me conoces y odio esas estupideces-

-Ese es tu problema- lo empujo liberándose de él- ¿De dónde sacas eso de que quiero que hagamos cosas románticas?, yo no soy así- dijo recordando como antes le encantaba - Si no quieres eso entenderé pero el menos no desaparezcas de la nada, al menos despídete-

-Está bien lo hare-

-No es suficiente promételo- ordeno la pelirroja-

-Lo prometo no te dejaré- la empujo hacia la pared y empezó a besar apasionadamente bajo hasta su cuello y luego todas las partes de su cuerpo...

Fin del Flash Back

-Y así caí otra vez en las mentiras del lobo- dijo riendo- No se despidió esta vez... típico de él supongo que ya me acostumbre-

-¿Suspirando por mí?- pregunto Jason apareciendo detrás de ella-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto dando un salto del susto la pelirroja-

-Volví y te extrañaba por eso vine a verte- él se acercó para darle un beso lento, saboreaba sus labios-

-Jason, debí preguntar como carajos entraste aquí-

-Por arriba, vamos antes eras más cuidadosa cualquiera hubiera podido entrar por la puerta de adelante querida-

-Si pero como conseguiste información de que vivo. No puedes estar solo siguiéndome y entrar como si nada, me asustaste pude haberte tirado este cuchillo, no lo vuelvas a hacer. Además no me quedare mucho tiempo considerando si hay personas que saben mi ubicación...- insinuó-

-Puedes ir conmigo...- susurro- Ya te hice la oferta antes aún no sé por qué no aceptas...-

-Primero si voy me dejaras sola y te iras como siempre, segundo no soy una sirvienta y tercero no me quieres dar una llave eso no es vivir contigo-

-¿Quieres una llave? Eso es mucho para mí, deberías conformarte con que soy solo tuyo primor-

-Si claro solo en mis sueños. ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Tara? ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-

-Espero ese no sea en tono de celos...- agregó Jason pensativo- La conocí una noche ya sabes cuando estaba en acción-

-Si claro con tus facetas de galán-

-Eso no fue todo lo que me conto Tara, ella insinuó cosas- Kory cruzo los brazos-

-Entonces que termine de contarte la historia completa- dijo fríamente-

-No puedes estar ocultándome cosas Jason- exclamo molesta-

-Mira quien lo dice, tienes mucho que contarme empezando... ¿Por qué mierda no me contaste que fuiste parte de los titanes? Sabes que repugnancia me dio... te mereces un castigo-

-Eso no importa y no sé qué estúpidas historias te habrá contado Tara... pero si le vas a creer a ella todo lo que dice, entonces vete con ella- dijo furiosa-

-Tomare tu consejo es buena en muchas cosas y me tomara algo de tiempo asimilar que mentiste, confié en ti-

-Yo te dije claramente que mi pasado era historia y no valía nada hasta ahora-

-Si no vale nada únete a nosotros, yo ya acepte deberías considerarlo, tal vez te perdonaría por no querer contarme pero supongo que me reuniré con Tara para eso es buena entreteniéndome con sus historias piénsalo y juntos destruyamos la ciudad y a todos los superhéroes es hora de que el mal reine por miles de años- expreso con una sonrisa malévola-

-Si claro… le diré que me mande los planes…- respondió dudosa-

-Sabía elección, debo irme. Adiós y esta vez sí me despedí… nos vemos en nuestra primera misión Tara te enviara lo que debemos realizar esta noche-

-Lo que me faltaba, estos dos y sus planes para dominar el mundo y vengarse de todos, me pregunto que debería hacer, estar en el lado de ellos o luchar en contra pero… sola no creo que pueda hacerlo. Jason tiene a muchas personas me destruirían en segundos, debo pensar la decisión correcta mientras tanto quiero saber que planea Tara. No debería meterme en problemas acabo de salir en libertad hace poco aún sigo en el ojo de la tormenta. Que cosas digo me metí en problemas cuando le dispare a Dick… debería estar furioso, todos-

La pantalla de su celular se prendió tenía nuevos mensajes. Reviso el celular era de un número desconocido. Decía lo siguiente: "Ven a la torre titán, Dick despertó, durmió demasiado y como dijiste está sufriendo los efectos secundarios, si tienes alguna forma de ayudarlo bríndanos tu ayuda, ven lo más antes posible, tus amigos los titanes.

-Lo que me faltaba- dijo molesta- Me invente lo de efectos secundarios estoy segura que es una trampa, amigos… no son mis amigos me botaron como a un perro y ahora soy su amiga… debería ir si Dick muere cosa que sería un milagro- dijo riendo- me dejarían en paz por el otro lado no me pone feliz saber que alguien está mal por mi culpa debo ir y prepararme para todo. Se ducho y vistió, luego se dirigió a la torre en su auto.

(En la torre)

-¿Crees que venga?- pregunto Karen- No creo que sea tan tonta como para caer en esta trampa ni yo me la creo-

-Esperamos que lo haga- respondió Dick- Cuando llegue díganle que la estoy esperando en mi habitación, conversen con ella sáquenle información sobre el dinero robado- Dick salió hacia su habitación-

-Me parece o está muy tranquilo hoy en nuestro hogar- menciono Gar-

-Lo mismo pensaba, Bárbara no está. Se fue esta mañana vuelve el fin de semana-

-Fascinante- exclamo Karen-

El timbre sonó.

-Está afuera, la dejare entrar- dijo Víctor abriéndole la entrada-

Kory entro y encontró a todos reunidos con rostros de preocupación en el gran sofá.

-¿Qué tienen? no me digan que lo mate- pregunto confundida y preocupada por dentro acercándose-

-No, pero mataste nuestro baño. Dick no deja de ir- respondió el rubio-

-Qué alivio- suspiro- Estaba muy preocupada de que hubiera llegado a su sistema inmune y asesinado por dentro…- todos se quedaron sorprendidos- ¿Qué síntomas tiene?- pregunto interesada-

-Dolor de cabeza, náuseas, mareos, su estómago está muy mal, fiebre y dolor muscular- respondió Víctor- Y hola por cierto me alegra verte otra vez a pesar de que dijiste que era imposible-

-Igualmente- agrego fríamente sacando un pequeño maletín- Traje esto, estas pastillas son para el dolor de cabeza, esto es para la fiebre se lo debe tomar comiendo algo. Estas inyecciones son para el dolor muscular son efectivas en instantes. Las nauseas se le pasaran con el tiempo. Sobre el dolor de estómago, estoy segura que es por todo lo que tiene o por algo que comió mal. Que no tome cafeína o no harán efecto los medicamentos. Bien es todo debería irme creo que ya tienen mi número, debería irme…-

-¿Desde cuando eres buena en medicamentos?- pregunto sorprendido Garfield-

-Cuando estás sola aprendes muchas cosas- respondió- En serio debo irme, adiós…-

-No quieres quedarte un rato para agradecerte por venir y la cena estará lista pronto- dijo Karen-

-Lo lamento ya tengo planes esta noche…- agrego evitando el contacto visual-

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto Rachel- Es tarde y a menos de que no sea lo que pienso…-

-Entonces lo hagas, no pienses. Y sea o no el caso no debería importarles- dijo fríamente- Vamos, ¿Desde cuándo nos llevamos con rodeos? ¿Qué quieren? Antes de colmarme mi paciencia-

-Queremos saber que has hecho con el dinero que hurtaste…- respondió Karen- Deberías tomar en consideración como nos hablas, después de todo no te detuvimos, aún-

Kory se acercó paso a paso a Karen.

-Disculpa creo que no nos hemos presentado, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto-

-Soy Karen, en serio no recuerdas quien soy… ¿Por eso me tratas así?- pregunto intrigada- Soy una de tus mejores amigas-

-Creo que si fueras mi mejor amiga lo recordaría- respondió fríamente- Prácticamente debería recodarte. ¿Nos hemos conocido antes?-

-Es en serio, ¿Alguien puede decirme porque no me recuerda?- pregunto decepcionada-

-Ella es susceptible a perder la memoria y sus recuerdos. Tal vez te olvido. Ha pasado antes- respondió Víctor-

-¿Te sientes bien Kory?- pregunto Garfield- Deberías dejar que Víctor te revise es el mejor en eso-

-Ya les dije que tengo planes, y Karen no es personal pero es verdad me olvido las cosas. A veces solo voy sin rumbo y me pierdo, me ha pasado antes no eres la primera persona que eh olvidado o a la que herí siendo indiferente. Como dije debo irme tengo planes- su celular vibro y vio el mensaje de Tara- Llegaron mis planes debería irme no quiero hacer más largo esta visita- cogió sus cosas y lista para irse camino hacia la salida-

-¿Te iras sin pedirme disculpas?- pregunto Dick yendo hacia el living- No crees que merezco tus disculpas-

-Conveniente, pensé que estabas mal-

-Gracias a ti, los efectos secundarios me están matando. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer después de que robaste todo el dinero del banco? Considerando que nos dejaste en ridículo al no capturar al verdadero ladrón. ¿Qué hiciste con el dinero?- pregunto-

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió-

-Claro que sí, empieza a confesar podríamos detenerte ahora mismo y arruinar tus planes- la amenazo-

-Sería lo mejor así no tendría que ir esta noche- susurro-

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Víctor-

-Nada relevante, bien. Quieren saber que hice con el dinero, así será. Necesito usar eso- se acercó a la sala de control donde podían observar ubicaciones, alarmas, lugares en una pantalla gigante, etc. Se demoró algunos minutos- Estas son mis cuentas bancarías. Gran parte del dinero fue donada a organizaciones de niños huérfanos, con enfermedades terminales o que no tienen un hogar. Además el dinero también fue hacia otros países bajos como África, Siria, Afganistán, Egipto y muchos otros lugares- les iba mostrando fotografías y ubicaciones- En si fue destinado a varios lugares donde los recursos no son los suficientes o no les brindan la ayuda necesaria. Pueden verificarlo ustedes mismo, dejare este archivo con todas las transacciones que realice- copio el archivo- Creo que debería irme y discúlpame pero te lo merecías Dick por muchas cosas-

-Gracias, al fin. Supongo que para que tu conciencia quede limpia vendrás a visitarme por si acaso empeoro, ¿Verdad?-

-Discúlpame Dick, se perfectamente que no hay efectos secundarios. Solo bromeaba con eso, luego salieron con que estaba tan mal y sé que no era verdad. Si solo querían sacarme información tan solo llámenme, por cierto ni idea como consiguieron mi número, creo que sería mejor que fueran honestos y no me hagan venir por excusas. Y… Dick tal vez sea algo psicológico, de verdad lo siento... adiós chicos- los miro a todos y salió-

-Ella es genial- expreso Víctor- es la mujer más brillante que he conocido después de Karen claro está- dijo él abrazando a su pareja-

-Verifiquen que las transacciones y cuentas bancarias coinciden con los montos hurtados. Busquen y pidan toda la información relacionada, verifiquen si es verdad que el dinero llego a todos los lugares que ella dijo, háganlo, quiero un reporte mañana- dijo seriamente Dick y se fue hacia su habitación- Si algo ocultas lo descubriré- susurro Dick pensando todo lo que ella les dijo, sabía que ocultaba algo y lo descubriría más pronto de lo que pensaba-

Continuará…

Tuve que corregir los primeros capítulos, no se si tuvieron los mismos problemas que yo pero, cuando leo la historia en una computadora la escritura es normal, sin embargo cuando empece a leer en el celular para ver que tal se veía me di cuenta que había palabras sin coherencia. No tengo idea si también les paso, cuando volví a editar el documento me di cuenta que esta pagina la tenía par traducir al ingles por eso el traductor traducido las palabras sin coherencia, espero se haya arreglado, revisare después. Gracias por leer, los capítulos 9 y 10 siguientes vendrán juntos, sigan leyendo. 


	9. Capítulo 9

El pasado es historia

Capítulo 9:

Mientras los titanes trabajaban buscando información relevante sobre el dinero hurtado, Kory se preparaba para la noche. Atacarían en el madrugado, mientras todos estuvieran durmiendo. Se infiltrarían a un banco el más grande de la ciudad. Estaban todos reunidos verificando que no hubiera seguridad.

-Empecemos, Terra destruye las cámaras de seguridad- ordeno Jason, era quien dirigía la misión- Entraré por la entrada de atrás, me encargare de los vigilantes en la parte posterior, Kory iras a la parte de adelante. Encárgate de los de más allá, por nada del mundo dejes que llamen a la policía a los tontos héroes de esta ciudad, o debería decir tal vez tus amigos… tienes un trabajo simple para alguien tan complicada como ya sabes quién. Tara te encargarás de hacer un túnel que nos dirigirá hacia las alcantarillas. El dinero en la caja y objetos de gran valor los llevaremos Kory y yo hacia la parte inferior. Huiremos y cerrarás el túnel sin dejar rastro. Dejen heridos a todos si es necesario. Antes de realizar este plan les mandare la señal para comenzar después de desactivar la alarma que está en algún lugar secreto, vamos ya- ordeno y todos fueron hacia sus posiciones.-

Kory y Jason se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás, estaban en total silencio. A ella le molesto que le dijera esas cosas. Aún seguía molesto por no contarle su secreto, ni le había saludado con uno de sus besos fríos pero apasionados. En cambio cuando llego Tara la saludo emocionado. Por lo visto se llevaban más que bien. La rubia destruyo todas las cámaras de seguridad.

-Volvemos a los viejos tiempos- dijo Jason ingresando un código-

-Sin embargo ya no soy solo un aprendiz-

-Cierto, te enseñe todo lo que sabes. Supongo que me lo agradeces, ¿Verdad?- pregunto-

-Sí, lo único que no me enseñaste fue a asesinar- respondió fríamente-

-No pude dejar que manches tu vida, historia y futuro-

-¿Debería agradecerte o qué?- pregunto-

-Deberías- respondió- Entremos- agrego. Aún la protegía, ella iba detrás de él- Ve hacia la sala de control, desactiva las cámaras internas y destruye a todos los que estén aquí. Nos vemos en un rato- se dirigió a buscar la alarma general que comunicaba a todos los centros de policías, organizaciones políticas y al grupo de superhéroes.

Kory con sigilo y serenidad se dirigió hacia la sala de control.

Había unos cuantos vigilantes, se encargó de ellos rápidamente. Les disparo tranquilizadores dejándolos plácidamente dormidos. Se dirigió hacia la sala de las cámaras, un señor dormía plácidamente probablemente quedo dormido del cansancio, camino lentamente hacía él y le puso una inyección en el cuello. Se levantó de un susto y cayó al piso. Kory puso imágenes en las pantallas de las cámaras para que pareciera que todo dentro del banco fuera igual.

-Cámaras desactivadas- dijo a través de un audífono que todos tenían puestos para comunicarse-

-El túnel está casi listo- menciono Tara- apresúrense los esperaré afuera-

-Kory te necesito conmigo- ordeno Jason descifrando la manera de desactivar la alarma en general-

-Iré inmediato- respondió y todos volvieron a sus posiciones-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la pelirroja detrás de él-

-Espera un segundo. Listo- Vamos, recoge todas las joyas u objetos valiosos de las cajas individuales. Yo trasladare el dinero hacia los bolsos y se los llevare a Tara-

-Ok- Kory le hizo caso y empezó a revisar las cajas fuertes. Recogió dinero, joyas de gran valor, documentos importantes y papeles comprometedores entre otros.

En una caja fuerte más adelante encontró el nombre de uno de los integrantes de los titanes. Volteo a ver si es que él no estaba cerca. Lo de adentro le pertenecía a Víctor Stone. Decidió forzarla y encontró un anillo de compromiso de plata con un diamante en medio y pequeños cristales alrededor. Cuando la misión termino todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares, necesitaban ver si se filtró información de quienes habían sido. Cada uno se fue por su lado con gran parte del botín.

Kory horas después debía organizar gran parte del dinero, dividirlo a las cuentas bancarias de todos, las joyas iban a ser vendidas. Las fotos y evidencias iban a ser usadas para chantajear por poder así podrían tener protección de las autoridades.

-Debo organizar las joyas según su valor, tengo un mensaje, probablemente de Jason-

"Quédate con todas las joyas, son para ti"

-Y el... ¿Piensa que así puede comprarme verdad?

"¿Por qué?" respondió el mensaje

La pelirroja aún seguía observando el anillo de Víctor. Era hermoso y muy costoso, el diamante que tenía era de gran valor.

Se preguntó si tal vez era para Karen, su pareja. No recordaba a Karen por más que intentaba le daba un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Karen... quizás le iba a proponer matrimonio... Matrimonio... Jason no quiere nada serio ni mucho menos formal. No creo que él y yo... nos comprometamos, Jason jamás me pediría algo como lo que deseo no ahora, algún día-

En cualquier caso me siento mal por robarle algo tan importante...- expreso decepcionada-

Recibió dos mensajes.

"No necesitamos las joyas. No te preocupes por Tara, le comente que no llevamos las joyas. Nos veremos pronto, Tara mandara instrucciones pronto-

-Genial, podre quitarme esta culpa y devolver esto- dijo con al anillo en las manos-

El siguiente mensaje decía lo siguiente "Necesitamos hablar, ven inmediatamente a la Torre. Algo urgente paso, si tienes algo que confesar será el momento-

Le dio escalofríos leer el último mensaje, se vistió y fue camino a verlos. Cuando llego, entro lentamente, todo estaba abierto.

Los titanes estaban de un lado a otro haciendo algo importante. Víctor revisaba las cámaras de la ciudad, Dick analizaba el mapa con ubicaciones, Karen estaba usando una laptop, Rachel buscando información sobre criminales, por ultimo Garfield estaba en el sillón jugando en su celular.

Ella se acercó lentamente hacia ellos.

-Hola...- agrego contenta asustándolos- ¿Cómo están? ¿Están algo ocupados? No creen que sería mejor que los visite en otro momento-

-Hola Kory- dijo Víctor- En absoluto, llegas en un bueno momento. Queremos hacerte algunas preguntas...

-¿Sobre?- pregunto dudosa-

-Abras escuchado en las noticias o leído en los periódicos que hoy en la madrugada asaltaron un banco. Nadie conoce información, las cámaras fueron destruidas por fuera y las de adentro no muestran nada, probablemente usaron imágenes de las mismas grabaciones, ¿Sabes algo al respecto?- pregunto Dick intimidándola-

-¿Yo? ¿Debería saber al respecto?- pregunto algo nerviosa- No sé nada al respecto...- Escuche algo de camino hacia aquí pero no más que eso. Y no piensen que tal vez… como la otra vez me encontraron en ese lugar pueda que conozca quien hizo esto. Espero no piensen eso-

-Claro que no- respondió Karen- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Empezaste a recordarme?- pregunto interesada intimidándola-

-Aún no pero, seguro pronto- respondió dándole una sonrisa- A veces olvido las cosas, a personas de mí alrededor o pasado, sin embargo es la primera vez que olvido a alguien por completo. Considerando que dices que me conoces supongo que lo haré muy pronto no te preocupes, mientras tanto podemos conocernos… otra vez- dijo sinceramente-

Karen con una sonrisa en el rostro salto hacia ella dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-No me gustan los abrazos, ¿No deberías saberlo?- pregunto la pelirroja sintiendo escalofríos-

-Rayos Kory pensé que lo habías olvidado- exclamo Karen muy contenta-

-Bien, continuando en lo que estábamos. Me preguntaba si sabes algo sobre el asalto- dijo Dick con seriedad cruzando los brazos- Y no quiero decir que estés involucrada-

-Alto, ¿Qué es todo esto? Acaso me parece un interrogatorio- dijo a la defensiva- ¿Por eso lo de que si tengo algo que confesar? ¡Mierda! ni tengo idea porque vine a este infierno y lo sigo haciendo- expreso molesta dándoles la espalda- Como les vuelvo a repetir yo no sé nada-

-Dejare de preguntar si te molesta- respondió Dick observando su comportamiento-

-Bien entonces debería irme si no tienen nada más que decirme. No dormí bien por lo que optare por ir a descansar algunas horas- agrego bostezando- Gracias por la invitación de todos modos, pero no me escriban a cualquier hora diciéndome que venga a visitarlos, por mucho que nos parezca tengo una vida. Y venir del otro extremo de la cuidad es algo cansado al menos para mí y si es algo importante pueden tan solo llamarme-

-¿No te gustaría quedarte al almuerzo?- pregunto Garfield, hasta ahora él no le había hecho comentarios casi graciosos ni nada por el estilo-

-Me encantaría pero estoy muy cansada, tengo mucho sueño- respondió-

-Por lo visto no dormiste desde anoche, me pregunto qué abras estado haciendo-

-Oh, si hablas- dijo con ironía- Que alivio pensé que te comió la lengua el tigre, tú misma lo dijiste, no dormí toda la noche-

-Supongo que alguien no te deja dormir- menciono Víctor haciendo que Kory reaccione con una cara de desprecio y odio-

-Víctor no seas descortés con ella- le reprocho su novia- ¿Sigues molesto por lo que tenías en el banco? No deberías desquitarte con ella-

-¿Te robaron? ¿Qué fue?- pregunto Kory aun recordando como hurto sus pertenencias-

-Algo valioso- respondió Víctor-

-Bebé, no me contaste que fue…- dijo Karen preocupada-

-Como vuelvo a repetir algo valioso para mí, para ti Karen, al menos lo iba a ser con el tiempo- dijo Víctor abrazándola-

-Me dejas con intriga. ¿Qué es?- pregunto Karen preocupada y con algo de duda-

-Era una sorpresa. Te iba a proponer matrimonio-

El corazón de Kory se estremeció.

-¡Que!- exclamo sorprendida Karen llena de felicidad-

-Es la verdad, sin embargo supongo que tendré que encontrar algún otro anillo digno de mi princesa-

Kory recibió un mensaje vibrando su celular. Vio el mensaje, era de Tara. "Los planes están listos, nos vemos en una semana, revisa tu bandeja"-

Sin saber que lo que hurto terminaría hiriendo no solo a Víctor ni Karen, también a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Estaba cansada de traicionar y herir a las personas que más quería.

-Lo siento en verdad- dijo Kory bajando la mirada-

-No te preocupes, después de todo no podrías saber que esto ocurriría-

-Tienes razón…- susurro Kory pensando en todas las cosas que hizo y estaba por cometer-

Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos analizando si las decisiones que tomaría serían las correctas. ¿Ellos la perdonarían? Después de tantas mentiras pensaba que jamás lo harían, sentía culpa por dentro. Se preguntaba si estaba satisfecha con todas las acciones en su miserable vida. Como fue posible que diera un cambio tan radical de ser una heroína que luchaba contra el mal, una sucia criminal como expreso Dick su primer amor y única persona por la cual lo daría todo, si él se lo pidiera a pesar de no ser nada y lo sabía perfectamente, lo daría todo por él sin dudar.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kory? Te ves algo pálida- dijo Dick mirándola fijamente-

-Solo es cansancio debería irme como dije debo dormir unas horas para recuperar mi sueño- agrego bostezando una vez más-

Noto que Karen estaba emocionada, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro abrazando a su novio. Le dolió mucho más. Necesitaba huir de todo y de todos.

-Bueno fue un gusto venir a visitarlos, no creo verlos por un tiempo como les dije pueden llamarme en lugar de hacerme venir- dijo despidiéndose-

-¿Por un tiempo?- pregunto Garfield preocupado- ¿A dónde iras?-

-Muy lejos de esta ciudad, es hora de irme. Necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas y huir de todo- respondió confundida-

-¿A dónde planeas irte?- pregunto Dick seriamente- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?- reclamo-

-Lejos, tal vez al otro lado del mundo. Lejos de ustedes y todos los que conozco, no tengo la obligación de decirles mis decisiones. Según se soy libre- respondió- Debo irme, en verdad-

-Somos tus amigos Kory- agrego Karen abrazándola fuerte, dejándola sin aire- Nos importa saber qué harás después con tu vida-

Desde que llego Kory, Rachel no podía dejar de mirarla. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Ella estaba mintiendo. Por lo que opto por no decir ninguna palabra ni dirigirse a ella.

-No son mis amigos, solo soy una piedra que se cruzó en sus caminos-

-Es mentira, eres una buena persona Kory- exclamo Dick sinceramente abriéndose hacia ella-

-Soy una mentirosa, los traicione, no les conté todo mi pasado ni mucho menos todos mis secretos. No pude contarte sobre Jason a menos que no me hubieran presionado. No pude confesar tantas cosas. Ni creo poder hacerlo ahora-

-Seguro que es por Jason, ¿Se cansaron de esta aburrida ciudad? ¿Irán a cometer crimines a otras ciudades? Deberías decir la verdad, todo es por él- expreso Dick molesto-

-Si fuera como dices no debería importarte- dijo enojada- Jason es complicado, ni si quiera nos llevamos bien, que te quede claro Dick, no pensaba ir con él a donde voy. Solo deseo ir sola, sin nadie, espero lo entiendan. Debería irme ya me detuvieron e hicieron perder tiempo-

-¿Cómo no me va a importar? Acaso no ves que me duele el pensar que estas en los brazos no solo de otro, si no en los de Jason-

-No tengo idea de cuánto te dolió pero, jamás pude notarlo. Eres feliz con alguien eso lo demostró todo pero jamás que te dolía-

-¿No sientes nada por mí?- pregunto Dick- Déjennos solos un momento, ven conmigo. Ahora- ordeno Dick cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola dirección a los cuartos-

-No deseo, ¡déjame!- ordeno furiosa intentando soltarse de él, había perdido sus fuerzas como para lograr librarse de él- No quiero- lo detuvo- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto jalándolo-

-¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?- pregunto el pelinegro acorralándola en sus brazos-

-No, fue un error buscarme- respondió fríamente- No ciento nada por ti Dick, acéptalo. No podría sentir nada de alguien que se va con la primera persona que le dice que sí o para olvidarse de mí-

-Eso no es cierto- agrego él fríamente-

-Es verdad, estas con esa rubia tonta. Eso fue lo que demostró lo que sientes por mí. Déjame ir- ordeno-

Sin pensarlo le dio un beso apasionadamente, ella solo se quedó inmóvil. No había nada que pudiera hacer, la estaba obligándola a besarlo, en el fondo se moría de ganas de saborear sus dulces labios. Sin embargo recordar que era más primordial para él que ella fuera buena y no quien era.

-Suéltame- Kory lo empujó y mordió el labio para liberarse. Corrió hacia el living con la esperanza que Dick no la siguiera. Cogió sus cosas, corriendo hacia la salida recordó que talvez era momento de empezar a pagar por todo lo mal que cometió. Se detuvo frente a Víctor y Karen, le ofreció su mano a este quien recibió el anillo en la palma de su mano.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y confundidos.

-Lo lamento, fui yo quien robo el banco entero. Les mentí y ya se está volviendo costumbre. Debo irme lejos para siempre para no hacer daño a nadie más. No voy a justificar por qué cometo crímenes o lastimo a los demás, soy así. Desde hace aproximadamente 6 años, tuvieron que conocerme realmente de esta forma, pero no creo cambiar de opinión respecto a todo. Lo hicimos Jason, Tara y yo-

Al escuchar el nombre de Tara todos se quedó con la boca abierta, estaban furiosos por dentro. Sabían que era muy valiente confesar lo que hizo mal y pedirles perdón, aunque sabían que no podían dárselo.

-Tara ha vuelto, tiene sed de venganza. Planea destruir toda la cuidad, Jason se unió a la causa. Yo también acepte, siempre tomando malas decisiones, ya me acostumbre a aceptar mi realidad. Es mejor irme, tal vez piensen que es cobarde huir de mis problemas y que estoy algo grande para solucionarlos. Volveré cuando esté lista para aceptar las consecuencias, sin embargo ahora debo descubrir quién soy y que es lo que realmente quiero desde aquí- dijo señalando su corazón. Debo irme si piensan detenerme es hora- dijo saliendo por la salida-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie fue tras ella. Kory a lo lejos detuvo su vehículo y solo noto las siluetas de su antiguo equipo en la azotea, el viento corría fuertemente. Desaparecieron igual que las nubes en el cielo.

Paso el tiempo, aproximadamente un mes. Los titanes no sabían nada sobre su amiga quien confesó haber robado el banco sin ningún remordimiento junto a sus nuevos amigos. Obviamente cambio su número para que nadie pudiera comunicarse con ella o encontrarla, lo cual sería todo lo contrario de lo que deseaba. Antes de irse de la ciudad y muy lejos por cierto, después de una noche de desbordante pasión clono el chip de Jason mientras dormía. Necesitaba enterarse de todos sus planes, todas las misiones que Tara le mandara llegarían a ella también, es algo sospechoso después de todo los planes parecen ser muy específicos y muy perfectos como para planearlos solo Tara quien no le demostró que era totalmente perfecta para idear robos y asesinatos. Parecía que alguien más estaba manejando los hilos y ellos eran tan solo unas simples marionetas. Decidió no ser partícipe de aquel plan malévolo, no quería ni podía permitir herir a las personas que más quería, sus amigos los titanes. Reflexiono la situación sobre si era lo correcto confesar lo que hizo, estaba harta de vivir en mentiras y lastimar con el pasaba que arrastraba consigo misma. Hasta entonces había olvidado a Tamaran por completo, creo la historia sobre que era huérfana y su familia murió en un accidente sobreviviendo ella sola. Sin embargo cuando intento verificar la información no pudo hacerlo. No sabía quién era, olvidaba repentinamente quien era y cuál era su propósito, si no hubiera sido por una foto que tomo a escondidas de la torre de los titanes aún no los recordaría…

En el transcurso del mes solo se la pasó entrenando todo el día, llevaba una vida tranquila. Podía ser ella misma, sin crímenes, siendo alguien corriente como los demás en Río de Janeiro, Brasil. Tenía un lugar con una maravillosa vista al mar, quería estar sola, pudo disfrutar momentos donde no debía fingir que era fría, sin sentimientos ni mucho menos corazón. Su cuerpo sufrió muchos cambios en el transcurso, perdió sus fuerzas y destreza hasta resultarle difícil su entrenamiento diario. Ya no era tan fuerte como antes, su cabello se volvió oscuro al igual que sus ojos, no obstante no dejaba de ser hermosa. Se volvió débil y frágil, solo significaba una cosa había perdido gran parte de sus poderes y su grandioso vínculo con Tamaran, escasos recuerdos yacían en sus sueños sin poder entender que significaban al no recordar. Con el tiempo y entrenamiento logro volverse más fuerte, estaba lista para volver y enfrentar las consecuencias, al fin logro encontrar la respuesta a lo que deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Gran parte de su vida fue tan solo estar cometiendo crímenes sin perdón, enamorándose de una persona que no le iba a dar todo lo que quería, haciendo malas amistades y alianzas. Se tomó su tiempo para analizar la respuesta. Sabía lo que quería, era luchar contra el mal como antes junto a sus compañeros solo si ellos la aceptaran de vuelta. Estaba dispuesta a contarles todo, todos los 5 años de miseria y oscuridad, solo debía ser escuchada y caería en disposición rendida hacía lo que ellos le quisieras hacer…

Lista para volver, tomo el primer vuelvo que encontró para llegar en la noche a verlos, aún tenía miedo sobre su respuesta que le darían. Quien sabe, tal vez la aceptarían con los brazos abiertos, de lo contrario la botarían otra vez. Estaba acostumbrada a ser rechazada. El vuelvo transcurrió llegando a media noche de vuelta a Jump City.

Punto de vista de Kory

Aquí estoy otra vez más, por lo visto no aprendo que las consecuencias serán graves. Me siento sobre mi maleta, estoy cansada por el viaje de 9 horas de viaje. Soy cobarde para ir de frente a la torre, ¿Qué podría decir? Hola como están, volví porque estoy arrepentida y quiero luchar contra el mal junto a ustedes. Es lo más patético que se me ha ocurrido como si ellos fueran a aceptar. Tengo algo de miedo de encontrarme con Jason, después de todo lo deje sin decirle ni una palabra. ¿Dónde quedo eso de que debería despedirse cuando se vaya? Ni yo misma puedo cumplir lo que pedí que me prometiera. Estoy segura de que justo ahora está en los brazos de esa resbalosa idiota que cree que puede dominar el mundo. No entiendo porque se cruzó en mi camino, lo digo por los dos. Creo que si no hubiera tomado lo que el destino me tenía preparado para mí estaría ahora bajo tierra. ¿Tierra? ¿Por qué creo que me recuerda a algo? O tal vez alguien. Suspiro un poco del cansancio, debería irme a descansar un poco. Una explosión suena cerca de aquí a unas cuantas cuadras la curiosidad me da ganas de ir a ver qué sucede. Camino hacia allá con la maleta, es un poco tedioso. Me oculto detrás de una esquina. Hay humo por todos lados, algunas paredes se destruyeron dejando escombros en el suelo. Trato de averiguar qué es lo que sucede. Un grupo de villanos tienen en sus manos posiblemente a unos jóvenes que quedaron inconscientes. Respiro profundo, oculto mis pertenencias y me dirijo hacia ellos. Silbo para llamar su atención.

Fin de punto de vista

-Métanse con alguien que este a su altura, no con estos indefensos muchachos- dijo Kory entrando a la escena, llamando su atención-

Ellos voltearon a verla, tirando a los chicos se dirigieron hacia ella.

-Yo no veo nadie por aquí que este a mi altura- agrego un hombre de cabello oscuro, barba, esbelto, probablemente tenía 30 años- ¿No es muy tarde? Deberías ir a tu casa con tu mami para que te arrope y te cuente un cuento niña-

-Bien viejo, usted debería estar pudriéndose en la cárcel- expreso Kory con odio y escupiéndole- Debería darte vergüenza atacar a una dama a sus espaldas- dijo dirigiéndose a un chico menor de edad tal vez, que estaba detrás de ella acercándose sigilosamente con un barrote entre las manos, pudo notar que estaba temblando- 1, 2, 3…- dijo acercándose a él. Él tropezó frente a los pies de ella desmayando de la impresión- ¿Cuántos quedan? Solo tú y tus… compañeros, uy me parece que huyeron- agrego con algo de lastima- Solos tu y yo- agarro el barrote del muchacho y corrió hacia el golpeándole en una de sus piernas, dejándolo de dolor en el medio de la pista, se dirigió hacia él, lo noqueo dejándolo con sangre por todo el rostro- Y volvemos al juego- dijo orgullosa jugando con el barrote en el aire-

Antes de que pudiera notarlo alguien la empujo, agarro de los cabellos y dio un golpe en el estómago dejándola indefensa. Se retorció de dolor, ya no era como antes que después de un golpe podía seguir de pie, a la vez seguir luchando. Cuando el hombre estaba a punto de darle el golpe final para matarla con una patada, un arma filosa le corto el rostro, busco entre la oscuridad de la noche quien fue el que se atrevió a entrometerse.

-No se trata así a una dama, por lo visto tu madre no lo enseño- dijo Dick apareciendo junto todo el equipo de los jóvenes titanes- Titanes ataquen ordeno-

El hombre corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían moverse, sin embargo Garfield convertido en un león lo acorralo en una esquina, le mordió los pantalones. Se desmayó y Gar convirtiéndose de nuevo en quien era escupió sus calzoncillos.

-¡Qué asco viejo!- exclamo Víctor haciendo una cara de asco- ¿Cómo piensas besar a Rachel?- pregunto a carcajadas- Te recomiendo que te laves los dientes… unas mil veces-

-¿Te parece gracioso?- pregunto Garfield limpiándose la lengua-

-Chicos hay alguien herida aquí- dijo Karen acercándose a la chica de cabello oscuro, estaba algo pálida. Llevaba un atuendo negro con gafas oscuras- Le golpearon el estómago, creo que estará bien. Esta solo durmiendo creo que en un par de horas podrías despertar, sin embargo no lleva consigo ningún tipo de documento para poder identificarla-

-Encontré esta maleta, probablemente le pertenezca- dijo Garfield- Tiene contraseña- menciono intenta abrirla- Sí, tiene su mismo olor- afirmo- Me parece un aroma familiar-

-¿Una de tus ex Bestia?- pregunto Víctor logrando que los poderes de Rachel estallaran destrozando un vehículo-

-No te molestes Rachel, tú eres la única - exclamo Garfield viendo como lo miraba con una cara de odio-

-Llevémosla a torre, cuando despierte seguro que se ira, la llevaríamos pero como dijeron no sabemos dónde queda el lugar donde vive. Cuando despierte deberá irse, Víctor llévala en tu auto- ordeno presionando un botón para que su moto llegara a él- Los veré en la torre-

-¿Por qué deberíamos llevarla?- pregunto Karen-

-Solo recuerden que fue quien acabo con esos dos jóvenes para salvarle la vida a otros. Es valiente considerando que es alguien común, sin poderes, destreza o habilidades. Vámonos, la policía llegara en algunos minutos, se encargaran de ellos- agrego mirando a las personas involucradas-

Rachel dejo esposados a los criminales en los cables de electricidad, junto con los demás se dirigieron hacia la torre, esperando.

-Me pregunto por qué debemos llevárnosla, ellos pudieron encargarse de ella- agrego Rachel algo intrigada-

-Esta algo herida, ellos podrían pensar que es una de los asaltantes- respondió Karen- Literal-

-Cierto Rachel, recuerda que desde no somos tan escuchados- agrego Víctor y todos se quedaron en silencio hasta llegar a la torre.

Kory dormía plácidamente, 2 horas después despertó. Se encontraba recostada en el sofá del living. La cubría una manda de algodón… Abrió los ojos lentamente con dificultad, sentía un fuerte dolor en el estómago y en la cabeza, tocándose estas partes lentamente. Su visión era algo borrosa, se sentía algo mareada. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, la imagen se hacía cada vez más clara. Pudo notar que la cubría una manta, cogió su cabello y lo acomodo para un lado. La luz le molestaba, se tocó el rostro tapándose la vista, estaba en un extraño lugar algo familiar. Miro a su alrededor lentamente, noto los rostros de preocupación de los jóvenes titanes. Se alarmo por un momento, el miedo estaba en todo su cuerpo al igual que el dolor, se levantó de un golpe pero se recostó otra vez le dolía todo el cuerpo. Miro una vez más, pensó que tal vez no la reconocerían por las gafas, se tocó el rostro una vez más, se dio cuenta que no las llevaba puesta. Decidiendo hablar dijo sus primeras palabras.

-¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?- pregunto dudosa-

-Ha pasado tiempo, nos sorprende que regresaras- agrego Karen-

-Solo regrese y creo que no hay ningún problema en hacerlo o... ¿Si lo hay?- pregunto confundida- Está bien creo que debería irme... gracias por traerme hasta aquí... y gracias por salvarme de esta noche- dijo feliz- ¿Puedo usar el baño por favor?- pregunto levantándose-

-Sí- afirmo Dick viendo cómo se dirigía hacia el baño-

-¿Qué diablos tiene?- exclamo Garfield- Acaso soy el único que noto que es una persona totalmente diferente y no solo hablo de su apariencia si no lo de gracias por salvarme y por favor, es algo raro-

-No eres el único que lo noto, está actuando diferente, no siento que sea la misma, es...- dijo Dick-

-Me parece que es más amigable- agrego Karen- Ella no es de la personas que te agradezca... es raro-

-Exacto... posiblemente este actuando- agrego Víctor- No puedo creer que ha perdido sus poderes por completo. Y me pregunto desde cuándo-

-Hace 3 semanas- respondió Kory apareciendo de repente- Lo sentí, estaba cerca. Por eso decidí irme. Ahora como pudieron notarlo soy algo inútil y débil. No soy la misma empezando por mi apariencia hasta terminar a no soy fuerte en lo absoluto-

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?- pregunto el pelinegro- ¿Por qué has vuelto? Queremos respuestas- agrego- Siéntate deberíamos hablar- le ofreció la mano después de todo estaba herida-

-Está bien, Gracias Dick- susurro agarrando su mano, camino lentamente hacia el sofá recostándose en este- Pueden comenzar, no tengo nada que ocultar así que empiecen ya, seré lo más sincera posible y es la verdad...- dijo Kory gimiendo alguna que otra vez de dolor-

-Bien, ¿Por qué viniste?- pregunto seriamente Dick-

-Tengo cosas que terminar aquí. Supe que algunos les están causando problemas- respondió-

-¿Acaso has vuelto para aliarte con Jason y Tara? Nos causan problemas a diario sabes, por su culpa hemos perdido gran parte de consideración de todos- expreso decepcionado y molesto, los titanes escuchaban atentamente-

-No, no vine para eso- respondió-

-No estas siendo sincera- menciono Víctor-

-Si lo estoy intentando, ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Saben algo que yo no?- pregunto-

-Hace algunos días, como otras veces luchábamos contra esos dos... sin embargo aquella noche fue diferente, nos afirmó que volverías para unirte a ellos. Además de ser su prometida y futura esposa- respondió Rachel-

-¡Que!- exclamo con una cara de asco- Creo que necesito vomitar... No veo a Jason desde que me fui, mucho menos lo eh visto ni veré cuando regrese aquí. Y bueno repito otra vez, no vine a unirme a ellos. Estaría mal... estar con ellos. Ya no quiero ser la misma ni mucho menos elegir el mal-

-¿Y lo de prometida?- pregunto Dick enfadado con celos-

-No he visto a Jason, corte toda comunicación con él hace 1 mes. Deberían saber o les voy a contar...- dijo recordando- Él no es de hacer compromisos, ni mucho menos de atarse a alguien. Estar enamorado para él es... solo la palabra "Enamorados" eso es todo, no hay salidas, no fue romántico jamás conmigo, ni si quiera lo intento ni lo haría por mí. Vamos quien cambiaría su forma de ser frio, serio para hacerme feliz haciendo juntos ese tipo de cosas. No creo que nadie esté dispuesto a hacer eso por mí, que quede claro que mis sentimientos no son los mismos hacia él. No vine a eso y tampoco deberían creer todo lo que les diga-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con su respuesta. Estaba siendo sincera.

-Yo cambie en el pasado por ti, Kory eh hice todas las cosas que te gustaban solo para verte sonreír- respondió Dick mirándola fijamente a los ojos-

-Tú lo dijiste Dick en el pasado, ahora no creo encontrar a alguien que me haga feliz. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

-¡Espera!- exclamo el cogiéndola del brazo-

-Eso duele Dick- dijo intentando soltarse-

-¿Te hizo feliz?- pregunto decidido-

-Eso no importa ahora, es solo pasado y el pasado es historia, noto como Dick estaba con un rostro de decepción y tristeza-

Dick la soltó y camino lentamente hacia sus demás compañeros.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas, no creo todo el discurso de volver para solucionar tus errores- agrego fríamente- Y al parecer jamás te hice feliz verdad, ya veo cuando te importo... importe-

Kory fue rápidamente hacia él, estaba dudando si hacer eso o no. Le dio un fuerte abrazo susurrándole al oído-

-Me hiciste muy feliz, pero a veces es bueno no recordar los momentos felices porque me hiere recordar cómo es que fui tan feliz junto a ti pero, que ahora nada será como antes-

Se separó de él.

-Bien, como dijeron debería irme, fue un gusto volver a verlos- dijo cogiendo su maleta- Adiós, creo que fue otro de mis errores venir otra vez, siempre traigo problemas a donde voy. Cuídense- dijo despidiéndose con su mano- Cuando estaba a punto de salir la alarma sonó, todos fueron a sus posiciones- ¿Esa alarma es mala?- pregunto-

-Muy mala- respondió Karen- Espera...- dijo deteniéndola-

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto-

-¿Ya te acuerdas de mí?- pregunto triste-

-Oh...- dijo pensando, por su puesto Karen, me alegra verte otra vez. Lástima que tenga que irme me habría gustado pasar alguna tarde contigo, ir de compras, al spa, a comer helados y pizza- los ojos de ambas brillaban-

-Te escribiré mi número- agrego Karen-

-Vamos titanes- ordeno Dick-

-Llámame Kory- expreso la trigueña muy feliz siguiendo a los demás

-Lo hare- dijo Kory muy feliz. Salió por la puerta principal y vio a los titanes esperando afuera-

-¿Vienes con nosotros?- pregunto Dick-

-Kory dejo su maleta tirada cerca la entrada y subió a la moto de Dick, quien estaba manejando a toda velocidad-

-Deberías sujetarte, podrías caer- sugirió Dick-

-Estoy bien gracias, no creo que conduzcas a tanta velocidad- inmediatamente el pelinegro aumento la velocidad, ocasionando que Kory le agarrara de la cintura muy fuerte-

Cuando llegaron Kory se quedó en el auto de Víctor poniendo seguro a todas las puertas, con quienes luchaban eran unos criminales que sabían pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Eran demasiados, Kory empezó a preocuparse al ver como Dick cayo perdiendo el conocimiento. Salió el auto hacia él. Era pesado, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para arrastrarlo. Varios se la rodearon, Dick se levantó ágilmente, sacando su vara de metal. Empezó a golpear a todos, protegiendo a Kory quien estaba detrás de él. Acabo con ellos uno por uno. -Toma esto- dijo el pelinegro entregándole un taser- Úsalo para transmitir descargas eléctricas, ten cuidado. Regresa al vehículo- ordeno-

Kory le hizo caso y regreso, observo como estaban luchando contra los malos. Puso el seguro otra vez. Un chico se acercó al auto y…

-El premio gordo- empezó a romper los vidrios de las ventanas. Forzó la puerta tirándola de un golpe.

La peli oscuro escondió detrás el artefacto para transmitir electricidad. Cuando él se le acerco lo paralizo unos segundos de vital importancia. Prosiguió dándoles las descargas por algunos minutos. Corrió rápidamente fuera del vehículo y escondió en un callejón. Observo como los titanes luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo con esos criminales. Presto su mayor atención a Dick, era fuerte, ágil, esbelto y le encantaba. Sin embargo sus sentimientos ya no eran los mismos los reprimió hasta el punto de no sentir nada por él, ni cuando la miraba ni muchos menos cuando tendrían contacto físico. En algún momento acorralaron a Karen, cayó al suelo, estaba muy cansada para pelear contra ellos. Víctor intento ir hacia ella pero unos sujetos; mientras estaba distraído viendo como derribaron a su amada, lo detuvieron empezaron a ahorcarlo de una manera muy cruel en frente de los ojos de Karen. Nadie podía ayudarlos, los demás estaban siendo también acorralados y heridos por esos criminales.

Kory se armó de valor, sabía que en su condición física no podría detenerlos a todos, pero al menos debía intentarlo las veces que sean necesarias. Reviso si llevaba consigo dardos tranquilizadores en alguno de sus bolsillos, solo tenía uno. Debía decidir a quién salvar, a Karen o Víctor. Él hubiera preferido que la ayudaran a ella. Sin embargo Kory entro la escena, cogió la primer cosa con la que pudiera defenderse. Se sacó su remera dejando al descubierto un top que llevaba puesto. Lo que más resaltaba era su busto y su pequeña cintura.

-Hola chicos- susurro acercándose a uno de ellos meneando las caderas y caminando de una forma sensual-

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto uno de ellos alterado mirándola de pies a cabeza-

-Pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si te gustaría divertirte conmigo… quizás podrías hacerme lo que quieras…- El chico dejo respirar a Víctor tirándolo al suelo. Kory envolvió sus brazos en su cuello- Deberíamos irnos ahora, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacerte- le susurró al oído- A menos que prefieras quedarte aquí… con estas personas o... prefieres ir ya conmigo al paraíso-

-Vámonos de aquí, estaré despierto toda la noche- dijo aullando con un lobo- Vámonos manada- ordeno- Dejen a este grupito de héroes idiotas y débiles- Todos les hicieron caso y subieron a sus motocicletas, dejando a los titanes- Vámonos primor- dijo él esperándola en su motocicleta. Ella subió lentamente y agarro del abdomen-

-Veo que eres muy fuerte- agrego acariciándole la espalda- Sin embargo creo que esta noche dormirás por mucho tiempo en una celda- le puso el dardo tranquilizándote en el cuello- cayendo inconsciente-

Todos se quedaron anonadados con lo que había hecho y la miraron raro.

-¡Qué asco!- exclamo con una cara de desagrado- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Desde cuándo un par de pandilleros les ganan a ustedes grandes héroes?-

-No son simples pandilleros, son secuaces de Jason y Tara, nos dan problemas a diario. Esta es la tercera vez en el día. Trabajan para tus… ¿Debería decir amigos o viejos amigos?- pregunto Dick recogiendo su remera y ofreciéndosela-

-Gracias…- agrego sorprendida, sus ojos mostraban confusión y enojo- Ellos ya no son nada para mí y no lo serán jamás-

-Regresemos a la torre tenemos mucho de qué hablar- ordeno Dick-

Todos se dirigieron hacia la torre a contar la verdad, todo lo que sucedió en el último mes. Desde que Kory se fue, desde que Jason los culpo de que se había ido por culpa de ellos. Y cuando descubrieron que alguien más estaba moviendo los hijos y ese par de aliados eran simples marionetas.

Continuará…


	10. Capítulo 10

**El pasado es historia**

 **Capítulo 10:**

Todos estaban reunidos en el living sentados en el gran sofá. La televisión estaba prendida. Kory escuchaba atentamente cada palabra del joven líder.

-Desde que te fuiste… Tara y Jason nos están causando muchos problemas- dijo Dick sobre la plática que tenía con Kory-

-¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunto Kory preocupada-

-Robos... asaltados con armas, destrucción de lugares, secuestros, liberar criminales, chantaje y por ultimo… asesinatos-

Al escuchar la palabra asesinatos, Kory sentía un gran dolor por dentro. No deseaba saber pero tenía que preguntar.

-¿Quién esta asesinando?- pregunto seriamente, con un dolor en el corazón o al menos parte de este-

-Al principio empezó por él, hace una semana Tara estaba haciendo lo mismo. Al parecer, por lo que nos dijo Jason le enseño lo que no pudo enseñarte a ti Kory. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?- pregunto con intriga- ¿Qué es lo que no pudo enseñarte? Responde- ordeno- Pensé que dijiste que ibas a ser sincera y a contarnos la verdad. Creo que se acabó todo el show.

-Él no pudo enseñarme asesinar. Dijo que no podía arruinar mi vida. El martirio de escuchar las voces de todos los que le imploraron que les dejaran con vida…- respondió- No pudo hacerlo- respondió-

-Al menos deberías agradecérselo- dijo Víctor-

-Por cierto deberías saber que ellos dos son pareja- agrego Karen haciendo que su corazón terminara de romperse-

-Oh, que novedad. Nada más de esperar de él- dijo molesta- O ellos…-

-¿Solo eso? ¿Ya no sientes nada por él?- pregunto Garfield-

-¿Debería sentir algo más que odio?- pregunto bajando la mirada. Estaba pensando, si termino metiéndose con Tara solo significada una cosa. Estaba usándola, sabía que era la antigua amiga de los titanes y que la mejor forma de destruirlos era empezando por ella-

-Según Jason ustedes estuvieron juntos por muchos años- agrego Rachel-

-Si claro y también tuvimos un perro- dijo irónicamente- No hay nada entre nosotros, olvidare todo y será solo el pasado-

-¿Si dejaras el pasado supongo que pensaras vencerlos verdad?- menciono Dick interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Al menos es lo que debes pagar por tus malas decisiones-

-Claro, lo estaba pensando. Acabar por ellos y terminar lo que empecé. Sin embargo no sirvo para nada. Considerando que soy débil y una inútil sin mis poderes, y no creo que mis encantos femeninos funcionen otra vez- dijo dando un suspiro-

-Puedo ayudarte… podemos ayudarte. No es necesario tener poderes cuando constas de agilidad, destreza e inteligencia mírame a mí. La fuerza es algo que lograras pronto solo si deseas. Para ser especial no basta con las habilidades con las cuales uno es privilegiado, basta con creer que puedes hacerlo y yo sé que podrás hacerlo- expreso Dick-

-Desde cuando te volviste optimista-

-Desde que el mal regreso-

-¿Qué propones entonces?- pregunto la peli oscura-

-Te entrenare, todos juntos podremos lograr grandes cosas y vencer a ese par con todo su ejército. Kory, solo si deseas luchar una vez más contra el mal con nosotros. Considera que deberás decir nada más que la verdad y apoyarnos mutuamente. Peleemos juntos… ¿Aceptas?- pregunto ofreciéndole la mano-

-Creo que quiso decir entrenaremos- agrego Víctor cruzando los brazos-

-Está bien, lo haré- acepto sin dudar cogiendo la mano de él- Haré lo que me digan… aunque resulte un poco difícil al comienzo. Considerando que son algo irritantes y Dick… eres algo mandón y me dijiste mentirosa… aparte de que Rachel me mira raro juzgándome con su mirada, pero si, supongo que me acostumbrare. Debería irme, deben estar cansados. Es la tercera vez en el día ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, me duele todo el cuerpo. Nada que Rachel no pueda arreglar con uno de sus relajantes masajes- agrego Garfield agarrándola de la cintura-

-Suéltame idiota- exclamo Rachel molesta liberándose- No te juzgo, solo me aseguro que tus palabras sean verdad-

-Ya escuche eso muchas veces- Kory recogió su maleta la cual estaba tirada a un costado en la alfombra- Tengo mucho sueño…- bostezo- Los veré luego, supongo- dijo yendo hacia la salida. Tropezó con la alfombra cayendo de rodillas- ¿Comente que soy algo torpe? Ahora lo saben- expreso riendo y a la vez levantándose-

-Creo que aún faltan muchas cosas por comentar- dijo Dick observándola detenidamente-

-¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto ella tímidamente-

-¿Estas herida… verdad? Deberías quedarte esta noche, o al menos lo que queda de ella. Me sentiría mal sabiendo si encontraras un lugar a estas horas. Además necesitamos planear algunas cosas…- agrego mirándola de pies a cabeza, su ropa estaba algo sucia-

-Oh… que vergüenza…- dijo limpiándose su atuendo- Debí peinarme… supongo que cuando eres idiota no te preocupas por eso- dijo arreglándose el cabello- No creo que sea buena quedarme Dick, es incómodo tan solo estar con ustedes-

Todos pusieron sus caras raras.

-Lo que quiero decir es que debería irme ahora…- susurró con su maleta en la mano-

-¿Bueno te acompañare a tu auto?- pregunto Dick-

-Está en el taller, le hare algunas modificaciones- respondió- Tengo sueño como pueden notarlo aparte que necesito un baño así que debo irme y dejarlos dormir-

-No piensas ir todo el camino de aquí a la cuidad para tomar un taxi a esta hora o ¿Si?- pregunto Garfield-

-Puedo llevarte hasta llegar a la cuidad- ofreció Víctor- No tengo problema en acompañarte-

-Te lo agradezco pero sería demasiado, gracias por todo. Los veré… ¿Otro día?- pregunto indecisa-

-Deberías llamarnos, o nosotros lo haremos. Este es mi número- Dick le ofreció un papel-

-Está bien hasta entonces, adiós a todos- cuando iba a salir escucho brotando los truenos muy cerca, la lluvia caía inmensurablemente-

-¿Segura que no quieres quedarte?- pregunto Karen- Hará mucho frío, te empaparas la ropa y posiblemente pescaras un resfriado lo que no te haría bien considerando como estas ahora o podrías quedarte la noche aquí, puedo poner a lavar tus prendas, te das una ducha caliente y mañana por la mañana puedes irte después del desayuno-

-Bien me quedare, me están volviendo loca. ¿En dónde dormiré?- pregunto cruzando los brazos-

-Cuarto de huéspedes- respondió Dick- Te mostrare la habitación, espero sea de tu agrado pero debo decir que no es gran cosa-

-Gracias- no dijo una palabra más-

-Dame tu ropa la pondré a lavar y secar inmediato- agrego Karen-

Kory se recogió el cabello mostrando su rostro, se quitó la chaqueta y se la tiro- No me mires así te daré la ropa después no pienso desvestirme y andar sin "nada" por aquí en frente de todos- Buenas noches a todos- siguió a Dick quien estaba en silencio-

-¿Y eres callado siempre?- pregunto intrigada-

-No te ves con ganas de hablar conmigo… trato de descubrir por qué-

-Mucho mejor no me gustan los parlanchines, sin embargo si dejaras de mirarme de esa forma…- menciono Kory mirando a Dick de pies a cabeza- Veo que sacaste más músculos-

-Sí, no es lo único en lo que soy bueno preciosa- dijo agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él-

-¿Qué haces? ¿No tenías novia?- pregunto ella intentando soltarse- Sabes que me lastimas verdad-

-Estoy disfrutando mi soltería… por ahora- agrego mirándola a los ojos- ¿Te puedo besar?- pregunto lamiéndose los labios-

-¿Desde cuándo le preguntas a alguien cuando puedes besarla? Es raro de ti supongo que no te conozco ni termino de conocerte-

-Tomare eso como un rotundo si- la cogió del cuello y acerco a sus labios, se besaron por un breve momento, ella solo dejo que sus labios se juntaran a los de ella-

-Me gustas Kory, agrego-

-Si claro y mi aspecto físico no tiene nada que ver verdad-

-Sigues siendo la misma, en tu rostro- dijo acariciándole este- tus profundos ojos y tu cuerpo es el mismo- dijo acariciándola-

-Bien creo que es todo por hoy Dick, deseo ir a dormir- agrego soltándose-

-¿Necesitas compañía?- pregunto detrás de ella- Tal vez te asuste la oscuridad-

-Querido estás hablando con la oscuridad- respondió ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos- ¿Puedo saber que quieres? ¿Desde cuándo tan caballeroso y con rodeos?- pregunto- pegándolo contra la pared-

Él estaba sonrojado, se sentía raro. Después de tiempo que estaba cerca de ella, podía oler el delicioso aroma de su cabello, su piel se veía radiante y suave. Estaba nervioso ella lo tenía atrapado. Mientras Dick estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Kory lo beso apasionadamente, podían sentir sus lenguas haciendo contacto. Sus labios estaban húmedos por los tantos segundos que estuvieron besándose. Él de algo estaba seguro, ella era ardiente y podía volverlo loco con uno de sus besos apasionados. Decidió cambiar papeles y la acorralo en sus brazos, empezó a besarle el cuello lentamente produciéndole placer, la volvía loca con esos besos lentos por todas las partes de su cuerpo. Subió otra vez hacia sus labios acariciándole partes de su cuerpo suavemente. Se detuvo al verla completamente sonrojada e incómoda. Se separó de ella y froto su cabeza torpemente.

-Lo siento… no debí…- no sabía cómo expresarle lo que sentía-

-Yo lo siento, debí haber parado esto- se apartó de él- ¿Esta es la habitación?- pregunto entrando- Se ve bien…- susurró-

Dick entro y se sentó al costado de Kory quien se encontraba en la cama recostaba.

-Creo que el baño puede esperar, estoy muriendo de sueño- susurro cerrando lentamente los ojos poco a poco. Lo último que vio fueron los ojos azules de Dick quien la observaba detenidamente de una manera distinta como si ella fuera lo único que amaría. Durmió plácidamente. Dick la cubrió con unas sábanas, salió de la habitación y por ultimo pudo verla desde afuera por última vez antes de irse a dormir. Cerró la puerta y se fue con los demás.

-Y bien ¿Qué opinan?- pregunto Dick-

-No sé si creer el discurso de que cambio y ahora quiere luchar junto a nosotros, no se cambia de la noche a la mañana- agrego Rachel analizando la situación-

-Pensándolo bien, no parece que haya superado a Jason, pude notarlo por sus expresiones. A pesar de ser fría su rostro reflejaba indiferencia-

-Tanto les cuesta creer que cambio, se ve más tranquila, amigable y fuerte por supuesto- menciono Garfield apoyándola-

-Garfield tiene razón, es más… suave. Trato de relacionarse conmigo-

-Supongo que sabe cómo ganar nuestra confianza. Lo veremos con el tiempo, mientras tanto deberíamos vigilarla un poco. ¿Están de acuerdo si debería quedarse en la torre?- pregunto sin embargo nadie respondió-

-Creo que la mejor forma de vigilarla es de cerca- agrego Víctor-

-Me encantaría ser su mejor amiga, podría conocerla más a fondo- dijo Karen feliz-

-Podríamos intentarlo- expreso Garfield-

-Si está planeando algo mejor que sea donde podamos verla- respondió Rachel fríamente-

-La decisión ha sido tomada, sin embargo la pregunta es… como convencerla para quedarse con nosotros. No noto intenciones de quedarse con nosotros, mañana por la mañana se irá, démosles motivos por los cuales debería quedarse, por ahora deberíamos descansar, quien sabe en qué momento podríamos tener otra alerta-

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, los integrantes del equipo se levantaron a realizar sus actividades, Víctor preparo el desayuno junto con Karen, Rachel se encontraba revisando cámaras de la cuidad, Garfield seguía en su habitación al igual que Dick, este último estaba nervioso por lo que sucedió anoche. Aun no podía creerlo, la besó y ella sin negarse. Kory lo acorralo cosa que significo mucho para él, se vistió y dirigió por los pasadizos hacia el comedor topándose con Garfield.

-Buenos días- dijo Garfield con su cepillo de dientes en mano, estaba despeinado y en pijama- ¿Esta listo el desayuno?- pregunto-

-¿No tienes un baño para ti? Pensé que usabas el de la habitación de Rachel y el desayuno lo está terminando Víctor-

-A Rachel no le gusta que ensucie el baño, sabes cómo es- dijo bostezando- Iré en minutos- se apuró para ir al baño al final del pasillo, sin embargo Kory salió con una toalla en el cuerpo, su cabello estaba húmedo y brotaba un delicioso aroma con olores a flores-

-Lo siento, el baño de la habitación no funcionaba, use el de aquí, espero no les moleste- agrego caminando a un costado del rubio-

-En lo absoluto, seré cuidadoso desde ahora- agrego viendo cómo se iba- ¿Amaneciste bien?- pregunto iniciando la conversación del día-

-Perfectamente, gracias por preguntar y ¿Tú?- pregunto contenta-

-Con mucho sueño…- bostezo- El desayuno debería estar listo, baja después para desayunar todos juntos. Estamos felices que hayas vuelto, nos tenías algo preocupados, nos vemos luego- dijo entrando al baño-

-También estoy muy contenta de volver a verlos- susurró dirigiéndose hacia su habitación-

Demoro un buen tiempo en elegir su atuendo, no sabía cómo podría mirar a Dick. Tenía miedo por dentro… al final decidió unos shorts sueltos con una camiseta lila, su cabello lo recogió en una coleta alta, se puso algo de rímel a los ojos para resaltar sus ojos todo lo demás lo dejo al natural. Bajo por las escaleras pudo escuchar murmullos que cesaron hasta que llego.

-Buenos días- expreso amigablemente tomando asiento, el desayuno estaba servido. Nadie decía una palabra, estaban comiendo en silencio - Esta delicioso- agrego saboreando-

-Me alegra que te guste- dijo Víctor-

-Me encanta, siempre has sido bueno en la cocina-

-¿Supongo que te gusta cocinar?- pregunto Karen-

-Nada que ver, soy un cero a la izquierda. Prefiero ir a lugares que comer y descubrir nuevos sabores que antes cocinar, sim embargo la comida casera es muy delicioso-

-¿Entonces en que eres buena?- pregunto Dick uniéndose a la conversación-

-Soy muy buena en armas…- todos dejaron de comer- Y me fascina la tecnología- agrego bebiendo su bebida- Era buena en artes marciales, defensa personal, se hackear…- susurró- Nada interesante verdad…-

-Supongo que cada quien es bueno en algo, no tienen que ser…- dijo Dick buscando la palabra correcta-

-¿Malos?- agrego la peli oscura-

-No quise decir eso-

-Igual no importa…- susurró, el silencio volvió. Prosiguió con lo que tenía que decir- Me iré después del desayuno, les agradezco su hospitalidad…-

-Respecto a eso… queríamos ofrecerte algo. Ya que tenemos los mismos intereses sería algo tedioso para ti ir y volver aquí para ver lo de Jason y Tara… llamarte no sería tan solo la mejor opción. Creo, creemos que sería mejor que te quedaras aquí, estamos más cerca de la cuidad las alertas son siempre cerca. Nos preguntábamos, solo si quieres y sin obligarte, podrías quedarte en la Torre por un tiempo hasta que logremos vencerlos después podrías irte cuando deseas ¿Qué opinas?- pregunto dudoso-

-Oh… eso fue algo- agrego nerviosa- No creo que sea buena idea- dijo levantándose- debería irme, ahora- dijo seriamente dándoles la espalda y yendo hacia la salida-

Dick la cogió del brazo y atrajo hacia él dándole un beso corto.

-¿Te hice cambiar de opinión?- pregunto-

Ella estaba completamente sonrojada, sentía su cuerpo temblar y un hormigueo por todos lados.

-No…- intento separarse de él, sin embargo Dick era más fuerte- No tengo idea de que rayos están planeando pero, besarme sin que yo quiera es excesivo. Si bien recuerdan no funciono quedarme por ese lapso de tiempo y no creo que funcione ahora-

-Ahora creo que has cambiado radicalmente para bien, me parece que podríamos llevarnos mejor e intentarlo. Podríamos volver a ser… amigos tal vez luego un equipo como el de antes-

-¡No!- exclamo retrocediendo- Suéltame- ordeno, él la soltó y Kory cayo hacia atrás- Cuando empiezas con la palabra equipo siento…- agrego levantándose inmediatamente-

-Puedes irte cuando quieras, puedes no aceptar ahora. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, veo que no te fascina la idea- menciono Dick fríamente-

-En lo absoluto, estaba considerando quedarme por algunas semanas y sales con lo de "Equipo" además de besarme sin mi permiso- dijo molesta-

-Veo que no te gustaría formar un equipo ni mucho menos tener una pareja… entiendo Kory no tienes que aceptar. Cuando termines de alistar tus cosas te llevare en mi auto hacia la cuidad- se sentó de vuelta en el comedor junto a sus amigos-

-¿Es todo?- pregunto intrigada-

-No sé qué más decirte- dijo el pelinegro-

-Pues la que tiene que decir algo ahora soy yo, no quiero volver a ser parte de un equipo. Me trae malos recuerdos y escalofríos pensar en la idea. Deberían considerar que antes de ser útil sería un estorbo y sobre lo de pareja no estoy lista para iniciar una relación- respondió-

-Por Jason supongo pensé que dijiste que lo habías superado o acaso fue otra de tus mentiras-

-Si tienes un problema con ello ven y habla conmigo en privado-

-No tengo nada más que decirte, puedes irte Kory. Un gusto verte otra vez, siempre dejas marca cada vez que nos reencontramos otra vez- Dick se quedó en silencio-

Kory no sabía que hacer o responder. Pensó durante algunos segundos.

-Lo consideraría si es que arreglan la ducha de la habitación y dejas de besarme sin previo aviso-

-¿Entonces aceptas?- pregunto Dick acercándose otra vez a ella-

-Por el momento, como dijiste nuestros intereses son iguales. Cuando logremos el objetivo me iré, tal vez antes mientras encuentro algún lugar temporal donde pueda quedarme espero que sea pronto…-

-¿Por qué intentas apresurar las cosas?- pregunto Rachel-

-No es nada, solo un mal presentimiento, bueno Dick gracias por malograrme el desayuno y el día. Eres un tonto por darme besos- se dirigió a la salida-

-Estoy seguro que te gustaron-

-Ni en tus sueños…-

-¿Entonces hay posibilidad que tú y yo?- pregunto sonrojado, Kory se fue sin responderle- Mujeres…-

-¿Dónde quedo lo de que disfrutas tu soltería?- pregunto Víctor-

-Y empezamos otra vez viejo, no te cansas de hacerla sufrir- dijo Garfield comiendo-

-Espero no sea otros de tus juegos, ¿No le romperás el corazón verdad? Al igual que Bárbara la pobre se fue con el corazón roto…- dijo triste Karen-

-Se trata de tenerla cerca no es lo que piensan… termine estén al pendiente, filtren las cámaras de seguridad en toda la cuidad, están muy tranquilos por ahora. Quiero el informe completo de lo de anoche- ordeno-

Kory se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes estaba ordenando sus cosas en el closet, al menos lo que quedaba en su maleta. Su intención fue quedarse en la torre titán para completar su venganza hacia Tara, aún no tenía claro sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Dick. La ponía nerviosa, sonrojada y algo tímida. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Desde cuando era una persona completamente tímida hacia un hombre. Dick era guapo, sexy y sobre todo muy fuerte a pesar de su frialdad…

Punto de vista de Kory

En el pasado él y yo éramos una pareja casi perfecta, él aparentaba ser frío pero conmigo era muy tierno y amoroso. Me hacía sentir feliz… me hacía reír en todo momento y se quedaba conmigo hasta que me durmiera. Me abrazaba fuertemente, podía sentir su calor todas las noches, lo era todo para mi sin embargo cuando decidió dejarme sola… pudo haberme pedido que fuera con él. Pudo ser un rotundo sí, un te amo y seguiré a donde vayas, cambio su número telefónico no había forma de comunicarse con él el tiempo paso y sucedió lo que debía suceder… perdí su rastro no supe nada de él nunca hasta que quisieron encontrarme. Fue absurdo, pudo haberme olvidado, seguir su camino pero no, convenció a nuestros… a los otros titanes. Siento rencor cuando recuerdo como todos me abandonaron no los culpo yo sola debía cuidarme sin depender de nadie. Para entonces ya me había ido de la torre a otro lugar pero, esa es una historia que ya conocen a través de los años. Ahora estoy aquí después de aproximadamente 6 años en el hogar de los amigos que traicione en coqueteos con el líder de este equipo. Equipo de titanes en el cual pertenecí alguna vez, me pierdo en mis pensamientos… estoy a punto de quedarme dormida, mis parpados son pesados, cada musculo de mi cuerpo se relaja… tengo en mi mente la imagen de Dick besándome apasionadamente, después me quedo en la oscuridad entre lágrimas y sollozos Dick esta en mis brazos con sangre por todos lados trato de salvarlo. Poco a poco sus ojos se cierran lentamente, siento un gran dolor quiero gritar pero nadie me escucha, le doy un último beso y desaparece… alguien está detrás de mí cogiéndome de la cintura, me agarra mi cabello suavemente moviéndolo hacia un costado. Me besa apasionadamente el cuello dando mordidas de vez en cuando, me coge del rostro y acaricia mi cuerpo es… Dick arrodillándose frente a mí besa mi mano atentamente sin embargo la felicidad se acaba cuando Jason aparece furioso detrás de mi amado apuntándome con un arma. Dick salta en frente de mi protegiéndome en sus brazos no obstante en demasiado tarde, le dio justo en el corazón y puedo sentir su sangre resbalando sobre mí la parte descubierta de mi vestido, no puedo aguantar que lagrimas salgan de mis ojos, el malo de la historia de acerca a mí y ofrece su mano para concederle una pieza. Estamos en un gran salón de baile, vestíamos elegantemente y bailábamos, no podía detenerme a menos que Jason lo deseará. Él me susurra palabras que me son difícil entender, me apunta con un arma en la cabeza y dispara el gatillo los recuerdos pasan rápidamente por mi cabeza todo lo que sentía por Dick y lo que no fui capaz de decirle… puedo ver el rostro de Jason con una sonrisa en el rostro. Despierto con un grito, miro por la ventana que todo está oscuro es tarde, son las 12 de la noche, al parecer dormí demasiado… cojo las pastillas para dormir de mi mesa de noche…

Fin de punto de vista

-Creo que dos fueron demasiado…- susurro prendiendo la lámpara, la puerta estaba entreabierta y escucho susurros-

-¿Ella estará bien?- pregunto Dick preocupado-

-Solo fue una pesadilla supongo que fueron los malos recuerdos aquí como expreso antes, logre despertarla en su inconsciente pero… fue un sueño muy malo más que nada parece una premonición-

-¿Qué fue?- pregunto Víctor-

-No soy la persona correcta para decirlo, debería ser ella quien decida contárselos…- dijo Rachel-

Kory escucho detrás de la puerta y pudo ver a Dick quien estaba sano y salvo no pudo evitar correr hacia él y darle un fuerte abrazo. Lloro en sus brazos, Dick la abrazo muy fuerte de forma sobreprotectora hasta que se calmara-

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto él, ella asintió- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla verdad?-

-Sí…- afirmo-

-Tu cuerpo está temblando de frío deberías volver a la cama…- intento separarse de ella pero no le dejo- Esto es algo incómodo para mí…-

-Ella se separó de él al escuchar eso sonrojada bajando la mirada- Lo siento…- susurró- Solo fue una pesadilla. Dormí por mucho tiempo por las pastillas que tome, siento haberlos molestado con esto- se disculpó con todos-

-¿Tomas pastillas para conciliar el sueño?- pregunto Víctor-

-Sí, no me funcionan muy bien…- respondió- Gracias a todos… vuelvan a dormir estaré bien, solo iré a comer algo y volveré a la cama- se dirigió hacia la cocina-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció Dick-

-Si no te molesta… me da miedo ir por estos pasillos oscuros- le cogió de la mano- Además de mucho frío- susurró detrás de él-

-Pueden ir a dormir, estaré un momento con Kory y luego la acompañare de nuevo a su habitación- ordeno el pelinegro llevándola a la cocina-

Dick podía sentir la presión de la mano de ella, su mano era suave y delicada.

-Gracias por acompañarme siento molestarte, seguro estás cansado y yo molestando a todos con mis pesadillas-

-No te preocupes, es lo que hacen los amigos…- agrego confundido- Llegamos- estaba nervioso no pudo estar tranquilo hasta que Kory le soltó la mano-

-Amigos… se siente bien tener amigos- se acercó al refrigerador, se sirvió un vaso de leche y preparo emparedados- Supongo que no tienes hambre a estas horas…-

-No, gracias solo estoy acompañándote-

-Te lo agradezco, me perdí el almuerzo y la cena pero necesitaba dormir estaba muy cansada y me cuesta conciliar el sueño a veces-

-Anoche no tuviste pesadillas…-

-Anoche no pude dormir- dijo riendo- Gracias ya termine. ¿Vamos de vuelta?- pregunto cogiéndole el brazo-

Dick estaba sonrojado y a la vez nervioso… era algo que no podía explicar tal vez era, ¿amor?

-Llegamos señorita, sana y salva-

-¿Te gustaría pasar un momento?- pregunto- Quiero ir al baño… y me da miedo la habitación, la luz no funciona… entiendo si no quieres, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí-

-Te acompañare, no tengo problema. Mañana arreglaremos las luces y el baño, te encontraremos otra habitación mejor con más iluminación para ti, te esperare aquí- se sentó en la cama y espero algunos minutos, ella salió del baño y se recostó-

-¿Es normal tener miedo?- pregunto Kory cerrando lentamente sus ojos oscuros-

-Alguna vez todos hemos tenido temor pero es algo que se supera-

-Gracias por acompañarme y cuidarme. Lo haces sin habértelo pedido es algo tierno de tu parte, me siento tranquila ahora puedes irte y seguir durmiendo- le beso la mejilla-

-Me quedaré hasta que te quedes dormida…- susurró él-

-Entonces ven a mi lado- ambos estaban recostados en la cama-

Ella fue la primera en quedarse dormida seguida de él quien la observo durante minutos, le dio un beso en los labios no tenía planeado quedarse a dormir junto a ella sin embargo así sucedió.

Continuará…


	11. Capítulo 11

**EL PASADO ES HISTORIA**

 **Capítulo 11:**

A la mañana siguiente…

Punto de vista de Kory

Abro lentamente mis ojos y estiro un poco, pude seguir durmiendo después de lo de anoche… no puedo creer que otra vez empiece con las pesadillas diarias. No quiero molestarlos con esto… sin embargo no puedo pararlas. Ellos tienen suficiente con los ataques diarios debo buscar la forma de detener esto tal vez pueda… no creo que acepte Kory solo olvídalo. Escucho una respiración a mi costado, volteo lentamente con temor a lo que pudiera encontrar, es… Dick. Solo es él tranquila, levántate con cuidado sin despertarlo. Dick se mueve lentamente tras levantarme de la cama, probablemente se quedó dormido, no puedo creer que se quedó toda la noche cuidándome. Me visto rápidamente y salgo de la habitación dejándolo dormir dirigiéndome hacia la cocina.

Fin de punto de vista

Kory entro a la cocina.

-Buenos días- dijeron todos en coro-

-Buenos días a todos- expreso Kory alegre-

-El desayuno estará listo muy pronto toma asiento- agrego Víctor quien estaba friendo carne-

-Gracias…- dijo Kory notando que la mayoría estaban cansados y con ojeras- Yo… quiero disculparme por haberlos despertado no fue mi intención no deseo ser un fastidio con mis cosas en lo absoluto…-

-No hay problema amiga ¿Solo fue una pesadilla verdad?- pregunto Karen abrazándola-

-Claro…- susurró la peli oscura-

-Sin embargo aún tengo sueño- menciono Garfield recostándose en la mesa del comedor-

-Lo siento… tomaré más pastillas para conciliar el sueño y no levantarme fácilmente- agrego pensando en una solución- Les dije que no era una buena quedarme aquí así que entenderé si desean que me vaya-

-Tranquila los ronquidos de Víctor son mucho peor que tus pesadillas las puedo escuchar desde la cuidad- dijo riendo Garfield-

-Eso me alivia un poco- dijo Kory a carcajadas-

-Bueno chicos cambiando de tema… ¿Desde cuándo consumes pastillas para conciliar el sueño y por qué te auto medicas con tantas?- pregunto Víctor seriamente-

-No pensé que tuviera que decírselos, desde hace un tiempo me sucede muy a menudo así que debo consumirlas y tomo demasiadas puesto que el efecto no es como en alguien normal- respondió-

-Ayer no tuviste pesadillas- dijo fríamente Rachel-

-Ayer no pude dormir-

-Buenos días a todos- dijo Dick aún en pijama retorciendo sus extremidades de dolor- Me duele todo el cuerpo- expreso mirando a Kory- ¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto preocupado-

-Sí, gracias perfectamente hace mucho no dormía bien pero veo que tu no…- agrego tímidamente-

-Por lo que me quede dormido a tu lado… estaba cansado espero no te moleste fue un accidente- dijo nervioso-

-Claro solo fue eso- dijo con una pequeña risa incomoda-

-¿Solo eso?- preguntaron Víctor y Garfield haciéndose miraditas de sospecha-

-¿Supongo que estas lista para hablar sobre tu pesadilla verdad?- pregunto la peli violeta-

-¿Por qué debería?- pregunto Kory-

-Pude verla… ¿Quieres hablar al respeto sobre la premonición?- pregunto cruzando los brazos- Creo que es una advertencia muy clara la cual deberías tomarla en consideración-

-Podemos hablar en privado- sugirió-

-Creo que no tienes ningún problema en decirlo frente a todos. Dijiste que dirías nada más que la verdad-

-Sabes que si una premonición se comparte podría afectar el destino por efecto de la intervención de otros ¿Verdad? No es buena idea que otros sepan podrían influir en mis decisiones y si no quieres hablar en privado está bien puedes decirlo frente a todos sim embargo opto por no estar presente pues es claro que sacaran conclusiones erróneas sobre mí. Me iré entonces y dejare que hablen entre ustedes…- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida-

-Espera Kory, ¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto Dick- ¿Acaso es un secreto?- pregunto- Pensé que no habría más secretos entre nosotros…- dijo decepcionado-

-Anoche cuando Kory levanto a todos estuve en su mente por un momento… pude ver la pesadilla que la estaba atormentando. Sin embargo ella no desea que comente sobre esto ¿Verdad?- pregunto Rachel-

-En otro momento…- susurró la peli oscura mientras revisaba algo en su celular-

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Dick- ¿Ahora qué pasa? ¿Más secretos por parte tuya?- dijo con ironía-

-No… solo que creo que tienen cosas que hacer- respondió y la alarma sonó en aquel instante-

-¿Cómo es que tu…?- pregunto Dick confundido- Prepárense- ordeno- Tu y yo hablaremos muy pronto, ve pensando en lo que nos vas a decir. Hablaremos cuando volvamos-

-¿Entonces ella no ira con nosotros?- pregunto Garfield-

-Claro que no, por ahora no es el momento indicado. Como dije hablaremos cuando vuelva-

-Tal vez no este para cuando regresen- agrego Kory- Suerte aunque no la necesitan verdad…- se dirigió hacia su habitación-

Los titanes se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde estaban atacando esa dupla y sus secuaces. Cuando llegaron todo era un alboroto, personas heridas por el impacto, vehículos destrozados y los alrededores destruidos.

-Titanes al ataque- ordeno Dick luchando con su vara de metal abriéndole el paso hacia ellos-

Todos peleaban con sus respectivas destrezas y habilidades. Rachel levantaba con sus poderes lo que pudiera servirle para derribarlos. Chico Bestia se convirtió en un gorila dejando débiles a muchos. Abeja por su lado se elevó en lo más alto para poder encontrar la ubicación de esos dos pues estaban separados. Víctor usaba el arma de una de sus manos para dejar indefensos a los que estaban alrededor de Dick.

-No veo a Jason por ningún lado- exclamo desde lo alto Karen-

-Busca mejor puede que solo nos esté observando, apresúrense. Debe haber algo que no estamos notando- ordeno Dick-

-A este paso lograran su cometido- dijo Rachel furiosa-

Una explosión de un edificio se escuchó no muy lejos. Los secuaces eran solo una distracción, los titanes cayeron a los suelos lastimados y llenos de escombros. Algunos estaban inconscientes mientras que otros intentaban ver a través de la niebla de arena.

Ellos solo estaban atacando la distracción por lo visto lo que planearon ese par de villanos. Hicieron explotar un edificio donde residía gente rica. Las sirenas de los bomberos y policías se oían cerca. El equipo se apresuró para retirarse corriendo hacia un lugar fuera de su alcance.

Los titanes regresaron como pudieron a la Torre. Kory se encontraba recostada en el sofá del living. La despertaron de un susto con los gemidos de dolor. Estaban heridos, Kory se dirigió hacia ellos y los ayudo a recostarse.

-¿Qué diablos fue lo que les paso exactamente?- pregunto curiosa aun sabiendo lo que sucedió por medio de las cámaras de seguridad de la cuidad-

-Nos atacaron de improviso... hubo una explosión y caímos heridos por el impacto- dijo seriamente Dick estaba cansado-

-En serio necesito vacaciones este hermoso cuerpo no puede estar recibiendo palizas mira lo que me hicieron- dijo Garfield señalando su labio partido- Que es lo que dirá mi club de fans- dijo preocupado- Tengo una reputación que cumplir-

-Deja de ser llorón Gar hay peores heridos y tu labio partido no importa en lo absoluto-

-Claro que si preciosa ya no podrás saborear mis deliciosos labios-

-Podrías dejar de decir estupideces-

Víctor estaba derramando sangre en su brazo derecho, tenía incrustado en la piel un fierro de metal.

-Ayudaría todos pero con este brazo no creo poder hacer mucho. ¿Karen hermosa estas bien?- pregunto pues aún seguía dormida- iré a traer lo necesario- dijo intentando levantarse pero no lo logro-

-Está bien, solo recuéstate traeré todo lo que necesites- dijo Kory dirigiéndose a la enfermería de la torre- Compresas, alcohol, vendad, estabilizador, limpiador de heridas, anestesias no tan potentes, hielo para... y estos medicamentos- llevo todo eso al living y empezó a curar a todos-

-Empezare por ti Víctor- agrego Kory poniendo alcohol a chorros a la herida, él gritaba debido al ardor- Quitare esto muy rápido, cuando diga tres-

-Está bien, solo hazlo- afirmo-

Un grito muy fuerte se escuchó en la torre, Kory limpio la herida y a la vez haciendo presión puesto que estaba sangrando, le puso unas vendas y lo dejo descansar.

-Gracias…- susurró Víctor- ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre…?- pregunto-

-Conocimientos básicos- respondió- la siguiente fue Rachel quien tenía lastimada la rodilla- Veamos que tenemos aquí- dijo revisando su herida. Saco unas pinzas y empezó a sacar restos de pequeños metales y escombros-

-Solo apresúrate- ordeno Rachel-

-Bien como desees- Kory saco todo desinfecto la herida y puso algo de hielo- Mantenla ahí por unos minutos luego te vendare la rodilla y aplicare un tipo de crema- Ahora Garfield…- susurró acercándose a él-

-Ya era hora mi bello rostro no puede estar así- expreso molesto- Pagaran por destruir mi hermoso rostro-

-Que vanidoso Garfield- menciono Kory observándolo detenidamente- Solo necesitas algunas puntadas…-

-Espera ¡Qué! ¿Eso será visible?- pregunto preocupado mirándose al espejo-

-Haré lo que pueda para que no se note, pero no prometo nada- dijo Kory desinfectando una aguja- ¿Listo?- pregunto y empezó- Si dejaras de moverte sería mejor…- agrego pues le estaba dificultando el trabajo-

-Duele mucho- agrego- Lo dices porque tu no estas herida- dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos-

-Por suerte no fui con una explosión así creo ahora no estaría aquí como ustedes-

-Que fe tienes en ti Kory- dijo fríamente Dick-

-Ponte esto en el rostro- ordeno tirándole una bolsa de hielo- en un momento iré contigo-

-Estoy bien no necesito tu atención-

-Si claro como quieras aun así iré. Termine Gar…-

-Veamos…- dijo el rubio con miedo acercando el espejo para verse- No está mal supongo que podría estar peor-

Minutos después…

-Ya te dije que estoy bien no tienes por qué revisarme- dijo Dick negándose que la peli oscura la revisara-

-No es lo que parece- dijo observándolo- Quítate la sudadera o lo que sea que es- ordeno-

-No tengo por qué hacerlo- exclamo a la defensiva-

-Pues lo harás o lo hare hoy- dijo quitándole la sudadera, noto que decía una herida en el cuerpo- y tenía razón- desinfecto la herida y cubrió la herida- Tanto te costaba... que quede claro que yo no muerdo- agrego guiándole el ojo. Se dirigió a Karen- ¿Alguien vio que sucedió?- pregunto-

-La vi chocarse contra un muro- menciono Rachel recordando como vio a su amiga impactar un muro a lo lejos-

-Probablemente estará inconsciente... ¿Qué crees Víctor?- pregunto-

-Supongo espero que despierte muy pronto y veo que ayudaste a todos y me pregunto cómo es que lo lograste-

-Tome algunos cursos de primeros auxilios solo que no puse en práctica hasta ahora- dijo nerviosa-

-Viendo las puntadas de Garfield diría que eres una experta, además de tu precisión con las pinzas, paciente y determinación para ayudarnos a todos. No te asusta la sangre por lo que veo... soy casi un Doctor Kory y mi experiencia me dice que puedes hacer algo mejor que esto, pero solo era un comentario-

-No sé a qué te refieres sin embargo deberían descansar. Alguien podría llevar a Karen a su habitación... yo iré a la mía si no les importa...-

-Y nuestra charla señorita- Dick la detuvo-

-Tal vez luego...- sugirió- Deberían descansar por ahora, hablare con ustedes después si no les importa- se retiró rápidamente a su habitación-

Era de noche, la torre estaba oscura iluminada a penas por la luz de la luna. Kory caminaba de un lado a otro estaba pensando...

-No debes mostrar de lo que eres capaz, debe ser el elemento sorpresa Kory. Entiéndelo- susurró dirigiéndose hacia el living- Porque tiene que actuar como un idiota, yo no muerdo y tampoco es que quiera algo con él. Las cosas no son como antes…- se recostó en el sillón-

-Buenas noches- le dijo una voz que conocía muy bien estaba a su costado de ella-

-Buenas noches ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora Dick?- pregunto asustada pensando en si la escucho-

-Por la misma razón que tú -

-¿Y cuál es la razón por la que crees no puedo dormir?-

-¿Jason?- pregunto-

-Estas equivocado no se me ha venido ese nombre a la mente en mucho tiempo- respondió confundida- ¿Y por qué no puedes dormir Dick? Esa es la pregunta que realmente importa-

-Solo me desperté un momento a caminar entre la oscuridad como tú. ¿Sospechoso verdad?-

-Sí eso pensé sin embargo no está oscuro todos podemos ver mucho más-

-¿Por qué realmente no puedes dormir?- pregunto fríamente-

-No quiero tener pesadillas otra vez-

-¿Tal vez quiere que duerma contigo otra vez?- pregunto pícaramente-

-No gracias, lo de esa vez fue solo un simple accidente. Te quedaste dormido solo eso lo debes tener muy claro-

-Tienes razón Kory- susurró- No me gustas en lo absoluto y así me suplicaras que durmiera a tu lado diría que no. Entre tú y yo- señalo- no podría suceder nada más el pasado está olvidado- dijo seriamente-

-Digo lo mismo-

Silencio eterno.

-Iré a dormir otra vez…-

-Vamos Kory arruinaste todo entre nosotros no entiendo como pensaste que volvería contigo después de volverte fría y manipuladora además de criminal- Jugaste conmigo aun estando enamorada de mi peor enemigo-

-Yo no jugué contigo. Lo hiciste volviendo siempre a los brazos de otra, no tengo idea porque me hablas de esto ahora, no importa solo supéralo, ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que me hables de esto-

-¿Alguna vez me amaste?- decidió preguntar el pelinegro-

-No viene al caso- la peli oscura se levantó-

-Solo responde…-

-Si respondo no cambiaría nada-

-Es una respuesta simple. Sí o no- ordeno-

-Jamás fue fácil solo sigue viviendo como lo hiciste hasta ahora lo superaste muy bien… buenas noches-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntaron los titanes despiertos en pijamas-

-Nada- Kory respondió fríamente-

-Lo que dijo- respondió Dick- Deberían seguir durmiendo- ordeno-

-Escuchamos ruido es por eso que despertamos. Además tengo buenas noticias Karen está despertando. Está en Shock después de lo sucedido. Quiere hablar contigo Kory-

-¿No puede esperar?- pregunto-

-Es tu amiga ¿Verdad?- pregunto- Solo susurra tu nombre-

Kory se dirigió a la enfermería de la torre. Todos entraron después de ella.

-Kory…- susurro débilmente la trigueña cogiendo su mano- Quiero decirte algo… es Jason me dio un mensaje para ti-

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto exaltado Dick-

-Sea lo que sea no me interesa-

-Él dijo que dirías eso… escúchame por favor… él desea verte lo más antes posible. Me dijo que desea pedirte perdón, si vuelves a él y lo salvas ira contigo a donde sea, hasta el mismísimo infierno y dejará de atacar esta cuidad dejando la maldad de lado sometiéndose a tu disposición- saco un papel con coordenadas y se cayó rendida otra vez-

-Karen…- Víctor tomo sus signos vitales, estaba muy preocupado- Deben dejarnos solos ella necesita descansar hizo su mayor esfuerzo- lloro desconsoladamente abrazándola muy fuerte- Estarás bien… lo lograras-

Kory corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró en ella hasta el día siguiente. Despertó a la mañana siguiente en el piso todo su cuerpo estaba adormecido.

-Dormí tan bien- recordó como tropezó- Algo me pregunto cómo llegue al suelo- estiro su cuerpo y se sentó un momento en la cama- Tengo que tomar una decisión difícil pero antes debo ducharme-

Se dirigió al baño en puntitas para no despertar a nadie.

Punto de Vista de Kory

Hace algunas horas hui rápidamente como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Jason quiere que vuelva a él. No puedo creerlo es una trampa ideada por ellos dos… es tan obvia claro que no iré a esas coordenadas. Ni si quiera puso una fecha exacta o al menos eso creo... Karen está muy mal hasta creo que Víctor me odia. No tengo idea de que piensen los demás… y tengo miedo de lo que tenga que decirme Dick... terminare de ducharme y luego daré la cara para terminar esto de una vez. Me visto con algo casual para desayunar esta mañana, me dirigió hacia el comedor bajando las escaleras logrando escuchar una voz femenina. Me pego sobre la pared para escuchar más… si es quien creo que es estoy muerta. Es hora de entrar…

-Buenos días a todos- dijo alegre, solo la observaron e ignoraron-

Todos estaban desayunando y no hay un lugar para mí aquí, ríen a carcajadas con los chistes malos de ella… una rubia idiota que lo único que hace es atraer hombres y meterse en relaciones ajenas olvide además algo de artes marciales. Karen esta… me alegra mucho, despierta desayunando con todos. Habla amigablemente con Bárbara quien la abraza y consuela.

Me dirigió a tomar un vaso con agua helada del refrigerador. Nadie nota mi presencia aquí… es mejor me ahorran la charla de todos los días y más con esta situación. Me voy entre mis pensamientos…

-Kory… ¿no saludas? ¿No estás feliz de verme? Vine lo más antes posible cuando Dick me llamo para contarme la situación en la que está esta ciudad. Pienso, pensamos que sería mejor que le des lo que quiere Jason, podrías irte con él y asegurarte que cumpla con sus palabras. Así nosotros no podemos encargar de tu amiga y al fin encontraremos la paz que necesitamos desde que volviste. ¿Qué opinas?- pregunto sonriendo-

-Todos opinan eso…-

-Creo que sería buena idea, desde que volviste nos has causado problemas y que vayas con él como en el comienzo no cambia nada. Todo esto sucedió porque no pudiste aguantar tus ganas de ir con el chico malo. A todos nos aliviaría que huyas con el así jamás volveríamos a vernos- agrego fríamente Dick-

-Entiendo que sea lo que piensan… ¿Alguien más?-

-Si jamás hubieras vuelto no le hubiera pasado esto a mi querida Karen me conto que Jason la pateo hasta que quedara brutalmente herida solo para que le diera tu mensaje-

-La pobre Karen no pudo hacer nada más que recibir los golpes con dolor- la rubia abrazo muy fuerte a Karen, estaba llorando en sus brazos-

-Sabía que no debíamos haberte aceptado de vuelta aquí, me dabas una mala espina pero como siempre nadie me hizo caso- menciono Rachel-

-Tenemos todos estos problemas desde que volviste con nosotros- dijo Garfield-

Su corazón cada vez se rompió más…

-Tienes razón- acepto la culpa- Jamás debí haber vuelto con ustedes… de saber que me iban a tratar con mierda y echarme la culpa cada vez que alguien les persuadiera me hubiera quedado donde estaba. ¡Pudimos habernos evitado todo esto si no me hubieran buscado! ¿En que estaba pensando?, ¿Que todo podía volver a ser como antes? ¿Por qué me buscaron? Estaba tan bien sin ustedes pero no, se les ocurrió buscarme solo para pedir… ya ni se si creer en sus palabras de aquella vez…-

-Entonces vete y enmienda todo lo malo que has hecho hasta ahora Kory, no trato de ser mala contigo pero es la verdad… nos haces daño a todos. Debiste haberlos dejarlos ir… aun estas a tiempo. Vete con él y olvídate de nosotros-

-La única mejor idea que has tenido en tu puta vida- dijo Kory aplaudiendo- Haré algo bien esta vez, desapareceré, iré por mis cosas y jamás sabrán nada de mí- camino hacia las escaleras- Ni en sus memorias…- susurro-

Empaco sus cosas inmediatamente, cogió sus maletas y bajo las escaleras con un poco de dificultad. Todos estaban en el living en silencio sin darle una sola mirada.

Camino lentamente hacia el ascensor y presiono el botón.

-¿Te vas sin despedirte?- pregunto Barbará-

-Sí- respondió- ¿Y qué?-

-Deberíamos reencontrarnos alguna vez, no nos hemos conocido bien y nos hemos juzgado- dijo amigablemente-

-Escúchame bien, eres la última persona que quisiera ver ya sea en el fin del mundo o este muriendo. Así que por favor deja la hipocresía y las actuaciones para otro…-

En segundos Kory corrió desenfrenadamente frente a lo que parecía un objetivo claro apuntado por un láser como rojo. El objetivo era nada más que Karen…

La estructura de la torre fue destruida cayendo una inmensidad de vidrios cerca a los titanes quienes fueron más rápido y se ocultaron detrás de los muebles. Cuatro jóvenes entraron a la torre por la abertura de la torre con diversas armas incluyendo francotiradores. La peli oscura se dirigió hacia ellos dispuesta a darlo todo en ese momento.

Peleo con cada uno de ellos a la vez demostrando su destreza, agilidad y fuerza sin embargo empezó agotarse con el tiempo, aproximadamente 15 minutos por su condición física. Uno de ellos con su arma la empujo hacia el piso dejándola atrapada.

-Escuchen muy bien lo que sucederá…-

Karen se separó de Víctor y fue tras su amiga empujo al joven y se puso delante de su amiga.

-Déjala en paz o veras de lo que soy capaz- dijo con sus armas en forma de B-

-¿Eres a quien Jason le dio una paliza verdad? Nos pidió que termináramos contigo, no le gusta dejar la basura viva-

Kory recostada en el piso noto las intenciones de uno de ellos, estaban apuntando a la trigueña. Antes de que se atreviera a dispararle ella se puso frente a ella entendiendo sus brazos. Recibió un disparo en el hombro.

-¡Kory!- exclamo Karen muy preocupada-

-Retrocede- ordeno- Alguien llévesela de aquí- afirmo-

Víctor la cogió aun cuando Karen deseaba quedarse con su amiga. Los titanes no pensaban en ayudar a Kory…

-Basta, tus amigos vienen a destruir la torre y ahora todo esto parece un show- dijo Dick seriamente- Estoy segura que planeaste esto- afirmo- Estoy seguro que ni si quiera se atreverían a lastimarte. No si es que Jason te quiere completa-

-No los subestimes sería el peor error que podrías cometer. Ellos no son mis amigos para tu información y no pienso irme con él- agrego enfadada la peli oscura, su hombro sangraba-

-Deberías escucharla- le advirtió una de las chicas de ese grupo- Aunque Jason nos dijo que no la lastimáramos no me molestaría dejarla con algunos rasguños-

-No creeré otro de tus juegos Kory deberías ir a los brazos de tu chico malo que tanto amas-

-Cállense- ordeno uno de los jóvenes- No quiero que nadie diga una sola palabra- Tu vendrás conmigo- señalo a Kory- Si no quieres que lastime a tus amigos-

-¿Y si no quiero?- pregunto-

-Si lo pones así asesinare a tu amiga…- la amenazo-

-Tanto te importamos Kory, que no te importa que Karen siga siendo la perjudicada en todo esto- dijo Rachel furiosa- Todo lo que hicimos por ti…-

…

-Llego la hora de pagar la cuenta verdad- se preguntó en voz alta- No me importa lo que hagan con ellos, mátenlos si desean, solo vámonos pero, antes mis maletas- se acercó a sus pertenencias- Idiota- dijo dándole una bofetada a uno de ellos- ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta mi ropa verdad? me encargare de que pagues esto- dijo abriendo una de sus maletas- Todo destrozado- Pagaran por esto secuaces idiotas y dejen de lado sus "miraditas" o los matare yo misma- les dio la espalda y se su bolso saco un arma a escondidas- Vámonos- ordeno-

-Como ordene mi lady- dijo en tono de burla uno de ellos-

-Tú- señalo a la muchacha- Lleva esto- dijo tirándole sus maletas- ¿Qué esperan?- los miro con odio a todos ellos-

Todo el grupo de asesinos prosiguieron sus órdenes y avanzaron delante de ella. Kory no desaprovecho la oportunidad y les tiro un balazo a todos ellos en sus puntos débiles.

-Vivirán si son llevados al hospital rápido. Pueden odiarme o hacer lo que deseen, adiós- susurró saliendo hacia el ascensor-

Nadie la detuvo…

-Esto es lo que haría si siguiera siendo una mala persona…- pensó la peli oscura- Sin embargo sé que todo lo que hago es una razón más para odiarme-

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- pregunto Víctor- Soy el único acaso que está cansado de todo…-

-No eres el único, estoy harto de que lleves contigo muerte y destrucción Kory, deberías irte. No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida. Eres libre, pero que quede claro que si volvemos a encontrarte en lo mismo… no dudaremos en acabar contigo. Creo que hablo por todos aquí… es hora de que te vayas- exclamo con firmeza Dick-

Kory dio unos pasos más hacia la salida. Sin poder decir más de fue sin dar vuelta atrás o tan solo una mirada a sus viejos amigos.

Tal vez algún dia se volvería a encontrar con ellos, pero estaba segura que el equipo que se juntó otra vez solo para encontrarla a toda costa jamás la volvería a buscar…

Continuará…


	12. Capítulo 12

**El pasado es historia**

 **Capítulo 12:**

En un lugar muy lejos de Jump City, aquella chica que una vez fue frágil estaba en una gran habitación, todo era lujoso, un gran armario blanco, un tocador con maquillaje y joyas. Un aparador con una inmensa cantidad de zapatos, una gran televisión, un candelabro inútilmente puesto, la habitación no necesitaba de luz ya que era iluminada por los tenues rayos del sol que se reflejaban a través de las inmensas olas en las afueras de la mansión.

Llevaba puesto un vestido ligero poco transparente, perfecto para el verano. Peinado y maquillaje que iluminaba la belleza de aquel rostro con una mirada triste mirando hacia la nada. Se dirigió hacia el balcón y confundida aprecio la fuerza de las inmensas olas. Noto como las aves volaban desde lo más alto.

La puerta sonó fuertemente.

-Adelante-

-Preciosa te pierdes la fiesta que prepare para celebrar otro día más que estás conmigo- dijo Jason abrazándola por la espalda-

-Otro día más que soy tu prisionera. Además no es una fiesta, no veo invitados- agrego molesta-

-¿Para que deseas invitados si me tienes a mí?- pregunto- Además no quiero compartirte con nadie- le dio un beso cerca a los labios y le puso un collar-

-¿Otro regalo?- pregunto ella-

-Sí pero no se compara con tu belleza. Me alegro que estés un día más conmigo y espero siga siendo así-

-Llevo más de un año aquí como si fuera tu prisionera-

-Sé que me quieres Kory, eres mía y de nadie más. Antes de que me vaya por trabajo que te parece si vamos a comprarte un vestido de gala. Tenemos un compromiso cuando vuelva querida-

-El amor no se compra con regalos Jason. Pero en fin supongo que está bien, me dejaras respirar mientras tanto. Necesito cambiarme así que vete-

-Te espero, no tardes mucho sabes que no me gusta esperar pero por ti vale la pena- agrego Jason retirándose de la habitación-

Kory se desvistió, observando sus cicatrices en el espejo. Rasguños, heridas recién hechas… Se puso unos pantalones negros rotos, y una blusa blanca con escote en uve que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus hombros, tacones altos y un peinado recogido. Lista para ir con él de compras, salió de la habitación y tardo unos minutos en recorrer los inmensos pasillos del lugar. Bajo unas largas escaleras que parecían no tener fin. Salió por la puerta principal, estaba bien vigilado puesto que era una de las mansiones de seguridad de Jason. Kory entro al vehículo no esperando que el peli oscuro subiera con ella.

-Pensé que te gustaba ir en tu propio auto- dijo ella confundida evitando hacer contacto visual-

-¿Acaso no puedo ir a lado de mi princesa?- pregunto abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente-

-Estas muy cariñoso, habla ya- ordeno-

-Quiero que te portes bien cariño, quédate en casa mientras yo vuelva. Disfruta de la playa y no te pierdas por ahí, sabes a lo que me refiero. Si deseas ir de compras puedes ir con los guardaespaldas, si quieres comer algo es particular solo pídelo, tienes toda clase de entrenamiento aquí… no me hagas molestar otra vez-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto- ¿Me lastimaras otra vez?- le enseño su muñeca izquierda la cual estaba vendada-

-Lo hice para que aprendas la lección, prometiste quedarte conmigo para siempre-

-Y tú prometiste no lastimarme, ni mentirme. Y mírate ahora… eres bueno mintiendo. Pero se todos tus trucos así que déjame, soy libre. Me eh quedado contigo lo suficiente como para que creas que voy a huir-

-No lo suficiente, aún tengo muchos planes. Eso incluye una boda, luna de miel, viajar y en un futuro no muy lejano tener nuestros pequeños hijos-

-¿Quieres tener hijos? ¿Para qué? Sabes muy bien de que hablo Jason- insinuó-

-Hablemos en otra ocasión… déjala aquí- ordeno al conductor deteniéndose en un centro comercial con diversas atracciones- Una guardaespaldas irá contigo, estarás segura hermosa-

-Pensé que me acompañarías-

-Siempre piensas, odio acompañarte. Un conductor te esperará en el estacionamiento. Puedes ir y ser libre, nos vemos en unos días-

-Genial- dijo ella bajando del vehículo- Adiós… que te vaya…- el vehículo arranco- Bien…-

-Puede avanzar es seguro señorita- dijo la mujer que la vigilaba-

-Gracias-

Se la pasó la mayor parte de la tarde comprando muchas cosas, hasta que el guardaespaldas ya no podía llevar más bolsas.

-Lleva eso al vehículo, voy enseguida-

-El jefe me dio órdenes precisas de no dejarla sola señorita-

-¿Tienes familia?- pregunto curioseando-

-Soy madre soltera- respondió- Tengo dos hijos ahora mismo los cuida mi hermana, no los veré hasta que acabe mi turno. ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Me piensa despedir?- pregunto intrigada-

-Claro que no, está bien. Que te parece si te doy esto- dijo llenando un cheque- Y estos días vas a casa a disfrutar con tus hijos- le ofreció un cheque con una suma de dinero-

-No puedo aceptar eso señorita-

-Si puedes. Solo tómalo, nos veremos en algunos días- metió el cheque en uno de sus bolsillos-

-Pero soy su única seguridad personal, el señor Jason redujo la seguridad a mínima así que…-

-Mejor aún, me quedare en casa y puedes ir de vacaciones. Está arreglado, ve antes de que lo dude-

-Gracias… yo no sé cómo agradecerlo, estaré muy feliz de poder pasar tiempo con mis hijos…- agrego y se retiró-

-Si a seguridad será mínima puedo tener todo para mi sola… tengo muchas cosas que hacer… como hundirme en mi propia miseria… supongo que hare lo mismo que siempre… Tengo ganas de una bebida refrescante, luego iré a mi dulce hogar- pensó Kory-

Se dirigió hacia una cafetería en el centro comercial, camino lentamente apreciando como las personas seguían su camino. Sin nadie que les impida nada, felices al poder hacer lo que deseen libremente. Deseaba eso, a no ser por que tuviera que irse con Jason hubiera preferido irse para siempre de Jump City.

-Un café de moca, por favor- ordeno ella-

Unos minutos después le entregaron su pedido y salió por la puerta. Desafortunadamente alguien choco con ella haciendo que su bebida se derramara por completo.

-Rayos- exclamo Kory- Deberías tener más cuidado- agrego enfadada y al ver la persona que ocasiono eso se quedó con la boca abierta-

-¡Kory!- agrego con alegría Karen, su vieja amiga dándole un fuerte abrazo- Cuanto tiempo paso… no puedo creerlo- menciono sorprendida-

Karen fue volteo rápidamente.

-Chicos es Kory ¿Lo pueden creer?- pregunto emocionada-

Para su sorpresa estaban todos en la parte superior disfrutando de algunas bebidas y aperitivos.

Ella evito mirarlos a los ojos, incluyendo a su vieja amiga.

-Vaya Kory, te ves muy bien- dijo Garfield contento de volver a verla-

-Te queda bien lo de ser millonaria- agrego Víctor en tono de burla-

-Gracias… es bueno volver a verlos- respondió Kory no mirándolos a los ojos-

-Siento lo de la bebida- dijo arrepentida Karen- cogiéndole las manos-

-No hay problema. Fue bueno verte otra vez, debo irme así que…- dijo guardando su celular en su bolso-

-No te vayas tan pronto amiga, te comprare una bebida y puedes sentarte con nosotros. ¿No les molesta chicos?- pregunto-

-A mí sí me molesta- susurró Rachel decidiendo hablar- Si nos disculpas estábamos teniendo una conversación privada-

-Bien, adiós a todos- dijo dando algunos pasos-

-Vamos Rachel… ella solo estaba bromeando está contenta de verte Kory. Siéntate por favor- le agarró la mano e hizo sentar-

-Eso duele un poco Karen-

Todos miraron la venda que envolvía su mano.

-Lo lamento, soy algo torpe verdad… debí haberme dado cuenta. Iré por tu bebida y de verdad lo siento Kory- dijo con la cabeza agachada- Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo dilo- entro a la cafetería de nuevo-

-Y… cuéntanos Kory, ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que todo te lo daban en bandeja de plata- menciono Rachel-

-Solo vine a despejar la mente por un rato- respondió seriamente. Indirectamente observaba a Dick quien tan solo se hacia el que la ignoraba sin embargo la veía fijamente-

-Listo, volví Kory. Ahora cuéntame todo lo que has hecho en este tiempo- ordeno con curiosidad- Vamos, no te olvides de ningún detalle lo deseo saber todo- sus ojos le brillaban-

-Gracias… Prácticamente me la paso en donde resido. Como Rachel dijo me lo dan todo así que no hay problema- dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida pero no pudo más-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No era el que compraste?- pregunto preocupada-

-No es eso… solo que esto no tiene azúcar-

-Lo lamento mucho, parece que después de tiempo solo te doy una mala impresión- Sigue contándome todo más detalladamente. ¿En dónde estás viviendo?- pregunto interesada-

-En una mansión con hermosas vistas al mar- respondió-

-Genial. Debe ser como estar de vacaciones todos los días-

-Pensé lo mismo la primera semana pero no es así-

-Ya quisiera ir de vacaciones con Víctor- dio un suspiro- Tenemos muchos gastos… y estamos ahorrando. Por cierto no te conté- le mostro su mano con un anillo de compromiso-

-Que bien… es genial. Me alegro por ustedes dos- dijo contenta-

-Sí, aún estamos planeando todo. Todo debe ser perfecto-

-Cuando dices planear… ¿Te refieres a que apenas tenemos a los invitados verdad amor?- pregunto Víctor-

-Sí…- respondió- Espero planeemos todo muy pronto- Por cierto Rachel será mi dama de honor, estoy pensando aún en el vestido- dijo muy sonriente- Es de suerte encontrarte de nuevo ya que podrías ayudarme a planear todo esto. Claro está que te invitaré a mi boda, aún me faltan algunas damas de honor. Podría incluirte… ¿Qué opinas?- pregunto-

-Supongo que estaría bien… si eso te hace feliz. Pensaré en algún regalo. ¿Qué les gustaría?- pregunto-

-Si nos obsequias la luna de miel seria el hombre más feliz del mundo- bromeo Víctor a carcajadas-

-No hay problema. ¿Les parece un tour a diversos lugares?- pregunto pensando en cual sería los lugares perfectos- Un viaje por todo Europa sería perfecto-

-Espero no hables en serio…- dijo seriamente Karen-

-¿Bromeo?- pregunto- Claro que no, bien llámenme y conseguiré la mejor ruta para una espléndida luna de miel-

-Me haces sentir mal Kory, yo que pensaba regalarle algo para la cocina- dijo Garfield-

-Estoy tan feliz que voy a llorar…- dijo Karen abrazando muy fuerte a Kory- Muchas gracias- Puedes venir a verme para planear todo esto. Te llamaré. ¿Cuál es tu número? Lo guardare en mi teléfono-

-Pues…- agrego Kory buscando su celular- Mi número es… creo que mejor me das el tuyo y yo te llamaré… Cambiaré mi número en algunos días, yo te puedo llamar si no te molesta-

-No hay problema, lo escribiré en tu celular-

-Dick, hay alguien a observándonos a las cuatro- susurró Rachel-

-Es cierto, me pregunto qué es lo que busca, deberíamos irnos. Probablemente a quien capturamos, tenga algunos "amigos"-

El hombre misterioso se acercó lentamente y se puso detrás de Kory.

-Señorita no deseo molestarla pero debemos irnos. Sobrepaso las horas de estar fuera y debo llevarla de vuelta a la mansión en caso contrario el señor Ja…-

Kory le tapó la boca.

-¿Qué sucede Kory? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Víctor-

-Muy gracioso Alonso, voy en un momento. Ve por el auto- ordeno-

-Tengo órdenes de acompañarla. Podrían secuestrarla y ponerse en riesgo. Como por ejemplo estos jóvenes que parecen peligrosos-

-De que hablas… vamos ve por el auto- ordeno y él le hizo caso-

-¿Qué fue eso Kory?- pregunto Dick-

Escuchar como decía su nombre le dio escalofríos.

-Era mi seguridad… saben los peligros de ahora verdad. Se toma su trabajo muy en serio desde que ve películas de acción y todo eso, ya saben…- dijo nerviosa- Creo que debería irme, miren la hora que es… demore más de lo planeado. Tengo muchas cosas por hacer así que es mejor que me vaya- dijo cogiendo su celular- Te llamaré Karen, está bien-

-Detente, ¿Qué es lo de estar afuera? Además no creo que la cuidad sea tan peligrosa. Considerando que estas con nosotros no deberías tener miedo- dijo Víctor-

-¿Miedo?- pregunto riendo- No tengo miedo, es solo que… saben la paranoia de alguien que no deja de vigilarme con miedo de que pueda huir de él… es complicado no puedo ni respirar es por eso que tengo seguridad. Al menos por ahora solo lo tengo a ese. En otros casos cuento con más guardaespaldas… hable de más, debería irme adiós…-

-Alto- ordeno Dick cogiéndola de la mano herida- ¿A qué te refieres con escapar?- pregunto curioso-

-Me duele… Escapar… salir sin avisar. Evadirme de la seguridad de la mansión…-

-¿Qué sucede si escapas?- pregunto confundido-

-Que sucede… pues esto- exclamo mostrando su mano vendada-

-Como héroes de esta ciudad no podemos permitir que suceda esto, si tienes problemas no dudes en buscarnos…-

-Solo bromeaba… en fin adiós. Estaremos en contacto…- dijo Kory y se perdió entre la multitud-

-Vaya chicos no puedo creer que tenga quien la proteja- expreso sorprendido Garfield-

-Tampoco sabemos que más tiene- dijo seriamente Rachel-

-¿Qué piensas Rachel?- pregunto Dick- ¿Desconfías otra vez de ella?- pregunto Dick-

-¿Acaso tu no?- pregunto- Llevamos mucho tiempo sin verla, solo pienso que es lo pudo haber estado haciendo en todo este tiempo- respondió Rachel-

-No tenemos registro de lo que estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo, pronto lo descubriremos. Vamos a casa…-

Kory regreso a la inmensa mansión, dejo todo lo que había comprado sobre la cama del dormitorio y salió al balcón, aprecio el cielo despejado y las estrellas. Las estrellas… siempre las veía alado de ellas, sin embargo ahora no podría. Si todo hubiera sido diferente pensaba…

Ahora estaba encadenada a seguir junto a alguien que no amaba, algo que la puso en duda fue como Dick fue amable con ella. No había nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo permaneció fuera del mapa por mucho tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente Kory decidió llamar a su vieja amiga, después de conversar por un largo lapso de tiempo quedaron que en ella iría a visitarla en la tarde para conversar juntas algunos detalles respecto a la boda. Y así fue como estaba esperando en las afueras de la torre.

-Vete y recógeme a las 9 pm- ordeno la peli oscura cogiendo su bolso y dando unos pasos hasta el timbre-

-¿Quién es?- pregunto una voz masculina-

-Soy Kory, vine a visitar a Karen…- respondió viendo como una cámara se movía de un lado a otro analizándola-

-Pasa Kory, soy Víctor, eres bienvenida. Toma el ascensor y sube al living-

-Bien- susurró entrando por la puerta principal. Camino hasta el ascensor y se preguntó cuál de todos los botones debía presionar.

Eran demasiados, no recordaba que fuera tan difícil llegar hasta el living. En un pequeño proyector en la pared de metal apareció alguien. Era Garfield.

-Hola Kory, ¿No sabes cuál es el botón?- pregunto contento- Rayos le dije a Víctor que todo esto era tan difícil. Una vez hasta aparecí en el baño, automático dirígete al living- ordeno- Nos vemos arriba- la transmisión se cortó y el ascensor subió automáticamente-

Kory llevo por fin llego al living sin embargo no encontró a nadie.

-Hola- dijo Dick asustándola por detrás-

-Hola…- respondió con una sonrisa alegre- ¿Dónde está Karen?- pregunto-

-Ah… cierto dijo que la esperes está en su habitación, puedes sentarte- ofreció amablemente- ¿Deseas tomar algo?- pregunto viéndola de pies a cabeza- Estas hermosa- pensó en voz alta-

-Gracias- agrego sonrojándose- Esperare aquí y no necesito nada de todos modos- se sentó en el sillón y puso sus audífonos-

-Supongo que estas mejor con lo de… ya sabes tú muñeca pregunto avergonzado por lo anterior dicho-

Kory se sacó uno de sus audífonos.

-Seguro lo dices por que no llevo venda… estoy bien en perfectas condiciones puedo decir. Gracias por preguntar-

-Bien iré por tu limonada ya vuelvo- dijo nervioso y se fue-

-No pedí nada…- susurro pero él se había ido- Supongo que esperaré por un momento-

Aproximadamente una hora después todos aparecieron en el living y pudieron notar como Kory dormía plácidamente en el sofá aún con sus audífonos puestos.

-Creo que le hiciste esperar demasiado Karen- dijo riendo Garfield-

-No lo suficiente- dijo fríamente Rachel-

-Lo siento, ¿Deberíamos despertarla?- pregunto la trigueña-

-Se ve tan plácidamente dormida- agrego Víctor-

-¿Alguien debería despertarla?- pregunto Garfield-

-Diablos, yo lo haré…- se ofreció Dick, acercándose a ella. Su respiración se aceleró un poco al estar en contacto con ella.

Le agarro un hombro y movió de un lado a otro, Kory con los ojos cerrados lo cogió con su otro brazo y lo tiro al piso despertándose de un susto.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto sobándose los ojos- Diablos, lo siento Dick creí que…- lo ayudo a levantarse-

-Entiendo, pensaste que era un sueño ¿Verdad?- pregunto confundido-

-Si- afirmo- Discúlpame, quede dormida al parecer- se fijó en la hora viendo su celular- Vaya son más de las seis… no pensé que esperaría tanto- dijo bostezando-

-Perdón, estoy un poco atareada- respondió Karen-

-No hay problema, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Me debería ir entonces-

-¡No te vayas aún!- exclamo Dick-

-¿Por?- pregunto interesada-

-Por qué…- respondió seriamente-

-Por qué deberías quedarte a cenar Kory. No debí haberte hecho esperar, trate de comunicarme contigo pero…-

-Cambie mi número como te dije anteriormente- respondió su duda-

-¿Cambias de número regularmente?- pregunto Víctor- ¿Por qué?-

-Sí casi siempre, puedo evitar que me rastreen. En fin- dijo revisando su celular-

-Hay que conversar un rato antes de cenar, Garfield prepara la cena ¿Verdad?-pregunto Karen muy sonriente-

-¿Qué yo que?- pregunto el rubio sorprendido-

-Es tu turno querido amigo- agrego Víctor- Toma esto y ve a la cocina- ordeno dándole un delantal-

-Si a Kory le da una congestión estomacal acepten las consecuencias, ella no está acostumbrada a mi comida- rio a carcajadas- Nos vemos después Kory- se había dirigido hacia la cocina por el pasillo-

-Bien… ¿De qué deseas hablar?- pregunto-

-Verdad… planes de la boda, te quiero decir todo- dijo emocionada y se sentó junto a ella-

Aproximadamente una hora y media después Garfield llamo a todos al comedor, por un breve momento Kory se sintió aliviada. Karen no paro ni un segundo de conversarle todo lo que había planeado.

-Bien espero disfruten la cena que preparé con mis hermosas manos- bufoneo Garfield-

-Para celebrar que nos vemos después de tiempo querida Kory un romanee cosecha de 1975- agrego Víctor destapando la botella de vino-

Kory se sacó el abrigo que llevaba puesto dejando al descubierto el hermoso vestido color beige con tiras en los hombros y corte en el busto.

-Siéntate- menciono Dick cortésmente-

-Muchas gracias…-

-Estoy muy feliz de reencontrarnos otra vez querida amiga- dijo Karen abrazando fuertemente a Kory- Brindemos porque estas de vuelta- levanto la copa de vino-

-Gracias por esto- exclamo Kory y muy feliz levanto la copa y tomo un sorbo-

Pasaron el resto de tiempo charlando sobre lo que cada uno hizo en todo el año, reían juntos, disfrutaban la comida de Garfield la cual estaba deliciosa más de lo que se esperaba. Después de terminar la cena le hicieron algunas preguntas a Kory para saber un poco más de ella.

-¿Puedo preguntar dónde está él?- pregunto con cuidado Víctor-

-No hay problema… fue a un viaje de negocios es inversionista mayoritario por lo tanto viaja seguido, volverá en algunos días- respondió tomando otro sorbo de su bebida-

-¿Y sigues haciendo los trabajos sucios que nadie quiere?- pregunto de un solo golpe Rachel mirándola fijamente y con desprecio-

-Si te refieres a trabajos sucios con…-

-Sabes claramente a que me refiero. A los asesinatos que has cometido sin remordimiento-

-Rachel, no deberías preguntarle esas cosas…- reprocho la trigueña- Discúlpala… ella no es así-

-No importa…-

-Acaso nos vas a mentir y decir que no llevas contigo todas esas muertes-

-Jamás- se quedó sin habla- Yo…- dijo nerviosa-

-¿Qué? ¿No puedes admitir lo que hiciste?-

-Solo eh asesinado a una persona en toda mi vida y no me interesa si no me crees o no lo creen- agrego incómodamente-

-Claro que no te creo, siempre nos has dicho mentiras por que eh de creerte-

-Rachel vas a lograr que se vaya- dijo preocupado Garfield-

-Buena idea, creo que debería irme miren la hora demore más de lo previsto…- dijo guardando su celular-

-¿O qué? ¿Te castigaran otra vez?- pregunto enfadada la peli violeta-

-Fue un gusto verlos a todos, adiós- dijo cogiendo su bolso y se dirigió hacia al ascensor- Me pregunto cuál será…- tardo algunos segundos hasta encontrar el botón correcto el cual decía "Entrada principal"-

-¿Qué hiciste Rachel?- pregunto Karen molesta- No es justo que le hagas esto… después de tanto tiempo…-

-Es lo que se merece- dijo por último y se dirigió hacia su habitación-

-¿No deberías ir con ella?- pregunto Dick a Garfield-

-No, deja que se calmen sus demonios- respondió-

Abajo en la entrada principal Kory salió inmediatamente y vio el vehículo subiendo a este.

-Vámonos ahora- ordeno- No aguanto ni un segundo más. ¿Alonso?- pregunto moviéndolo y su gorra se le cayó, la sangre corría por su cabeza, probablemente recibió un balazo-

Un grito muy fuerte pudo ser escuchado desde la torre, el cuerpo de su guardaespaldas se apoyó en el claxon.

Todos bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron y encontraron a Kory fuera del auto con sangre en sus manos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Dick- ¿De quién es esa sangre?-

-Es de mi guardaespaldas- respondió conmocionada- Él está muerto…- susurró desmayándose-

Continuará…

Aquí dos capítulos después de abandonar la historia. Estoy de vacaciones así que a disfrutar de los capítulos escríbanme comentarios por favor. Gracias.


	13. Capítulo 13

**El pasado es historia**

 **Capítulo 13:**

Anteriormente.

-Él está muerto…- susurró desmayándose-

-Llévala arriba está en shock- le ordeno Dick a Garfield-

-Está bien- dijo el preocupado llevándola en sus brazos-

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto- agrego fríamente el pelinegro-

-¿Qué es esto? No puedo creer que haya sucedido esto justo afuera de la torre- agrego preocupado Víctor- Por lo que puedo notar fue un disparo en la cabeza…-

-No deberías tocar el cuerpo sin precaución- afirmo Dick- Deberíamos llamar a la policía- sugirió- Vaya, tenemos tantos problemas y ahora esto…-

-No es como si lo hubieras planeado pero tienes razón, esto es muy malo. Un cuerpo frente a la torre y sin embargo no lo notamos o escuchamos nada. ¿Qué pensara la policía eh?-

-Lo llamaré, sé que nos ayudara… como siempre-

-¿No crees que son muchos favores?-

-No tenemos otra opción. Lo solucionaremos, no es fácil pero aprendimos a vivir en problemas-

Unas horas más tarde Kory se despertó, se encontraba recostada en el sofá. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar su celular y ver la hora. Maldecía que fueran más de las 3 de la mañana. ¿Qué haría si Jason se enterara que no estaba en la mansión? Probablemente recibiría una buena paliza.

-Debo irme… pero como regreso está muy lejos y sin mi chofer… ¡El chofer!- exclamo impactada- Él…- susurró recordando lo sucedido- Tengo que irme esto es muy malo…- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor- ¿Y ahora cual botón era?- se preguntó recordándolo-

La luz del living se encendió y todos los titanes salieron en busca de ella.

-¿Vas algún lado?- pregunto Dick cruzando los brazos- Tenemos algo de qué hablar-

-Lo lamento pero debo regresar cuanto antes, no tengo tiempo para esto…-

-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, nos encargamos del cuerpo solo queremos hacerte algunas preguntas-

-Así que siéntate por favor- ordeno Dick y Kory le hizo caso-

Unos minutos después…

-Ya les dije que no sé nada, solo salí por la entrada, entre al vehículo y cuando me di cuenta para mi suerte él estaba muerto… estaba totalmente horrorizada. No tengo idea de quien fue, eso es todo. Debería irme miren la hora que es… gracias por todo pero…-

-Alguien ya viene por ti así que no hay problema- menciono Víctor y a ella se le pusieron los pelos de punta-

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida- ¿Quién?- susurró-

-Tu querido Jason vendrá por ti para nuestra mala suerte, jamás pensé volver a verlo pero ya que insistió en venir a verte porque estaba muy preocupado por su prometida… no me pude negar-

-¿Kory estas comprometida con… él?- pregunto Karen con una mirada de resentimiento hacia ella-

-¡Qué!- exclamo- Claro que no… ni si quiera tengo un anillo de compromiso- dijo mostrándoles su mano- no y mil veces no- negó- El matrimonio jamás será para mí, no pienso unir mi miserable vida con un psicópata con problemas mentales-

-¿Psicópata?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos-

-¿A qué te refieres con problemas mentales?- pregunto Dick curioso-

-Esto… pues…-

-Se supone que estas con él porque son pareja ¿Verdad?- pregunto Karen-

-Diablos, pasamos del interrogatorio sobre mi chofer muerto a platicar sobre mi vida personal-

-No has respondido la pregunta- dijo seriamente el pelinegro- ¿Acaso no lo amas?- pregunto-

-¿Amar? Claro que no…- su mirada lo decía todo-

-¿Entonces estas con él por qué?- pregunto Garfield-

-Pues no es simple, hicimos un acuerdo. Me quedaría con él hasta que el quisiera… puede hacer lo que desee conmigo, ya sea uno de sus juegos como fingir que me ama o bien lastimarme. Es lo que acordamos-

-¿Para qué o qué?- pregunto furioso Dick- ¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien como Jason?-

-El motivo no importa, solo fue una promesa y no puedo romperla. Si quiere que me quede con él lo hare, si quiere que lo siga a donde vaya solo lo hago. Si quiere que muera por él, lo haré. Fin y esto lo que pueden saber. Debo irme, no quiero ni saber lo furioso que debe estar-

-¿Y si llega y no te encuentra? ¿Qué hacemos? Le decimos tal vez que fuiste a comprar el desayuno… ¿Te parece?-

-Solo díganle que me fui ¿Bien?-

El timbre sonó.

-Mierda, esa es mi señal de salida- exclamo- Díganme que no solo hay una salida-

-Lamento infórmate que es la única, déjalo entrar Víctor- ordeno Dick-

-Bien- acepto él-

Karen abrazo muy fuerte a Víctor.

-Tranquila pequeña- le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Kory no pudo evitar recordar como Jason lastimo a su amiga.

-No es necesario bajaré-

-Demasiado tarde está subiendo por el ascensor…-

Jason se dirigió hacia el sofá y Kory se escondido detrás de este.

-Hola querida. No puedo notar evitar que te has divertido con tus amigos- dijo fríamente- Sé que te encanta jugar a las escondidas pero sé que estás ahí. Ahora sal-

-Eh… sí solo estaba jugando un poco. Y sí me divertí muchas gracias por preguntar. ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto de lejos-

-Estoy perfectamente a excepción que tuve que tomar un vuelo lo más rápido que pude y que estaba en una reunión muy importante. No espere que un hombre contestará tu teléfono-

-Tengo nombre sabes- dijo Dick-

-Richard… ha pasado tiempo- dijo acercándose-

-No lo suficiente- añadió-

-Acércate Kory- ordeno Jason-

-Sí…-

Kory se acercó a él paso a paso.

-Lo lamento no quería interrumpirte en tu reunión pero no esperaba que…- dijo preocupada pero fue callada por un beso de él-

-Hablaremos de eso después- susurró mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Agradezco que la hayan cuidado muy bien, tienen mi numero supongo… podemos continuar esta conversación luego. Vayamos- ordeno jalándola de un brazo-

Ella se limpió los labios sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Espera, no seas tan brusco…- susurró- me duele un poco-

-No te dije que no te metieras en problemas. ¿Disfrutas hacerme enfadar? Disfrutarás más tu castigo-

-Espera- lo detuvo Dick- Arreglamos tu sucio problema del cuerpo de tu chofer. Necesitamos hablar sobre eso-

-Como dije puedes llamarme, si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos-

-Espera, ¿No importa lo que le sucedió a Alonso?- pregunto Kory soltándose de él-

-No es mi problema, me sorprende que lo hayan asesinado. Tenía un historial muy sucio, supongo que fue un ajuste de cuentas. ¿Nos vamos a ir o prefieres quedarte con tus amigos?- pregunto-

-Si ella no quiere ir contigo no la puedes obligar a nada- menciono Dick enfrentándolo-

-Me colmas la paciencia, nadie pidió tu opinión. Ella hará lo que yo quiera que haga, y si yo quiero puedo asesinarla ahora mismo por no cumplir su promesa. ¿Verdad?-

-Estaré bien, no te metas Dick-

-Deja de mencionarlo mientras estoy aquí presente- exclamo furioso Jason dándole una bofetada, cayendo indefensa al suelo-

-¿Qué diablos hiciste?- pregunto Dick yendo hacia ella-

-¿Así me pagas toda mi amabilidad Kory? ¿Me engañas con mi peor enemigo?- pregunto- Debí suponerlo, viniste aquí para ir a sus brazos- ¿Acaso lo que te doy no es suficiente? Veo que deseas cada vez más. Debería asesinarte por irte con otro… o tal vez… ¿Atacar tu querida cuidad? Sería mejor así aprenderías la lección. Eh sido tan bueno contigo olvidando esta maldita cuidad por ti y con que me pagas. La atacare ahora mismo-

-Contra mi cadáver- añadió Dick-

-Dirás contra todos nosotros- agrego Rachel-

-No le tengo miedo a un grupo de héroes de quinta. Levántate-

Kory se arrodillo frente a él.

-Lo siento me eh portado muy mal pero por favor no destruyas esta ciudad-

-Debería hacerlo, no significa nada para mí después de todo. Tengo los medios saben… con tan solo un botón puedo mandar misiles, desde lo lejos solo se podrían ver las cenizas de esta ciudad-

-Prometiste no hacerlo mientras me quedaba contigo-

-Prometiste no irte de la mansión hermosa. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, destruiré todo y empezaré por esta torre. Haré una llamada inmediatamente ahora y puedes quedarte a morir con ellos. No creo que puedan sacar a toda la gente de aquí en tan solo minutos-

-Creo que nos subestimas un poco- agrego Víctor totalmente furioso-

-Kory… no hagas esto. No te humilles solo por él. No vale la pena- dijo la trigueña-

-Miren quien estaba aquí, nos volvemos a encontrar adorable Karen. ¿Debería hacerte recordar?-

-Bien Jason, has lo que quieras no me importa- Kory se levantó- Y yo que pensaba aceptar tu propuesta de matrimonio-

-Espera- ordeno-

-No importa, destruye todo. Me quedaré aquí sin importar nada. Puedes ir despidiéndote de mí. Que lastima y que empezaba a creer que eras el mismo-

-Fuiste clara cuando dijiste que jamás te casarías conmigo-

-Lo hubiera hecho si tan solo hubieras sido diferente, el que conocí pero anda destruye todo… no importa yo me voy has lo que desees- dijo Kory dirigiéndose al ascensor y bajando.

-Me convenció, para otra vez. Más pronto de lo que creen- murmuro y tomo el ascensor-

-Y a eso le llamo manipulación amigos- dijo Garfield-

-Esperen- dijo Víctor- Por lo que puedo notar Kory esta solo con él porque supuestamente lo amenaza con destruir la cuidad-

-Deberíamos bajar para asegurarnos que este bien. Creo que a nadie le gustó que la maltratara frente a nosotros-

Afuera de la torre Kory y Jason tenían una calurosa discusión.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto Jason cogiéndola del brazo-

-Suéltame- ordeno- Después de tu escena allá arriba cualquier lugar es mejor que estar contigo- respondió-

-Sabía que aún sientes algo por ese don nadie-

-Claro que no, mírate ni si quiera piensas en lo que dices idiota-

-¿Idiota? Te atreves a decirme eso… te arrepentirás destruiré todo y tu estarás aquí cuando lo haga-

-Sobre nuestro cadáver- dijo Dick junto a los demás-

-Cállate puedo matarlos a todos ahora mismo-

Jason saco un arma de su bolsillo y apunto a Dick.

-En serio ya me tienes harta- dijo poniéndose en frente de él aún con el arma apuntando hacia ella-

-¿Qué haces Kory? Te disparará- dijo Víctor-

-Me empiezo a cansar de esta conversación- dijo Rachel y sus poderes iban a envolver a Jason-

-Ven aquí Kory estoy seguro que estarás mejor con nosotros que con él-

-Si te vas con ellos te disparo- agrego furioso Jason apuntándole en la cabeza-

-Baja el arma o juro que ahora mismo voy a terminar contigo- amenazo Rachel-

-Basta sí- dijo Kory cogiendo el arma y bajándola lentamente- Mírame atentamente cuando te lo diga- ordeno y Jason le hizo caso-

-Como ordenes- susurró-

-Nos vamos a ir después de lo que tengo que decir, fue tu idea que viniera a ver a mi amiga y a este lugar. Te has portado muy mal con todos así que te disculparas con ellos. También con Dick por haber sacado el arma. Eres un estúpido y lo sabes, después de eso nos iremos. Conducirás el auto hasta llegar a casa. Resolveremos el problema de quien asesino al chofer si no lo haces me enfadaré más de lo que ya estoy por haberme golpeado. Ponte esto- ordeno sacándose su collar con una gema muy rara color esmeralda y poniéndolo en su cuello- Harás todo en cuanto cuente hasta tres, uno, dos y tres…-

El collar vibraba empezó a iluminarse, una luz verde salió de este y rodeo a ambos. Jason se quedó unos segundos inmovilizado hasta que guardo el arma y se acercó al equipo de titanes.

-Discúlpenme, no debí venir a enfadarlos. Gracias por cuidar a Kory… si algo le hubiera pasado no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ella en mi vida. No estuve para protegerla y ustedes lo hicieron, se los agradezco. Siento haber discutido con ustedes y haberte apuntado Dick. Ahora conduciré el auto e iremos a casa- se fue al vehículo y espero ahí un momento-

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- pregunto Garfield-

-Lo siento, su comportamiento no es así normalmente. Deben pensar que es un idiota, pero es la verdad. Lamento esto de verdad, gracias por cuidarme pero debo irme. Si no lo llevo a casa se pondrá histérico…-

-Casi muero del susto pero… ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?- pregunto Dick-

-Hipnosis- menciono Rachel - ¿O me equivoco?- pregunto-

-Tiene razón, una amiga mía bruja conjuro ese collar para poder hipnotizar a quien desee pero a cambio de algo excesivamente raro. En fin debo irme, tengo mucho sueño así que me tengo que ir. Te llamaré Karen, o mejor llámame tu…- dijo entregándole una tarjeta-

-¿En serio?- pregunto emocionada - Lo haré Kory-

-Que sea así, me voy- dijo estirando los brazos- Adiós a todos-

-Espero vuelvas pronto, nos gustaría saber más sobre, ya sabes la condición de él… nos equivocados sobre ti. Entendemos lo que se siente llevar un peso tan grande contigo pero en serio me pregunto que tiene-

-Tiene graves problemas psicológicos, cambio de personalidades, paranoias y algunas cosas más que no puedo contar, se lo diagnosticaron hace mucho tiempo. Hemos ido a muchos doctores pero el tratamiento es inútil por eso recurro a hipnotizarlo pero el efecto no es duradero. Ser compulsivo, agresivo y su odio a todos es algo que no puedo quitar aunque quiera. Aprendí a vivir con eso aunque me haga daño no lo hace por que quiere. Hay tantos motivos por los cuales es así pero los cuales no debería contarles. En serio me voy es un largo camino, adiós a todos- dijo y subió al vehículo como copiloto alado de Jason-

-Creo que entiendo porque no se va de su lado- agrego Karen-

-A pesar que puede hacerlo no lo hace…- dijo Víctor-

-Rachel…- susurró Víctor-

-Eso de la hipnosis me da mala espina chicos, como podemos estar seguros que tiene buenas intenciones, necesito averiguar. El precio algo así es muy elevado- afirmo Rachel

-Tranquila lo averiguaremos, me preocupa que le haga daño de nuevo…- menciono Dick-

-¿Le tomas muchas importancia a esto sabes?- pregunto Garfield-

-Lo sé, pero ya hemos confiado demasiado en esto- respondió Rachel- Saben que no podemos tomar riesgos-

-Por ahora debes averiguar lo que anoche. Necesitamos revisar cámaras, las entradas que conectan por la autopista hacia la torre, necesitamos todo- dijo el pelinegro preocupado-

-Tantos problemas y ahora esto- suspiraba Karen-

Días después de que todo se tranquilizara el antiguo equipo con aquel líder de siempre no tenían noticias sobre Kory. Buscaron contactos y e hicieron todo lo posible para que el desafortunado asesinato no les causara problemas. Estaban algo preocupados, ella no contestaba las llamadas de ninguno de ellos. Estaban algo cansados llevaban semanas buscando pistas sobre quién podía ser el misterioso enemigo.

-¡Bien chicos! ¿Están listos para ir al mejor parque de atracciones de la historia?- pregunto emocionado Garfield- Tenemos muchos juegos que recorrer hoy-

-Vamos viejo todavía es temprano, además no creo que los demás quieran ir. ¿Convenciste a Rachel?- pregunto Víctor-

-Este… tal vez olvide consultárselo pero a ella le gusta ese tipo de cosas. Estoy seguro que le encantará- dijo el rubio con un brillo en los ojos-

-¿Qué es lo que tanto me encantará?- pregunto Rachel quien estaba detrás de él-

-El mejor parque diversiones de todo el mundo, hacen su gira mundial por todo el mundo y es la única vez en años en que vendrán a Jump City. Tenemos que ir todos es será muy divertido y emocionante-

-¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunto Rachel- ¿No estas algo grandecito para esto?-

-No importa, es mi mayor sueño. Debemos ir Rachel, ven conmigo-

-Me da igual pero ni creas que solo me llevas para que te tome fotos-

-Claro que no…- susurró analizando que tal vez ese sería el caso- Que opinan ¿Vamos todos?- exclamo muy contento-

-Nosotros de acompañaremos pero primero convence al amargado de Dick- agrego Víctor-

-Viejo sabes que no aceptará es tan aburrido…- dijo Garfield- Además de orgulloso no creo que quiera ir…-

-Me pareció escuchar que alguien está hablando mal de mí- dijo Dick apareciendo-

-Pues… nos preguntábamos sí te gustaría venir con nosotros al mejor parque de atracciones de la historia-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto seriamente-

-Yo le pregunte lo mismo- susurró Rachel-

-Les dije Garfield, Dick es un aburrido, vamos solo nosotros-

-Víctor tenía razón, tu segundo nombre es aburrimiento-

-Pensé que era amargado- rieron a carcajadas juntos-

-Ya dejen de burlarse de mí. No tengo planes así que iré con ustedes para que me quiten esos malos títulos-

-¿Te sientes bien Dick? ¿Seguro que quieres ir?- pregunto Rachel-

-¡Rayos que tienen todos!- exclamo- Acaso no puedo ir o cómo es esto. Estoy muy cansado por las investigaciones, quiero distraerme un poco-

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntaron los demás-

-Solo vamos hoy en la tarde. Bien- susurró algo molesto-

-¡Genial!- grito Garfield- prepárense para la mejor diversión-

-No iras si no ordenas la habitación- sugirió Rachel-

-¿Qué?- susurró el rubio molesto- ¿Por qué me castigas así Rachel?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Solo hazlo- ordeno y se dirigió hacia su habitación-

Muchas horas después todos estaban esperando en el living al único que faltaba, Garfield.

-Terminé chicos al fin- dijo muy feliz- Vayamos ya-

-Al fin, me preguntaba a qué hora terminarías- agrego Víctor- Vamos a la diversión-

-Estoy tan emocionado- dijo Dick pesimamente-

Después un largo camino en el auto T, llegaron finalmente al mejor parque de atracciones de la historia.

-¡Es súper genial!- dijo Garfield apareciendo con una gorra y sudadera del parque de atracciones- Miren lo que compre. ¿Compraron las entradas?- pregunto-

-Bestia hay un pequeño problema… seguimos donde nos dejaste en la cola. Esta que avanza al paso de mi abuela- dijo Víctor-

-Ya me canse de esperar a que avance- dijo el pelinegro-

-Debimos haber llegado más temprano o al menos alguien pudo haber comprado las entradas con anticipación- menciono Rachel molesta-

-¡Qué!- exclamo Garfield- ¡No es cierto!- dio un grito al cielo que se escuchó en todo el parque de diversiones- Dime que no es cierto-

-¡Se agotaron las entradas!- grito uno de los encargados del puesto de parque de atracciones- Vuelvan mañana más temprano haremos un sorteo-

Garfield lloraba amargamente.

-No sé qué hacer con mi vida, o quedarme con las ganas de no poder subir a las atracciones o acampar mañana para comprar las entradas-

-Vamos Garfield anímate no es para tanto, mañana podemos volver- animo Víctor-

-Dime que no es cierto…- susurró sentándose en el piso-

-¿Garfield?- pregunto Kory detrás de él agarrándole el hombro- ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto-

-¿Kory? ¡Qué es eso que tienes en la muñeca Kory!- pregunto Garfield parándose de un salto-

-¿Esto?- pregunto mostrando su muñeca de un lado a otro y Garfield no perdiéndolo de la vista-

-Garfield deja de hacer berrinche- dijo Rachel acercándose a él- ¿Kory?- pregunto-

-Hola chicos- dijo sonriéndoles a todos-

-Kory… es bueno verte de nuevo- dijo Dick mirándola fijamente-

-¿Alguien me dice que tiene Garfield?- pregunto preocupada-

-No consiguió comprar entradas para este parque de atracciones- respondió Karen- Me da gusto verte amiga-

-También es bueno verte Karen. Así que ese es el problema…- susurró lo último-

-¿Qué es lo que decía que tenías en la muñeca?- pregunto Víctor-

-Es un pase pulsera dorada con pases vip para que pueda subir a todas las atracciones las veces que desee, pedir comida gratuitamente, recuerdos, vestuarios y todo lo que quiera. Es una fortuna- respondió llorando dramáticamente Garfield-

-Si es verdad, quería conocer en mejor parque de atracciones de toda la historia y no puedo perderme nada. Cuando supe que llego aquí no lo dude y compre un pase vip. Voy a recorrer todo…- dijo Kory con un brillo en los ojos-

-La fiebre de diversión se contagia- sugirió Dick- Bien Garfield deberíamos irnos, mañana de acamparas temprano para las entradas- rio a carcajadas-

-Tengo una idea Garfield. Mira tengo algunas de estas pulseras doradas. ¿Te gustaría?- pregunto sacando de su bolso algunas-

-¡¿En serio me darás eso?! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto valen?- pregunto emocionado-

-Por eso mismo te los obsequio, si tanto te gusta el parque tómalo- dijo Kory poniéndole la pulsera en su muñeca- Tengo más para ustedes- dijo dándoles pulseras a todos-

-Oh mi diosa- dijo Garfield arrodillándose y haciendo una reverencia-

-Haces el ridículo Garfield- menciono Rachel levantándolo de la vergüenza-

-Gracias Kory- dijo Garfield abrazándola de la emoción- Te debo una cuando quieras-

-Está bien no te preocupes. Diviértanse mucho- dijo feliz-

-¿No quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunto Dick-

-¿Yo? Lo que pasa es que…-

-Te estuve buscando porque te me pierdes hermosa- dijo Jason cogiéndola de la cintura por detrás-

-Jason- dijo sorprendida- Si estuve viendo a cual subiré primero- dijo volteándose-

-¿Te encontraste con tus amigos?- pregunto confundido- Es bueno verlos de nuevo, Kory no deja de regañarme desde la última vez. De verdad lo lamento, no estaba en mis cabales-

-No hay problema, con esto se me olvida todo- dijo el rubio apreciando su pulsera vip-

-Kory deberías ir con tus amigos, sabes que no son mucho de subir a estos juegos. ¿Te gustaría ir?- pregunto Jason-

-¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendida- ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto ella-

-Claro que sí, ve y disfruta con tus amigos. Yo te recogeré solo llámame y estaré en unos minutos- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- Hasta pronto mi prometida- se despidió a los lejos-

-¿Prometida?- preguntaron sorprendidos-

-Si… me pidió que fuera su prometida por ahora, pero no habrá boda en mucho tiempo- susurró mostrándoles el anillo-

-¡Felicidades!- exclamo Karen dándole un abrazo-

-Me alegro por ti- dijo Víctor feliz-

-¿Está bien que te cases con él solo por lo que te amenazó esa vez?- pregunto Dick desconcertado-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, y gracias a todos por felicitarme. Invitaré a todos claro, pero aún no hay ninguna fecha- dijo desconcertada- En fin, ¿Iremos o no? Me estoy empezando aburrir aquí- sugirió-

-Vamos Kory, es el paraíso- dijo Garfield y se fue corriendo con Kory como si fueran unos pequeños niños-

-Soy yo o esos dos se llevan muy bien-

-Es como si fueran hermanos que se protegen- agrego Rachel-

-Chicos, creo que ya nos dejaron- dijo Karen riendo-

-Vamos- menciono fríamente Dick y se dirigieron hacia ellos-

-¿Te sucede algo? Pareces no estar contento con la agradable noticia de Kory- dijo Rachel- Y lo sé. No puedes engañarme-

-¿Para qué preguntas entonces?- pregunto fríamente- Solo no puedo creer que quiera vivir toda su vida con alguien como él-

-No podemos cuestionar sus decisiones Dick. Si es lo que desean hacer que lo hagan, no somos nadie para detenerlos o evitar que se casen-

-Tienes razón, pero no entiendo como… olvídalo. Vamos antes de perdamos a todos-

-Todos pasaron todo el resto del día hasta que llego la noche. Se subieron a todo tipo de atracciones, incluyendo a la montaña rusa más grande y peligrosa de la historia, se tiraron de un precipicio con un arnés que sostenía su cuerpo, autos que chocaban entre sí, el camino de la muerte en el cual Garfield y Karen no dejaron de gritar hasta que salieron, se disfrazaron y tomaron muchas fotos juntos. Obtuvieron demasiados recuerdos incluyendo espadas, peluches gigantescos y disfraces los cuales Víctor no sabía en donde más meter.

Antes de terminar el día dejaron para el último subir a la romántica rueda de la fortuna para poder apreciar de cerca los fuegos artificiales.

-Bien Karen y yo subiremos ¿Ustedes?- pregunto-

-Rachel y yo también, será muy romántico- dijo haciendo su movimiento sensual de cejas-

-No tengo nada- dijo Rachel seriamente-

-Vamos Rachel, será muy romántico- sugirió Karen con un brillo en los ojos-

-Odio esas cosas-

-Vamos Rachel, no sería divertido sin ti- susurró Garfield abrazándola por la cintura-

-Bien, me da igual-

-¡Genial!- exclamo- ¿Qué hay de ustedes?- pregunto el rubio-

-¿Nosotros?- pregunto la peli oscura- Es para parejas sin embargo subiré quiero ver los fuegos artificiales cerca-

-Deberías ir con Dick, no tiene nada que hacer ¿Verdad?- pregunto Víctor-

-Pues- dijo nervioso- Te acompañaré para asegurarme que estés bien- agrego tímidamente- Dejen de mirarme así-

-Bien, entonces vamos pronto veremos los fuegos artificiales-

Todos se dirigieron hacia la rueda de la fortuna, subieron en parejas. Mientras daban vueltas en círculos lentamente Karen abrazaba muy fuerte a Víctor mientras él le daba un beso en la frente. Garfield agarraba la mano de Rachel y la sorprendió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras tanto Dick y Kory estaban uno frente al otro sin decirse nada. Kory miraba los alrededores, las estrellas que iluminaban la noche fría.

-Quería felicitarte por tu compromiso, como no lo hice antes… lo siento-

-Está bien, te lo agradezco-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto el pelinegro-

-Suéltalo-

-¿Lo amas?- pregunto seriamente-

-No pero, algún dia seguro que si- respondió-

-¿Entonces por qué te vas a casar con Jason?- pregunto- Si no lo amas no deberías, si te está amenazando solo tienes que decirlo y te ayudaremos. No entiendo cómo puedes estar con alguien con un gran número de víctimas en sus manos. ¿Por qué unirías tu vida con él entonces?- pregunto-

-No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto. No debería importarte lo que haga con mi vida, con quien decida quedarme. Y respondiendo tu pregunta me quedaré con él porque fue quien me salvo, no creo encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de dar su vida por otra. Si no tienes más preguntas bien-

-Claro que las tengo, ¿Cómo que nadie más? ¿Acaso yo no hice eso por ti?-

-No estamos hablando de ti Dick. Si bien recuerdo fuiste quien me dejo, me ilusionaste y te fuiste de segundos. No tienes ni idea de cuánto te amaba sin embargo no viene al caso hablar de esto. Esta hecho, no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo-

-¡Yo también te amaba!- exclamo furioso-

-¡No lo suficiente! Lo que hiciste jamás te lo hubiera hecho, aun así te perdone eso. Solo supera el pasado. Es fácil para ti olvidar que existo-

-¿Al menos tenías idea por qué hui lo más rápido que pude?-

-Eso no interesa ahora, es demasiado tarde para que se te ocurra decirlo. No es necesario-

-Claro que lo es, debes saberlo-

-Ya te dije que no, solo déjame en paz. Después de esto me iré y ni se te ocurra decir una sola palabra-

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron, Kory miro con un brillo en los ojos aquellas luces que explotaban en ese cielo oscuro.

-Kory yo…-

-No arruines esto es lo más hermoso que jamás haya visto-

Dick solo se quedó en silencio, la música que estaba sonando se detuvo. La gente empezó a gritar cuando empezaban a caer bombas desde arriba destruyendo todo a su paso.

La rueda de la fortuna se detuvo justo cuando ambos estaban arriba en medio de todo, esto empezó a tambalearse un poco pero se detuvo lentamente.

-No te muevas, debemos quedarnos quietos- susurró Dick preocupado-

-Está bien… pero que rayos son esas explosiones-

-La gente solo está corriendo de un lado a otro, aun si quisiéramos no podríamos bajar. Puedo notar que se destruyó gran parte de esto-

-Deben estar heridos, tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Kory entrando en pánico-

El pequeño círculo en el que estaban empezó a partirse en dos.

-Te dije que no te movieras-

-Tengo miedo…- susurró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-

-Escucha esto se partirá en dos queramos o no, el impacto hará que caigamos y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando esto se rompa debes buscar la forma de cogerte de algo que te mantenga viva-

-¿Y tú?- pregunto nerviosa-

-No puedo hacer nada, estamos en lo más alto. Debemos confiar, llamaré a los otros para que nos ayuden- dijo sacando su teléfono- ¿Víctor donde están?- pregunto-

-Estamos atrapados, impactamos con otros y estamos en un diminuto espacio. No podemos hacer nada por nadie, Karen está intentando salir sin embargo cada vez que intentamos movernos esto parece que caerá en cualquier momento-

-¿Sabes algo de los demás?- pregunto confundido-

-Vi a Rachel golpearse la cabeza, Garfield la está atendiendo pero creo que está herido. Les cayó una bomba justo encima de ellos- dijo- Debo colgar buscaremos la forma de ayudarlos, no solos los únicos así que resistan más. Abajo todo es un caos, puedo ver personas que no muestran sus rostros, tienen armas y una bomba difícil de identificar-

-No revelen nada, debemos atacarlos con sorpresa, así salvaremos a todos-

Kory resbalo pero Dick rápido y la agarro de la mano.

-No te sueltes- ordeno sujetándola lo más fuerte que podía-

-Caerás también, debes soltarme- sugirió-

-¡Claro que no haré eso! No puedo dejar que mueras, no ahora-

-Estas a punto de caer, tienes que soltarme. Hazlo por ti- dijo intentando zafarse-

-No lo haré-

Dick intentaba subirla lo más que podía con todas sus fuerzas sin embargo no fue lo suficiente. Él también estaba a punto de resbalar hasta que ya no resistió más ella resbalo de sus manos, la vio caer lentamente, no quería dejarla morir así… jamás y también se soltó para poder ir con ella.

Ambos cayeron en segundos…

Continuará…


	14. Capítulo 14

**El pasado está olvidado para mí**

 **Capítulo 14:**

Recapitulando

Ambos cayeron en segundos…

En sus últimos segundos de Kory vio toda su vida en ese lapso de tiempo lentamente. Su planeta natal Tamaran. Cuando estaba con su familia de pequeña, su guardián a quien consideraba como su familia: Galfore cuido de ella desde pequeña. La envidia de su hermana mayor Blackfire y su hermano menor perdido después de la guerra. Llego a la tierra huyendo de quien la hicieron prisionera y quería con trofeo, como todos lucharon juntos con ella para ayudarla, su amistad se fortaleció con los años. Como luchaba contra el mal en su preciada cuidad que acogió cuando no tenía a nadie. Su primer beso con Dick, su relación con él; además como se quedó sola sin amigos y sin nada más que odio y rencor. Fue salvada por Jason y lo siguió hasta los fines del mundo. Ya no quedaba tiempo, estaban a punto de impactar para jamás volver. ¿Era su final? Se preguntaba, aún tenía muchas cosas que realizar tal como pedirles perdón a sus amigos, quería hacer grandes cosas pero era tarde…

Cuantas veces había estado a punto de morir, esta no era una excepción.

Sus ojos empezaron a tornarse verdes esmeraldas, una luz verde la envolvía. Su cabello era rojo como el fuego. Sintió un fuerza internar inmensa. ¿Era lo que creía? Al menos debía hacer algo antes de morir.

Con todas sus fuerzas cogió a Dick entre sus brazos y se elevó en el aire antes de que impactaran en el suelo. Bajo lentamente a Dick.

-Iré por los demás- dijo Kory con euforia, se elevó nuevamente y fue en busca de sus amigos-

Dick aún la observaba sorprendido, después de unos segundos tomo aire y se dirigió a salvar a las personas heridas.

Kory rescato a sus demás amigos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- le pregunto a Garfield-

-Si… solo estamos tomando algo de aire. No esperaba que sucediera esto, fue algo inesperado-

-¿Y Rachel?- pregunto otra vez-

-Podría estar peor- sugirió-

-Gracias por ayudarnos Kory pero… ¿Cómo es que tú…?- pregunto Karen angustiada-

-Tampoco sé que sucedió, solo lo hice. No esperaba que esto… ya sabes- respondió la pelirroja-

-Ahora eres la misma de antes- dijo Víctor agarrándole el rostro-

-En lo superficial pero gracias- dijo analizando la situación- Hay algo a lo que no le estamos prestando atención…-

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto Garfield-

-Algo no está bien, atacaron las atracciones cercanas pero la pregunta es quien. Esto es una distracción para mantener ocupados a la policía en ayudar a los demás. Sin embargo no me considero estúpida para no notar esto-

-No entiendo un carajo. ¿Qué es lo que no estamos notando?- pregunto Garfield-

-Eso- señalo Kory a unos hombres- Están alrededor de la multitud, sin embargo están demasiados tranquilos, observan algo, no, miento… vigilan algo. Presten atención-

-Es cierto, será mejor averiguar lo que está sucediendo- agrego Rache-

-Chicos separémonos, presiento algo muy malo. Utilicen los comunicadores- ordeno el líder-

-Iré por allá- dijo Kory dando unos pasos-

-Espera… necesitamos que nos digas lo que veas. Necesitarás esto- dijo sacando un comunicador de su bolsillo-

-Puedo usar mi celular- murmuró-

-Solo tómalo- dijo ofreciéndole en su mano-

-Bien, si recordaré como se usa esto- menciono la pelirroja corriendo y perdiéndose en la multitud-

-¿Alguien también se pregunta sobre lo que sucedió?- pregunto Garfield-

-Hablaremos de eso después, tenemos más cosas importantes que hacer. Vamos- ordeno-

Unos minutos después todos se volvieron a encontrar.

-No solo atacaron estos alrededores, es así en todo el parque de atracciones- dijo Rachel-

-Sin embargo nos dimos cuenta que el único lugar que no atacaron fue en donde controlan todo esto- agrego Víctor-

-Así que lo que están buscando es dinero, tal vez- dijo el pelinegro-

-Deberíamos detenerlos, hay muchas personas heridas y muchas muertes. No estábamos preparados para esto- exclamo Karen muy preocupada-

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Kory?- pregunto Víctor preocupado-

En ese instante Kory volvía con un hombre delante de ella.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Dick- ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?-

-Diles lo que no quisiste contarme amablemente- dijo enfadada Kory tirándolo al piso-

-Yo no voy a decir nada- respondió temeroso- Pueden matarme no diré nada aunque me torturen-

-¿Nos explicas quien es él?- pregunto Rachel-

-Lo encontré en el lugar donde administran las cámaras de seguridad para su suerte el verdadero encargado estaba muerto-

-Nos vas a decir quien hizo esto o si no…- ordeno Dick muy furioso-

-Dijo que no iba a decirnos nada, veamos ahora si cambias de opinión- dijo Kory apuntándole con un arma en la cabeza- ¿Tus últimas palabras?- pregunto-

-No te diré nada, estúpida perra- dijo tirándole saliva-

-¡Kory! Nosotros no matamos gente- sugirió Karen putrefacta-

-No creo que sea la manera en que lo hacemos Kory- dijo asustado Garfield-

-Ustedes no pero yo sí- afirmo-

-Solo cálmate y suelta el arma- ordeno Dick-

-No tengo por qué hacerte caso. Lo siento pero es tarde este idiota no me sirve de nada, ¿Preparado para morir?- pregunto sacando el seguro del arma y le apunto directo a la cabeza. No dolerá lo prometo-

-Solo queremos el dinero- dijo muy temeroso, ahora déjenme ir- dijo llorando-

-Lo siento pero es algo que ya sabía, adiós- dijo apretando el gatillo- Bing- dijo sonriendo- ¿Me parece o alguien necesitaba ir a los servicios higiénicos?-

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Sabes cuánto me asustaste?- agrego Dick enfadado-

-Les dije que yo no asesino personas, y esta arma no está cargada. Es solo para asustar-

-Puedes decirnos al menos que es lo que averiguaste-

-No solo quieren el dinero que produce el dueño te este parque, alguien lo hace por venganza. Al parecer el dueño de este parque le debe dinero a muchas personas, cada vez que se trasladan de un lugar a otro en el mundo transportan armas tipo militar además de drogas y tráfico humano. No pensé que fuera verdad escuche una vez que personas desaparecían después de su estadía aquí. Es lo que planean, fue muy pensando para que pareciera un ataque terrorista. Con la cantidad de personas heridas podrían llevárselas para beneficio propio, esclavos o ya sean para traficar drogas u órganos. Todo esto lo planeo la escoria del propietario. No lo creería cualquiera, él no se encuentra aquí. Me tome el tiempo de revisar sus redes sociales, se encuentra con su familia en otra parte del mundo, la cuartada perfecta. ¿No lo creen?- pregunto-

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de esto?- pregunto el líder del grupo-

-Solo lo sé, eh trabajado para personas así en el pasado. Se todo sobre estos negocios sucios- sugirió-

-Rayos ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?- pregunto Víctor-

-¿Cómo podemos saber quieren son los culpables?- pregunto Garfield-

-No creo que todos supieran sobre esta operación en cubierta- agrego Rachel-

-Tienes razón, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer Dick?- pregunto Karen-

-Tal vez Kory tenga la respuesta ¿Puedes ayudarnos?- pregunto-

-Es algo tedioso, pero deberían buscar información de todos los trabadores, de sus vidas, antecedentes y estilo de vida. Suelen hacerlo por darle un futuro mejor a su familia, además de revisar toda la lista de personas que llegaron hoy. También necesitan encontrar todas las cuentas bancarías de él… recorridos, lugares, contactos, proveedores, socios del parque, algo que también es sospechoso es como pueden pasar desapercibidos con su mercancía, obviamente hay alguien manejando los hilos en las autoridades. Entre otras cosas pero… ¿Por qué me preguntas esto a mí?-

-Creo que sabes mucho del tema, nos vendría bien tu ayuda Kory, no creo encontrar a alguien mejor que tú-

-¿Qué se supone que gano con esto?- pregunto-

-Tendrías la gratitud de todos los ciudadanos- respondió-

-No me llama la atención, no necesito nada de eso, puedes encontrar a alguien más fuerte-

-Creo que la estoy viendo frente a mí, ¿Te has mirado frente a un espejo? Veo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte, únete a nosotros. Te lo pedimos todos nosotros-

-No sé cómo me veo- dijo buscando algún espejo para poder verse- Ojos verdes, cabello rojo y piel bronceada, genial- dijo dando un golpe al espejo hasta romperlo- Me siento muy extraña esta no soy yo. Admítanlo, me veo ridícula- suspiro y de repente sintió algo en su corazón-

-¿Te sientes bien? Es un cambio muy drástico para ti por lo que veo no te ves tan ruda como antes- sugirió Víctor-

-Además el rojo te asiente muy bien- dijo emocionada Karen-

-Puedo sentir un gran descontrol por parte de tus poderes- menciono Rachel- Podemos ayudarte-

-Vamos chicos, Kory sigue siendo la misma de siempre, sea linda o ruda. Kory es Kory entienden- afirmo Garfield-

-¿Qué dices entonces?- pregunto Dick-

-Antes de aceptar necesito algunas cosas. Si pueden hacerlo diré que sí, sin embargo después de terminar con esto me iré a resolver algunos cabos sueltos-

-Genial, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- pregunto-

-No será fácil pero sé que pueden intentarlo, necesito una nave espacial y necesito una máquina que pueda transpórtame en el tiempo. Sé que suena estúpido pero necesito esto lo más antes posible-

-Suena muy imposible, construir una nave es pan comido pero, ¿Una máquina del tiempo? Como esperas que pueda hacer una máquina del tiempo- exclamo Víctor sorprendido-

-Lo harás Víctor-

-No entiendo- afirmo Víctor- Nunca imagine que fuera capaz de construir una-

-Tranquilo, lo harás. O al menos eso será en el futuro. Tengo mucha información, me la dio alguien del futuro. Suena loco pero es verdad, fuiste tú Víctor-

-¡Qué! ¿Construiré una máquina del tiempo?- pregunto emocionado-

-Ibas a construir sin embargo alguien hurto el prototipo y dio un salto en el tiempo pero no funciono era difícil de controlar, tu yo del futuro intento volver al pasado por un corto lapso de tiempo sin embargo no fue el suficiente, perdió sus planos lo que sea y me dijo que debían ser regresados porque si llegan a malas manos por así decirlo sería el fin de todo. Sabemos las consecuencias de alterar el futuro- sugirió-

-¿Dices que Víctor debe construir una máquina del tiempo? ¿Para qué? Y… ¿Por qué necesitas la nave espacial?- pregunto Dick seriamente-

-Es simple Víctor del futuro demoro años buscando la forma de crear esto entienden, es importante para él y necesito la nave porque necesitara diferentes tipos de piezas las cuales no se encuentran en la tierra-

-¿Por qué será importante para mí?- pregunto Víctor desconcertado-

-Prometí no decir nada-

-¿Es algo malo?- pregunto Karen-

Kory la miro tiernamente y le dio un abrazo.

-¿Qué sucede Kory?- pregunto Karen- Me asustas un poco-

-Lo siento solo quería un abrazo- dijo seriamente- Les diré los detalles después, tienen mucho que hacer ayudando a las personas heridas-

-Queremos saber más, no solo puedes irte y dejarnos con esta intriga- exclamo Dick molesto-

-Lo hago porque puedo… llámenme- dijo sacando una pequeña tarjeta de su billetera- Es mi número personal- Nos vemos en otro momento, prepararé todo- sugirió-

-¿Jason no vino por ti?- pregunto Garfield-

-Creo que lo olvido pero tomaré un taxi- respondió la pelirroja-

-No creo que haya algún taxi por aquí… ¿Por qué no vas volando?- pregunto Dick-

-Verdad puedo volar, que extraño. En fin tomaré un taxi después de todo. Adiós a todos los veo después- dijo Kory caminando entre la multitud-

-Es algo extraño verla así como era antes- dijo Garfield-

-Espero conteste- dijo Dick-

-Vamos tenemos mucho que hacer- sugirió Karen avanzando con Garfield-

-Adelántense, nosotros veremos algunas cosas por aquí- dijo Víctor-

-Bien nos vemos después amor- dijo Karen despidiéndose-

-¿Qué sucede Víctor?- pregunto Rachel-

-¿Alguien más no noto algo raro en Kory?- pregunto Víctor-

-Quizás, ¿Cuál es el punto?- respondió Dick-

-Note que nos está ocultando algo, pude sentir como nos mintió-

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- pregunto Víctor-

-Espera, acaso… ¿Puedes saber cuándo alguien está mintiendo?- pregunto seriamente Dick-

-Sí- respondió la peli violeta- Que tiene que ver-

-¿Puedes saber cuándo Kory miente?- pregunto con curiosidad- ¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo?-

-En ciertas veces, miente muy bien igual que tú. Es difícil decirlo-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- agrego Víctor preocupado-

-Lo averiguaremos en su debido momento, me encantarse personalmente de ello por ahora tenemos mucho que hacer-

Todos se quedaron en silencio y se separaron para brindar toda su ayuda.

Kory llego muy tarde a casa, encontró a Jason recostado en el sofá de la sala de estar.

-Llegas por fin- dijo fríamente Jason-

-Estuve esperando que vinieras por mí-

-Lo olvide-

-Como siempre- susurró la pelirroja- Iré a mi habitación-

-Espera- dijo el acercándose a ella-

-¿Qué?- pregunto-

-¿Qué rayos le hiciste a tu cabello?- pregunto- Es horrible y tus ojos son verdes. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-Eso- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- No lo sé, recuerdo que estaba en la rueda de la fortuna cuando unas bombas empezaron a caer del cielo y casi muero. Si eso responde tu pregunta me puedo ir a la cama-

-Te ves distinta, no eres mi Kory-

-Así fue como me conociste-

-También vi como cambiabas-

-Bien no tengo nada más que decir iré a dormir estoy muy cansada-

-Vi las noticias tus queridos amigos aparecieron con sus ridículos trajes y están ayudando a esas personas-

-Sí- afirmo-

-Me pregunto por qué no te quedaste a ayudar-

-Respecto a lo de ayudar… hice un trato con mis queridos amigos- dijo seriamente-

-¿Hiciste qué?- pregunto exaltado-

-Recuerdas lo que te conté respecto a la visita del futuro-

-Perfectamente ¿Qué tiene que ver?- pregunto molesto-

-Tengo que cumplir lo que prometí. No espero que lo entiendas pero le hice una promesa a Víctor del futuro, entregare la máquina del tiempo para que él… lo sabes-

-Si claro y yo donde encajo en todo esto-

-Aún no término, a cambio de fabricar la máquina del tiempo ayudare con las investigaciones, fue el trato que hice espero lo entiendas como siempre-

-¿Tomaste una decisión sin decírmelo? ¿A que hemos llegado Kory? ¡No puedes dejarme!- exclamo furioso tirando lo que encontraba a su paso-

-Solo voy a cooperar, no voy a dejarte entiéndelo-

-Eso dices ahora. Poco a poco te iras de mi lado, estas a 2 horas hasta llegar a ese lugar de pacotilla. Solo debo esperar y ver cómo te iras para siempre-

-Te dije que no me voy a ir, discutiendo así no vamos a llegar a nada-

-Pues vete si quieres que importa tu hombre, déjame por tus amigos e olvídate de mí. No quiero verte jamás- exclamo furioso Jason dirigiéndose hacia su habitación-

-¿En serio quieres que me vaya para siempre?- pregunto la pelirroja siguiéndolo hacia su habitación-

-Déjame solo, que importa lo que quiero- dijo abriendo su habitación con llave-

-Jason…- susurró Kory abrazándolo por detrás-

-No puedes entrar a mi habitación, lo sabes perfectamente-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto

-Le dicen privacidad-

-Tú entras a mi habitación-

-Es distinto y por cierto ¿Me vas a soltar?- pregunto-

-No quiero-

-Me siento incomodo Kory- dijo queriéndose soltar-

-Yo no- dijo abrazándolo-

-Me estas quitando el aire, tienes mucha fuerza ahora- dijo poniéndose morado-

-Lo siento- dijo Kory- olvide que ahora tengo poderes y fuerza…- lo lamento-

-Como sea necesito dormir me voy de viaje mañana- agrego fríamente-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunto la pelirroja molesta-

-¿Acaso importa? Siempre te pone feliz que me vaya-

-Tal vez pero es así porque cuando estoy contigo me siento una prisionera-

-Bueno disfruta entonces y ve con tus amigos para resolver ese problema- dijo mirándola fríamente-

-A veces me das escalofríos sabes- dijo Kory abrazándose a sí misma- ¿Estas muy enfadado verdad?- pregunto- Si es que no deseas que lo haga está bien…- susurró decepcionada- Sabes solo creí que sería lo último que haría antes de irnos de aquí. Hice una promesa pero no la podré cumplir, si no puedo cumplirla será mejor que me vaya de aquí- dijo tristemente dirigiéndose en su habitación- Pensé que podrías ayudarnos en la investigación…- dijo por ultimo-

-Espera- dijo Jason acorralándola contra la pared-

-¿Qué?- pregunto asustada-

-Si te dejo ir con ellos para cumplir tu promesa ¿Prometes que nos iremos para siempre de aquí?- pregunto-

-Lo prometo-

-Bien entonces. Espero no rompas tu promesa. Puedes ir entonces en paz-

-¿A qué te refieres con que me puedo ir?-

-Pues dijiste que para cumplir tú promesa debías ir con ellos. Así que puedes hacerlo, puedes irte-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto confundida-

-Sí, podrías buscar un lugar que quede cerca-

-¿Te vas de viaje otra vez?- pregunto Kory molesta-

-¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Estuviste revisando otra vez en mis cosas?-

-Claro que no pero estas muy bondadoso no crees…-

-Solo tengo trabajos que realizar, negocios que no entenderías-

-Eso pensé, bien buscare algún departamento cerca mañana mismo- sugirió la pelirroja- Buenas noches- dijo acercándose con temor hacia él y dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Jason no dijo una palabra y se encerró en su habitación.

Kory se dirigió hacia su habitación, saco su celular y empezó a buscar departamentos o residencias en las cuales pudiera quedarse. Finalmente se quedó plácidamente dormida, mientras tanto Jason estaba en su computadora preparando algunos planes de los cuales no deseaba que Kory se enterará.

A la mañana siguiente Jason le dejo una nota en la mesa de noche de su habitación, realizo la rutina de todos los días y empezó a empacar para irse lo antes posible antes de que Jason se arrepintiera. Parte de la mañana se dedicó a empacar sus pertenencias. Horas más tarde subió a una de sus vehículos en el cual llevo algunas de sus maletas, una parte de sus cosas iban a ser llevadas más tarde a su hogar temporal.

En el transcurso recibió un mensaje de los titanes en el cual pudo notar sus dudas sobre todo esto. Antes de ir a su nueva residencia decidió hacer una pequeña parada en la torre de los titanes. Estaciono el vehículo y aviso que estaba afuera. Subió con unas de sus maletas la cual tenía cosas muy importantes para ella. Salió del ascensor directo al living en donde estaban todos esperándola.

-Hola Kory, me tenía angustiada no saber de ti- dijo Karen dándole un fuerte abrazo-

-Hola a todos, no entiendo porque… solo fueron un par de horas en las que me ausente-

-Intentamos llamarte pero no respondías las llamadas- dijo Dick acercándose a ella para saludarla-

-Probablemente estaba durmiendo, estaba un poco cansada así que solo me recosté. Lamento no haber contestado- dijo sutilmente-

-No hay problema Kory, solo que Víctor ha estado como loco preguntando acerca de todo lo que dijiste-

-Es verdad, me… nos dejaste con la intriga a todos creo yo. No fuiste del todo clara con nosotros-

-Bueno. ¿Supongo que buscaste información?- pregunto Kory dando vueltas en círculos-

-Pues creo que es imposible, la única forma de viajar en el tiempo seria a través de un agujero de gusano sin embargo es demasiado pequeño para que un ser humano o una nave espacial pueda pasar a través de este. No me imagino seguir estos atajos tiempo y espacio-

-Lo sé, no obstante podríamos capturar uno de estos agujeros y agrandarlo muchos millones de veces-

-¿Capturar un agujero negro súper masivo? Conoces los riesgos sabes. No podemos tener la certeza de que todo saldrá bien-

-Sé que podrían llevarnos a otras dimensiones o tal vez a otro universo pero es un riesgo que podríamos tomar- sugirió Kory-

-Además de necesitar un vehículo que pueda acercarse a la velocidad de la luz-

-También pensé en eso el vehículo más rápido construido hasta esta fecha es el Apolo 10, veinticinco mil millas por horas considero que es muy poco. Podríamos ir más rápido que eso pero necesitaríamos ir dos mil veces más rápido-

-¿Entonces que sugieres que hagamos? ¿Nos vas a contar el plan de una vez por todas?- pregunto Víctor intrigado-

-Esperen me perdí, no entendí para de lo que dijeron. Solo escuche bla, bla, bla. ¿Soy el único?- pregunto Garfield confundido-

-A veces me pregunto porque eres tan idiota- pensó Rachel en voz alta-

-El plan es el siguiente, Víctor del futuro me dijo lo siguiente, debemos considerar todas las teorías sobre los viajes en el tiempo e intentarlas con todas hasta llegar a nuestro objetivo-

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo?- pregunto Dick-

-Necesitamos una nave lo suficientemente veloz, debe ir a la velocidad de la luz, antes de esto me sugirió que deberíamos buscar una forma infinita de combustible algo así como por ejemplo "Combustible cósmico" tampoco es que podamos construir una nave tan grande como para poder abordar en ella tanta gasolina- aporto la pelirroja-

-¿Dónde conseguimos ese tal combustible cósmico?, suena imposible- exclamo Víctor- Llegar al punto de velocidad cósmico tardaría años-

-Para eso necesito antes una máquina espacial, debo encontrar los misterios del universo y la galaxia-

-Suena tan increíble- menciono Karen-

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? ¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo toma viajar al futuro si dicen que demora tantos años?- pregunto Dick curioso-

-En una semana ya habríamos llegado a los límites de los planetas exteriores. Después de dos años llegaríamos a la mitad de la velocidad de la luz y estaríamos más allá de los límites del sistema solar. A los cuatro años estaría viajando al 90% de la velocidad de la luz, a 30 billones de millas de la tierra y es cuando se empezaría a viajar en el tiempo. Por cada hora dentro de la nave, pasarían dos en la tierra. Dos años más de aceleración y la nave llegaría a su máximo, el 99% de la velocidad de la luz. Un solo día entero dentro la nave sería un año en la tierra. La nave estaría volando hacia el futuro- explico Kory fácilmente-

-¿Alguien puede decirme que es la velocidad de la luz?- pregunto con ignorancia Garfield-

-Bajo la relatividad de Einstein el 100% de la velocidad de la luz equivaldría a la eternidad por esta razón los fotones no podrían exhibir un tipo de envejecimiento o decadencia- respondió Víctor-

-No entendí nada en absoluto-

-O solo el ser humano podría viajar utilizando su propio cuerpo como nave luminosa doblando las comisuras de tiempo- espacio- dijo Kory

-Creo que entendí- agrego Garfield emocionado-

-Solo sucedería en las películas Gar- menciono Karen-

-¿Qué sucedería si se altera el tiempo?- pregunto Rachel-

-Por supuesto que viajar en el tiempo produce una serie de paradojas irreconciliables, si se alteran las líneas de tiempo del universo o fracturando la realidad. Podríamos cambiar toda la historia, o hasta ocasionar que no naciéramos. Nada simple- respondió Kory a su pregunta-

-¿Y un colisionador de Hadrones?- pregunto Víctor-

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Garfield-

Todos se golpearon la cabeza.

-No pienso ni voy a responder esa pregunta- dijo Kory riendo-

-Por cierto… ¿Qué haces con esa maleta?- pregunto Karen-

-Pues me voy a mudar en algún lugar cerca de aquí, ya que trabajaremos no solo en esto juntos sino también en lo que prometí será más fácil estar cerca por cualquier problema-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sorprendido Dick- ¿Supongo que te quedaras con Jason?- decidió preguntar-

-No… voy a estar bien independientemente pero, cuando terminemos con todo esto él y yo nos iremos muy lejos de aquí a seguir con nuestras vidas-

-Ya veo…- susurró Dick-

-Vamos a mi laboratorio Kory, tenemos mucho que conversar y planear- dijo Víctor dirigiéndola hacia su habitación-

-Les llevare unas bebidas y aperitivos- dijo Karen emocionada dirigiéndose hacia la cocina-

El resto del día ambos se la pasaron conversando, planeando, ideando, construyendo planos entre muchas cosas más. Al llegar la noche Kory fue hacia su nuevo lugar de escape, llamo a Jason y conversaron por unos minutos que se convirtieron en un par de horas. Otra vez se desveló pensando en muchos aspectos, al final durmió plácidamente hasta el día siguiente.

Continuará…


	15. Capítulo 15

**El pasado es historia**

 **Capítulo 15:**

La mañana siguiente Kory se dirigía hacia la torre titán en su vehículo. No era tan lejos después de todo. Cuando llego subió al ascensor y espero en el living como otras veces, Dick fue quien salió a recibirla.

-Buenos días Kory, no te esperaba tan temprano- dijo Dick acercándose a ella, llevaba puesto solo un pantalón-

-Buenos días- dijo ella evitando mirar su musculoso cuerpo- Esta cerca así que fue por eso-

-¿Y cómo esta Jason?- pregunto bostezando-

-Bien, salió a un viaje de negocios el cual tardara un poco. No lo veré hasta en un mes- respondió-

-Ya veo…- susurró- ¿Estas quedándote sola entonces?-

-Sí- afirmo-

-Que bien- fue lo último que dijo-

Hubo un silencio de al menos unos cinco minutos.

-Hola Kory ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Víctor saludándola-

-Bien gracias ¿Tú?- pregunto-

-Emocionando, estuve pensando en muchas ideas. No pude dormir así que estuve haciendo algunos planos y cosas que necesitaremos-

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunto la pelirroja-

-El tiempo es oro sabes, necesitamos hacerlo lo antes posible. Usaremos algunos prototipos, pero necesitamos algunas cosas que espero puedas conseguir fácilmente-

-Sí, lo que necesites…-

-Bueno aquí tengo una lista- Víctor le ofreció un papel el cual parecía pequeño pero cuando lo soltó el papel parecía interminable-

-¿Todo esto?- pregunto Kory sorprendida-

-Sí… entre otras cosillas más-

-Bueno… creo que empezaré hoy mismo- sugirió la pelirroja dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Espera… pudiste haber enviado la nota por correo- dijo algo fastidiada-

-Es confidencial no podría hacer eso. No es seguro tratar estos temas por correo, si es que alguien llegara a tener esta lista podría usarlo en nuestra contra u otros fines malvados-

-Bien veré que puedo conseguir inmediatamente y lo traeré- afirmo la pelirroja-

-Nos vemos luego debo seguir, ya sabes gracias Kory- dijo Víctor dirigiéndose nuevamente a su laboratorio secreto-

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que pide la lista?- pregunto Dick con curiosidad-

-Piel de cocodrilo, lágrimas de serpiente, pelo de unicornio-

-Hablo en serio-

-Por lo que veo en esta pequeña lista necesito asaltar alguno que otro centro tecnológico-

-¿Dijiste asaltar?- pregunto confundido-

-Claro que no, digo tomar prestado…- susurró- Nos veremos luego Dick- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida-

-Un placer como siempre Kory- dijo el pelinegro acompañándola hacia el ascensor-

Kory subió a su auto y condujo hacia su nuevo hogar, tenía muchos pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza. Aún recordaba cómo le fue otorgada esta misión de fabricar una forma de visitar el futuro.

-Flash Back-

Kory se encontraba en su habitación revisando algunos registros de los últimos asesinatos en todo el mundo, información fácilmente obtenida gracias a su tecnología, fue cuando escucho un ruido muy fuerte en el patio, sonó como un impacto. Podía oler a algún tipo de combustible, rápidamente bajo para ver que sucedía. Encontró una nave espacial que milagrosamente había sobrevivido al aterrizaje, una persona estaba adentro de esta inconsciente, ella hizo todo lo que pudo para abrir esa nave hasta que al fin lo logro. Esta persona estaba con un traje muy ligero y una máscara cubría su rostro. Kory le saco la máscara lentamente y se aseguró de que aun respirara. Para su sorpresa era alguien que conocía pero ¿Cómo? Se veía un poco mayor de lo que se imaginaba.

-¿Quién diablos eres?- pregunto confundida Kory-

-Ha pasado tiempo, soy Víctor Kory ¿Me recuerdas?- pregunto y desmayo al instante-

Ella lo llevo hacia la habitación de invitados y cuido de él por algunas horas hasta que despertó. Estuvieron charlando acerca de cómo es él estaba en el pasado y sobre lo que sucedió en el futuro.

-No puedo decirte mucho acerca de tu futuro porque podría alterar el tiempo y si quieres que aún sea tu futuro es mejor que no hagas preguntas- sugirió Víctor quien se encontraba recostado- Vine por una razón y me alegra haber llegado al lugar correcto, necesito tu ayuda-

-Dilo sin rodeos ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con intriga estaba confundida aun no creía que estaba frente a Víctor-

-Eh viajado en el tiempo por varias razones. Primero que nada en algunos años construiré los planos para un prototipo de una máquina del tiempo. Suena algo loco sin embargo puedes mirarme ¿Verdad? Para mi desgracia alguien robó mis planos y un prototipo en ejecución. Huyeron con mi creación y ahora están dando saltos temporales en el tiempo cambiando el rumbo de la historia. No sé cuándo suceda pero podría desaparecer tengo la certeza de que están cambiando nuestra historia, la de nosotros Kory.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no construyes otra máquina igual?

-Tal vez no sea creíble… tengo serios problemas de memoria ya que no recuerdo quien soy o mi pasado y todos mis conocimientos desaparecieron en segundos debido a eso no tenía más opción que venir al pasado-

-¿Entonces si no recuerdas nada cómo es que estas aquí?- pregunto Kory-

-Buena pregunta, antes de perder mis recuerdos escribí en un papel los pasos que necesitaba hacer. Entre ellos viajar al pasado con una fecha exacta, dejarte los planos para encontrar a mi yo de tu presente para que así él pueda construirla y cambiar el rumbo de la historia. Por último y lo que parece más importante es que cuando viajes al futuro a verme me entregaras este sobre. No tengo idea en lo absoluto que dice y no pude leerla en caso contrario arruinaría todo. Tendrás que convencerme para crear todo esto y después viajar el futuro ¿Comprendes?- pregunto seriamente-

-¿Cómo esperas que crean está loca historia?- pregunto

-Lo harán, tienes un gran poder de persuasión y me consta- respondió el bebiendo agua-

-No puedo creer que en pocos minutos hayas ideado este plan antes de perder la memoria. Si es lo que necesitas lo haré, para no cambiar el futuro. Tengo una duda… ¿Cómo te encuentro en el futuro?- pregunto

-No tengo una fecha en específico. Es un problema sin embargo te veré en una semana. Lo verás-

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo esperas que me visite en una semana? ¿No es muy pronto?- exclamo preocupada-

-Tranquila, tendrás a tu disposición una máquina para viajar en el tiempo. Nos encontraremos, o al menos eso-

-¿Por qué exactamente en una semana?- pregunto curiosa-

-No sé qué suceda… así como están cambiando mi historia no tengo la certeza que puedan evitar mi nacimiento, o cuando mi padre logro que siguiera viviendo convirtiéndome en un semi humano. Ese desgraciado puede hacer lo que desee, por ello te digo tratare de dejarte pistas. Si es que no me encuentras en una semana sigue intentando con días posteriores o talvez retrocediendo días atrás. ¿Entiendes? Necesito que recuerdes todo lo que te esté diciendo, con ello los pasos y lo que sucederá cuando viajes al futuro-

-Y que pensaba que viajar al futuro sería algo imposible y al parecer seré quien lo verá con sus propios ojos. Recuerdo con claridad lo que tengo que hacer- afirmo-

-Te lo agradezco- dijo el moreno tratando de levantarse-

-¿Cuándo te irás entonces?- pregunto-

-Necesito hacer algunas reparaciones, el impacto no estaba planeado pero la máquina tiene gran resistencia, los amortiguadores hicieron que no se destruyera por completo. Solo necesito soldar algunas partes y unir cables. Cosa simple si es que todavía recuerdo como poner un tornillo- dijo riendo-

-Y no pierdes tu sentido el humor. Prepararé la cena. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la cocina?-

-Prefiero descansar por un momento lo siento si tienes que cuidarme-

-No hay problema para eso son los amigos ¿No crees?- dijo emocionada- Me gustaría saber algunas cosas ya sabes sobre mi futuro…- susurró- ¿Por favor?- pregunto-

-Bien ya que me estas ayudando te devolveré el favor pequeña Kory te contare muchas cosas siempre y cuando no afecte nuestro futuro-

-Hecho. ¿Algo en especial que te gustaría para cenar?-

-Ya que estamos aquí… tengo mucha hambre los viajes en el tiempo cansan demasiado. Muero de ganas de comer un filete hace tiempo que no como ninguno. Debo seguir una dieta estricta, mi esposa se molestaría pero como ella no lo sabe será un secreto-

-¿Tienes esposa?-

-Eso creo… tengo recuerdos vagos de una mujer amargada que me decía que no debo comer alimentos grasos. No obstante hay que tomar riesgos- agrego riendo a carcajadas-

-Bien dicho, volveré en un momento. Descansa- dijo Kory poniéndole una manta encima- El baño esta por allá por si deseas ir- dijo Kory y se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar la cena-

Punto de vista de Kory

Parece imposible todo esto pero lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos. ¿Quién pensaría que sería posible? Claro que lo es y ya no tengo dudas. Haré todo lo que pueda para en un futuro no muy lejano poder seguir viendo a mis amigos. Víctor se ve un poco más mayor supongo que tendrá unos cuarenta años considerando que yo tengo más de veinte debería tratarlo de usted. Sazonare primero los filetes, luego los friere, el acompañamiento será puré de patatas con ensalada. Para el postre preparare una tarta de manzana y un batido de fresas con chocolate. Estoy segura de que le encantará.

Fin de punto de vista

Una hora más tarde Kory había terminado todo, el mismo olor hizo que a Víctor fuera fácil encontrar el comedor después de todo tenía mucha hambre.

-La cena está servida- menciono ella quitándose el delantal que llevaba puesto-

-Aprendiste a cocinar vaya era hora-

-¿Qué me estarás queriendo decir? ¿Acaso no se cocinar en el futuro?- pregunto curiosa sirviéndole una bebida a Víctor-

-No dije nada, a comer- dijo devorando todo en algunos minutos-

Kory todavía iba por la mitad.

-¿Deseas más?- pregunto contenta y Víctor asintió. Le sirvió de nuevo y volvió al comedor-

Cuando preparaba comida Jason no se la comía porque según él debía seguir una dieta estricta. Comía sola todos los días, rara vez el apenas almorzaba con ella, probaba solo un bocado y luego le daba algunas "noticias" Se iba a un viaje de negocios y volvería después o tenía que ir al otro lado del mundo a comprar acciones. Siempre era lo mismo. Mientras ella probaba su comida se preguntaba porque él estaba con ella. No era amoroso ni detallista como antes nunca lo fue, no salían juntos ninguna vez, cuando ella quería acompañarlo siempre salía con sus excusas de que se iba aburrir o de que estaría totalmente ocupado y no tendría tiempo para ella además de que no quería que ella este sola por nuevos lugares podría perderse o pasarle algo según él se preocupaba por ella. Cosa de siempre ¿Por qué entonces? ¿La amaba? Se preguntaba todos los días pero no es que fuera por el deseo sexual, sabía perfectamente que no pondría ningún dedo en su cuerpo de aquella forma que tanto deseaba Kory. Sin embargo se quedó con Jason, sentía mucho cariño por él hasta el punto de enamorarse perdidamente con locura y pasión. No podría dejarlo a menos que fuera él quien lo decidiera.

-¿Te sientes bien Kory? Has estado callada por un cierto periodo de tiempo- agrego Víctor interrumpiéndola en sus pensamientos-

-Estoy bien gracias solo estaba recordando algo sin sentido. Por cierto ya que terminaste ¿Me contarás?-

-Lo que puedo decirte acerca de nosotros es que seguimos juntos a pesar de que sucedieron muchas cosas con cambios relativamente aburridos que no te contaré. Sobre ti déjame decir que recuerdo que estas planeando tu boda ¿Verdad?-

-Sí- afirmo- Aún no se lo eh comentado a ellos, ustedes-

-Deberías, nos gusta ir a las bodas a comer…-

-Que gracioso, había pensado en un buffet, música y cerca de la playa-

-Como desees espero no olvides invitarnos- sugirió- Todo lo que podrías imaginar es posible en el futuro. La tecnología avanzo demasiado, autos voladores y que se conducen solos, robots inteligentes que facilitan las tareas del hogar, tele transportación por portales. Se puede viajar más rápido en un tipo de transporte que va a la velocidad de la luz. Podrías ir a otro país en segundos por los túneles subterráneos que recorren todo el planeta permitiendo la exploración, existen los viajes en el espacio, celulares inteligentes, las ciudades son ecológicas y todos los desperdicios se redujeron en un noventainueve por cierto, el uno por cierto es reciclado y/o biodegradable. Lo industria de la moda ha superado los límites supongo que lo has de deducir por la prenda que llevo puesta. Mayormente todo es electrónico, los libros, periódicos, revistas, etc. Así conservamos la naturaleza y cuidamos de los árboles. Los medios de comunicación son más amplios de lo que crees. Por otro lado de alguna forma logramos clonar a diversos animales que se extinguieron por medio de sus fósiles, desaparecieron con la separación de los continentes. La tierra se separó en diversos pedazos, a la vez aparecieron lugares desconocidos los cuales están en exploración con ellos descubrimos nuevas especies de seres vivos con vida inteligente. Por otro lado hay personas con mucho dinero quienes pagaron sus viajes para empezar en otros planetas parecidos a la tierra con agua y aire respirable. Empezaran sus nuevas civilizaciones en algunos años esperamos recibir noticias en poco tiempo, demoraran alrededor de unos 100 años luz en llegar considerando que están a millones de años luz por eso crearon diversas naves espaciales perfectas para viajar en el espacio sin deteriorarse y con una energía inagotable. Las grandes ciudades constan de edificios gigantes, la mayoría de personas suelen vivir en esos lugares a grandes alturas debido a que son económicas y tienen vistas espectaculares. Algunos residen en zonas urbanas, casas o mansiones estas con construidas solas por un tipo de fotocopiadora. Los métodos de enseñanza en las escuelas son diversas, los niños de ahora son muy inteligentes y se les prepara desde niños para su futuro. Existen los viajes espaciales, estos son totalmente educativos y divertidos. La alimentación es saludable y se erradico un poco la pobreza. Descubrimientos de nuevas enfermedades y curas de otras que son terminales. Los gobernantes de todo el mundo son los encargados de velar por la paz, la armonía y de que todos vivan en las condiciones favorables. Déjame decirte que una de las cosas más sorprendentes que puedo ver desde la comodidad de mi casa es que el planeta está rodeado por 4 lunas y se pueden ver de cerca muchos planetas que cambiaron su posición, por ello es que los mares inundaron algunos lugares y en otros como anteriormente dije se crearon nuevas islas. Por otro lado se encuentran diversos deportes, entretenimiento y muchos pasatiempos. Respecto a la comida es artificial debido a lo del ambiente sostenible y la vida de los animales por ello es que extrañaba comer algo así por cierto estaba delicioso. Otra cosa que puedo decir son los dispositivos que hacen más fácil la vida como los lentes de contacto inteligentes puedes ver cualquier cosa que están buscando por ejemplo si estás viendo un producto alrededor podrás notar letras que te informaran acerca de su contenido y de la calidad. Viendo a una persona por el reconocimiento fácil podremos saber quién es accediendo a su perfil en tiempo real. Hasta ese punto de la civilización será retrógrada pensar en algún tipo de discriminación por raza u orientación sexual. También los avances en la nanotecnología permiten conectar el cerebro a computadoras y virar en mundo simulado. Lo que más me encanta son los viajes submarinos. Entre otras cosas que algún dia verás por ti misma-

Los ojos de Kory brillaban, estaba muy emocionada.

-Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos, espero poder hacerlo algún día-

-Así será, lo prometo Kory, es mejor que vuelva para ver cómo están las cosas después de todo no tengo noticias acerca de los demás. Salieron en busca del criminal está causando muchos problemas. Cada uno fue a un lugar diferente debido a que los secuaces de este villano están ocasionando problemas, creo que solo nos quieren mantener ocupados. Él quiere cambiar la historia al, tenemos una ventaja si en caso el quisiera separarnos le tomara tiempo encontrar las fechas exactas. Tantos recuerdos… bien- dijo Víctor levantándose de su asiento- Mi tarea ha terminado aquí es hora de irme-

-¿Cuánto tiempo demorarás en llegar al futuro otra vez?- pregunto Kory siguiéndolo hacia el patio-

-La máquina no es la misma, solo logre hacer que regresara al pasado en algunos días. Mi regreso podría tardar alrededor de meses-

-¡Espera qué! ¿Cómo es posible? Podrías tardar mucho tiempo para cuando vuelvas tú ¿Qué sucederá contigo en ese entonces?- pregunto confundida-

-No lo sé Kory, pero es algo necesario. Por ello digo que me encuentres una semana después de la fecha que te indique. Tienes que detenerme para no hacer este viaje-

-Espera… te detendré pero ya no volveré a verte a ti, viniste hasta aquí y si te detendré quedarás en nada-

-Lo sé Kory- agrego Víctor acariciando su cabeza-

-No puedes…- susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos- quédate aquí- sugirió-

-Tranquila en algún lugar me necesitaran, hay universos alternativos en los cuales fallecí. Es cuestión de tiempo. Aunque quiera no puedo quedarme contigo, estaré bien no te preocupes por mí- dijo abriendo la nave en la que vino-

-Espera…- dijo Kory deteniéndolo dándole un abrazo- Te extrañaré, nunca olvidare este tiempo que pase contigo. Te preparé algunos filetes extras, pastas, pollo, verduras, cremas para que comas en el camino. Entiendo que no hay baño ¿Verdad?- pregunto-

-No diría eso, hay una abertura y es algo incomoda. Gracias seguiré disfrutando de tu deliciosa comida. Esta es la despedida- dijo el subiendo a la nave-

-¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunto Kory antes de que cerrara la abertura-

-Cuarenta años- respondió él-

Kory se alejó de la nave y movía su mano viendo cómo esta se alejaba rápidamente.

-Tanto tiempo pasó desde que te apartaste de tu hogar solo para que nosotros no nos separemos. Comprendo que me dijeras algunas mentiras Víctor tardaras años hasta que encuentres un lugar donde quedarte. Cumpliré mi misión, aunque sea lo último que haga lo haré, lo prometo Víctor- dijo contemplando el cielo- Ahora a explicarle a Jason como fue que la piscina quedo destruida…- dijo observando todo el desastre no pudiendo evitar reír-

Continuará…

Me costó escribir este capítulo pues no tenía mucha inspiración, lo escribí en muchos momentos hasta que finalmente llego la inspiración hoy mismo en la noche. Un placer saber que hay personas que aún me leen. Saludos y sigan enganchados con esta historia. Próximos capítulos pronto lectores.


	16. Capítulo 16

**EL PASADO ES HISTORIA**

 **Capítulo 16:**

Kory se movía entre las sábanas de su cama, tenía pesadillas horribles que despertó llorando del susto. Era temprano aun cuando vio que el reloj marcaba las 6:00 am siempre tenía ese tipo de sueños en los cuales perdía a todos sus amigos a veces a Jason de todas las formas en la que se podría imaginar. Era hora de levantarse, cambiarse y salir a correr como todos los días. Mientras corría por los alrededores de su nueva cuidad recibió una llamada de Víctor quien estaba realizando muchas pruebas en los últimos días.

-Hola Víctor, buenos días-

-Kory ¿Qué tal? Espero estés bien como yo. Quería decirte que necesito que me lleves las cosas que falta de la diminuta lista-

-Ya estoy en eso... no seas impaciente Víctor-

-Tiempo es lo que no tenemos. Debemos apresurarnos, rayos mientras que estamos hablando quienes robaron mi futura máquina del tiempo están borrando nuestros recuerdos. En cualquier momento podrían evitar que nos conozcamos-

-No lo permitiré, no dejaré que nos arrebaten nuestra amistad. Fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado-

-Eso es muy tierno Kory después de todo nos quieres- se escuchaba la voz de Karen muy emocionada-

-¿Karen?- agrego Kory, se escuchaban voces- ¿Quién más está contigo Víctor?- Su celular recibía una video llamada y ella contesto-

-¡Hola Kory!- dijo emocionada Karen- A los tiempos, te olvidas de mí- dijo haciendo puchero-

-Fueron unos días, tengo una vida sabes…-

-De todos modos debemos salir de compras y a comer algo Kory, di que si-

-Estábamos un una llamada privada cariño- menciono Víctor quien salía en la video llamada-

-¿Privada? Estamos todos aquí ¿De qué hablas Víctor?- dijo riendo- Saluden chicos-

-Hola dijeron todos en coro-

Al parecer se encontraban en la sala de entrenamientos.

-¿Me escucharon verdad?- preguntó Kory-

-Nos alegra saber de qué nos consideras tus amigos y de que harás todo lo posible porque no nos separen- dijo Dick quien estaba solo con unos pantalones ajustados-

-Esto es vergonzoso, supongo que es lo que dicen los amigos- dijo la pelirroja no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse-

-¿Estas roja o me parece?- preguntó Garfield quien estaba muy cerca de la cámara-

-Hace un poco de calor además estoy haciendo un algo de ejercicio-

-Nosotros también deberías venir a entrenar con nosotros- dijo Dick haciéndole esa propuesta-

-Cuando llegue ya habrán terminado recuerden que el camino es algo largo- respondió Kory-

-No hay problema Rachel puede traerte en segundos ¿Verdad?- preguntó Karen a su querida amiga-

-Eh… supongo que está bien, haré un portal déjame ver el lugar en el que estas-

Kory mostró el lugar en el que se encontraba. Rachel creo un portal que conectaba desde ese parque a la torre titán. Kory cruzo a través de este y en segundos estaba frente a ellos sin embargo tropezó con el equipo que usaban para entrenar para su sorpresa Dick la cogió en sus brazos evitando que se golpeara.

-Gracias…- susurró ella muy confundida. Se sentía muy nerviosa de estar junto al pecho desnudo de Dick su antiguo romance- Ya puedes bajarme…-

-Claro, lo siento- dijo él soltándola- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó-

-Lo estoy, muchas gracias Dick-

-Que romántico momento- mencionó muy contenta Karen con un brillo en los ojos- ¿No creen que hacen una linda pareja?- preguntó-

-Definitivamente no- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo-

-¿Pensé en voz alta?- preguntó Karen-

-Lo hiciste cariño- respondió Víctor-

-¿Cómo están todos?- preguntó Kory mirando los alrededores-

-Supongo que bien- respondió Garfield- No te hemos visto en mucho tiempo- mencionó-

-Solo fueron algunos días- dijo Kory-

-Fueron dos semanas Kory ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Víctor-

-¡Dos semanas!- exclamó preocupada- ¿Qué se supone que hice en estas dos semanas que no recuerdo nada?- preguntó-

-Fuiste de viaje a buscar algunas cosas que necesitábamos para fabricar la máquina, hemos hecho muchas pruebas en este último mes sin embargo todas fallaron-

-Lo lograrás Víctor, confió en ti y tus habilidades ¿Me contarán que sucedió en esas dos semanas?- preguntó-

-Por supuesto, vamos al living estaremos más cómodos allí-

Se pasaron toda la mañana explicándole a Kory lo que había hecho sin embargo todo era en vano ella no recordaba nada.

-Así que viaje a Ucrania para comprar algunas piezas de tecnología interesante, no recuerdo nada en absoluto-

-Cierto debería revisarte tal vez te golpeaste la cabeza- dijo Víctor-

-No te preocupes estoy perfectamente, probablemente sea el dolor de cabeza que tengo. ¿Qué estaban haciendo por cierto?- preguntó interesada la pelirroja-

-Solo estábamos entrenando ya sabes cosa de héroes- respondió Dick- Todavía no terminamos entrena con nosotros como prometiste-

-¿Prometí?- preguntó confundida-

-Aceptaste nuestra invitación por ello viniste ¿Verdad?- preguntó Karen-

-Cierto tienes razón- respondió-

-Te noto muy rara Kory- agrego Rachel acercándose a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos-

-¿Qué hay de diferente? Soy la misma de siempre- refutó ella-

-No lo creo, tu mirada, tu forma de hablar es más sutil que siempre-

-Es que amanecí de buen humor por eso es…- susurró-

-No es la misma en su imagen de chica ruda con mirada asesina, mírenla su cabello está recogido dejando a la vista sus hermosos ojos verdes- mencionó Karen- Ella es nuestra amiga- dijo con un brillo en los ojos-

-¿Entrenarás con nosotros o tu palabra no vale nada?- preguntó seriamente el pelinegro-

-Empecemos…-

De repente sonó el celular de Kory el cual estaba entre sus senos.

-Después de contestar esta llamada- dijo acercándose a la ventana- Hola Jason, si estoy bien gracias ¿Y tú?- preguntó- me sorprende que llames con tu vida de empresario millonario exitoso no pensé que tuvieras tiempo para mí. Salí a correr como todos los días luego regresare a mi departamento no te preocupes. ¡¿Quieres que…?! Rayos Jason ¿Acaso crees que no tengo vida? Estoy muy ocupada con lo de lo que ya sabes… me toma mucho tiempo. Ya te dije que estoy bien- dijo ella pero su celular resbalo presionando de casualidad el altavoz-

-Te dije claramente que mantengas una relación lejana con tus antiguos y raros compañeros-

-Tienen nombre ¿Bien?- desactivo el altavoz- Debo irme mira la hora Jason… se me hizo tarde. No necesito a tus guardaespaldas para que me vigilen. Todavía no entiendo cómo pudiste poner cámaras en mi lugar personal. ¿Cómo lo sé? Desactive cada una de ellas, si se te llegará a ocurrir me mudaré y no te diré a donde. Adiós señor amargado- dijo colgando la llamada-

-¿Nos dijo raros o me parece?- preguntó Garfield- Está bien que seamos héroes y que los demás tengan pinta de ser raros pero al menos ya no soy verde- explicó él-

-Lo siento él no quiso decir eso… y parece que está de buen humor, vamos de una vez-

-Bien- dijeron todos y se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento-

-Te recomiendo que empieces por las pesas quisiera ver cuanta fuerza posees- sugirió Dick-

Kory se acercó al banco press levanto una pesa fácilmente.

-Aumentare el peso- dijo Dick- ¿Estas bien?-

-Sí pon más- ordenó-

Él le hizo caso y Kory pudo fácilmente levantar el peso dado.

-Bien hecho chica- la felicito Víctor-

-Vamos por la máquina de dorsales necesito poner duros mis glúteos- agrego Karen riendo, era rápida-

Kory le siguió el ritmo inmediatamente. Así pasaron al menos media hora luego prosiguieron con las siguientes máquinas, terminaron y descansaron un momento.

-¿Por cierto de aquí cuando saldremos amiga?- preguntó la trigueña limpiándose el sudor con una toalla-

-Podría ser esta semana- respondió Kory abriendo su botella de agua-

-Lo siento no se podrá todo el equipo viajará, iremos Alemania. Al parecer hay un traficante de armas y necesitamos detenerlos-

Kory escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupada Karen dándole una toalla-

-Lo estoy gracias, casi me ahogo. Así que visitaran Alemania, bien por ustedes- ¿Por eso entrenan tanto?- preguntó interesada-

-La información que nos mandaron para esta misión es clasificada sin embargo como eres nuestra amiga y anterior compañera te compartiremos algo de esta. Los criminales que estamos buscando son de clase S, el entrenamiento que reciben son parte de un sistema de asesinos traficantes, están preparados para todos no obstante tenemos el elemento sorpresa tenemos a alguien infiltrado adentro. Esta persona nos ayudará para así acceder al sistema y hackear la seguridad, así podemos entrar sigilosamente y rodearlos a todos- respondió Dick algo emocionado- Después de tiempo al fin tendremos un poco de acción-

-¿Puedo saber quién es su contacto?- preguntó- Y el lugar ¿Cuál es?-

-Un conocido de nosotros, a las afueras de la ciudad de Augsburgo ¿Por qué tantas preguntas Kory?- preguntó-

-Por nada simple curiosidad, lo siento no debería meterme en sus asuntos. Debería irme, gracias por todo. Sigan teniendo un lindo día-

-Alto- dijo Dick cogiéndola del brazo-

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Kory confundida-

-Sabes algo que nosotros no al menos eso parece. Dínoslo, ahora- ordeno fríamente-

-Les sugiero que no vayan- respondió- Y ya puedes soltarme- dijo ella seriamente-

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron todos confundidos-

-Es solo una mentira, no vayan a ese lugar. ¿Quién fue el que les dio esta misión?- preguntó la pelirroja-

-No lo sabemos solo nos la asignaron- respondió Víctor-

-¿Después de capturar a todos que harán?- preguntó-

-Trasladaremos el armamento de vuelta- agrego Rachel-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó nuevamente-

-Por medio de un barco inmenso- respondieron Karen y Víctor-

-En medio del mar el barco podría perderse, lamentablemente hubo una fuga y se hundió en medio del mar. No fue encontrado ni a ninguno de sus pasajeros, solo desapareció. Esos serán los titulares. Siento decir esto pero están trabajando para el lado equivocado. Han sido engañados, les recomiendo que no vayan. Es una corazonada, investiguen el remitente de la misión inmediatamente antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no debería ser el único involucrado-

-¿Cómo se supone que sabes todo esto? ¿Cómo podríamos creerte Kory? Lo que dices no tiene sentido- dijo molesto Richard-

-Además de tomarles el pelo intentan deshacerse de ustedes, recuerdan a Madame Rouge no era la única, sus discípulos han buscado venganza desde hace tiempo. Tengan cuidado, debo irme tengo muchas cosas por hacer-

-Espera no puedes irse así, háblanos más al respecto- dijo Rachel-

-Tengo cosas que hacer, por cierto ¿puedes abrir un portal de nuevo?- preguntó-

-Lo hará cuando nos des más información- agregó Dick-

-Tomaré el autobús… no me miren así-

-Kory esto es importante por favor- pidió Karen-

-Bien… pero conste que yo no dije nada. Lo de las armas es cierto así como que buscan venganza- respondió-

-¿Lo de que el barco puede perderse?- preguntó Víctor-

-Pues… posiblemente otro barco pase por su costado y robe todo su armamento dejándolos a la deriva por ello les digo que no es buena idea ir-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Dick confundido-

-Puesto que otras personas planean pedir prestado algunas armas para fines desconocidos. Bien eso es todo ¿El portal?- preguntó-

-¿Quiénes otros?- preguntaron-

-No lo sé creo que no es buena idea que ustedes vayan-

-¿Por qué será chicos?- preguntó Dick- ¿No les parece sospechoso? Pareciera que tienes algo que ver con esto-

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo creen?- preguntó con una cara de inocente- Está bien… si tomaré prestado algunas cosas que necesitamos… digo que necesito-

-Lo sabía aquí había gato encerrado- dijo Garfield-

-¿Tú y quién más?- preguntó el pelinegro-

-Solo yo- respondió- para mis experimentos ya saben-

-No nos has contado nada querida Kory- dijo Dick algo molesto-

-No sabía que te gustaba la ciencia ¿De que tratan esos experimentos?- preguntó Víctor interesado-

-Pues… es secreto no puedo decírselos mis socios me asesinarían- dijo riendo-

-Esto no es gracioso- dijo Garfield-

-No sabes mentir bien Kory- agrego Dick- O nos dices ahora que planeas con tu prometido o tomaremos medidas drásticas-

-¿Qué medidas?- preguntó nerviosa-

Media hora después…

-¡Basta! Ya no aguanto más- dijo la pelirroja quien estaba atada en una silla- Juro que los torturare cuando me libere- afirmó- Por favor, está bien prometo que les diré todo lo que sé-

Dick la liberó.

-Te dije que funcionaria- dijo Garfield quien tenía una pluma en las manos-

-No se vale así, haciéndome cosquillas que se creen- menciono molesta Kory-

-¿Nos dirás lo que sabes o deberíamos amarrarte de nuevo?- preguntó Dick mirándola con una cara que daba miedo-

-Ya no… hablaré- dijo rindiéndose- Pues el barco transportará tecnología avanzada así que Jason quiere que vaya ahí para pedirla prestado. Así podré continuar con mis prototipos, es todo no queremos herir a nadie que no se imponga en nuestro camino-

-¿Y respecto a lo de madame rouge?- preguntó Rachel-

-Revise algunos archivos y todo concuerda. Los villanos los odian por haber encerrado a sus maestros. Buscan venganza desde hace tiempo sin embargo como el equipo se separó pararon su búsqueda hasta que volvieron hace mucho. Están ideando planes malévolos así que tengan cuidado. Debería irme debo empacar mis maletas-

-Alisten sus maletas nos vamos de viaje- ordenó Dick-

Todos le hicieron caso se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, empacaron sus maletas. Kory se quedó sola en el living.

-¿No iba a regresar a casa?- preguntó desconcertada- Si le puedo llamar casa, siempre estoy de mudándome de un lado a otro. No tengo a nadie que me espere en casa, que triste…- dijo recostándose en el sillón-

Después de una hora entera todos regresaron al living. Kory estaba durmiendo en el sillón.

-Creo que nos olvidamos de Kory- murmuró Karen para no despertarla-

-Cierto Rachel debió crear el portal- dijo Dick- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Sera buena idea despertarla considerando que es una amargada?- preguntó el pelinegro-

-No soy ninguna amargada Dick, solo estaba descansando los ojos. Gracias por olvidarse de mí, debería irme ya. Tomaré el autobús si están ocupados aunque demoraré horas es largo el aquí hasta aquí, hasta luego cuídense queridos amigos…- dijo ella dirigiéndose al ascensor-

-Te veremos luego amiga- dijo Karen dándole un abrazo-

-Supongo… regreso en algunos días para traerte lo que necesitas Víctor-

-Te veremos en el barco- dijo Dick-

-Chicos no pude conseguir ningún medio de transporte acuático para mañana ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- preguntó Garfield preocupado-

-Podríamos usar la nave- respondió Karen-

-Necesitamos ir hasta ellos para que no noten nuestra presencia. La nave es algo ruidosa, necesitamos ser más organizados, un barco sería la mejor opción-

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- preguntó Rachel-

-Si no podemos ir por el cielo y tampoco tenemos un barco podríamos ir por debajo lo hemos hecho antes-

-No creo que sea buena idea podrían rastrearnos con su radar, otra cosa tal vez- menciono Víctor-

-Genial podrían ser mini vacaciones- dijo el rubio emocionado-

-No son tus vacaciones del mes tonto- agregó Rachel tirándole un cocacho-

-Oigan…- interrumpió Kory- Si no les importa podrían ir conmigo, tengo un yate a mi disposición planeaba usarlo para esta ocasión-

-¿Así? ¿A quién se lo pediste prestado?- preguntó irónicamente la peli violeta-

-Si tienes algo en mi contra solo dilo, o estas mirándome mal o criticándome siempre. Si tienes un problema conmigo dímelo en mi cara- dijo Kory molesta- Solo les digo una opción tampoco tienen que hacerme caso-

-Podría ser buena idea, sin embargo creo que concuerdo con todos y estamos en desacuerdo con que planees tomar ese barco. No vamos a ser partícipes de esto, podrían creernos tus cómplices, tenemos varios problemas ya con la policía-

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?- preguntó con curiosidad-

-Algunos están de acuerdo con que no deberían existir los grupos de héroes, tienen la policía o al FBI para resolver sus problemas. No quieren que nos metamos más- respondió Dick-

-Sin embargo son unos inútiles sin nuestra ayuda-

-Comprendo, lo siento… díganme luego si aceptan o no ir conmigo solo si quieren no los estoy obligando-

-De acuerdo Kory, pensaremos en tu oferta pero no prometemos nada, cuídate- dijo Dick-

-Hasta luego dijo tomando el ascensor-

En la noche…

Kory al fin había regresado a casa, se encontraba recostada en su cama después de un largo baño-

-¿Si te amaba de verdad? Ya es tarde para responder esas preguntas. Te di todo de mí pero me dejaste Dick, me rompiste el corazón. Parecía muy fácil para ti dejarme con solo decir que tenías otro tipo de responsabilidades, me desechaste. Luego simplemente me besas y vienes con tus cuentos baratos diciéndome que me quieres pero te enteras de mi pasado y decides tratarme como a una criminal. Como si solo hubiera hecho cosas malas, no es cierto hice más que eso. Luego viene la plástica de Barbará y te olvidas completamente de mí. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que solo soy un juego- se respondió a si misma- Tal vez si les mostrara estas fotos podrían cambiar de opinión sin embargo no tengo nada que demostrarles. Simplemente no es de su incumbencia, al menos por ahora podemos estar en paz-

Su celular sonó.

-¿Hola?- preguntó-

-Soy Dick, quería decirte que decidimos ir contigo pues no encontramos nada más. No queda más remedio que aguantarte querida Kory, espero no intente iniciar una pelea entre Rachel y tú-

-Realmente no sé cuál es su problema conmigo ¿Qué le he hecho yo? ¿Acaso la ofendí? ¿Dije algo que no debía? O es porque ya no seremos nunca más amigas-

-No tengo idea, deberían hablarlo entre ustedes. No me meto-

-Supongo que las personas cambian y ya no congeniamos más. Será por eso que no le caigo bien, lastima teniendo tantos recuerdos lo único que queda ahora es esto-

-No sé qué decir Kory. Te veo pasado mañana temprano, y espero no te importe que vigilemos todos tus movimientos pero no queremos que nadie salga herido. Espero lo entiendas-

-Comprendo bien Dick, no te preocupes como te dije no dañaré a nadie lo prometo. Cuídate hasta pronto, saluda a todos- dijo la pelirroja colgando- Más bien seré yo quien los vigile lo siento pero no pueden interponerse en mi misión- pensó- Jason no me ha llamado en días ni si quiera le preocupo… aun así insiste en que quiere casarse conmigo. Mañana debo llevar las cosas que le faltan a Víctor, llevaré lo más importante a mi auto y lo demás lo transportará un vehículo con seguridad. Espero pueda recrear la máquina lo antes posible, lo necesitamos. Después de que esto termine le entregaré el sobre a Víctor del futuro ¿Será que afecte nuestro pasado?- se preguntó-

En la torre…

-Amigos hable con Kory, la veremos pasado mañana. Les manda saludos a todos, por cierto Rachel ella quiere hablar contigo- dijo Dick-

-¿De qué se supone que debería hablar con ella?- preguntó seriamente Rachel- No tengo nada que decirle-

-¿Ustedes dos tienen algún problema?- preguntó Karen preocupada- Rachel ella es nuestra amiga. Nos llevamos muy bien con Kory, no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-

-Puedo sentir que no es sincera, una persona que ha cometido tantos crímenes no puede ser nuestra amiga ¿No lo entienden acaso? ¿Cómo diablos llegamos a esto? ¿Confiar fácilmente en ella después de todo lo que hizo? Prácticamente su prometido asesino a todos los jueces por ello es que está libre y estoy segura de que hará más daño. En serio creen que puede volver y ser nuestra amiga como si nada hubiera pasado…- menciono con desprecio- Lo siento pero yo no puedo, ustedes sienten que le deben algo por haberla abandonado pero yo no me arrepiento de nada. Las personas vienen y tan fácil como llegan se van, ella eligió a qué lado luchar. Para mí esto está muy claro, no tengo nada más que decir- agrego por último la peli violeta y se dirigió hacia su habitación-

-Hablaré con ella- dijo Garfield yendo tras ella- Lo intentaré-

-Claro que siento que es mi culpa, ella no se sentía a gusto por eso nos abandonó. No debimos dejarla sola- añadió Karen-

-No lo sé preciosa… ella no era la misma, parecía que estaba rota por dentro- No podíamos unir esos pedazos…- agrego Víctor-

-No debí dejarla pero…no tuve opción, ustedes saben la razón por la cual lo hice- mencionó Dick desconcertado-

-Debiste decirle, ella pudo haberte apoyado. Sabias como era, como podía dejarte solo. Tú… preferiste dejarla sola…- dijo Víctor y luego hubo solo silencio-

Continuará

Lo sé después de miles de años que escribo nuevo capítulo pero publicaré dos y ya se acerca el final. Trato de hacer los capítulos largos para no perder ningún detalle. Saludos, aún hay personas a las cuales nos guste los jóvenes titanes. Estoy segura, escribir es mi pasión. Seguiré haciendolo, sé que puedo.


	17. Capítulo 17

**EL PASADO ES HISTORIA**

 **Capítulo 17:**

Los titanes se encontraban esperando a Kory en el puerto preguntándose cuál de los barcos que se encontraban en los alrededores podría ser el suyo. Las chicas estaban vestidas con shorts y tops para el calor. Llevaban sus trajes de baño debajo de estas, los chicos estaban con ropa suelta y cómoda. Garfield por su lado tenía su playera hawaiana, lentes de sol y su inflable en forma de dona.

-¿Dónde estará Kory?- preguntó Víctor-

-Ni idea, no contesta el teléfono, espero venga ya. Recuerden todos lo que planeamos, en caso nos intervinieran diremos que estamos disfrutando de las vistas del mar y tomando sol ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó Dick asegurándose de que todos entendieron-

Todos afirmaron.

-Garfield ¿Por qué trajiste tu inflable?- preguntó Karen con curiosidad-

-Pensé que después de hacer lo que debemos podríamos divertirnos un poco. Nadar y jugar- respondió emocionado-

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no estamos de vacaciones?- exclamó Rachel molesta con él-

-Yo no quisiera nadar en medio del mar- añadió Karen- Preferiría una piscina-

-Los yates no pueden tener piscinas cariño- dijo Víctor- Estas muy hermosa por cierto-

-Lo sé, gracias tan tierno- mencionó Karen besándolo-

-¿Por qué no podemos ser como ellos Rachel?- le preguntó Garfield a su amada intentando robarle un beso pero ella se apartó-

-Porque a Rachel no le gustan las muestras de afecto en público- respondió Kory apareciendo por detrás- Siento la demora chicos, demoré un poco al salir. No quería hacerlos esperar-

-No te preocupes no fue mucho tiempo- dijo Dick mirándola de pies de a cabeza-

Kory llevaba su cabello suelto, un vestido con flores color pastel y un sombrero para protegerla del sol.

-¡Amiga!- exclamó Karen dándole un abrazo- Estas hermosa- dijo ella eludiéndola-

-Gracias tú y Rachel también- dijo sonriendo- Vámonos ya, se nos hará tarde- sugirió la pelirroja-

-Nos preguntábamos cual era Kory- dijo Víctor-

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Karen emocionada-

-Ese de ahí- señalo Kory-

-Vámonos de una vez. Debemos pasar desapercibidos-

-¿Cómo pasar desapercibimos con eso?- preguntó Garfield- Es hermoso-

Sorprendidos todos subieron al barco el cual era más grande de lo que pensaron. Dick era el que lo conducía. Tomo tiempo hasta llegar hasta el punto de encuentro. Había un solo momento en el cual los barcos estarían a una distancia en la que podrían atacar.

Los titanes se encontraban apartados de Kory en la cubierta. Dick observaba con los monoculares cuanta distancia faltaba.

-¿Están seguros de debemos hacerlo?- preguntó Karen preocupada-

-Es lo que debemos hacer. No podemos permitir esto, entiéndelo- dijo Dick seriamente-

-Debemos parar esto Karen, no puede salirle con la suya siempre- mencionó Rachel-

-Comprendo… no se preocupen. Lo haré como quedamos- mencionó Karen pensando si debería hacer lo acordado o no-

-Bien entonces, a sus posiciones. Víctor prepara la lancha, Garfield dirígete hacia el barco sin que nadie pueda verte. Has que pare cuando demos la señal. Luego nos infiltraremos por la popa (parte trasera). Los demás ya saben qué hacer- ordenó Dick-

Kory apareció por detrás sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó con curiosidad-

Garfield se asustó tanto que no puedo evitar gritar.

Dick le dio la señal a Karen.

-Kory necesito hablar contigo en privado- dijo Karen agarrándola del brazo-

-¿No puede ser luego? Falta poco para ir por ellos- mencionó-

-Esto es urgente, vayamos abajo por favor-

Kory le hizo caso y juntas se dirigieron hacia la parte de abajo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? Dilo rápido estamos a punto de llegar-

-Lo siento amiga… no te resistas- dijo dejándola encerrada-

-¡Karen! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Déjame salir ahora mismo- ordenó- Sabes que esta puerta no me detendrá- dijo golpeando esta-

-Lo sabemos pero no necesitamos tanto tiempo. Lo siento de verdad- dijo la trigueña subiendo la escaleras para ir ayudar a sus amigos-

Garfield se dirigió al barco convertido en una especie de ave, sin que nadie lo viera se infiltro dentro. Después encontró la forma de detener el barco y este se detuvo. El que navegaba el barco ordenó a los otros a ver el problema. Dick y Víctor se acercaban al barco en la lancha que prepararon. Las chicas volaron hacia la cubierta y bajaron con estilo, los demás aparecieron detrás y tomaron sus posiciones.

Los tripulantes estaban preocupados, sacaron sus armas, cuchillos y empezaron a pelear.

-Titanes al ataque- ordenó Dick-

Cada uno se enfrentó a un grupo de hombres.

Dick los golpeaba, despajaba de sus armas tirándolas y luego los dejaba inconscientes. Garfield se convirtió en animal y derribaba a varios de un solo golpe. Rachel con sus poderes envolvía los objetos y los utilizaba para obstaculizar a los maleantes, los golpeaba con el cargamento y dejaba indefensos. Víctor con el cañón de su brazo destruyo lo que estaba alrededor para hacer que cayera encima de ellos.

Mientras tanto Kory golpeaba la puerta de metal como podía sin embargo era inútil no había forma de salir, la puerta era resistente. Así paso mucho tiempo, la ventana era muy pequeña para que ella pudiera salir por esta a menos que hiciera un agujero más grande. Luego sintió como el barco se movía de nuevo. Se sintió un poco mareada y vio por la ventana como andaba en marcha de nuevo.

-¡Déjenme salir!- gritó pero parecía que nadie la escuchaba-

En la cubierta

-Se me hace que Kory nos va a matar por esto-

-No te preocupes Bestia estoy seguro que no nos hará nada. La policía costera vendrá después a decomisar ese cargamento. Dejamos a todos sus tripulantes atados e inconscientes dudo que puedan librarse- dijo Dick- Víctor ve más rápido debemos alejarnos antes de que Kory haga algo-

-Me siento mal por ella…- agregó Karen triste- Como pudimos… como pude…- susurró-

-No te sientas así, era lo que debíamos hacer. Ella debe parar con sus crímenes, lo hacemos por su bien. Así que no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que te perdonará- mencionó Víctor consolándola-

-Eso espero… debería ir a abrirle la puerta- dijo Karen preocupada-

-Que Garfield lo haga se llevan bien…- sugirió su novio-

-Esperen no quiero que Kory me frite vivo- exclamó preocupado el rubio-

-Tiene razón debería ir yo… la encerré debo disculparme- dijo Karen armándose de valor y dirigiéndose a la parte inferior- Abrió la puerta y vio que Kory estaba recostada-

-Ya era hora- murmuró sin expresión alguna-

-Lo siento mucho Kory… debía hacerlos los demás me lo pidieron-

-Que obediente…-

-Lo lamento pero no podemos dejar que sigas cometiendo más crímenes. No más-

-Uy ahora pareces mi mamá-

-Perdóname- dijo arrepentida-

-No puedo, prácticamente traicionaste mi confianza. ¿Así te haces llamar mi amiga?- preguntó molesta- Solo déjame en paz- murmuró saliendo por la puerta-

Aún enojada salió a la cubierta y pudo escuchar como los titanes estaban satisfechos de como había salido su plan. No les prestó atención y se fue hacia uno de los bordes.

-¿Estas molesta?- preguntó el líder-

Ella no respondía.

-Ahora me haces la ley del hielo. Debíamos hacerlo, no teníamos opción. No podemos permitir que cometas más crímenes y en nuestras narices- añadió Dick molesto-

-Todos tenemos opciones… yo elegí la mía. Mi decisión, no espero que lo entiendan-

-Tú decisión… que graciosa. Estoy seguro que de Jason te convirtió en esto, en la sucia criminal en la que te has convertido-

-No le hables así- sugirió Víctor-

-Se lo merece- agregó Rachel- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Dick-

-Rachel… Kory no fue así alguna vez. Pudo habernos pasado a algunos de nosotros- dijo Garfield tratando de entenderla-

-¿De qué lado estas? - preguntó la peli violeta- Hasta ahora lo único que has hecho es elogiarla y comprenderla. Y no pudo habernos pasado a nosotros, jamás-

-Trato de ponerme en su lugar… no me gustaría que nadie me tratará así- dijo Garfield por último-

-Kory lo siento…- dijo Karen acercándose a su amiga y cogiéndola del hombro-

-Suéltame- dijo ella apartándose- No me toques, ¡No quiero verlos!- exclamó enfadada-

-Aún no terminamos con la máquina del tiempo, falta tiempo, hacer más pruebas no puedes dejarnos así- agregó Víctor-

-Si puedo, si necesitas algo solo envíamelo por mail y luego llegará a su torre o casa como sea- Por cierto Víctor te sugiero que convenzas a tu "líder" para que regresen y tomen al menos uno de los contenedores del barco. Lo necesitaras para crear el combustible, debes buscar la forma de que este sea duradero puesto que los viajes en el tiempo consumen mucho de este. Seguro lo logras, así tendrías al fin algo que funcione para tu máquina… digo no- dijo sonriendo-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Lo sabias? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- preguntó Víctor confundido- Sabes que debemos acabar con esto lo antes posible, creí que dijiste que harías todo lo posible para que nadie nos separará-

-Eso dije pero ustedes no ayudan, no se me ocurren hacer las cosas porque si Dick y va para ustedes también-

-No teníamos idea- mencionó Karen arrepentida- Si nos hubieras dicho-

-¿Qué? Obviamente no cambiaría nada, ustedes harían lo que quisieran. En fin, miren la hora que es- vio su reloj- Cuando lleguen al puerto lo aseguran y pueden irse- añadió mirando hacia las nubes- No quiero verlos…- dijo la pelirroja elevándose en el cielo, ya no llevaba su vestido traía puesto unos shorts y un top- Los veré más pronto de lo que creen, mientras tanto Víctor sigue con los experimentos seguro lo logras…- mencionó por ultimo perdiéndose entre las nubes- Como los odio…- pensó- Haré esto y nunca los volveré a ver…-

-Viejo no tenía idea ¿Ustedes tampoco?- preguntó Garfield-

-Ni nos preguntes no sabía nada, Dick ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Víctor-

-Si lo que dice es verdad regresemos y conservemos algunos contenedores. Estoy seguro que cuando todo esto se solucione responderán a nuestras dudas-

Así pasaron algunos días en los cuales Víctor siguió con sus experimentos, si necesitaba algo le escribía a Kory pues no contestaba sus llamadas. Todo era normal como siempre, algunos ladrones y villanos haciendo líos en la ciudad.

En el laboratorio de Víctor

-Bebé debes comer algo llevas todo el día aquí- dijo Karen preocupada por él-

-Estoy tan ocupado que no tengo tiempo, aun no descubro como crear ese combustible infinito del que me hablo Kory- agregó Víctor- No te preocupes luego comeré-

-Te traje algunos emparedados- mencionó la trigueña dejando una bandeja de estos- Cómelos todos- añadió dándole un beso en los labios-

-Gracias cariño-

Después de un rato Garfield estaba en el lugar de trabajo de Víctor molestándolo como todos los días.

-Viejo todo el dia encerrado aquí ¿No quieres jugar? Hay un videojuego genial que quiero mostrarte- dijo Gar curioseando-

-Estoy muy ocupado, ya lo sabes. No puedo darme el lujo de perder tiempo al menos hasta terminar con esto-

-¿Aun no lo logras?- preguntó el rubio-

-Todavía pero lo haré, solo debo investigar nada. No toques eso Gar no creas que no te veo, tengo ojos en todos lados-

-Eso suena aterrador ¿Qué es lo que te falta?- preguntó-

-No creí que te gustará la ciencia- dijo Víctor riendo- Pues no lo sé realmente, hice pruebas con muchos químicos, reactivos, soluciones y no lo logro-

-Ya veo, si tan solo tuvieras la receta de cómo hacerlo-

-Lamentablemente a mi yo del futuro le borraron los conocimientos de la ciencia. Esos bastardos pagaran…-

-Seguro que sí- dijo Garfield apoyándose en el escritorio de metal-

-Cuidado con eso…- mencionó Víctor pero fue imposible detenerlo, Garfield tropezó haciendo caer los andamios que estaban alrededor, dos frascos en el aire cayeron en la mezcla que hacia Víctor-

-Qué hiciste… veré como mejorar esto- agregó analizando el contenido- Esplendido, es lo que faltaba como no lo pensé antes- dijo emocionado- Tu desastre acaba de crear un combustible infinito-

-¿Gracias a mí?- preguntó el rubio emocionado- ¿Quieres decir que una gota sería suficiente para manejarla por años?- preguntó confundido-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó con rareza el moreno-

-Sabes, yo también soy científico- mencionó Gar riendo- Te veo luego no quiero causar más desastres, iré a contarle a Rachel como cree el combustible infinito. Su nombre será el Combustible de Gar o mejor Garcombus, ya pensaré en algo-

-¿Se supone que Garcombus existe?- preguntó-

-Es original ¿No crees? Todos lo sabrán y veras como nos lo compran. Seré rico…- dijo con signos de dinero en sus ojos-

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó confundido- Tienes ideas locas, no hiciste todo querido Gar-

-Está bien para ti un 25 por ciento-

-¿Dijiste para ti?- preguntó Víctor barajándolo- ¿Estarás bien con ese poco porcentaje?-

-¡No dije eso! Escúchame…-

-Si insistes no puedo decir que no ante tal oferta-

-Rayos viejo, yo elegiré el nombre entonces- mencionó Gar saliendo-

Kory se encontraba en la parte más alta donde tenía vista de todo. De su querida ciudad, la torre de sus amigos. Habían pasado algunos días desde que se enojó con ellos, tal vez si les hubiera comentado eso no la habrían tratado así.

-Y me hago llamar su amiga…- murmuraba la pelirroja elevada en el aire- Debería visitarlos… debo ayudar a Víctor lo antes posible para terminar con lo de la máquina del tiempo para así poder irme. Ahora que recuerdo hay algunas cosas que debo hacer antes de dejar Jump City y vivir una vida feliz junto a Jason ¿Feliz?- dijo riendo- Suena tan bien, si claro…- murmuró acercándose a la torre de los titanes.

En vez de tocar el timbre decidió observarlos desde afuera. Garfield se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, lo podía ver desde la ventana. La habitación de Rachel estaba oscura con las cortinas cerradas, aun así pudo ver desde una abertura que se encontraba leyendo algunos libros. Víctor en su laboratorio, Karen en su habitación probándose ropa, Dick no estaba por ningún lado.

-Veo que están ocupados, no quiero molestarlos. A estas alturas Víctor ya debe haber creado el combustible infinito-

-Kory no es de buena educación que nos vigiles así- gritó Dick desde abajo-

-Lo siento solo estaba de pasada. Quería ver como están- dijo disculpándose-

-Deberías entrar a saludarnos al menos, podrías bajar aquí abajo me malograré la garganta por gritar tanto-

Kory bajo.

-Dick… ¿Cómo estás? Lo siento no quería molestarlos, quería saber cómo va Víctor con lo de… ya sabes-

-¿Segura? Estoy bien gracias como casi todos. Karen sigue preocupada por lo que paso, la próxima vez recuerda informarnos si necesitas algo, no quiero que pienses que estamos en tu contra-

-¿Yo? ¿Pensar eso? Como crees… ni se me había ocurrido-

-Deja el sarcasmo- dijo seriamente el pelinegro- ¿Quieres pasar? Acabo de regresar- agregó abriendo la entrada-

-Solo un momento… gracias- murmuró-

-Creo que deberías conversar con tu amiga… no es por entrometido pero ella cree que estas resentida por lo que hizo. Nadie lo sabía no le eches la culpa-

-Lo tomaré en cuenta. ¿Puedo ir a hablar con Víctor?- preguntó-

-Por supuesto, sabes donde es. Te veré luego- dijo despidiéndose-

Kory llego al laboratorio después de dar algunas vueltas mientras se perdió.

-Víctor necesito hablar contigo- mencionó la pelirroja interrumpiéndolo-

-Kory que sorpresa, creí que seguirías molesta. ¿Es urgente?- preguntó el moreno-

-¿Terminaste el combustible? ¿Tienes el prototipo listo verdad?- preguntó-

-Sí solo falta iniciar con las pruebas, le puse el combustible espero no tenga ninguna falla. Te enseñare como usarlo luego. Por ahora necesito un voluntario… quien estaría tan loco para hacer esto, debería ser yo- sugirió-

-Imposible si llegaras a perderte entre las líneas temporales sería imposible traerte de vuelta, debes estar sano y salvo por si ocurren fallas. ¿Lo entiendes?- preguntó-

Los demás estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta atentamente.

-¿Quién entonces? Se bien cómo usarla no podemos poner en peligro a nadie- dijo seriamente-

-Aquí tienes a tu primera voluntaria- agregó Kory levantando la mano- Enséñame cómo funciona, aprenderé y luego haremos las pruebas. Debe ser lo antes posible-

-¿Por qué tan apurada? No puede haber errores, si estas segura que puedes hacerlo de acuerdo. Hagámoslo, te enseñare el funcionamiento- agregó Víctor-

Después de una hora Kory sabía cómo funcionaba todo, lista para iniciar la prueba Víctor le advirtió de algunas cosas.

-¿Estas completamente segura? Podría pasar algo en el transcurso, por ahora prueba viajar un tiempo adelante, sabes su funcionamiento. Por si acaso programe la máquina para que regrese automáticamente en caso sucediera una emergencia-

-Estoy segura… deja de preguntarme. Debo acabar con esto lo antes posible e irme-

-¿Para dónde?- preguntó curioso Víctor-

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió-

-Claro que sí, somos amigos ¿Recuerdas?- preguntó Dick acercándose- ¿Estas segura que lo harás? En serio quieres ir de una vez… ¿Y olvidarnos para que tengas una vida feliz… con tu jefe?

-Tiene nombre sabes… y no es mi jefe solo trabajamos juntos. Eso es todo, no les debería interesar a donde vaya. Son mis amigos sin embargo prefiero ser reservada con esto-

-¡Kory!- exclamó Karen contenta de volver a verla- Te extrañe mucho- dijo un fuerte abrazo-

-Igualmente pero sin abrazos por favor-

-¿Sigues molesta conmigo?- preguntó- lo siento- dijo arrepentida-

-Está olvidado…- murmuró- Estoy lista Víctor- afirmó-

Llevaba puesto un traje especial. Rachel y Garfield se acercaron a ella para despedirse y que volviera pronto.

-Suerte- le desearon todos-

Kory subió a la máquina, puso la fecha dispuesta y luego desapareció al instante.

Los titanes estaban preocupados, se suponía que ella debía volver en unos minutos para contarles que fue lo que sucedió. Sin embargo no había rastro de ella, Víctor no podía localizarla.

-¿No está demorando mucho?- preguntó muy preocupado Dick-

-¿Si le paso algo? Víctor…- exclamó alterada Karen-

-Pobre Kory… esta tan apurada de irse para no volver jamás pero se acaba de perder en el tiempo. Rayos-

-Deberíamos tal vez… ¿Avisarle a Jason?- preguntó Rachel serenamente-

-No creo que sea buena idea, nos matara uno por uno si se entera que Kory se perdió…-

Unas horas más tarde todos se encontraban en el living preocupados… tanto así que se quedaron dormidos.

Un impacto se escuchó en el laboratorio de Víctor y todos se dirigieron corriendo hacia allá. La máquina se encontraba destrozada… Kory estaba con su traje dañado, herida e inconsciente. Sus amigos la sacaron de ahí y la curaron. Tenía heridas superficiales, todos estaban muy preocupados. Ella despertó después de un rato.

-¿Qué paso?- murmuró sin saber lo que pasaba-

Todos estaban contentos de que despertara.

-Llegaste en malas condiciones, debes contarnos todo lo que paso Kory- dijo Dick

Les contó como la máquina no resistió y se destruyó con la fuerza de velocidad. Estuvo casi un día vagando en el tiempo, la máquina fallo y la hora de regreso se cambió automáticamente por ello demoro en regresar…

Víctor inició las mejoras para que no haya ningún problema sin embargo el tiempo se hacía más largo, Kory se perdía constantemente por muchos días, sin agua ni alimento. Era muy riesgoso para ella, los titanes intentaron convencerla de que ya no lo hiciera más, no obstante ella no entendía. Tuvo que quedarse algunos días en la torre para seguir con las pruebas.  
Un par de semanas después con todas las mejoras la pelirroja subió nuevamente a la máquina. Dispuesta a ir unos meses adelante y volver rápidamente. La máquina se puso en marcha y luego de unos segundos paso a través de una luz. Lo logro… pudo ver la ciudad de Jump City, recorrió por los cielos y vio un cartel led que mostraba la fecha. Luego regreso y les comento lo que había sucedido, no podían creerlo. Víctor había creado una máquina que fuera capaz de viajar en el tiempo. No debía caer en manos equivocadas.

-Lo logramos…- dijo Kory cansada-

-¿Ahora que harás?- preguntó Dick-

-Debo viajar al futuro en la fecha determinada que está en el sobre. Lo haré… veré a Víctor del futuro en caso no lo encontrará debo regresar días antes para evitar que el villano robe su prototipo y regrese atrás para evitar que los jóvenes titanes se unan para luchar contra el mal-

-Te apoyaremos Kory, vence a ese desgraciado y luego todo volverá a la normalidad gracias a ti-

Preparada mentalmente Kory viajo a la fecha determinada, así llego y sorprendida por lo que veían sus ojos, se dirigió a donde se suponía que estaba la torre titán.

Continuará…


End file.
